Tout n'est pas permis
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Après la guerre, Duo change de vie. Il veut simplement être heureux en ayant un métier pour aider les gens de ses mains et non donner la mort. Sa route à croisé celle d'Heero. Alors qu'il essaye de se reconstruire, le procès ouvre ses portes. Est ce pour un mieux ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Après le coup d'état, il décide qu'il ne veut plus jamais avoir du sang sur les mains. Il ne veut plus jamais être un meurtrier. Chaque fois qu'il regarde ses mains, il est dégoûté. C'est aussi pour ça que Duo décide que dorénavant ses mains procureront du bien-être et non de la souffrance.

A peine rentré auprès de Hilde avec qui il vit, Maxwell se renseigne pour pouvoir suivre des cours du soir afin d'être kinésithérapeute.

Les choses ne sont pas faciles, la vie est difficile sur L2. Seulement, il a son objectif, il a un but dans sa vie, une première pour lui qui n'a jamais fait que survivre au jour le jour sans penser à son avenir.

Hilde le soutient comme elle peut, elle essaye de lui diminuer les tourments en prenant l'entretien de l'appartement à sa charge, Duo n'ayant souvent que le dimanche pour se reposer.

Il travaille dans une société de recyclage la matinée et une partie de l'après midi. Il fait des livraisons pour une supérette de suite après. Il passe vite par la maison pour se doucher et avaler le repas qu'elle lui a fait. Il repart pour ses cours du soir de 19heures à 21 heures tous les jours de la semaine. Le samedi, il va chez un kiné pour effectuer son stage, il y apprend la pratique.

Ils savent bien que c'est pour leur avenir. Une fois que Duo aura son diplôme, ils s'exileront sur Terre. Les deux jeunes gens discutent souvent de tout ça le dimanche après midi en savourant enfin la présence de l'autre.

Il y a déjà deux ans que le natté a ce rythme d'enfer. Travaillant plus durant les vacances de manière à pouvoir mettre un peu d'argent de côté pour débuter leur nouvelle vie, payer le voyage jusqu'à la planète Terre et aussi de l'argent pour un logement pour six mois de manière à pouvoir se retourner si leur projet ne peut se concrétiser comme ils le souhaitent.

Hilde aussi essaye de mettre un maximum d'argent de côté en faisant des économies où elle peut sans pour autant rogner sur le nécessaire.

µµµ

Dans six mois, Duo aura son diplôme, ils travailleront peut-être encore l'été sur L2 avant de commencer leur nouvelle vie du moins, c'est l'option la plus probable, l'autre Duo ne veut pas y penser maintenant.

Il est 23 heures, Maxwell bosse sur son travail de fin d'année et sa qualification, il doit monter un dossier sur la rééducation après une fracture d'une jambe placée en étirement. C'est vrai qu'il a six mois pour le faire seulement il veut un dossier complet, il ne peut pas se permettre de rater, il ne tiendra plus longtemps à ce rythme effréné.

A minuit, Hilde se lève, elle voit la lumière passer sous la porte de la chambre. Ils vivent dans un deux pièces avec un espace salle de bain munie d'un évier, une douche et un WC.

-« Duo, viens dormir, tu te lèves dans 5h30. »

-« Je note vite les recherches que je dois faire. J'ai presque fini de faire l'ébauche de mon projet, il faut que je le fasse tant que tout ce que le prof a dit est frais dans ma tête. Après je n'aurais plus qu'à compléter et grossir. Va dormir, j'arrive. Tu travailles aussi. » Rappelle le châtain.

La brune s'en va en soupirant. Ca ne sert à rien de discuter. Elle l'aime son têtu de service. C'est même cette conviction dans l'action qui l'a attiré durant la guerre, son « jusqu'au boutisme » même si le mot n'existe pas. Il ne lâche rien quand il est sûr de son bon droit. C'est aussi à cause de ça qu'elle n'a pas encore osé lui dire.

Il est presque une heure du matin quand le châtain vient se glisser dans le lit. Il est fier et heureux du devoir accompli. Il vient se lover près de sa compagne, cette dernière prend sa main qu'il a placée sur son ventre, contente qu'il vienne se coucher et qu'il ne fasse pas encore une nuit blanche. Il va finir par avoir un accident de travail s'il ne dort pas plus.

Quand Duo commence à lui donner des baisers dans le cou et lui caresser le ventre, la poitrine, Hilde est moins sereine, mais d'un autre côté il y a un mois qu'ils n'ont plus rien fait, surtout parce qu'elle ne veut pas l'épuiser et lui voler ses rares heures de sommeil. Alors elle ne va pas le repousser, elle en a envie également et c'est une fatigue saine.

La brune se couche sur le dos pour donner son accord et pouvoir embrasser son compagnon, le caresser également.

Les gestes deviennent plus intimes, Maxwell embrasse Hilde puis se relève pour chercher quelque chose dans la table de nuit, il ouvre sa boite secrète. Il finit par allumer la lampe de chevet et trifouiller un peu dedans, puis il soupire avant de se coucher sur le dos dans le lit.

-« Je suis désolé, Hilde. J'ai oublié d'en racheter. »

-« On peut tu sais. » Affirme-t-elle en venant se mettre sur le torse de son homme.

-« Et que tu tombes enceinte ! Bazarder tous nos projets aux orties ! On est jeunes dans deux ans on pourra se le permettre, si tu veux. »

-« Si je veux ! » S'exclame-t-elle le regard horrifié.

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes projets. C'est beaucoup de responsabilités un enfant, de tracas, j'ai eu ma dose. » Admet le châtain de plus en plus intrigué par l'attitude de son amie.

-« Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi ! ».

-« Je te l'ai déjà dit plus d'une fois. »

-« Pour ta gouverne je suis enceinte, c'est pour ça qu'on pouvait ! » Lâche Hilde en se couchant dans sa partie du lit.

-« Et qui est le père ? » Lâche froidement Maxwell.

-« Toi ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit. » Répond la brune en retenant ses larmes.

-« J'en sais rien vu que je suis rarement là, que je mets toujours le préservatif. Tu peux comprendre que j'aie un doute. » Répond septique le châtain.

Hilde rejette les couvertures et se lève pour aller se recoucher sur le divan du salon.

Oui, il est septique surtout qu'aucun de ses préservatifs n'a jamais craqué. Enfin, son amie s'est peut-être trompée, elle doit être seulement en retard. La fatigue lui a fait dire des méchancetés. Avec le recul, il s'en veut. Hilde n'aurait jamais essayé de faire passer l'enfant d'un autre pour le sien, elle lui aurait dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre de plus présent, il le sait qu'elle est intègre.

Alors il repousse les couvertures et va la retrouver dans le salon. Elle est là en position fœtal pour essayer de se rassurer et d'avoir plus chaud.

-« Hilde, excuse-moi. »

-« Elles sont acceptées. » Dit-elle sans le regarder.

Oui, elle sait aussi que son homme est épuisé et qu'il travaille avec acharnement pour leur bonheur en respectant ses convictions. On l'a déjà contacté plusieurs fois pour être Preventer, le salaire est bien meilleur qu'ici, ils auraient un appartement de fonction et en plus ils quitteraient L2 ce qui reste un rêve secret du jeune homme. Il aurait pu choisir cette facilité, néanmoins il aurait dû reprendre les armes et peut-être tuer. Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

Maxwell s'assied sur le divan, lui met une main sur l'épaule pour qu'elle le regarde.

-« Tu es sûre d'être enceinte ? Tu as peut-être seulement du retard. »

Hilde se couche sur le dos pour lui faire front.

-« Je suis enceinte de deux mois, j'ai été au centre de planning familial pour avoir une analyse de sang gratuite. » Expose la brune.

Elle tient à voir la réaction de son homme en direct.

-« Il est encore temps de le faire partir alors ! » Réalise plein d'espoir le natté.

-« Oui, c'est pour ça que je t'en ai parlé maintenant que tu ne te sentes pas piégé. Même si je n'ai aucune envie de le faire et que je ne comprends pas que tu puisses me le demander. C'est bien toi qui me dit tout le temps que toute vie est sacrée. »

Le châtain se sent quand même piégé, c'est vrai qu'il le dit mais dans sa tête c'est que pour être un être vivant, il faut que ce soit achevé, pas un embryon. Mais en même temps, il se sent salopard, il a à nouveau l'impression d'avoir du sang sur les mains rien qu'avec ses paroles.

-« Ca ne m'arrange pas, mais tu peux le garder. » Murmure en se levant Duo.

Là, c'est Hilde qui commence à se sentir moins bien dans sa peau. Elle voit bien qu'elle a blessé son compagnon, qu'il accepte à contre cœur. Est-ce que son couple résistera à ça ? D'un autre côté, elle aura au moins quelqu'un à s'occuper quand son homme sera absent. En tout cas, elle n'a pas plus d'explications sur sa grossesse que son amant. Ils prennent des précautions, c'est vrai qu'elle ne prend pas la pilule seulement jamais ils ne le font sans protection.

Le choix est dans ses mains, elle ne pourrait pas contenter les deux. Son envie étant la plus forte et surtout elle ne voit pas tellement où il y aurait des difficultés. Et puis il y a un moment qu'elle fait passer ses aspirations en dernier pour que son homme arrive aux siennes. Elle ne veut pas continuer à se sacrifier. Elle a toujours désiré un enfant. Et s'il était le seul qu'elle puisse porter et si en avortant elle ne puisse plus en avoir après. Là, elle trouve qu'il y a trop de risques.

Alors pour une fois, elle décide de faire passer ses envies avant celles de son compagnon.

Elle quitte le divan pour se rendre dans leur lit, Maxwell y dort déjà d'un sommeil réparateur. Elle ne va pas le réveiller pour lui faire part de sa décision.

µµµ

Quand Hilde se réveille, comme tous les jours, Duo est déjà levé, il est parti au travail. Il reviendra vers 17 heures après avoir fait sa journée à la société de recyclage et fait ses trois heures de livraisons pour la superette dans laquelle elle travaille.

Elle fait toujours le matin, elle arrive à 7 heures pour réassortir, puis elle tient la caisse de l'ouverture jusqu'à 15h30 ayant une pause de midi d'une demi-heure.

De temps en temps, ils ont le temps de discuter un peu mais c'est rare. Hilde travaille rarement le samedi, elle fait juste des remplacements pour arrondir les fins de mois. Il y a trop de personnes qui demandent à travailler le samedi, ces heures sont mieux payées et la vie est dure sur L2. Les salaires sont médiocres pour un train de vie élevé. Les commerçants devant souvent palier au vol à l'étalage par des prix exorbitants.

Au soir, la jeune femme est un peu sur les nerfs. Comment son homme va réagir ? Quand elle entend la clef tourner dans la serrure, elle a la respiration qui se bloque.

Elle attend fébrile, souhaitant le voir sourire, être rayonnant. Le natté ouvre le porte, la referme et met les verrous comme toujours quand ils sont tous les deux à l'appartement.

Les mains dans l'évier où elle relave une salade qu'elle a repris à la supérette. Fréquemment, elle achète les ventes rapides pour créer le repas du soir. Un peu d'eau vinaigrée lui redonnera un peu de fraicheur, Hilde attend toujours.

-« Je prends vite une douche et je te donne un coup de main pour préparer la fin du repas. » Dit le châtain en passant en coup de vent.

Hilde expire l'air qu'elle a retenu, il est comme d'habitude et pas plus distant.

Après sa douche, Maxwell arrive dans la partie cuisine qui se compose d'une taque, un évier et un frigo.

-« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » Demande-t-il en lui passant les deux mains sur le ventre.

Il dépose la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-« Repose-toi un peu, tu n'arrêtes jamais. »

-« Tu as pris ta décision ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Je vais le garder. Je ne comprends pas comment il est là. Donc, je ne me sens vraiment pas l'envie, ni la volonté d'aller contre le destin. » Murmure-t-elle.

-« Je ne comprends pas non plus. »

-« Tu ne m'accuses plus d'avoir été le faire ailleurs ? » Demande Hilde en se laissant aller contre son amant.

-« Non, je sais qu'il ne peut être que de moi. »

La jeune femme se retourne et lui sourit tendrement. Le plus dur est passé. Ils vont être heureux. Maintenant, elle le sait.

µµµ

La vie reprend son cours pour les jeunes gens, même si Hilde se demande si c'est une vraie vie pour Duo. Elle voit les cernes s'agrandir de plus en plus.

Elle voit les mois défiler avec bonheur, sachant que leur calvaire tire à la fin. Les disputes deviennent aussi plus fréquentes et elle se doute de la raison. Si pour faire suivre sa grossesse, elle ne doit pas toucher à l'argent mis de côté puisqu'elle va au planning familial. Afin de préparer la venue du bébé, dès le début de son septième, soit un mois avant les examens de l'obtention du diplôme pour Duo, ce n'est plus le cas. Même si proprement dit elle ne touche pas à la cagnotte et qu'elle essaye de faire beaucoup elle-même.

Ne tenant pas à porter malheur à son bébé, Hilde a attendu la trente deuxième semaines pour commencer à préparer les choses. Et bien sûr, elle ne peut plus mettre autant d'argent de côté quotidiennement avec son salaire puisque ça passe ailleurs.

A partir de ce moment là, Hilde se rend compte que oui, un enfant ça coûte également bien plus qu'un adulte, même si elle a opté pour des langes lavables plus économiques et qu'elle achète tout en seconde main. Et puis, plus le temps passe plus elle se demande si cette envie d'enfant ne va pas aussi lui coûter son couple.

Si tant que son ventre ne s'arrondissait pas, Duo n'a pas eu un autre comportement, maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus masquer son état elle voit dans le regard indigo comme une marque de trahison.

Pour sa part, Maxwell a essayé un temps d'oublier que sa compagne était enceinte. Il a continué à mettre le préservatif. Il a agi comme avant même si au fond de lui, il sait qu'elle est enceinte. Il lui est même reconnaissant de se rendre au planning familial. Ils ont droit d'utiliser ce système, il ne voit pas pourquoi ils ne le feraient pas, il n'y a pas de petit profit.

Justement, ça le fait bondir de la voir dépenser de l'argent à ses yeux inutilement. Pourquoi le bébé aurait-il besoin de dix grenouillères ? Il n'a pas quatre pulls. Même Hilde n'a pas autant de vêtements à sa disposition.

Alors, il essaye de se concentrer sur ses études seulement il se rend bien compte qu'un fossé se creuse entre eux. Que sa compagne s'est dissociée de ses projets. Il commence à moins l'apprécier, il a l'impression qu'ils ne vont plus dans la même direction.

Il ne se sent pas bien dans sa peau de penser de la sorte, même si en même temps, il s'est senti trahi par elle en gardant le bébé, comme si elle avait retourné sa chemise.

µµµ

Il reste une semaine de cours, après il y aura ses examens et la présentation de sa qualification. Il y aura juste après le début de leur nouvelle vie qu'ils ont tellement espérée.

En rentrant de ses deux places, Maxwell trouve sa copine assise à la table de la cuisine, elle regarde ses mains. Son attitude alarme le natté, elle est toujours active, à tout moment de la journée, soit occupée à ranger, à laver, préparer le repas ou bien à s'occuper du linge.

Le châtain s'agenouille devant elle pour lui prendre les mains qu'elle le regarde et non le néant.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande tendrement Duo.

-« Mon patron m'a donné mon préavis. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Il t'a donné une raison ? Tu faisais moins bien ton travail ? » Interroge Maxwell

-« Ne pas devoir me payer un repos d'accouchement. » Murmure-t-elle.

-« Il te reprend après ? » Questionne le natté rempli d'espoir.

-« Non, il n'engage aucune mère. Il ne tient pas à ce qu'elles s'absentent quand le gosse est malade. » Avoue-t-elle.

-« Logique. » Rétorque le natté en haussant les épaules.

-« Tu trouves ça logique ! » Crie Hilde.

-« Il y en a beaucoup qui agissent ainsi. Est-ce que tu avais seulement réfléchi à la naissance, au début de sa vie, au travail quand tu as pris la décision de le garder ? » Sermonne le châtain.

Hilde ouvre la bouche ahurie de réaliser que Duo ne sent pas impliqué dans l'éducation de leur enfant. Il y a aussi les accusations à peine voilée de son homme qu'elle avait été irréfléchie depuis le début.

Elle veut bien admettre qu'elle n'a pas pensé à toutes les conséquences, néanmoins, si lui savait ça alors… Elle arrête de penser et lui jette à la figure ses accusations.

-« Si tu savais tout ça ! Pourquoi toi ne m'as-tu pas dit vers quoi on se dirigeait. Tu es autant responsable que moi. »

-« J'avais pris mes précautions pour que ça n'arrive pas. Tu aurais pu calculer ton cycle pour me dire qu'on était en période dangereuse. » Rétorque Maxwell en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

-« Tu pouvais calculer aussi. » Vocifère la brune.

-« Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas toujours quand tu les commences, c'est ton corps. »

-« Tu me déçois énormément. » Soupire la jeune femme.

-« C'est quand tu as pris la décision de le garder que tu m'as le plus déçue. Si nos projets ne t'emballaient pas, tu pouvais le dire. Je bosse depuis trois ans pour pouvoir faire plus que survivre. » Lâche Duo en se redressant.

Il a cours, il ne va pas jeter trois années d'études et un avenir qui lui plait bien plus pour si peu.

-« Tu as préparé le repas ? » Questionne le natté en partant vers le coin douche.

-« Non, je réfléchissais comment te l'annoncer. » Avoue-t-elle.

-« Tu as trouvé une bonne méthode. Je me douche et je me fais un sandwich. »

-« Duo ! »

-« Quoi ? » Demande le châtain en revenant en arrière.

-« On n'a rien décidé ! » S'alarme la brune.

-« Hilde, il n'a rien à décider. Il va juste falloir assumer. Le plus important c'est que je réussisse. » Affirme-t-il.

-« Je n'ai plus de salaire, il y a encore des achats que je dois faire ! » S'indigne Hilde.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore à acheter ? » S'estomaque Duo la main sur la poignée.

-« Un landau, un berceau. »

-« Tu le porteras dans les bras. Je viderai un tiroir de la commode. » Rétorque Maxwell en haussant les épaules. « Il a bien assez de trucs ainsi sans devoir encore dépenser. On ne touche pas à l'argent mis de côté. » Gronde-t-il avant de disparaitre dans le coin douche.

Hilde reste à regarder la porte que son amant vient de refermer, encore plus choquée par les propos qu'elle vient d'entendre.

Sous la douche, Duo se sent mal, il sait qu'il vient de blesser sa compagne. Seulement, ils sont si près du but, dans quinze jours, ils vont peut-être pouvoir quitter L2 et essayer de tenter leur chance sur la Terre.

S'il a de beaux points, il pourra postuler pour une des trois places à pourvoir sur Terre. Là, il aurait une petite formation de six semaines à faire pour devenir masseur dans une des deux plus grosses filiales de Thalasso la plus renommée.

Il s'en veut de se sentir si égoïste, seulement il tient à ses projets. Pour la première fois qu'il pense à lui avant les autres, tout ce qu'il a fait avant c'est pour le bien des jeunes de sa bande, puis le bien de l'humanité. Et encore est-ce que c'est vraiment rien que pour lui ? Ses mains procureront du bien-être aux autres.

Quand ils seront installés, il réfléchira plus au bébé que porte Hilde. Pour l'instant, c'est vrai qu'il le considère comme un obstacle à contourner.

La brune se lève de sa chaise afin de préparer un encas à son compagnon. Seulement, elle ne sait pas si elle pourra supporter encore longtemps cette vie. Chaque jour qui passe, elle est de plus en plus déçue par l'attitude de Duo. Elle finit par se demander si elle ne s'est pas lourdement trompée à son sujet et que l'amour peut rendre réellement aveugle. Son attitude vis-à-vis du bébé qu'elle porte y est pour beaucoup également.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Duo envoie sa compagne prendre des renseignements auprès de l'aide juridique, pendant que lui part à son premier travail de la journée.

En rentrant de son deuxième travail, Maxwell vient embrasser la jeune femme. Cette dernière prépare un steak haché avec des pâtes, il ne reste plus grands choses d'autre dans les armoires.

Comme depuis leur mise en ménage, Duo vient mettre sa tête sur son épaule, en passant les mains sur son ventre. Un petit moment de tendresse dans sa vie stressante.

-« Ca été ta journée ? » Interroge-t-il.

-« Oui, j'ai fait les démarches que tu m'as demandées. »

-« Et ? »

-« Il n'y a pas de recours. J'ai droit à une aide des trois-quarts de mon salaire si j'étais seule et si le bébé était déjà né, j'aurai droit à des aides comme des bons pour du lait, de la nourriture, de l'argent en plus d'à peu près deux cent cinquante crédits. Mais comme je suis en couple et que tu travailles, je n'ai droit à rien. » Explique-t-elle.

-« Je m'en doutais. » Soupire le natté. « Quand est-ce que ses lois stupides changeront ? Ils poussent les gens à se séparer pour profiter du système au lieu de favoriser l'entraide et le soutien aux familles en difficultés. »

-« Oui parce qu'en plus ça les met encore plus en difficulté, je trouve. »

Maxwell lâche sa copine et sort son portefeuille pour prendre son salaire journalier. C'est bien plus facile pour les patrons. Pas besoin de chômage à payer. Il y a souvent des gens sans emplois qui attendent une aubaine, quelqu'un qui ne se présente pas ou qui est en retard pour avoir la chance de travailler une journée ou encore mieux garder cette place s'il convient mieux.

C'est pour ça que Duo n'aura aucun scrupule à ne pas revenir le lendemain du jour où il aura son diplôme et la possibilité de partir plus loin. Il a utilisé le système de L2 qui ne demande pas tellement de frais d'inscription à ses cours du soir. Il y a des gens qui viennent d'autres colonies et même de Terre pour suivre les études. L2 espère à chaque fois garder des kinésithérapeutes qui s'installeront comme indépendants et puis pendant trois ans, ils payent des impôts et ils consomment également.

Son portefeuille en main, Maxwell lui donne cinquante crédits qui sont un peu moins que les soixante-quatre crédits que Hilde gagnait en travaillant. Il ne pourra mettre que vingt crédits de côté aujourd'hui, il doit encore mettre vingt crédits dans une autre boite afin de payer le loyer.

En les tendant à la jeune femme, il soupire. Ils mettaient de moins en moins de côté depuis qu'elle est enceinte. Depuis trois ans, il a mis un minimum de cinquante crédits de côté par jour. Il a plus de six mille crédits maintenant. Seulement, c'est aussi la première fois qu'il va mettre aussi peu dans la boite secrète planquée dans le double fond du placard.

-« Je suis désolée. » Dit Hilde en prenant le billet.

-« C'est la vie. » Rétorque Maxwell en partant vers la douche.

Dans moins d'une heure, il doit être à son cours.

µµµ

Tous les jours, Duo en rentrant du travail donne cinquante crédits à Hilde qu'elle puisse continuer à faire les courses et les nourrir.

En voyant, son amant soupirer, elle s'en veut de plus en plus, elle sait bien que les billets de navettes ne sont pas donnés et qu'il ne restera déjà plus grand-chose de tout ce que Duo a économisé à la sueur de son front.

La semaine d'examen est aussi pénible, Duo étudie une partie de la nuit, ne pouvant pas se permettre comme il l'avait espéré faire sauter les livraisons pour avoir trois heures pour étudier dans la journée.

Même si le natté ne lui a jamais fait de reproches, Hilde craint qu'il ne rate son année à cause de sa grossesse. Elle a peur surtout qu'il finisse par lui reprocher un jour.

µµµ

Aujourd'hui, après le repas, le châtain doit aller voir ses résultats afin de savoir s'il a la possibilité de poursuivre son rêve. Il n'a pas osé en parler à Hilde par peur de la décevoir, il a vu sur Heero le mal que trop d'attentes des autres sur sa personne pouvait faire. Il estime avoir déjà assez sur les épaules, même plus qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Cet enfant étant une responsabilité dont il se serait bien passé au départ. Néanmoins, il fera avec lui ou elle comme il a toujours fait. Il aime Hilde, c'est près d'elle qu'il a l'impression qu'il a le plus de valeur, elle croit tellement en lui.

La jeune femme n'ose pas trop parler pendant le repas. Elle n'a plus d'anecdotes à raconter de sa journée qui aurait diverti son compagnon. Vu le peu d'entrain qu'il a marqué pour sa grossesse, elle ne va pas lui parler de sa visite au planning familial d'aujourd'hui.

Elle estime qu'un mur s'est dressé entre eux depuis un moment. Elle aime L2 tout comme Duo et elle ne comprend pas l'attitude de son homme à vouloir partir absolument. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a jamais vécu que dans l'espace. Seulement elle aime ses racines, elle s'est battue pour les colonies et non pour la Terre.

-« Merci pour le repas. Je serai plus tôt aujourd'hui. Dans une heure maximum. » Dit-il en quittant la table.

µµµ

Pendant qu'elle attend Duo, Hilde fait la vaisselle et se prépare pour la nuit. Elle fait également deux tasses de thé et attend que son compagnon revienne afin qu'il lui donne ses résultats.

Duo ne lui a jamais dit dans combien de temps ils quitteront L2. Cependant, tant qu'il a une place ici, il pourra mettre de l'argent de côté, vu qu'ils ne sont pas arrivés au montant qu'il souhaitait, rester un peu plus devrait lui convenir.

Elle entend la porte s'ouvrir, son homme est là, souriant. Elle lâche sa respiration qu'elle n'a pas eu l'impression de retenir. Il a réussi malgré les difficultés qu'elle lui a rajoutées avec sa décision. Il a réussi.

Maxwell vient l'embrasser tendrement, s'assied à la table et porte la tasse à sa bouche en restant ses yeux dans les yeux de sa compagne. Il boit rapidement sa boisson et tend la main à Hilde qu'elle se lève.

Il lui met les deux mains sur les hanches pour l'embrasser plus passionnément, remontant un de ses mains jusqu'à la nuque de la jeune femme qu'il caresse tendrement. Il sourit à sa compagne et voyant tout l'amour qu'à son homme pour elle. La brune sent une impatience fébrile lui parcourir l'épine dorsale. Il y a longtemps qu'ils ne font plus l'amour que rapidement, surtout qu'elle ne tenait pas à fatiguer son amant en retardant l'heure de dormir et de récupérer.

Les mains de Duo redescendent jusqu'à la taille, la caressant à travers le tissus fin de sa chemise de nuit. Elles remontent jusqu'à la poitrine et il caresse les seins d'Hilde gonflés par la grossesse avancée. Maxwell continue de la dévorer des yeux chaque fois qu'il s'éloigne après lui avoir donné un tendre baiser.

Une main sur un sein, l'autre sur la nuque pour échanger un long, très long baiser. Les deux mains du natté ne restent pas inactives faisant grimper le désir de la brune dans tout son corps.

Le châtain soulève sa compagne pour la déposer sur le lit. Ils vont pouvoir redécouvrir le corps de l'autre et Hilde sait déjà que son compagnon va l'emmener plusieurs fois jusqu'à l'extase avant de penser un peu à lui.

Le temps semble s'être arrêter, elle à l'impression que Duo ne la laisse pas redescendre. Elle sourit quand elle entend qu'il déchire l'emballage d'un préservatif. Même enceinte, il continue à le mettre alors qu'il aurait pu diminuer cette dépense là. A moins qu'il ait toujours un doute sur la conception du bébé et qu'il se protège. Hilde se redresse, les doutes la saisissent au plus mauvais moment. Elle n'a pas le temps de penser plus longtemps à cette idée, qu'elle sent Duo finir se recoucher entre ses jambes et l'entrainer à nouveau sur les pentes du plaisir qu'ils vont pouvoir partager ensemble cette fois.

µµµ

Maxwell met un moment à reprendre son souffle et ouvrir les yeux avant de sourire tendrement à sa compagne. Cette dernière lui caresse lentement le dos, il glisse un peu pour ne pas écraser le bébé, tout en restant dans l'âtre chaud. Il s'y sent bien, il y serait resté des heures. Aujourd'hui, il sait que Hilde accepterait cette promiscuité, elle ne doit pas préserver son sommeil.

Une main sur le sein gauche, Duo l'embrasse.

-« Je suppose que tu as réussi. » Murmure la jeune femme pour ne pas briser l'instant magique.

Seulement, elle est impatiente de savoir et elle ne peut plus attendre.

-« Je suis premier de classe. J'ai eu la place que je convoitais en m'inscrivant. » Répond-il en la cajolant toujours.

-« Oh c'est merveilleux ! Où est-ce que tu vas travailler ? » Demande-t-elle de façon enjouée.

-« On part demain pour la Turquie sur Terre. J'ai une formation de six semaines de masseur payée moitié prix qui commence lundi. » Avoue-t-il fier de lui.

Il se redresse un peu pour regarder Hilde, il espère voir briller autant de fierté dans son regard qu'il en a pour lui-même. Il fronce des sourcils, c'est de la panique qu'il voit dans le regard bleu.

-« Duo, le dernier mois de ma grossesse, je ne peux pas faire de voyage dans l'espace ! » S'exclame pour finir la brune.

En rage, Maxwell s'extrait de sa compagne. Seulement, elle n'a pas fini de parler.

-« Et puis partir comme ça à l'aventure, du jour au lendemain sans pouvoir dire au revoir à nos connaissances, sans prendre nos affaires puisqu'on ne les a pas enregistrées ! »

-« Quelles connaissances ? Tu t'en feras des nouvelles, on n'a rien à nous ici et puis je vais finir par croire que tu as fait exprès de tomber enceinte avec le premier venu pour ne pas venir avec moi. On en parle depuis le début de mes études et tu as l'air de tomber des nues. » Harangue le natté en sortant du lit pour passer au coin douche.

-« Et toi, tu ne m'as jamais demandé mon opinion sur ce que je voulais. Tu as tout programmé en secret. » Vocifère-t-elle.

-« En trois ans, je crois que tu as eu le temps de me faire part de tes aspirations si ça ne te plaisait pas. C'est le jour du départ que tu fais machine arrière. A moins que tu m'aies cru trop stupide pour réussir. » Lâche platement le châtain.

Il sort justement de la salle de bain, habillé et une valise à la main. Il commence à préparer ses affaires. Dire qu'il a cru que cette étape lui apporterait le bonheur. Il a fini par accepter l'idée du bébé. Il s'est même arrangé pour faire modifier le travail de Hilde au sein de la Thalasso qu'elle puisse s'occuper du bébé. Certaines personnes viennent avec leurs enfants, il lui a trouvé une place à la garderie. Ce sera moins payé, mais elle aurait pu garder l'enfant avec elle.

-« Tu ne m'as jamais aimée. Je te demande juste d'attendre que j'accouche et qu'elle puisse voyager. Mais c'est de trop. » Pleure Hilde.

Duo arrête de préparer ses affaires. Il la regarde des larmes contenues dans les yeux.

-« Si Hilde, je t'aime, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. J'aurai changé mes projets si tu m'en avais parlé avant aujourd'hui. Mais là tu ne peux pas me demander de jeter trois années d'étude et d'aspirations. Je suis trop près de pouvoir devenir autre chose qu'un assassin, un terroriste, un homme à tout faire qui trime pour s'en sortir. J'y vais, je te laisse deux mois de loyer, l'argent pour la navette. Viens me retrouver quand tu seras prête. Le tout est dans la planque. Ce sont des petits appartements de fonction, louable au trimestre. Je t'y attends. N'oublies pas de signaler que je t'ai quittée que tu puisses obtenir les allocations, si tu gères bien, elle devrait te permettre de tenir jusqu'à ce que le bébé rentre à l'école mais j'espère te voir venir me retrouver avant ça. »

Sans se retourner, Maxwell quitte leur appartement. Il est déçu par ce revirement de situation. C'est vrai que l'empêchement de voyager l'a contrarié mais c'est surtout la suite qu'il l'a blessé. Près de Hilde, il est heureux, peu importe l'endroit, déjà durant la guerre, sa sécurité était bien plus importante que les tracas que la protéger pouvaient engendrer. Il n'avait pas attendu l'accord de Quatre pour voler à son secours, il y aurait été même au dépend de la paix et de la victoire. Il préférait mourir au combat avec elle que de vivre sans elle.

A Suivre…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Hilde ne peut empêcher les larmes de couler. Comment en sont-ils arrivés à une telle distance entre eux, à douter de l'autre ? Elle n'a pas voulu encombrer son homme avec sa grossesse. Elle s'est sentie petite de lui donner le sexe de l'enfant durant leur dispute.

Seulement, elle lui en veut de ne jamais lui poser des questions dessus, de ne pas s'y intéresser. Elle a toujours eu l'impression qu'il n'y pensait pas, que ce n'était qu'un obstacle.

Elle doit pourtant reconnaitre que Duo ne la laisse pas sans rien, qu'il lui a même donné des conseils pour qu'elle s'en sorte mieux et surtout il prend leur séparation à ses torts.

Dès demain, elle ira se présenter au service d'aide d'urgence, elle doit se réorganiser et penser à l'avenir. Si elle veut pouvoir vivre avec Duo, elle doit apprendre à dépendre moins de lui. Peut-être qu'elle ferait bien de trouver un travail en Turquie avant de partir retrouver son amant.

Hilde secoue la tête, elle va d'abord penser à son accouchement et pour ça elle doit s'arranger avec le planning familial, elle ne peut plus compter sur Duo pour l'aider à accoucher mais est-ce qu'il aurait accepté de perdre une journée de travail pour ça ?

Sentant les larmes revenir en force, elle ferme les yeux le plus fort qu'elle peut. Elle doit arrêter de l'accabler et penser à se rapprocher de Duo, il lui a dit qu'il l'attendait, c'est qu'il l'aime. C'est ce genre de pensées qu'elle doit avoir à l'esprit si elle veut ne pas finir par le détester.

µµµ

Duo arrive au port spatial, il se rend au guichet pour payer une des deux places qu'il a réservées en rentrant de la remise de diplômes. Après avoir fini d'expliquer ses projets, il serait venu les payer pour être certain d'avoir une place sur ce vol. Les agences overbookaient les réservations, cela a toujours été comme ça le premier payeur est le premier voyageur, c'est connu et personne ne s'en offusque.

Il donne trois mois à Hilde pour l'accueillir en grande pompe, après elle devra se greffer à sa vie. Les choix, ils les ont faits à deux. Duo ne se sent pas complètement coupable. C'est certain qu'il aurait pu être plus précis seulement elle n'a jamais posé de questions sur les détails, comme si ça lui convenait de se faire guider et se reposer sur lui. Pour Maxwell, c'est naturel de prendre toutes les décisions, il l'a toujours fait. Il agit pour le bien des autres, ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec ses décisions lui avaient toujours fait savoir.

Ici, c'est lui qui a fait toutes les démarches, réglés toutes les crises d'urgence comme la grossesse, la perte de l'emploi de sa compagne.

Il pense à tout ça en volant vers sa nouvelle vie.

µµµ

Arrivé à Istanbul, Maxwell prend un train pour se rendre près de Gemlik, de là il téléphone à un taxi qui le conduit au Sauna Club. Il va directement à la réception pour se faire annoncer. La réceptionniste lui indique le bureau de la direction. Il demande à la jeune femme s'il peut lui laisser ses bagages, ce qu'elle lui accorde volontiers et il se rend à la direction. Il frappe à la porte.

-« Entrez ! »

C'est ce qu'il fait.

-« Duo Maxwell, je suis envoyé par l'école de Kiné de L2. » Dit-il en tendant la main.

-« Vous avez fait vite. Votre femme attend dans le hall ? » Demande l'homme en la serrant chaleureusement.

-« Elle est restée sur L2, elle est dans son dernier mois de grossesse. Elle ne peut pas voyager. Elle devrait me rejoindre d'ici six semaines. » Répond le natté.

Il l'espère du fond du cœur.

-« Bien, je vous montre votre appartement puis les installations. Vous suivrez le kiné qui va vous former pendant ses six dernières semaines. Le contrat est renouvelable à l'année avec un préavis de deux semaines. Voici votre domicile. » Dit l'homme.

Il vient de le guider par les sous-sols jusqu'à une série de bungalows à la limite de la mer de Marmara. Les habitations des employés font le tour de la zone thalasso, presque mur contre mur, créant ainsi le territoire du Sauna Club.

Dans le centre, il y a quatre hôtels qui sont construits le long d'une petite rivière, des voitures solaires et batteries électriques sont à la disposition des clients et employés pour circuler dans l'enceinte.

Maxwell regarde rapidement les deux pièces mises à sa disposition, il y a une chambre avec un lit double, deux tables de nuit, une garde robe et un placard font partie du mobilier de la pièce où il dépose sa valise. L'autre pièce comprend un petit coin cuisine, un divan face à une télévision, une table et deux chaises.

Sur la table, le natté voit une lettre.

-« Ce sont les consignes. La plus importante c'est interdiction d'avoir des relations intimes avec les clients. La même remarque est faite aux clients, vous pouvez leur rappeler. Les repas sont compris dans le salaire. Il faut aller les chercher à l'arrière des cuisines de l'hôtel. Je vous montrerai en vous faisant visiter les infrastructures. » Dit le directeur en montrant la porte de sortie.

Duo s'y rend.

-« C'est un appartement pour couple, si votre femme n'arrive pas avant la fin du trimestre, vous devrez déménager dans un autre bungalow. » Précise l'homme.

-« C'est normal. »

-« Les bungalows pour célibataire sont des studios. Il y en a quatre par bungalow, dans le vôtre, il y a un autre couple de l'autre côté du couloir. » Explique le directeur en montrant les installations de l'extérieur cette fois.

-« Je ferais doucement pour ne pas gêner. »

-« Voici le bâtiment de la Thalasso où il y a tous les soins à base de jet à eau de mer, là c'est plus sauna et bain de boue, de plantes. Ici l'espace massage, c'est surtout là que vous devrez vous trouver. Rudy ! »

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les tempes grisonnantes, les yeux gris-bleus, une bouche charnue et un nez aquilin s'avance vers eux. L'homme doit mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt et dépasse Duo de quinze bons centimètres, il a les épaules carrées et le ventre plat. Il vient serrer la main du natté.

-« Rudy va faire votre apprentissage, vous donnez des astuces. » Dit le directeur.

-« Bonjour et merci. » Lâche un rien mal à l'aise Maxwell.

-« De rien. » Rétorque Rudy.

-« Venez ce n'est pas fini. »

Le natté emboite le pas au directeur après avoir salué Rudy.

-« Voici les hôtels, le personnel soignant n'a pas à s'y trouver. Pour vous rendre aux cuisines, vous devez longer ce bâtiment. Ici vous avez accès aux surplus du restaurant, vous pouvez venir à 20 heures pour prendre votre déjeuner du lendemain, à 9 heures pour votre dîner et 13 heures pour le souper. » Explique l'homme.

-« Le surplus mais pas les restes d'assiettes ? » Demande timidement le châtain.

Il veut savoir, il veut bien manger des ventes rapides, cependant, il n'acceptera plus de manger ce que les autres ne veulent pas.

-« Oui, je vous rassure. Vous pouvez aussi descendre au village et faire vos courses. Certains jours pour les retardataires, il n'y a rien pour les employés. Les restes d'assiettes sont revendus au poids pour les fermiers des environs. » Explique le directeur.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui pose la question.

-« Il y a un horaire de travail ? »

-« Les premiers soins commencent à 9h30 jusqu'à midi, il y a une pause de deux heures et les soins reprennent jusqu'à 18h30. Après vous avez quartier libre et ça sept jours sur sept. Au bout d'un mois vous avez une semaine de congés. »

Duo fait rapidement le calcul et se retient d'écarquiller les yeux, il va faire soixante-trois heures par semaine. Ce n'est plus aussi paradisiaque qu'il l'avait imaginé.

-« N'allez pas imaginer que vous travaillez tout le temps. Il y a des moments de relâche dans la journée mais vous devez rester disponible. Il y a des soins qui se désistent, d'autres qui peuvent se prolonger. Quand le service d'entretien remet la salle en état, vous ne travaillez pas, comptez dix minutes de repos entre chaque soin d'une demi-heure. »

Maxwell hoche de la tête, il aurait enfin le temps de lire tout ce qui le tente depuis des années.

-« Il y a une bibliothèque dans les environs ? » Interroge-t-il.

-« Dans le deuxième hôtel. » Voyant son employé soupirer, il ajoute. « C'est le seul endroit autorisé aux travailleurs soignants. La location est payante, les clients y vont rarement en plus. »

-« En tout cas, je suis impatient de commencer, vous avez des belles infrastructures. »

-« Merci, je vous laisse vous installer et prendre vos points de repère. Nous sommes devant les buanderies, c'est ici que vous devez prendre vos tenues. Lisez votre note pour les derniers renseignements. Pas de congé durant l'apprentissage. J'espère que votre femme accouchera après celui-ci. »

-« Je n'ai pas l'argent pour faire l'aller-retour. Ne vous tracassez pas de ça. » Rassure le natté.

-« Dans le hall de la réception, il y a des PC, ils peuvent aussi être utilisé par les employés. Il faut acheter une carte à la réception. » Précise le directeur.

-« Je n'ai pas de PC personnel sur L2 mais merci de le signaler. »

-« Bonne installation et bienvenue chez nous. » Dit l'homme avant de partir vers ses bureaux.

Maxwell regarde à gauche, puis à droite avant de s'avancer vers la buanderie. De suite une jeune femme s'approche l'air intriguée.

-« Bonjour, Duo Maxwell, je viens pour prendre mes tenues. »

Un sourire vient illuminer la face de la jeune femme la rendant directement plus jolie.

-« Quel est votre poste ? »

-« Masseur et kiné. »

-« En apprentissage ou nommé ? »

-« En apprentissage. » Admet Maxwell.

-« Bien, on va vous remettre quatorze tenues. Pour l'instant le haut sera bleu, dans six semaines venez chercher des hauts, ils seront blancs comme les pantalons. Le M devrait vous aller, essayez ceci. » Dit-elle en lui tendant une tenue complète.

Le natté veut les passer au-dessus de son T-shirt violet.

-« Il faut le passer à même le corps. » Arrête-elle.

Le châtain stoppe son geste.

-« Même le pantalon ? » Finit-il par demander.

-« Non pour ça vous pouvez garder votre sous-vêtements, mieux vaut des clairs, il y a une cabine là derrière, si vous préférez. » Sourit la jeune femme. « Maxwell, ça s'écrit comment pour les étiquettes ? »

-« deux l. »

-« Je vais faire les étiquettes pendant que vous faites l'essai. »

Le natté se rend dans la cabine et passe la tenue. Il ressort pour se montrer, on ne sait jamais que ça doit être plus serrant.

-« C'est parfait, j'en ai pour dix minutes à vous préparer les tenues. »

-« Faites à votre aise. »

-« On vous a déjà attribué votre baraquement ? » Interroge la brunette tout en repassant les étiquettes fraichement imprimées.

-« Oui le 1527. »

Les traits de la jeune femme perdent sa bonne humeur.

-« Oh les baraquements de couples. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Oui ma femme est enceinte. » Rajoute Duo.

Il n'a aucune envie de se faire draguer, autant refroidir directement les célibataires.

µµµ

Les bras chargés, Duo reprend la direction de son bungalow pour lire la note et s'installer convenablement. Magali puisqu'elle a fini par se présenter, lui a aussi remis des draps et expliqué qu'il doit amener son linge professionnel sale le lundi matin.

Pour le linge personnel, s'il est étiqueté, et moyennant finance, il peut être réalisé également dans la buanderie. Sinon, il y a une machine à pièce disponible dans les douches communes.

Maxwell croit qu'il optera pour cette solution, s'il ne fait pas sa lessive à la main, il n'a pas assez d'affaires personnelles pour attendre.

Ce qu'il trouve aussi intelligent, c'est les panneaux indicatifs et les plans directionnels à tous les coins, il n'y a pas moyens de se perdre dans les infrastructures.

Le natté pousse la porte de son bungalow, sort la clef que lui a remise le directeur avec le numéro de sa partie. Il entre chez lui, dépose ce qu'il a dans les bras sur le lit. Il a envie de voir cette note. Il la prend et s'installe dans le fauteuil.

Le point un reprend ce que lui a dit le directeur, l'interdiction de sortir avec la clientèle sous peine de renvoi immédiat et d'expulsion du client sans remboursement du séjour.

Le deuxième couvre les heures où il faut aller chercher le repas compris dans le salaire.

Le troisième rappelle l'utilisation de la buanderie pour les affaires de service, les dépôts ne sont autorisés que le lundi comme les retraits.

Le quatrième c'est pour les sanitaires, les bains et douches publics réservés aux employés. Duo l'a constaté en visitant, il y a un WC par bungalow au fond du couloir.

En cinquième, on lui explique qu'il a la possibilité, moyennant finance d'utiliser la bibliothèque, le PC de la réception et la machine à lessiver des bains douches. Qu'il a également l'autorisation de se rendre au cinéma de l'hôtel après avoir fait la demande à la direction pour voir les films avec les clients.

Le sixième point touche le courrier qui est a disposition de l'employé à la réception et qu'il faut aller chercher là-bas, comme on peut l'expédier de là également.

Le dernier point se rapporte à l'utilisation du Gsm privé qui doit être éteint durant les heures de travail.

Duo redépose la note, il n'y a rien vu d'extraordinaire, ni des choses qu'il n'accepte pas. Il se lève pour préparer son lit et vider sa valise. Il est tenté de sonner à Hilde néanmoins, il estime ne pas devoir faire le premier pas. C'est elle qui a changé d'idée pas lui.

µµµ

Dès Lundi, Duo attend Rudy pour commencer son apprentissage.

-« Tu as déjà fait des massages ? » Interroge l'homme alors qu'ils attendent le premier client.

-« Non, j'ai fait un peu de pratique chez un kiné, un dégagement des bronches chez une personne âgée et sur un bébé. Sinon, c'était surtout de la rééducation. » Répond le natté.

-« Je te passerai un DVD avec les premiers gestes à faire. » Soupire l'homme avant de sourire quand la porte s'ouvre. « Bonjour, Madame Hick, j'ai un apprenti cette semaine, j'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas. »

-« Non, non. » Sourit une dame d'une cinquantaine d'années.

Tout en faisant les gestes, Rudy les explique comme la raison pour laquelle il les fait. Ici, il effectue un pressé-roulé pour casser la peau d'orange et que les petits amas graisseux s'évacuent plus facilement.

Ca fait plaisir à Rudy de voir Duo si attentif. Presque instinctivement, Maxwell fait les mêmes gestes dans les airs. Il peut constater qu'au moins celui-là en veut. Depuis le temps il en a vu des jeunes défiler et qui croyaient que ce serait pour eux des vacances payées.

Dès le lendemain, Rudy peut constater qu'il a regardé le DVD. Il apprécie que le natté pose des questions pour comprendre la raison de tel ou tel massage. Alors il lui répond avec plaisir également.

-« Tu dois observer la personne quand elle rentre, tu sauras si elle a mal quelque part à la façon de se tenir. C'est un peu comme un chiropracteur qui remet de la souplesse dans les articulations, c'est aussi le rôle du masseur, il apporte du bien être durable, pour qu'il revienne l'année d'après, dans six mois. » Explique Rudy.

µµµ

En rentrant à son bungalow le soir après le service, Duo soupire, Hilde lui manque. Plus d'une fois, il a voulu lui téléphoner. Seulement il n'arrive pas à s'ôter de la tête qu'il n'a pas à faire le premier pas, ni lui courir après. D'un autre côté, il a bien trop peur de souffrir encore une fois. Il a fait le premier pas en donnant la marche à suivre, elle n'a qu'à faire le deuxième et reprendre contact.

Si dans un mois, elle ne l'a pas contacté, il lui sonnera pour savoir quand elle accouche et si elle a l'intention de venir le rejoindre qu'il sache également sur quel pied danser.

µµµ

Il y a trois semaines que Duo suit sa formation quand il voit que la jeune femme l'a appelé pendant la journée. Il s'installe convenablement dans le fauteuil et lui sonne, elle décroche à la troisième sonnerie.

-« Allo ! »

-« Salut Hilde, je viens de voir ton appel. »

-« Merci d'avoir mis le message sur ton répondeur, je me serai inquiétée que tu ne répondes pas. J'ai même cru que tu ne voulais pas me parler. » Admet la brune.

-« J'attends ton coup de téléphone depuis le début. » Rétorque Duo en gardant une voix enjouée.

-« J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire. Enfin, je te sonne pour te dire que tu es papa d'une petite Camille depuis hier. » Lâche-t-elle.

Après elle se mord la lèvre, dans l'attente de la suite. Ainsi le bébé est né le 14 juillet.

-« Pourquoi Camille ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Comme on n'avait pas choisi de prénom ensemble, j'ai pris le saint du calendrier. » Admet la jeune maman.

Duo ne peut plus repousser la suite, il soupire mais il n'a pas le choix, il en a discuté avec Rudy quand celui-ci lui a demandé pourquoi sa femme n'était pas avec lui. Maxwell a eu besoin de faire le vide dans son esprit et de dire ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, surtout que l'homme lui a déjà reproché de ne pas être plus souriant.

-« Hilde j'ai envoyé une analyse ADN au dispensaire. J'ai payé d'avance une analyse ADN pour Camille, quand je serai certain que c'est bien ma fille, je la reconnaitrai et je te paierai une pension alimentaire tant qu'on sera séparé. Si ce n'est pas ma fille, je ne la reconnais pas mais tu peux venir me retrouver avec elle. »

Le natté a dit sa tirade sans reprendre son souffle pour empêcher Hilde d'en placer une. Il l'a pourtant entendu hoqueter puis retenir ses larmes.

Le silence s'installe, au bout d'une minute qui a sûrement permis à la brune de se ressaisir, elle dit d'une voix morne.

-« Ainsi c'est ce que tu penses que je me suis fait engrosser ailleurs pour te soutirer de l'argent. »

-« Ce que je pense c'est que tu sais que je t'aime assez pour accepter, que je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à ton bonheur et que oui je ne serais pas le premier à me faire arnaquer. Il n'y a pas de raisons que tu sois enceinte, j'ai toujours fait attention. Tu savais que je gagnerai bientôt très bien ma vie, je ne suis pas dans ta tête alors oui je veux confirmation que je suis le père de cet enfant. »

-« Tu auras confirmation et je viendrais te retrouver quand tu auras confiance en moi. » Lâche la brune avant de raccrocher.

Hilde berce tendrement le bébé qu'elle a dans les bras. Elle pleure à chaudes larmes devant l'affront que vient de lui faire son homme. Dire qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, qu'elle voulait lui annoncer qu'elle viendrait fin du mois puisse que le bail touchait à sa fin et que Camille pouvait voyager et avait eu son passeport. Elle ne le recontacterait plus, chaque fois qu'ils ont des contacts, elle en ressort brisée, elle doit rester forte pour sa fille.

Maxwell regarde le téléphone. Il aurait pu être moins agressif. Néanmoins Rudy lui a ouvert les yeux sur une possibilité qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Reconnaitre l'enfant, c'est accepter d'être lié financièrement parlant jusqu'à la majorité du bébé.

Hilde n'a rien réclamé avant, mais rien ne l'empêchait de le faire après si elle est conseillée par l'assistante sociale, elle va devoir entamer une demande de pension alimentaire et s'il est trainé en justice avec une reconnaissance, il sera obligé de l'assumer qu'il soit de lui ou non.

Quand il aurait les résultats et avant la fin des trois mois, il sonnerait à son ex-compagne pour connaitre sa position et si elle vient le retrouver.

µµµ

Maxwell arrive déjà à la fin de son apprentissage. Cette semaine, Rudy n'a pris que des soins en binôme, chacun un client en parallèle. C'est aussi une dernière semaine d'observation. Seulement pour le plus âgé, elle n'est pas réellement nécessaire. Il sait que le natté est fin prêt pour rester seul et faire du très bon travail.

Duo essaye d'être plus souriant, seulement ce n'est pas un vrai sourire. Il a toujours l'espoir que Hilde vienne alors là il sait qu'il sera vraiment heureux. Encore un peu de temps à attendre.

Dès lundi, il va commencer à travailler seul. Il ne sait pas si c'est pour un bien ou un mal. Il aime rester près de Rudy. Il se sent moins seul.

µµµ

Il y a maintenant déjà cinq semaines que Duo a son propre service. Il est apprécié aussi bien par ses collègues, que les clients. Avant de commencer sa journée, le directeur est venu lui demander quand sa compagne arrivait, surtout qu'il doit savoir s'il doit prolonger le contrat intérimaire qu'il a pris pour la place de la garderie.

Maxwell décide de sonner à Hilde à la fin de la journée pour prendre des nouvelles. Il y a une certaine tension entre les deux jeunes gens, seulement les communications intergalactiques coûtent chers, Duo ne peut pas trop traîner.

-« Est-ce que tu viens ? Sinon je dois rendre l'appartement et j'aurai moins de place pour t'accueillir quand tu arriveras si ce n'est pas dans un mois maximum. »

-« Le planning familial m'a trouvé une place dans une garderie. » Rétorque Hilde.

-« Donc tu préfères rester sur L2. » Se renferme le châtain.

-« J'ai une place. Si je travaille deux ans, j'aurai droit à un chômage, ce n'est pas négligeable comme opportunité. J'ai un contrat de deux ans. »

-« Tu as fait ton choix. » Affirme le natté.

-« Comme tu as fait le tien, il fût un temps. » Lâche-t-elle.

-« Je vois ! Je ne t'attendrai pas deux ans Hilde. » Tente Maxwell.

-« Tu peux rentrer aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui devrais te suivre parce que je suis une femme. » Gronde la brune.

-« Non, tu as raison mais j'ai aussi un engagement à l'année ici. Hilde où veux-tu que j'exerce le métier de masseur sur L2 ? »

-« Nous sommes dans un cul de sac, je crois. » Réalise-t-elle.

-« Du moins pour dix mois. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Duo ! »

-« Je t'aime Hilde mais j'aime ce que je fais ici, je suis bien dans ma peau en voyant les gens repartirent sereins et mieux dans la leur. J'ai trouvé ma voie. Sur L2, elle est sans débouché, je veux bien travailler ailleurs dans un endroit qui te conviendrait mieux, mais pour ça je dois attendre dix mois. »

-« Beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver durant autant de temps. »

-« Je sais, je dois te laisser, je n'ai presque plus de crédits d'appel. Réfléchis Hilde, c'est toi qui a les cartes en main. »

-« Je ne veux pas de nouveau devenir un poids pour toi. » Rétorque la brune.

-« Tu… »

Duo soupire la communication a été coupée. Il sait que Hilde n'a pas plus d'argent pour le rappeler. Tant pis, elle a fait son choix.

En se rendant à la réception pour parler au directeur, Maxwell sourit, il n'aurait jamais pensé le trouver ici.

A Suivre…


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

**Réponse impossible par mail** :

Kawinou Guest : Je peux comprendre que l'attitude de Duo dérange, seulement il se protège. Il essaye de se reconstruire après la guerre. Hilde également. Il y a un manque cruel de communication entre eux.

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

De la réception, vient vers Duo un jeune homme bien plus grand que lui maintenant. Il doit arriver à un mètre septante-cinq facilement, il est habillé d'un costume trois pièces dans les tons marron clairs, une chemise blanche.

Il a lâché les valises qu'il porte pour venir le serrer dans ses bras.

-« Si je m'attendais à te trouver ici. » Dit l'homme en guise d'accueil.

-« Je peux te retourner la phrase. » Répond Duo en passant ses bras dans le dos du nouvel arrivant.

-« Une de mes sœurs voulait venir se remettre en forme, mais elle ne voulait pas être seule. Comme j'avais envie de m'éloigner de chez moi. J'en ai eu une peu marre d'attendre quelqu'un qui n'arrive jamais. Alors je l'ai accompagnée. Et toi ? »

-« Je travaille ici. »

-« On peut demander une personne en particulier ? » Questionne le jeune homme.

-« Oui, bien sûr, ça me ferait plaisir de taper la papote tout en te relaxant. » Admet Maxwell.

-« Bien on s'installe et on remplit le planning, je te vois tout à l'heure. »

-« Quatre lit le règlement, on se verra demain. » Précise le châtain.

-« Ok. »

Le natté le regarde partir, les cheveux longs lui vont bien, il n'aurait jamais imaginé retrouver le grand Raberba Winner avec ce genre de coiffure, surtout qu'il a toujours eu la même coupe depuis l'enfance d'après ses dires. Il lui demandera demain sa motivation maintenant il doit prévenir le directeur et faire son déménagement.

µµµ

Le personnel féminin est ravi de voir le natté s'installer dans le cabanon 237, même si tous ceux qui vivaient dans ses bungalows ne sont pas seuls, parfois ils sont mariés et retrouvent leur femme ou mari durant leur semaine de repos. Lui, on sait qu'il a attendu sa femme, seulement cette dernière n'est pas arrivée, il devient un cœur à prendre.

Pourtant, ce genre de relation ne l'intéresse pas, il ne tient pas à mélanger travail et histoire de cul, cela ne pourrait qu'amener de la tension surtout qu'il a toujours l'espoir que Hilde décide de venir le retrouver. Avec le recul, il s'en veut de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il y a une place pour elle ici, il a eu peur de s'entendre dire qu'il fait tout pour l'enfermer et diriger sa vie.

En tout cas, lui est lié par un contrat la première année, puisque la thalasso a pris en charge une partie de la formation des kinés sur L2, le reste est payé par ses frais d'inscription. Les cinq premiers ont été envoyés dans les autres sites comme kiné avec la possibilité de choisir le lieu bien sûr, les dix suivants sont aussi engagés mais plus pour du travail de gestion, d'entretien et créer ainsi une réserve de recrutement pour la chaine « Sauna Club »

La chaine a l'habitude de ne garder ses employés formés de cette manière que pour une période d'un an. Seulement vu qu'ils sont payés bien en dessous du barème durant cinq ans, ils sont gagnants de former de cette façon.

Son nouveau logement est bien plus petit, tout se trouve dans une seule pièce. Le lit est encastrable dans un meuble, sur le dessus il peut mettre ses vêtements. Il y a encore un placard à côté pour mettre les tenues du « Sauna Club » qu'on lui rend sur des cintres. En face du lit est accrochée sur le mur une télévision. En face de la fenêtre et à côté de la porte se trouve le coin cuisine, avec un micro-onde, deux taques de cuisson et un évier qui peut servir pour la cuisine et les ablutions.

Maxwell regarde la pièce de quatre mètres sur trois, il ne pourra jamais vivre ici avec Hilde et Camille, il faudra si elle vient qu'il redemande un appartement plus grand, quoiqu'il y a plus de baraquements que d'employés, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

Le natté est impatient d'être le lendemain afin de pouvoir discuter avec Quatre, lui n'a plus aucun contact avec les autres pilotes depuis l'affaire Marie-Meiya.

µµµ

Au matin, le natté va chercher son déjeuner pour midi, il a vite pris le pli de manger en décalé, le repas de midi, il ne va jamais le chercher, il préfère se faire quelque chose avec de la nourriture achetée au village que de réchauffer des plats ou des morceaux de buffets qui ont trainés pendant des heures sur une table. Des croissants, des viennoiseries ce n'est pas la même chose.

Après, il se rend à son tableau de travail pour voir dans quelle salle il doit se rendre, le nom du client y est inscrit. Il sourit en voyant que Madame Rabione a été déplacée pour lui permettre de masser Quatre.

Ce dernier arrive alors que Maxwell vérifie que le chariot de la pièce est complet.

-« C'est vraiment de belles installations. » Dit Winner en s'installant sur la table.

Il se couche sur le ventre, la tête sur ses deux mains, comme lui a demandé le natté.

-« Je n'ai pas visité les hôtels, mais les bungalows et la partie travail est très bien entretenue. » Affirme Duo en mettant un peu de crème sur ses mains.

Après il l'applique sur le dos contracté du blond. Il descend jusqu'aux reins avant de remonter jusqu'aux omoplates.

-« Comment as-tu eu l'idée de cette profession ? » Interroge Winner alors qu'il sent toutes les tensions de son corps disparaître sous le massage du châtain.

-« Je ne voulais plus que mes mains servent à blesser, tuer. Je voulais pouvoir effacer le sang qu'il y a dessus en en faisant des mains qui soignent, soulagent. » Explique-t-il en s'attaquant à la tension des épaules.

-« Et bien tu as réussi. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! » Ronronne presque Winner.

Le silence s'installe, Duo continuant son massage. En général pour faire la causette, il demande aux clients d'où ils viennent, ce qu'ils font dans la vie, en suivant les questions types qu'utilise Rudy. Seulement, il connait les origines de Quatre, vu ce qu'il lit dans les journaux, il sait ce que fait son ex-coéquipier.

Maxwell délaisse le haut du corps du blond pour s'attaquer aux mollets et aux cuisses. Il ne peut pas rester silencieux comme ça. Cela fait aussi partie de l'optique de la chaîne, il s'occupe du client corps et âme. Il doit les écouter, les faire parler comme une séance chez le coiffeur.

Le natté continue de chercher un sujet de discussion pas trop personnel mais assez pour relancer la conversation. Il ouvre la bouche pour poser une question qu'un coup vient se faire sur la porte de la cabine avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre.

-« Bonjour Monsieur, Duo, tu as bien passé ta qualification sur le meilleur moyen de remuscler une jambe cassée ? »

-« Oui, Rudy. » S'étonne le châtain en changeant de jambe.

-« Après Monsieur, viens dans mon bureau, on a un champion d'athlétisme qui va venir faire sa remise en forme. Il faut qu'on prépare une série d'exercices en plus des massages. » Expose l'homme.

-« J'ai d'autres soins prévus. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Béatrice prendra la relève jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fini. » Précise Rudy.

-« Elle va être ravie Madame Rabione. » Rit le natté.

Cela étonne Rudy, c'est bien la première fois qu'il l'entend rire aussi franchement. Il referme la porte et se rend à son bureau.

-« Il y a longtemps que tu travailles ici qu'on te demande des conseils ? » Interroge Winner.

-« Il n'y a pas trois mois. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Oh ! » Fait admiratif le blond.

-« Je remplace l'homme que tu as vu qui avait envie de plus d'administratifs que de masser encore. Il n'a pas le diplôme de kiné, juste de masseur. » Explique le natté.

-« Tu as des nouvelles des autres ? » Questionne Winner.

Duo est en train de remettre de la crème sur ses mains pour finir son massage et faire un soin hydratant.

-« Tu n'as pas une thalasso ou un bain directement ? » Questionne le natté.

Cela serait stupide sinon.

-« Non, je vais en salle de gym après. Tu ne m'as pas répondu. »

-« Non, je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux. Je n'ai pas eu trop le temps entre deux boulots et mes études. Tu es le seul dont j'avais des nouvelles par les journaux. Je crois avoir lu qu'Heero travaillait à la protection de Relena mais c'était il y a au moins deux ans de ça, il peut avoir changé aussi. »

-« Non, il y travaille toujours. Wufei est engagé dans les Preventers. Et Trowa aux dernières nouvelles qui datent de la destruction de nos Gundams suit des études de psychologie. » Expose le blond.

-« Décidément, lui et moi, on est loin de nos origines. »

-« Oui, mais c'est un peu pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Il veut comprendre pourquoi ils sont arrivés à cette éventualité là. »

-« Et se comprendre un peu aussi ? » Questionne Maxwell.

-« Je crois, il m'a dit : attends-moi, je reviendrai. Alors j'attends. Quand il reviendra vers moi, je me couperai les cheveux. Sans ma rencontre avec Trowa, je n'aurai pas découvert ce que mon cœur recherche. » Avoue Quatre les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

-« Tu ne peux pas attendre comme ça ! » S'indigne le natté en appliquant son soin hydratant.

-« Il est de parole ! Je sais qu'il reviendra ne fusse que pour briser sa promesse. »

Duo se demande s'il saurait attendre Hilde de cette façon. Pourtant, elle est son havre de paix, il ne se sent vraiment heureux et entier qu'au moment où il est près d'elle. Seulement à force d'être déçu quand ils ont des contacts, Maxwell craint de se détacher d'elle un jour où l'autre et puis l'amour cela s'entretient, comment Quatre peut-il attendre sans un petit signe ?

-« Et toi, Duo ? »

-« Quoi moi ? » Rétorque surpris le natté.

-« Tu disais que tu allais retrouver Hilde, tu y es allé pour finir ? »

-« J'y suis allé, nous avons vécu ensemble aussi. J'ai dû partir alors qu'elle était enceinte. » Précise-t-il.

-« Oh, tu vas être papa ! » Sourit le blond en se redressant.

-« Je suis papa d'une petite Camille. J'ai douté être le père, Hilde agissait de façon tellement bizarre. »

Quatre s'assied et sonde son ex-coéquipier, il ressent tellement de tristesse.

C'est vrai que maintenant le natté sait qu'il est le père du bébé. Il regrette ne pas s'être montré plus attentionné avec Hilde quand il lui a sonné pour lui annoncer la naissance du bébé. D'un autre côté, il avait gardé l'argent qui restait sur sa carte de téléphone intergalactique pour le coup de téléphone d'hier et il n'y avait plus pensé sur le moment même trop préoccupé pour arriver à lui demander s'il elle venait.

Une autre chose l'avait également blessé, c'est qu'elle n'ait fait aucune allusion au fait qu'il lui avait envoyé déjà cent cinquante crédits pour assumer son rôle. Il s'était rendu à la banque durant sa semaine de congé pour faire un ordre permanent, tous les premiers du mois, Hilde recevrait cent cinquante crédits de sa part. Il en avait profité pour introduire une reconnaissance de paternité pour Camille à la population. Ca lui avait coûté le reste de son argent épargné à la sueur de son front.

Dorénavant, il sera serré chaque mois, il va devoir se contenter des repas proposés par le « Sauna Club ». Il doit faire le tri, il ne tient pas à avoir une intoxication. Il continue d'acheter certaines choses au village, seulement le strict minimum et les jours où il arrivera en retard pour prendre sa part ou qu'il n'y aura plus rien, il devra sauter un repas, tant pis. Il se sentait droit dans ses bottes comme ça. Il enverrait un petit cadeau à sa fille dès qu'il en aurait les moyens.

Depuis le coup de téléphone d'hier, il a pris une décision, à l'avenir il attendrait que sa compagne se manifeste, il lui a prouvé qu'il avait confiance en elle, il ne peut pas toujours faire le premier pas.

-« Tu sais une femme enceinte ça à parfois des drôles de réactions. » Annonce le blond.

-« Je sais mais je doute qu'elle m'aime encore. Je voudrais tellement être près d'elle. »

-« Ca va s'arranger, j'en suis persuadé. » Affirme Winner en le prenant pas les avant-bras.

-« Allez, il est temps, je dois voir Rudy. L'entretien doit venir faire la salle. » Dit Duo en se dirigeant avec son ami vers la porte.

Il pousse sur un bouton pour prévenir qu'il quitte la pièce.

-« On se revoit tout à l'heure, j'ai demandé un amma en fin de journée. J'ai été étonné de voir que tu pouvais prodiguer autant de soins et qu'il y avait autant de sortes de soins également. Encore une chance que le livret explicatif est bien rédigé. » Approuve Quatre.

Puis il se dirige vers l'autre partie de la thalasso afin de réaliser la suite de son programme de remise en forme.

Duo quant à lui se rend près de Rudy pour établir un programme pour l'athlète basé sur de l'aquagym et des massages dans un premier temps avant de lui faire utiliser la salle de sport des bâtiments. Ils continueront de lui prodiguer des massages et de l'aquagym en fin de journée.

Dans l'après-midi, le natté reprend les soins, comme dernier client il a à nouveau Quatre qu'il installe sur une chaise ergonomique.

-« Je ne dois pas me déshabiller ? » Demande Winner surpris quand Maxwell l'invite à s'installer.

-« Non, ça se pratique sans huile et habillé. Installe-toi, tu vas voir rien que la chaise aide au relâchement. » Explique le natté.

Le blond s'installe assis en mettant ses genoux sur les emplacements prévus, le torse appuyé sur un autre endroit.

-« Le visage ? » Demande Winner.

-« Le front dans l'arc de cercle. Tu dois regarder le sol et mettre les deux bras sur la barre devant toi. Ca va, tu ne dois pas forcer, tous les emplacements sont à la bonne hauteur ? » Questionne Duo de la voix qu'il utilise pour donner les instructions.

Elle est un peu plus maternelle mais autoritaire à la fois.

-« Oui, Duo, je me sens bien tu avais raison. »

-« Bien, je vais solliciter, ton dos, les hanches, la nuque, le crâne, les bras, les avant-bras et les mains. Ca va favoriser la circulation sanguine et énergétique en pressant plus de cent points d'acuponctures. »

Maxwell se met au travail, la séance ne doit pas excéder vingt-cinq minutes, il commence à presser du pouce, de la paume et parfois du coude le corps de Winner. Tout en écoutant les râles de satisfaction du blond. Tout se fait dans le silence pour permettre à Quatre de se relaxer encore plus.

A la fin de la séance, le blond se sent merveilleusement bien.

-« Je pourrais abattre une montagne. » Soupire-t-il d'aise.

-« Dans certaines entreprises, il y a un masseur qui vient faire des séances d'amma sur les heures de service. » Précise le natté.

-« Je comprends la raison, il faudra que j'y réfléchisse. » Sourit Winner.

µµµ

C'est mieux dans sa peau que Quatre quitte le « Sauna Club ». Les massages et les soins l'ont revigoré. Duo l'a retrouvé à la réception le jour du départ.

-« Merci Duo, je crois que je reviendrai prochainement. Ca me fait du bien physiquement et moralement. J'espère que tes problèmes avec Hilde vont s'arranger. » Dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

-« Moi aussi. »

La visite du blond lui a fait du bien également. Il a pu discuter sérieusement et non par simple politesse, ça lui a manqué aussi.

µµµ

Quatre est repassé au bout de six mois avec une autre de ses sœurs qui vient d'avoir un bébé, elle est là avec le nourrisson pour se relaxer et apprendre son nouveau rôle de mère.

Le blond vient lui présenter le bébé sur son lieu de travail pour ne pas lui créer des problèmes. Seulement Winner se rend directement compte qu'il a fait une bêtise en sentant la douleur de son ami.

-« Tu n'as toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles ? » Demande Quatre.

-« Non, rien, pas une photo, pas un remerciement. Oh je ne demandais pas une effusion mais un petit truc quoi. » Soupire Maxwell en caressant la joue du bébé.

-« Tu as au moins écrit, toi ? »

-« Pourquoi je devrais m'humilier à faire le premier pas. » Lâche le natté.

Winner ne peut s'empêcher de secouer la tête, il saurait où trouver Trowa, il y a longtemps qu'il se serait humilier à faire le premier pas, enfin il croit. Il devrait mettre une équipe de détectives privés à la recherche de Barton, il ne comprend pas pourquoi l'idée ne l'a pas encore effleurée avant maintenant. Il le fera directement en rentrant.

Duo lui regarde la masse abondante blonde bouger de droite à gauche. Ca lui fait mal de voir que ses cheveux ont encore poussé. Ils atteignent maintenant le bas des omoplates seulement comme c'est une masse ondulante, soigneuse, ils doivent être bien plus longs.

Le seul moment où Duo a vu son ami les attacher en queue de cheval haute, c'est pour des soins.

Tous les six mois Quatre repasse et s'informe de l'évolution. Néanmoins, Duo reste sur sa position. Comme il l'a dit la fois où il n'y a pas eu assez d'argent sur son compte pour faire un paiement, Hilde l'a trouvé pour réclamer de l'argent, elle aurait pu aussi lui envoyer une photo de la petite. Elle n'a pas réagi à la carte d'anniversaire qu'il a envoyé et ça le blesse. Il a l'impression qu'elle ne comprend pas les messages qu'il lui envoie.

µµµ

Il y a maintenant quinze mois que Duo est arrivé sur Terre, il fait un massage palpé-roulé sur une dame de soixante ans, après celle-ci se rendra sous les douches à jets pour continuer son soin anti-cellulites.

Il y a un coup sur la porte et elle s'ouvre sur Rudy.

-« Duo, dans mon bureau après Madame. »

-« Oui, Rudy ! »

Et la porte se referme.

-« J'espère qu'il ne vous veut pas de mal. » Minaude la femme.

-« Non, sûrement pas, il doit avoir besoin de précision sur un soin donné. Il ne faut pas vous tracasser, je serai là demain pour une autre séance. » Sourit le natté.

Depuis le temps, Maxwell sait que Rudy prépare le planning quinze jours à l'avance, donc c'est pour un futur client qu'il est appelé.

Le châtain finit son soin et accompagne la dame jusqu'au douche puisque c'est sur son chemin. Il frappe sur la porte du bureau de Rudy et attend l'approbation avant d'entrer.

-« Voilà, nous avons eu une demande spéciale. Un étage de l'hôtel va être sécurisé la semaine prochaine. Disons que si cette personne vient se faire masser et prendre du repos ici, c'est parce que nous pouvons te la confier. Tu seras son seul entraîneur aussi bien pour les bains, les massages ou les douches, si elle le décide. »

-« J'ai le choix ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Pas vraiment. On a été contacté par Lady Une des Preventers. Ca te dit quelque chose ? »

Duo soupire.

-« A vrai dire oui. Je peux avoir le nom de la personne ? »

-« Relena Peacecraft. »

-« Je comprends mieux. »

-« Moi pas, n'importe quel masseur pourrait faire ce travail aussi bien que toi ! Ca va même au-delà de ce qu'on propose en général, je ne sais pas pourquoi le directeur a accepté ça. » S'indigne Rudy.

-« Je sais et en tout discrétion comme pour Monsieur Raberba Winner. » Approuve le natté pas vraiment ravi par la mission.

C'est pour quitter tout ça qu'il avait choisi cette branche.

-« Oui, même si monsieur Winner préfère avoir un ou deux soins effectués par toi sur une journée. » Réalise Rudy.

-« Elle vient seule ? » S'informe le châtain.

Rudy prend ses notes avant de répondre.

-« Elle sera accompagnée, mais il n'y a des soins prévus que pour elle. Tu devras être en salle dix minutes avant les soins, suivant ce qu'elle aura décidé, les autres salles du secteur où tu travailleras seront fermées. Tu devras rester avec elle jusqu'au moment du dîner où on viendra la chercher pour manger en chambre. En réalité, c'est comme si elle n'était pas là, mais avec des tracas en plus puisque je dois réorganiser mon secteur. » Soupire Rudy d'avoir trois salles condamnées pendant cinq jours.

-« Je suppose que je la récupère à 14 heures jusqu'à 18h30. » Soupire le natté.

-« Oui. Tu peux reprendre ton horaire. » Dit Rudy voyant l'heure tourner.

Maxwell retourne au tableau central pour voir dans quelle salle il est prévu. Il se demande si c'est Heero qui accompagne Relena, si lui est prévenu de qui est le masseur et surtout comment Lady Une a su qu'il est là. En tout cas, c'est le genre de protection qu'aurait pu installer le métis. Quand il aura fini son service, il téléphonera à Lady Une pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

µµµ

Ca fait deux ans que Relena veut effectuer une thalasso, seulement elle lui a toujours été refusée par mesure de sécurité. Pourtant, elle continue à le demander régulièrement. Seulement, aussi bien le Général que son garde du corps lui disent que c'est impossible. Il y a bien trop de risques. Si elle s'y prend trop à l'avance, un attentat peut être commandité. Elle se retrouverait seule avec une personne sur qui on ne connait rien, il aurait très facile de la tuer.

Relena estime qu'elle ne demande pas grand-chose, tous ses moments de loisirs, elle les prend au château, tous ses déplacements, c'est toujours pour le travail.

Elle a été très surprise quand le Général est venue la trouver ainsi que Heero à son retour de sa tournée des colonies. C'est à l'aéroport qu'elle lui a signalé qu'elle avait trouvé une solution pour qu'elle puisse réaliser sa thalasso.

-« Vous pouvez la faire à une seule condition que vous partiez dès demain. Yuy effectuera une surveillance en dehors des soins et on lui a trouvé un masseur compétent qui effectuera les soins et sa surveillance. »

Le brun hausse un sourcil.

-« Je n'ai eu aucun plan, il me faut du temps pour préparer tout ça. » Signale-t-il.

-« Tout sera dans la navette apprêtée pour vous rendre en Turquie. Vous aurez le voyage pour compulser le tout. C'est ça ou jamais. » Lâche Lady Une.

-« Je voudrais l'avoir maintenant ! » Exige le métis.

-« C'est impossible, moins il y aura d'informations en circulation, mieux ça sera. » Rétorque le Général.

-« Je peux au moins avoir le nom du masseur que je complète vos recherches ? » Insiste Heero.

-« Non, vous découvrirez sur place mais sachez que je lui aurais confié ma fille. » Argumente Lady Une.

Le métis est sur le point de refuser. Il y a trop d'éléments qu'il ne contrôle pas à son avis. La blonde qui a écouté sans intervenir, lui met la main sur l'avant-bras pour avoir son attention.

-« S'il te plait, je ne crois pas que Lady Une ait monté elle-même un attentat. Elle a dépassé ce stade depuis un moment. » Dit-elle en se rappelant l'épisode du poudrier qui a coûté la vie à son père.

-« Relena ! »

-« Je n'ai jamais demandé beaucoup de choses pour moi. »

Heero soupire.

-« A quelle heure doit-on se rendre à l'aéroport ? »

-« 15 heures. » Répond le Général avant de partir afin de permettre aux jeunes gens de rentrer chez eux.

Relena aurait bien sauté à deux pieds en clapant dans ses mains tellement elle est heureuse, ça fait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle ne pense qu'au bien des populations, à apporter la paix, régler les problèmes qui surviennent. Elle s'est fait la voix des minorités, elle a ouvert un site avec l'aide d'Heero où les gens viennent y déposer leurs griefs. Son garde du corps est préposé aux recherches, et il regarde la pertinence des requêtes.

Aussi bien Heero qu'elle ont l'impression d'œuvrer au moins pour le bien être de l'univers, de pouvoir voir là où la misère est encore présente. Chaque petite pierre posée installe la paix de façon plus durable et constante.

C'est vrai que Heero n'a pas vraiment de vie privée, même s'il disparait dès qu'ils sont rentrés au château, en dehors, il est son ombre, sa protection, son confident. Elle aurait aimé son âme sœur seulement c'est une chose qui ne s'est jamais concrétisée et à laquelle elle a renoncé. Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir l'impossible.

Elle a vraiment cru qu'elle devrait aussi renoncer à son envie de thalasso, autant elle avait été capricieuse dans son adolescence et avait passé ses désirs avant ceux des autres, autant la guerre lui a montré qu'il y a bien plus important qu'une invitation déchirée pour un bal et que de vouloir par monts et par vaux que son coup de cœur y soit présent.

Elle y a gagné une amitié sincère et fidèle.

µµµ

Comme souvent, une fois la porte du château franchie, Relena se demande où peut bien avoir disparu le jeune homme. Elle sait qu'il est dans l'enceinte de la propriété et que si elle a besoin de sortir, il sera là dans les cinq minutes après lui avoir envoyé un sms. Seulement elle le croise rarement. Il ne lui parle de rien comme s'il n'avait aucune aspiration à part la servir et qu'il y trouve son compte et son bonheur.

Jamais il ne lui a demandé s'il pouvait se rendre quelque part. Et chaque fois qu'il l'a fait c'est pour le travail et ainsi régler une histoire qui lui tient à cœur qu'il a vu sur le blog de Relena. Elle se rappelle la fois où il lui a demandé un coup de main pour le démantèlement d'une école d'enfants soldats en Afrique centrale. Déjà parce qu'elle n'avait pas lieu d'exister en temps de paix, mais surtout parce que les guerres entre peuplades peuvent entrainer à la longue une nouvelle guerre galactique. Et puis il lui a avoué à l'époque qu'il savait trop ce que c'était d'avoir perdu sa jeunesse à cause de la guerre, même si elle avait été nécessaire pour l'installation d'une vie bien meilleure.

Tout en préparant ses bagages, Relena est ravie, elle se demande ce que Heero va faire durant la période des soins seulement il n'a jamais émis le souhait de participer, ça ne lui a pas effleuré l'esprit de lui demander s'il aurait voulu essayer également.

Si elle ne peut pas demander à la dernière minute des soins pour lui, elle partagerait les siens, se promet-elle.

A Suivre…


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Dans l'avion qui les emmène vers le lieu de thalasso, Relena essaye d'aborder le sujet des loisirs d'Heero.

-« Je me sens mal. J'ai mené cette bataille pour aller en thalasso sans savoir ce que tu allais faire ou même si tu avais envie aussi de faire des soins. »

-« C'est bien que pour une fois, tu puisses faire quelque chose pour toi. » Rassure le brun.

Il est en train de compulser les plans du « Sauna Club », il n'a pas trop le temps de lui faire la conversation, il a encore tellement de choses à réaliser avant l'atterrissage.

-« Oui mais toi ! » S'exclame-t-elle.

-« J'aurai quartier libre, j'irai voir si je peux t'emmener à Gemlik, c'est plus petit qu'Istanbul. Je regarderai le site, ne te tracasse vraiment pas pour moi, j'aurai de l'occupation. »

-« Tu vas travailler pendant mes congés ! Heero, quand vas-tu te reposer, toi ! » S'indigne Relena.

-« Ce n'est pas tellement travailler, c'est surtout être sur mes gardes pour te protéger. Pouvoir me promener sans arrière pensées, ça va être relaxant. J'espère pouvoir rencontrer ce masseur avant de te confier à lui. »

-« J'ai confiance dans le jugement de Lady Une, surtout si elle lui aurait confié Marie-Meiya. Je ne crois pas que je craigne quelque chose. Tu ne veux pas avoir des soins, ça te ferait du bien de te relaxer. » Insiste le blonde.

-« Je ne pourrai pas me détendre, me laisser toucher, manipuler par un inconnu. Cela ne serait pas un plaisir, mais profite. » Dit le brun avant de se replonger dans les plans.

Il est satisfait de voir qu'on leur a réservé le premier étage, au moins pour surveiller se sera plus facile. Il n'y a que deux entrées, il demandera à l'entretien que la chambre se fasse durant les soins du matin qu'il puisse avoir son après-midi de libre. Il est en train de rédiger sa note pour la direction, si ce n'est pas accepté tant pis, il n'y aura personne à l'étage. Il mettra également un gadget pour surveiller les allées et venues qui pourraient avoir dans l'après-midi, c'est dans ses bagages.

Il a essayé de pirater la base de donnée du « Sauna Club » seulement les fichiers du personnel ne se trouvent pas sur un ordinateur relié au net pour lui, car il n'a rien trouvé. Ca l'a fait pester, à croire que Lady Une s'est amusée à le priver de ce renseignement. Néanmoins, ça lui pose un autre problème, comment l'a-t-elle trouvé ? A moins qu'elle n'ait formé un Preventer. Seulement il trouve cette histoire encore plus grosse. Il aura bientôt le fin mot de l'histoire, il en fait presque une affaire d'état.

C'est vrai que ce petit caprice de Relena ne l'a pas tracassé, il a espéré qu'elle oublie ou que trop prise par le travail, elle n'ait jamais le temps, à croire que pour Lady Une ça n'avait pas eu la même importance puisse qu'elle a fini par trouver une solution.

Maintenant que ce caprice est réglé, lui espère que Relena n'aura pas d'autres folies en tête. Enfin, il peut constater que le général a fait attention à lui faciliter la tâche à part pour ce masseur.

Une voiture du « Sauna Club » viendra les chercher à Istanbul pour les amener directement à l'hôtel, les repas seront servis en chambre, mais ça il va le faire supprimer. Il préfère aller chercher pour eux deux au buffet. On ne va pas empoisonner tout un hôtel pour liquider une seule personne, ce serait fait de cette façon, le commanditaire se ferait lyncher directement, donc, ce ne serait pas rentable et il sait pouvoir compter sur Relena pour rester sagement dans la chambre et n'ouvrir qu'à un code qu'ils mettront au point.

Quand l'avion accomplit sa manœuvre d'atterrissage, Heero est satisfait, il a réussi à tout voir et effectuer le listing des choses à revoir dès son arrivée.

La voiture vient les chercher à la sortie de l'avion, l'entrée dans le « Sauna Club » se fait discrètement par l'arrière de l'hôtel. Relena ne s'inquiète même plus de cette habitude qu'a Heero de lui faire éviter les caméras des réceptions d'hôtels.

µµµ

Duo se tient debout devant l'entrée de son bungalow. Il y est depuis la fin de son service, il a mangé debout face à l'entrée de service de l'hôtel dans lequel descendent Relena et son service d'ordre. Déjà de savoir qu'il n'y a qu'une personne, il se doute de son identité. Cela fait donc cinq ans qu'il travaille pour la jeune femme. Il se demande quels sont les liens qui les unissent.

Il pourra toujours interroger Relena pour en savoir plus, il apprécie ce qu'elle fait pour l'univers, les petites goutes d'huile qui finissent par changer la face du monde.

En voyant une ombre monter l'escalier, Maxwell sourit, surtout quand il constate que l'homme s'arrête et scrute l'horizon. Une femme finit par apparaitre dans son champ de vision et ils reprennent leur montée.

µµµ

Heero a passé son sac de voyage autour de son torse, il l'a collé dans son dos. Il tend le beauty case à Relena et sort les deux valises pour les porter. Il commence à monter les escaliers de service, autant être le premier à devoir affronter un ennemi, quoi que chargé comme il l'est il aurait un temps de retard. Seulement la courtoisie veut que ce soit lui qui porte les bagages et non demander à Relena de porter une des deux pour lui faciliter la riposte.

Envoyer une valise dans le visage de son agresseur, il l'a déjà fait une fois.

L'impression d'avoir des yeux braqués sur lui, le fait s'arrêter au trois-quarts des escaliers. Relena est toujours masquée par les bâtiments aux alentours du moins il l'espère si le guetteur n'est pas en hauteur. Il savait que cette mission n'était pas assez préparée.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Heero ? » Demande la blonde après cinq minutes où le jeune homme est resté sans bouger.

-« On nous observe. »

-« C'est peut-être le masseur. »

-« Si c'est ça, ça ne me rassure pas. » Admet Heero en se remettant en marche.

-« Bizarrement, moi bien. Je vais me sentir en sécurité. » Sourit-elle.

Après avoir déposé les valises de Relena dans sa chambre qu'elle s'installe, Heero va à la sienne juste à côté. Il dépose son sac sur son lit et part vers la réception de manière à valider leur entrée et surtout mettre au point les deux points qui ne lui conviennent pas et obtenir des informations sur son masseur.

Dès qu'il donne son nom, la jeune femme lui demande de patienter, le directeur sort de son bureau et lui demande de la suivre.

-« J'espère que tout vous convient. On a suivi les instructions du Général à la lettre. » Commence l'homme.

-« J'ai trois points qui ne vont pas. Le service de nettoyage doit se faire le matin entre 10 heures et midi. Pas de services en chambre, je viendrai chercher nos repas au buffet à tous les services. Et je veux le nom du masseur. »

-« Pour les deux premiers points, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Pour le dernier, nous ne donnons jamais le nom du masseur, ni de renseignements personnels à la clientèle. Si un employé sort avec un client, il est viré sur le champ et ça marche dans l'autre sens également. »

-« Vous ne croyez pas que les circonstances soient différentes. » Gronde Yuy un regard acier sur l'homme.

-« La politique de la maison ne varie pas. Nous l'avons déjà transgressé avec les ordres du Général, si ça ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez partir. »

Le brun ne scille pas, pourtant ce n'est pas souvent qu'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut. Et s'il part il aura Relena sur le dos, il n'est pas sûr qu'elle soit encore aussi facile à surveiller et conciliante. Elle lui a prouvé par le passé qu'elle avait de la ressource pour le retrouver, elle aurait autant de ressource pour l'ennuyer. Il ira voir le masseur demain matin avant de lui confier sa patronne. Ca l'ennuie et ça l'intrigue.

Il y a un moment qu'il n'y a plus de vrais défis dans sa vie. Il suffisait qu'il donne son statut pour que toutes les portes s'ouvrent devant lui. Et quand ça ne suffit pas, ce qui est rare, il a appris à jouer de son charme dévastateur pour obtenir le reste.

Il en vient à penser un peu comme Relena que si l'homme est bien de leur côté, il lui reste un doute infime, c'est un allié d'enfer.

En remontant, Yuy pousse une commode devant la porte de la chambre de Relena après l'avoir fermée à clef de l'intérieur. La blonde passera par sa chambre pour sortir. Il fait toujours ainsi de manière à obliger les gens à passer par sa suite pour aller dans celle de la jeune femme. Et le bruit le réveille à coup sûr, si on tient à forcer l'autre porte.

µµµ

Dès 7 heures, Heero part faire un footing de repérage, il ne suit pas les balises pour la clientèle mais part vers les bungalows du personnel, il en fait le tour afin de voir s'il ne retrouve pas cette impression de se faire observer, seulement il fait choux blanc.

Le corps musclé, en sueur, un short bleu foncé, torse nu, il a son débardeur vert autour de ses épaules, il entre au buffet à 7h50 pour prélever leurs petits déjeuners.

C'est lui qui réveille Relena en lui amenant son repas au lit. Seulement, ils ne mangent pas ensemble.

-« Je viens te chercher à 9h45. » Signale le brun en partant.

-« Donc tu ne seras pas dans ta chambre, je dois rester dans la mienne sans bouger. »

-« Voilà, tu as déjà regardé la documentation pour faire ton planning ? »

-« Non, mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui me tentent, j'espère avoir le temps de tout essayer. »

Yuy grimace, il espère, sinon elle voudra revenir. Ce n'est pas que le coin n'est pas magnifique mais lui n'avouera jamais à Relena que de bonnes vacances c'est pouvoir rester entre ses quatre murs car il voyage assez le reste du temps. Après avoir fermé la porte, il se dirige vers sa chambre pour avaler son repas. Il entre dans la douche qu'il prend rapidement et change de tenue pour passer plus inaperçu. Afin de pouvoir se placer à la jonction entre les bungalows et la partie soin pour être discret il a pris un journal qu'il fait mine de compulser.

A 9h30, le brun doit bien rentrer chercher Relena, il n'a pas vu quelqu'un qu'il aurait pu qualifier de professionnel de la protection. Après un profond soupir, il s'en va, son attente ne durera plus longtemps.

Quand il arrive à la chambre de Relena, celle-ci a passé un bikini turquoise qui fait ressortir ses yeux bleus et dessus elle commence à boutonner une robe sans manche dans les tons bleu roi. Sur la table, Heero voit la liste des massages et soins. Il est intrigué par une grande barre rouge sur une partie de la feuille alors il la prend en main pour la lire.

-« C'est toi qui a barré ça ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Non, c'est le seul soin que je ne peux pas demander. » Répond la blonde.

_Massage à quatre mains._

Oui, Heero comprend la raison, seul, le masseur aurait dur de le faire à quatre mains.

-« Tu es prête ? »

-« Bien sûr, je sais que tu aimes la ponctualité, même si une dame se doit de se faire attendre. » Sourit la jeune femme en prenant une paire de tong mise à disposition des clients. « Tu sais où on doit se rendre ? »

-« Hn, le directeur me l'a montré. Ils ont mis à disposition une partie de la Thalasso, comprenant le hammam, une baignoire à jet, une série de douches et une salle de massage. Tu pourras circuler librement. C'est aussi ça les vacances. » Dit-il en la guidant parmi les couloirs.

-« Ca te ferait du bien de lâcher prise aussi, Heero. »

-« Dès que tu seras entre les mains du masseur. »

-« Parce que tu auras enfin son identité ? » Questionne Relena, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

Il y a longtemps qu'elle ne l'a pas vu aussi nerveux, aux aguets, presque vivant et ça lui fait plaisir. Elle finit même par remercier ce mystérieux masseur et Lady Une pour ce piment dans la vie de son garde du corps.

A 9h55, Heero et Relena sont dans les pièces qui leur sont attribuées. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années les y attend.

-« Bonjour, je suis Rudy. »

Yuy hausse un sourcil, ce n'est pas possible, ce type ne dégage rien.

-« Rudy comment ? »

-« Juste Rudy. » Répond l'homme après avoir avalé sa salive.

Relena a difficile de ne pas sourire, Heero n'est pas plus avancé, elle le voit bien. Son garde du corps reste planté là à défier l'homme du regard. Elle finit par le ramener à la réalité.

-« Heero, tu ne voulais pas être présent pour le nettoyage des chambres ? »

-« Hn »

Et il s'en va.

La blonde sourit et sort de son sac la liste des soins qu'elle aimerait.

-« J'ai noté ici par ordre de préférence ceux que j'aimerai tester. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait tellement de possibilités. » Admet-elle en tendant le papier.

Rudy le prend et commence à le compulser.

-« On ne va pas pouvoir tous les faire et pas toujours dans l'ordre noté. Faire une séance aux huiles essentielles et puis un sauna on perdrait en souplesse de peau. Votre masseur va arriver, il a eu un petit contretemps. Mais on peut commencer par un aéro-bain, ou un bain de boue. »

-« Je vais prendre le bain de boue. J'en ai entendu beaucoup de bien. »

-« Bien, vous pouvez passer derrière le paravent pour passer votre maillot ou vous dévêtir. »

-« Merci. » Dit-elle en y disparaissant.

Un coup sec se fait sur la porte, puis elle s'ouvre.

-« Merci Rudy, je te revaudrai ça. »

-« J'espère bien. » Dit l'homme en partant.

La blonde sort du paravent pour découvrir Duo.

-« J'aurai dû y penser, il n'y a que toi pour surprendre Heero. Tu as fait exprès de l'éviter ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Bien sûr, il a besoin de stimuli. Depuis combien de temps sa vie est réglée comme du papier à musique, que tout est tellement bien préparé qu'il n'y a même pas un risque lors des sorties. Quand on m'a imposé ce truc, j'ai repris contact avec Lady Une. Elle est d'accord avec moi. Pour avoir du piment dans sa vie, il va finir par créer des problèmes ou mal assumer ta sécurité pour avoir de l'action. »

-« Vous avez raison en plus, je le vois que là il revit. »

-« Tant mieux, princesse, parce que là il va falloir tenir ta langue. C'est Rudy ton masseur pas moi. » Affirme le natté.

-« Tu as au moins de l'expérience ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« J'ai trois ans d'études avec deux ans de pratique. » Rassure le châtain.

-« Alors, je remets mon corps entre tes mains comme à l'époque de la guerre. »

-« Tu as ton planning ? »

-« Oui, Rudy l'a réorganisé, il a dit qu'on allait commencer par un bain de boue. »

-« D'accord, je te conseillerai juste après un bain à jet, suivi d'un massage aux galets chauds. Ce sera pour la matinée. Je regarderai à arranger un programme par jour. »

-« Duo, tu serais d'accord pour faire un massage décontractant à Heero ? » Demande la blonde en suivant le jeune homme jusqu'au bain.

-« Je ne suis pas contre mais alors il faut que ça soit dans deux ou trois jours, sinon ça ne sert à rien de l'arnaquer de la sorte. »

-« Oui, mais ce serait une bonne façon de lui révéler, tu ne crois pas ? » Demande la jeune femme.

Les soins s'enchainent les uns après les autres. Peu avant que Heero ne vienne rechercher sa patronne, Rudy fait son apparition et Duo va se cacher derrière le paravent. Ca ne sert à rien de sortir maintenant, il serait sûrement tombé sur Yuy qui observe le centre. L'avantage, c'est que le bureau de Rudy se trouve juste à la jonction du bâtiment que Maxwell a fait demander pour honorer sa prestation. Et vu que Sank paye cher l'envie de la jeune femme, beaucoup se plient aux caprices.

-« Il faudra que tu m'expliques ton comportement. » Rappelle Rudy.

-« Je vais venir manger avec toi dans ton bureau. Il ne va pas se satisfaire de ce genre d'explications. » Répond à voix basse le natté toujours caché.

-« Et ça vous a plu ? » Demande poliment Rudy en se tournant vers Relena.

-« Magnifique, je me sens sereine, reposée. »

-« C'est le but de la plupart des soins. »

Deux coups sur la porte et elle s'ouvre en grand. Les yeux aciers parcourent la pièce, seulement n'y voyant rien de suspect, ils se déposent sur la jeune femme et ils s'adoucissent.

-« A cette après-midi Rudy et merci. »

Les deux jeunes gens s'en vont, en dehors du bâtiment, Heero se tourne vers Relena alors qu'ils arrivent devant l'hôtel.

-« Il est compétent ce type pour assurer ta protection ? »

-« Bien sûr. »

-« Il est quand même vieux. »

-« Pourquoi, tu crois que dans vingt cinq ans tu ne pourras plus servir de garde du corps ? » Demande ironiquement la blonde.

-« Je n'en sais rien. »

-« Si Lady Une l'a choisi, je lui fais confiance et puis je ne suis pas en vue des personnes. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ? »

-« J'ai attendu qu'on vienne faire l'entretien des chambres. Il était 10h50 quand ils sont venus, à croire que c'était fait exprès pour m'empêcher de bouger. J'en ai profité pour regarder ton site. J'ai fait un listing des suggestions intéressantes et répondu à tout le monde. » Répond le brun.

-« La formule habituelle ? »

-« Oui, adapté à la demande. » Précise le métis.

-« C'est bien au moins les gens ont l'impression de ne pas être un numéro. Tu n'as pas fait que ça ? » S'informe la blonde alors qu'ils arrivent à leur chambre.

-« J'ai fait des recherches sur ton masseur sans rien trouver. »

Relena éclate de rire.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans le moteur de recherche, Rudy Masseur ? »

-« Oui et Rudy Kiné. Tu vois ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que je suis entré comme dans un moulin. »

-« Il a ouvert les portes pendant que je me rhabillais. Tu le prends pour un incompétent en plus. » Soupire Relena.

-« Il n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à ma venue, il a eu l'air surpris. » Précise Yuy.

-« Tu as ouvert la porte comme si tu t'attendais à le voir m'agresser. Moi, j'ai l'habitude de tes entrées fracassantes. »

-« Je vais chercher le repas. » Dit Heero en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre pour que la jeune femme rejoigne la sienne par là.

Une fois qu'elle est entrée dans sa chambre, Yuy referme la porte à clef sur elle. Il a bien vu quand la femme de chambre est passée qu'elle était étonnée des modifications qu'il a faites hier mais depuis des années, il agit ainsi.

Le brun revient un gros quart d'heure plus tard avec deux assiettes remplies de haricots au lard, taboulé et deux petits pains rond, un peu de mousse de canard et saumon fumé, une bouteille d'eau fermée.

Ils mangent en tête à tête.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire cet après-midi ? » Interroge la blonde.

-« Je vais descendre à Gemlik avec une voiture de la thalasso, voir si je trouve un restaurant pour ce soir ou un autre soir. »

-« Quand tu auras trouvé, on ira. » Sourit Relena.

-« Ca n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser. » Réalise Yuy.

-« C'est très bon ce qu'on sert ici. »

-« Charcuterie et fromage au soir, je m'en passerai très bien. Il doit y avoir moyen de trouver un restaurant pas trop grand avec de la bonne nourriture. » Affirme le brun.

-« C'est vrai qu'à l'extérieur, il y aura moins de risques. » Sourit la blonde.

-« Si on sait que tu es ici, c'est dans l'hôtel qu'on va te chercher. »

-« J'ai entière confiance dans ton jugement. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ? » Demande le métis pour en savoir plus.

Relena commence à lui expliquer les soins.

-« Et après midi ? »

-« Rudy ne m'a pas encore donné mon programme, mais je crois qu'il a parlé d'un massage aux huiles essentielles pour clore la séance. »

-« En tout cas, rien ne me tente. » Lâche Heero après avoir regardé à nouveau les soins donnés.

-« Pourtant j'aimerai t'offrir un soin, soit mercredi ou jeudi. »

-« Si tu me laisses assister à un des tiens que je prenne confiance. » Finit par dire Yuy après avoir mastiqué la moitié de son pain rond.

-« Je lui demanderai. »

Ca touche la jeune femme qu'Heero soit capable de se dévoiler au moins vis-à-vis d'elle, parce que ce genre de faiblesse, il ne l'a devant personne d'autre. Elle finit par regretter le petit jeu que Duo et elle lui fait endurer, parce qu'elle est persuadée qu'en sachant que c'est Duo le masseur, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à prendre une séance de massage, elle sait que c'est celui en qui il a le plus confiance avec Trowa.

La guerre les a rapprochés et la paix les a éloignés. Parfois elle trouve ça regrettable. Elle devrait penser à réaliser une réunion où ils pourraient se retrouver. D'un autre côté si ça avait été un besoin des jeunes gens, ils seraient restés en contact naturellement.

-« A quoi penses-tu ? » Questionne Heero voyant sa patronne moins bavarde qu'à l'accoutumée.

-« Aux autres pilotes. » Avoue-t-elle.

-« Je me demande parfois ce que devient Duo, il ne s'est pas engagé dans les Preventers. »

-« Pas les autres ? » S'étonne la blonde.

-« Non, Quatre je sais où il est, Wufei aussi. S'ils avaient envie de me contacter, je ne suis pas le plus difficile à trouver. » Lâche-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils continuent à manger. Dès 14 heures, Heero va la reconduire en tombant une nouvelle fois sur Rudy.

A Suivre…


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Relena, Heero.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Lors des soins de l'après-midi, Relena expose son problème.

-« Je voudrais vraiment qu'il puisse se détendre, mais il veut voir avant de tester. »

-« Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi ? C'est ton fiancé ? » Questionne Maxwell

Il a cette question sur le bout de langue depuis le matin.

Relena éclate de rire, couchée sur le ventre, elle apprécie le massage vivifiant et stimulant que le natté lui fait avant une séance d'aquagym qu'il va pouvoir lui faire faire dans un petit bassin à l'écart.

-« Ce n'est pas que je n'aurai pas voulu. Mais non, je ne lui connais personne. Je ne saurai même pas te dire ses préférences sexuelles. »

-« Il n'en a peut-être pas, ça arrive. » Rétorque le châtain.

-« Ce serait dommage pour l'un comme pour l'autre. » Réalise la blonde.

-« Tu sais, s'il est asexué, il n'a pas l'impression de manque. »

-« C'est sûr Duo, mais je disais que c'était dommage pour les femmes ou les hommes. »

-« C'est certain, je vais parler avec Rudy pour voir s'il veut bien, sinon il faudra que tu renonces à ton projet. »

-« C'est pour lui. » Insiste Relena.

-« J'ai plus l'impression que c'est toi qui aimerait qu'il apprécie de manière à ne pas devoir le tirer à la prochaine thalasso. »

-« Tu n'as pas vu comme il est tendu ! » S'insurge la blonde.

-« Si j'ai vu, c'est relâché qui n'est pas normal chez lui. »

-« Tu ne l'as pas rencontré, tu ne peux pas savoir. »

-« Comment crois-tu que je ne tombe pas sur lui alors qu'il cherche à me mettre la main dessus. Si je veux l'éviter, il faut que je sache où il se trouve en permanence. Encore une chance que je connais mieux l'établissement que lui. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Il est persuadé que Rudy n'est pas mon masseur ou du moins la personne mise à ma surveillance et ça l'intrigue de ne pas comprendre le fonctionnement. »

-« Voilà, on va passer au bassin d'aquagym. »

Au soir, Heero emmène Relena souper en ville.

Dans l'après midi du lendemain, Rudy accepte de faire un massage à Relena. Depuis le temps qu'il travaille avec le natté, il a fini par apprécier le jeune homme pour sa disponibilité et sa gentillesse. En cas de dépannage, il sait qu'il peut toujours compter sur lui, même si c'est sa semaine de congé. Il ne quitte jamais le « Sauna Club » du coup, il peut bien lui rendre ce service pour une fois que c'est lui qui demande.

Le lendemain matin, Relena vient trouver ravie Duo. Heero a accepté de prendre le premier soin de l'après-midi.

-« Bien, tu lui diras de s'installer sur le ventre en maillot ou sous-vêtement. J'aurai mis la pièce sous musique. J'arriverai quand il sera installé. » Précise le natté.

-« Merci, Duo. »

-« C'est toi qui paye, tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton argent. »

µµµ

Heero aurait préféré ne pas se trouver en position de faiblesse. Il a assisté au massage de Relena et plus il voit Rudy, plus il se dit qu'il y a anguille sous roche.

Pour pouvoir masquer ses émotions en s'installant sur le ventre, Yuy a mis un essuie sur sa tête. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir, l'homme circule autour de lui et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Ce n'est pas Rudy, ça il le sait. Il n'a pas la même façon de se déplacer, il va attendre un peu avant de regarder qui est le vrai masseur de sa patronne. Il va essayer de savourer ce moment de détente qu'elle lui octroie, si autant de gens viennent ici, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison également. Et puis il voit bien que Relena est sereine en sortant des soins, plus que lors de n'importe quelles vacances.

Le massage commence, Heero sent des pressions sur la base de ses reins. Ca n'a rien a voir avec ce qu'il a vu faire sur Relena. Pour elle, cela ressemblait plus à un effleurement, des légères pressions. Ici, on y va en force, pour détendre ses muscles du dos, il remonte jusqu'à la nuque. Comment peut-il savoir ce qu'il a besoin, envie !

Au moment de faire les épaules, l'homme tire sur ses avant-bras pour que ceux-ci ne soient plus sous sa tête mais au-dessus de sa tête. Heero a été surpris par le geste, il a un rien résisté, espérant aussi entendre la voix du masseur pour lui expliquer ce qu'il doit faire comme ça avait été le cas pour Relena quand elle s'était mal positionnée. Seulement l'homme rectifie sa position sans un mot avec une force et une maitrise qui l'oblige à lui faire confiance. Le bien-être qu'il ressent est tel qu'il en oublie qu'il veut savoir qui fait le massage.

Les muscles détendus, il ne s'attend pas à la suite avec le tranchant de la main, l'homme redescend jusqu'aux bas des reins, avant de remonter, de redescendre. Ce n'est même plus décontractant, c'est même excitant.

Yuy sent qu'il va bientôt perdre le contrôle de son corps et ça il ne le veut pas. Alors quand l'homme remonte vers les épaules, il se retourne brusquement pour lui attraper le poignet qu'il arrête ce supplice délicieux.

Dans la rapidité du mouvement, l'essuie tombe de son visage et il constate qui est dans la pièce et celui qui se joue de lui depuis trois jours.

-« Toi ! »

-« Qui te connait suffisamment pour savoir ce qui te ferait du bien ? » Questionne en souriant le natté.

-« J'aurais dû m'en douter. » Réalise le brun.

-« C'est ce qu'a dit Relena. » Admet le châtain. « Tu as encore droit à dix minutes. »

-« Je ne préfère pas. »

-« Je ne suis pas doué ? » Demande Duo assez surpris.

Il a pourtant eu l'impression qu'il appréciait.

-« Un peu trop à mon goût ! »

-« Ce n'est pas le but. » S'excuse Maxwell les deux mains sur les hanches.

Yuy se sent mieux dans sa peau, il s'assied sur la table de massage pour discuter avec le natté.

-« C'est ta vraie profession ? »

-« Bien sûr, il va avoir dix-huit mois que je travaille ici. »

-« Tu n'étais pas retourné sur L2 ? » Demande Yuy.

-« Si le temps de faire mes études. » Avoue Maxwell en s'essuyant les mains.

-« Et ça te plait ? »

-« J'adore ! »

-« C'est bien payé ? » S'informe le brun.

-« Je suis en dessous du barème, mais quand on aime ce qu'on fait le salaire n'est pas toujours le plus important. Je me sens bien ici. » Admet le châtain en haussant légèrement les épaules.

-« Je vais aller chercher Relena. » Dit Heero en sautant bas de la table.

Il repasse sa chemise et son short.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le métis revient avec la blonde.

-« Est-ce que je peux te redemander un massage avec les huiles essentielles et puis les galets ? » Demande la blonde en arrivant.

-« Tu peux changer le programme. Tu aurais suivi le circuit normal, ça aurait été plus difficile. Les salles n'étant pas toujours libres. » Répond Duo en se rendant dans un coin de la pièce.

Il commence à préparer son matériel et déjà faire chauffer les galets à cinquante degrés.

-« Je peux rester ? » S'informe Yuy.

-« Pas pour ce soin là, ils se font dans le silence et je suppose que tu veux rester pour discuter. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Entre autre. » Admet le brun.

-« Tu veux que je change de soin ? » Questionne la blonde.

-« Non, c'est tes moments à toi, je vais voir après un autre restaurant à Gemlik. » Rétorque le métis en partant déjà.

-« Le grillon devrait te plaire. » Propose le châtain en aidant Relena à s'installer.

-« Je vais faire le repérage. » Remercie Heero.

µµµ

Yuy reste pour certains massages afin de regarder Maxwell opérer et pouvoir discuter en même temps. Il est heureux que la vie l'ait remis sur son chemin.

Lors du dernier soin à la fin du séjour, Heero vient chercher Relena pour la reconduire à sa chambre qu'elle puisse préparer ses bagages pour partir durant la nuit.

-« Donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone. » Dit Yuy alors que Relena repasse son peignoir.

-« Pourquoi, tu sais où me joindre. » Ricane Maxwell.

-« Je n'ai jamais trouvé le bungalow de Rudy. Si je sonne à la direction, on ne me le donnera pas. » Affirme le brun.

-« Politique de la maison et ça marche. Tu n'obtiendras jamais un renseignement en demandant, mais le courrier je le reçois. » Rétorque le natté.

-« Tu n'as pas d'adresse mail ? » S'informe le métis.

-« Non, je n'ai jamais eu les moyens de me payer un PC. » Avoue Duo.

-« Je passerai par l'hôtel ! » Lâche Heero.

-« Je t'ai connu plus déterminé à obtenir un renseignement. » Sourit Maxwell.

Puis il part vers un coin de la pièce pour prendre un morceau de papier.

-« Je ne vais pas te menacer de mon arme de service. » Réplique le brun.

-« Tiens, en dehors de mes heures de services. Je crois que tu as plus les moyens que moi de m'appeler. »

-« Et puis tu dois garder ton crédit d'appel pour sonner à Hilde. » Dit Relena restée en retrait après s'être habillée.

-« Non, j'ai donné. Je n'ai pas eu une lettre, pas un remerciement, jamais reçu de photo de ma fille. Je ne sais même pas si elle tient plus de moi ou de sa mère. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Elle attend peut-être que tu fasses le pas. » Propose Relena en voyant la tristesse se marquer dans les traits du natté.

-« Je suis régulier dans mes paiements, j'ai envoyé une carte d'anniversaire à Camille. Il faut quoi, que je rampe ? » Gronde le châtain.

-« Laisse-le avec cette histoire. » Intervient le brun en regardant froidement sa patronne.

-« En tout cas, merci Duo pour les soins, je me sens prête à conquérir le monde maintenant. » Dit la blonde. « J'aurai bien dit à la prochaine fois, seulement je me doute que l'établissement n'y tient pas vraiment. »

-« Quand Quatre vient ça ne pose jamais de problèmes. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« C'est un ancien pilote. Il est capable de se gérer et c'est une grosse fortune, c'est tout. » Rectifie Relena.

-« Il serait temps d'y aller, j'ai un créneau de décollage à respecter. » Insiste le métis.

-« Je viens. » Dit-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

µµµ

Dans l'avion de retour, Relena n'arrête pas de sourire en repensant à sa thalasso et en voyant qu'Heero est plus détendu également.

-« Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas recommencer ça plus souvent. » Soupire la blonde.

-« Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas ton propre masseur si ça te fait tellement de bien ? » Propose Yuy.

Il est en train de vérifier les derniers mails qu'ils ont reçu sur le site.

-« A croire que ça t'a plu. » Sourit Relena.

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser toucher par celui que tu engagerais. » Rétorque froidement le brun.

-« Pourtant, tu t'es bien laissé faire alors que tu croyais que mon masseur était Rudy. » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour savoir qui était ton vrai masseur justement. Rudy n'était pas l'homme de Lady Une, ça j'en étais certain. »

La blonde sourit en secouant légèrement la tête.

-« On signale ici un gamin qui vit dans une poubelle à Stockholm. » Dit Heero.

Les vacances sont finies, enfin lui n'en a pas vraiment eu à part les deux derniers jours où il a su que Relena était réellement entre de bonnes mains.

-« Envoie la police vérifier et regarde s'il y a des places dans les orphelinats des environs. »

-« Voilà, c'est fait. Il y a encore des dénonciations, ça commence à bien faire, il ne sert pas à ça le site. » Peste Yuy.

-« Je rajouterai un mot dans mon prochain discours, que les dénonciations ne sont pas prises en compte, d'aller voir à la section de la Police ou des Preventers. Et que pour finir nous leur ferons payer les frais encourus pour faire ce travail nous-mêmes, qu'il est facile de les retrouver. »

-« Oui, parce que je perds du temps à faire vérifier ces données. »

Tout le trajet du retour, Heero fait un topo des cinq jours où il n'a pas parlé de tout ça à sa patronne pour qu'elle puisse profiter pleinement de ses vacances qui ne reviendront pas de sitôt.

µµµ

Au bout de quinze jours sous un rythme effréné, Relena ne ressent plus un seul bienfait de sa Thalasso. Même si elle n'a pas la même réticence qu'Heero, le fait que le masseur soit Duo lui a permis de se relâcher beaucoup plus. Une idée commence à lui trotter dans la tête qui serait bien plus réalisable que de repartir toutes les six semaines.

Surtout que ça permettrait à Heero d'en profiter. Puis elle doit admettre que Maxwell a été d'une compagnie agréable. Son garde du corps est bien plus détendu en sa présence également, elle ne voit que du boni pour l'instant à son projet.

En voyant le brun passer devant sa fenêtre pour faire son inspection de la propriété tout en réalisant son jogging, Relena se lève de son bureau pour l'apostropher.

Le métis s'arrête et revient sur ses pas.

-« Tu voulais me parler ! »

-« J'ai repensé à ton idée d'engager un masseur. Est-ce que tu crois que Duo serait intéressé par la place ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, tu l'as entendu, il aime la diversité, croiser des gens. » Rappelle Heero.

-« Il va en voir s'il vient en déplacement avec nous. » Sourit-elle.

-« N'empêche qu'il n'aura plus que toi à masser. »

-« Et toi, ainsi que d'autres membres du personnel. » Insiste Relena.

-« Ca va te faire des frais supplémentaires durant les déplacements. » Prévient Yuy à court d'arguments.

-« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu me fais louer un étage pour ma sécurité. Il y aura trois chambres au lieu de deux, ça sera le même prix. » Contre-attaque la blonde.

-« Tu sais bien qu'en travaillant pour toi, ça veut dire plus de vacances. » Rétorque Yuy.

-« Il ne profite pas de sa semaine de congé déjà, il l'a dit. »

-« Pourquoi me demandes-tu mon avis, tu as déjà pris ta décision. » Réalise le brun.

-« Si je double le barème, tu crois qu'il va accepter ? » Demande plus calmement la jeune femme.

-« Je regarde le barème en revenant de mon inspection. Tu n'auras qu'à lui proposer. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que s'il n'accepte pas, tu vas tripler le salaire. »

-« Je sais qu'il sera un avantage aussi bien pour moi, que pour toi, tu avais raison de dire que la confiance c'est aussi important pour se relaxer. »

-« Fais à ton idée, comme tu as souvent fait. » Rétorque le métis en se retournant pour partir.

-« Heero ! » S'indigne la blonde.

Ce dernier se retourne.

-« C'est moins qu'avant, mais quand on touche au privé, tu peux devenir butée. » Lâche-t-il cinglant.

Relena marque le coup puis dit tout de même.

-« Tu regarderas les barèmes ? »

-« Oui, dès que je rentre. »

µµµ

Il y a deux mois que Relena est passée au centre de Thalasso. Duo a repris un rythme normal. Rudy peut constater que le jeune homme est plus serein pour l'instant comme après le passage de Monsieur Raberba Winner.

Mitsy de la réception apostrophe Rudy quand il passe devant le guichet.

-« Rudy, j'ai une lettre pour Duo, tu peux le prévenir, il y a presque une semaine qu'elle est là. »

-« Donne-la-moi, je vais lui remettre. »

La jeune femme la tend et reprend son travail. Rudy lui se dirige vers la salle de massage qu'occupe Maxwell, il sait que son soin va bientôt s'achever, il pourra lire sa missive durant son interruption.

Il arrive à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvre sur le natté et la cliente.

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui Rudy ? » Demande le natté en se tournant vers lui.

-« Tu as reçu une lettre, Mitsy me l'a remise. Tu pourrais te rendre de temps à autre à la réception pour savoir si tu en as ! » Sermonne l'homme.

-« C'est la première que je reçois depuis vingt mois que je suis ici. » Signale le châtain en tendant la main pour prendre la lettre.

Est-ce que c'est Hilde qui lui écrit enfin ? Il l'espère même s'il lui a dit qu'il ne l'attendrait pas éternellement. Aucune des personnes qu'il a rencontrées ici ne lui a jamais fait battre le cœur comme sa compagne, ni ému de cette façon.

Rudy voit le regard du jeune homme s'assombrir dès qu'il a ouvert la lettre. Ca ne doit sûrement pas lui plaire ce qu'il a reçu. C'est dommage, juste avant il resplendissait comme s'il avait gagné au loto.

-« Mauvaise nouvelle ? » Demande Rudy.

-« Je ne sais pas, j'avais juste espéré que ce soit Hilde. C'est une lettre de Relena. Tu te souviens de la cliente exclusive d'il y a deux mois. »

-« Oui, comment oublier. » Sourit l'homme.

Maxwell parcourt la lettre, puis la deuxième page et écarquille les yeux.

-« C'est un contrat d'embauche. » Lâche le châtain estomaqué.

Rudy tend la main et Duo lui donne. Est-ce qu'il a le droit de laisser passer une chance pareille ?

-« Deux milles cinq cents crédits avec le logement fourni, la nourriture payée. Si j'étais toi, j'accepterai, tu dois vraiment lui avoir fait du bien pour qu'elle te propose un contrat pareil. Tu toucheras mille cinq cents crédits de plus qu'ici avec les mêmes conditions de travail. »

-« Je ne peux pas ! »

-« Tu ne me dois rien, Duo. Tu es déjà resté bien plus que les autres formés de cette façon. Si tu veux revenir, je te fais réengager illico, si c'est insoutenable ou qu'il y a aiguille sous roche. Tu rêves de voir ta fille, il est mis ici que tu dois suivre lors des déplacements de Mademoiselle Peacecraft. Tu auras peut-être l'occasion d'aller la voir sur L2. » Expose Rudy.

-« Je me sens bien ici. » Finit par dire le châtain.

-« Tu as une faculté d'adaptation rare, je suis persuadé que tu aimeras aussi et puis il n'y a pas de durée minimum. C'est un contrat honnête où tu restes libre. »

-« Et puis je pourrais mettre de l'argent de côté pour faire venir ma fille de temps à autre, faire un procès pour obtenir un droit de visite. Tu as raison, c'est une opportunité à ne pas laisser passer. » Réalise d'un coup Maxwell.

-« Bien, n'oublie pas de me faire une lettre de préavis. Dans quinze jours, tu es disponible puisque tu es dans ta deuxième année ici. Tu peux répondre que tu seras là dans quinze jours. » Sourit Rudy.

Il est heureux pour le jeune homme qu'il a fini par apprécier comme un fils. Il lui souhaite vraiment d'avoir une meilleure vie que tout ce qu'il lui a raconté un soir de grande déprime.

µµµ

Au bout de deux semaines, le châtain arrive à l'aéroport de Sank. Il a pour tout bagage, un gros sac comme quand il est arrivé à la thalasso.

Il doit encore trouver le moyen de se rendre au palais. Il va prendre sa fonction dès demain, quand il a prévenu Heero de son arrivée, ce dernier lui a répondu.

-« Débrouille-toi, nous serons à un colloque pour la journée. »

C'est fou ce que l'accueil a été chaleureux ne peut que repenser le natté. Debout devant le panneau des bus, le châtain cherche son itinéraire.

-« Monsieur Maxwell ? »

Ce dernier se retourne.

-« Lui-même. »

-« Venez avec moi, Mademoiselle Peacecraft a prévu une voiture. »

Duo reconnait l'homme qui servait de conducteur à Relena pendant la guerre. Il se demande s'il ne préfère pas encore prendre le bus que de devoir monter dans une limousine rose. Seulement il emboîte le pas à l'homme.

Ce dernier finit par s'arrêter devant une berline noire aux vitres teintées. Maxwell sourit.

-« Je vois que Heero est passé par là. » Dit-il.

-« Oui, Monsieur Yuy estimait l'autre voiture trop voyante et repérable. » Répond poliment Pagan en ouvrant le coffre que le jeune homme puisse mettre son sac dedans.

Puis il ouvre la portière arrière, le natté se sent gêné par tant de sollicitude, il n'en a pas l'habitude.

En silence, Pagan le conduit jusqu'au palais Peacecraft, l'enceinte de la résidence est presque aussi grande que la thalasso. Il est émerveillé par la verdure, les fontaines, les parterres bien entretenus.

La voiture se gare devant l'immense maison de deux étages longue d'au-moins cent cinquante mètres.

-« Je vais vous montrer les infrastructures et puis votre chambre, vous n'êtes pas si lourdement chargé. »

-« Non, pas de problème. »

Pagan le fait entrer par l'entrée de service près des cuisines où une dame d'une quarantaine d'années officie avec un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années.

-« Les chambres du personnel se situent ici, au rez-de-chaussée du côté est du bâtiment. Il y a ici la salle à manger pour les réceptions. Pour les repas, il faut voir directement avec Sophia. Vous entrez dans la cuisine et vous lui demandez ce qu'elle a prévu. Les cuisines sont ouvertes dès 8h30 jusqu'à 20h. Sophia y est tout le temps, sa chambre se situe juste à côté si jamais elle ne s'y trouve pas. »

Pagan montre la disposition en montrant le couloir des appartements des employés qui s'enfoncent vers l'est. La maison est dirigée plein sud, les cuisines à l'ouest.

-« A l'étage, il y a les bureaux de Monsieur Yuy et celui de Mademoiselle Peacecraft, sa salle de bain, la chambre de Mademoiselle ainsi que là où vous travaillerez. Mademoiselle a fait installer votre salle dans une salle de bain inoccupée. Elle demande que vous choisissiez la baignoire à jet qui convient. »

Tout en passant devant les pièces Pagan les nomment.

-« Voici votre antre, vous retrouverez pour faire l'inventaire ? »

-« Oui n'ayez crainte. Peut-on circuler partout ? » S'informe le natté.

-« Oui à part les chambres des autres membres du personnel et les appartements privés. » précise Pagan, seulement ça allait de soi pour Duo.

-« La chambre de Monsieur Yuy se situe au bout du couloir près de l'escalier de secours extérieur. » Complète l'homme en montrant un couloir qui part vers l'est.

Ca aussi ça semble logique à Maxwell qu'il puisse surveiller les allées et venues des gens qui auraient voulu s'introduire par là.

-« Monsieur Yuy a fait mettre votre chambre à cet étage près des escaliers de secours de la partie ouest. Il sait que ça ne fait pas partie de vos attributions, mais il va pouvoir débarricader cet accès qu'il a précisé. »

-« Donc ma chambre se situe au bout du couloir. » Dit le natté en montrant la gauche.

-« Je vous y conduis. Monsieur Yuy viendra pour les dernières modalités dès son retour. Vous pouvez vous rafraîchir et faire l'inventaire des effets manquants pour votre travail qu'on puisse finir d'installer votre lieu de travail ! »

-« Je le fais directement. Je viens vous les transmettre à l'officine ou je les remets à Heero ? »

-« A l'officine. »

-« Merci, Monsieur Pagan, je suis à l'officine d'ici une bonne heure. » Répond Maxwell en poussant la porte de sa chambre.

Il reste littéralement la bouche ouverte en voyant la pièce qui fait le double de son appartement sur L2. Il y a une baie vitrée et un balcon, un lit double contre le mur, une penderie dans laquelle il aurait fait tenir sa salle de bain avant. En face du lit il y a une porte, Duo la montre à l'homme toujours à côté de lui.

-« Vos commodités personnelles, si vous voulez que les femmes de ménage fassent votre chambre, il faudra le signaler toutefois. Ce n'est pas compris dans le salaire. Le ménage se fait une fois la semaine pour les employés et c'est le mardi. »

-« Je vais y réfléchir, merci Monsieur Pagan, il faudra que je remercie Mademoiselle Relena, je n'ai jamais vu autant de luxe. »

-« Votre chambre est plus petite que celle de Monsieur Yuy. » Précise Pagan en partant.

Plus petite, Duo a difficile d'imaginer celle d'Heero. Maintenant qu'il est seul, il l'observe plus attentivement, il y a un bureau à côté de la salle de bain, près de la baie vitrée, une bibliothèque vide installée près de la porte d'entrée. Il y a un tapis rond devant cette dernière et un divan deux places de l'autre côté du tapis avec une desserte vide.

Sur le balcon, Maxwell voit qu'il y a une table et deux chaises, on doit pouvoir les rentrer pour manger à l'intérieur s'il fait mauvais.

Quand il aura découvert ses horaires, il décidera s'il entretient ou non son palace. Il dépose son sac près de la penderie, l'ouvre pour sortir sa trousse de salle de bain, d'autres vêtements ainsi que d'autres sous-vêtements. Il se dirige vers la salle d'eau, il s'attend à trouver une douche et un WC dans une petite pièce.

La salle de bain fait un tiers de sa chambre, elle comprend une baignoire, un wc, un lavabo, une douche, un miroir sur pied ainsi qu'un bac à linge sale, une petite poubelle à côté du lavabo, tout dans les tons beige.

Il finit par se demander à quoi va ressembler son lieu de travail. La baignoire de sa salle de bain, il n'est pas persuadé qu'il en aura l'utilité un jour. Là par contre, il a envie d'une douche tiède pour se remettre de son voyage. Il dépose ses vêtements dans le bac prévu à cet effet, en se demandant comment il va les laver. Il posera la question à Heero, depuis le temps qu'il travaille pour Relena, il doit connaître le fonctionnement de la maison.

Duo a fait attention de ne pas trop mouiller les cheveux, il s'essuie avec celui qu'il a avec lui et commence à s'habiller, boxer, chaussettes, Jeans et Polo bleu clair. Sur le bureau, il prend le carnet et un stylo bille mis en évidence sûrement une attention d'Heero puis il se rend d'un pas décidé vers son lieu de travail. Il est impatient de découvrir les infrastructures.

La salle de bain est complètement dans les tons bleus clairs, la pièce est presque vide, il y a l'emplacement pour la future baignoire à jet, Relena a dû refaire la pièce pendant qu'il effectuait son préavis.

Il y a une chaise Amma, une table de massage ainsi qu'une lingère dans les tons bleus. Maxwell se rend devant et l'ouvre. Celui qui a fait les recherches a été minutieux. Sur le bas, il y a des essuies, mais sur les autres étagères, il y a des bougies parfumées, des huiles essentielles, des crèmes pour le corps et d'autres pour divers usages. Il y a également un stock de pierre basalte et l'appareil pour les chauffer.

Dans un coin un poste de radio et une pile de CDs relaxants, Chopin et autres bruits marins. A première vue, il ne voit rien de manquant, à part bien sûr la baignoire à jet. A côté du meuble, il y a un tabouret avec un catalogue, le natté commence à le parcourir et il comprend mieux que tout soit si complet, c'est le catalogue du grossiste international qui fournit le « Sauna Club ».

Duo rajoute également un petit évier pour pouvoir se laver les mains, puis cherche dans le catalogue la baignoire. Il finit par trouver son bonheur dans un bain à hydrojets dans lequel il peut glisser s'il le désire des pastilles d'algues micronisées, très riches en minéraux et oligoélément de manière à faire un massage procurant une détente musculaire en profondeur où il peut choisir les jets pour cibler certains points et faire un traitement décongestionnant reminéralisant et relaxant.

Avec sa liste et le catalogue, Maxwell part vers l'officine où sont les quartiers de Pagan, il frappe et le vieil homme vient ouvrir et discuter avec lui devant la porte.

-« Voilà, tout est en ordre, j'ai juste besoin d'un évier pour me relaver les mains et alors cette baignoire à jets. Je ne sais pas si vous saurez l'avoir en bleu pour garder l'harmonie. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, Mademoiselle Peacecraft a pensé à acheter un paravent pour la masquer quand on ne l'utilise pas. » Répond l'homme.

-« Alors, je vous laisse gérer le reste. Pour les repas, on peut se rendre à la cuisine tout le temps ? » Demande Maxwell.

Il sait que Pagan lui a signalé tout à l'heure seulement il a peur de faire un impair.

-« Oui, mais ne fouillez pas dans ses armoires ou son frigo, Sophia est très pointilleuse sur le sujet, allez la trouver. »

-« Bien, merci. »

Le châtain se dirige vers la cuisine, il a un petit creux autant aller chercher son repas, il est déjà passé 18 heures.

La femme est seule, elle le regarde en fronçant des sourcils.

-« Je suis nouveau au service de Mademoiselle Peacecraft, j'aurai aimé pouvoir souper. » Finit par dire Duo devant le mutisme de la femme.

Cette dernière se rend au réfrigérateur américain qu'elle ouvre en grand en lui montrant le contenu. Dedans, il y a des plats préparés sous vide, des plateaux fromages, des plateaux de charcuterie.

-« Je peux avoir un plateau de charcuterie ? » Demande Maxwell de plus en plus surpris par le comportement de Sophia.

Celle-ci sort une assiette et se rend à une armoire à pain dont elle montre le contenu.

Le natté s'avance et voit du pain multi céréale, des croquants, des mini-baguettes, du pain blanc.

-« Quatre croquants. » Dit Duo en montrant quatre avec ses doigts.

La femme n'a pas l'air d'avoir inventé la poudre.

Elle les prend pour les mettre dans un petit panier et prend aussi un beurrier, elle dépose le tout sur un plateau plus grand.

-« Tout ramener ici. » Dit-elle enfin en montrant le dessus d'un lave-vaisselle industriel.

-« Bien, merci. »

Le natté s'est demandé un moment si elle n'était pas muette, pas sourde il en était sûr puisqu'elle le comprend. Enfin, il est bien servi, il ne va pas se tracasser outre mesure.

Duo remonte dans sa chambre pour manger et s'installer surtout.

A Suivre…


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Relena, Pagan.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Il est 21 heures quand on frappe à la porte de la chambre de Maxwell, il n'a pas le temps d'arriver à la porte qu'elle s'ouvre à toute volée sur Heero.

-« Tu es bien installé ? Ca te convient ? » Commence Yuy.

-« Il faudrait être difficile pour dire le contraire. »

-« On vient de revenir, Relena est dans un bain, elle va te sonner pour que tu la rejoignes à la salle de massage. Ca nous laisse le temps de régler le reste. » Expose le brun en s'installant d'office dans le fauteuil devant la bibliothèque.

En le voyant en jeans, chemise blanche ouverte sur un marcel vert, Duo se demande s'il est parti au colloque dans cette tenue. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle fasse classe.

Le métis fait tourner sa tête pour décontracter ses muscles puis il pose son regard sur le natté qui est resté debout au milieu de la pièce.

-« Donc mon travail sera surtout en soirée. Ca va me changer du Sauna Club. » Réalise le châtain.

-« Voici un bipper, tu dois l'avoir constamment sur toi. »

Duo soupire, il n'avait pas tout réalisé.

-« Tu es de tous les déplacements en dehors de Sank. Tu auras le planning demain, semaine par semaine. A ne pas laisser trainer ! Quand elle te bipe, tu as cinq minutes pour arriver. » Explique Yuy.

-« Je n'ai jamais été un toutou bien dressé. » Peste Maxwell.

-« Pour le salaire, tu vas le devenir. On s'y fait, elle n'est pas un monstre. »

-« Pourquoi moi ? »

-« Elle voulait quelqu'un de confiance, elle voulait que ça aille vite, elle a mis le prix. » Rétorque le brun en haussant les épaules.

-« Autant prendre quelqu'un que tu connais, qu'elle ne doive pas attendre que tu fasses une enquête ! » Lâche Duo en souriant légèrement.

-« Je crois. » Admet le métis en se levant. « Ah oui, on ne ramène personne de l'extérieur. Pour la bagatelle soit tu choisis dans l'enceinte, soit tu vas à l'extérieur. »

-« Et toi, tu as pris quelle option ? » Interroge le châtain, les yeux pétillants de malice.

-« Ca ce n'est pas ton affaire. » Lâche le brun en partant.

-« Heero ! »

Ce dernier se retourne.

-« Pour le linge personnel ? »

-« L'entretien de la chambre, c'est vingt cinq crédits la semaine, si tu prends cette option. Soit tu vas au lavoir en ville, soit tu le déposes devant ta porte le mardi, c'est quinze crédits la semaine. C'est de l'argent en plus pour le personnel. » Explique Yuy la main sur la poignée.

Il a à peine fini de parler qu'il se retire.

µµµ

Duo a l'impression d'être livré à lui-même, de gêner aussi. Heero n'a pas eu un geste de bienvenue. Mais pourquoi aurait-il dû l'avoir, ça n'a jamais été dans son caractère, réalise Maxwell.

Puisque Relena veut un massage, Duo décide de s'y rendre directement pour préparer ce dont il aura besoin, comme ça elle n'aura pas besoin d'attendre non plus vu l'heure.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le bipper vibre à la ceinture de son pantalon blanc, bizarrement, il préfère opérer dans le style de vêtements qu'il a toujours porté pour travailler. Il en a acheté deux en quittant le « Sauna Club ».

Relena est étonnée de trouver Maxwell déjà en place, des bougies allumées pour créer une ambiance relaxante.

-« Je suis désolée de te faire travailler déjà aujourd'hui, ton contrat ne commence que demain. » Dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

-« Vraiment Relena, il n'y a pas de problème, comme ça je teste de suite mon nouveau job et je peux décider si je reste ou pas. » Taquine le natté.

-« Heero m'a dit qu'il a mis une clause de six mois minimum avant que tu ne puisses partir. » Avoue-t-elle en se couchant sur la table.

-« Je ne l'ai pas vue cette clause. » Rétorque Maxwell en venant près d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites ? »

-« Que tu fasses disparaitre mes tensions. »

-« Heero avait l'air aussi tendu. » Dit le châtain pour faire la conversation.

Il met ses mains sur les épaules de la blonde et commence à dénouer les muscles.

-« Normal, assurer une surveillance durant dix heures avec le monde qu'il y avait, ce n'est pas toujours évident. » Ronronne Relena.

-« Je pourrai lui faire un massage de temps à l'autre s'il le souhaite. » Propose Maxwell.

-« Personnellement, j'aurai aimé que ton rôle aille plus loin, que tu prennes soin du personnel travaillant pour moi. Si tu ne dois masser que moi, tu risques de t'ennuyer. Si tu te rends compte qu'un ou l'autre a besoin, tu lui proposes tes services. »

-« Ca me va, je préfère même. L'inaction ça n'a jamais été pour moi. »

-« C'est ce que m'a dit Heero. » Admet-elle en se sentant devenir aussi légère qu'un papillon. « Hm, je vais bien dormir. »

Dès que Relena quitte la pièce, Duo la remet en état. Il n'a plus de services d'entretien, cela fera partir de son travail également. Il pourra ainsi faire l'inventaire des choses à racheter en temps utile.

Dès la semaine prochaine, il passera une commande pour avoir un stock d'avance, il ne sait pas à quelle fréquence Pagan fait ce genre de courses.

Maxwell n'est pas dans sa chambre depuis dix minutes qu'on frappe à la porte et qu'elle s'ouvre sur Heero.

-« Décidément, on ne t'a pas appris à attendre qu'on t'autorise à entrer. » Peste le natté torse-nu.

Il est en train de s'apprêter à se rendre à la salle de bain pour se préparer pour la nuit.

-« Montre-moi ton contrat d'embauche ! » Ordonne le brun sans relever la remarque.

-« Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose qui ne te plait pas dedans ? » S'étonne le châtain sans bouger.

-« Quand elle me sonne après une longue journée pour régler une broutille, oui ! » Répond d'une voix cinglante le métis.

Duo écarquille les yeux devant l'agressivité de son ex-compagnon d'armes.

-« Tu veux un massage ? » Propose-t-il en le regardant.

-« Je veux ton contrat ! » Ordonne Heero en tendant la main.

Maxwell se décide à bouger, ça ne sert à rien de faire augmenter la tension. Il est 23 heures passées, il ne sait même pas à quelle heure son collègue commence sa journée. Ce genre d'horaire n'est pas inscrit sur son contrat non plus.

-« Tiens ! Je dois être disponible à partir de quelle heure ? » Interroge le châtain.

Yuy relève la tête.

-« Tout le temps, sinon tu n'aurais pas un bipper. »

Le brun tourne le contrat vers Duo et lui montre écrit en tout petit au dessus du document.

-« La période d'essai est de six mois, durant cette période le travailleur ne pourra pas rompre le contrat. » Lit Maxwell. « Elle t'a sonné pour ça ? Je suis désolé Heero. »

-« Je te l'ai dit quand Relena veut quelque chose, elle l'obtient toujours. »

-« C'est faux, elle t'a voulu, elle ne t'a pas eu. » Réplique le natté.

-« A part dans son lit, je suis omniprésent dans sa vie. Et je suis fatigué, tu n'y es pour rien. J'ai eu une surcharge de travail pour trouver tout ce qu'il te fallait. » Avoue Yuy en allant déposer le contrat sur le bureau de la pièce.

-« C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? » S'exclame le châtain.

-« J'ai fait les recherches, cherché les magasins et le matériel. Le reste c'est Pagan. Je ne me doutais pas que ta profession pouvait être aussi complexe. »

-« Je n'ai pas suivi trois ans d'études de kiné pour le plaisir. J'avais besoin de ça pour connaître certains points stratégiques du corps humain afin d'être un meilleur masseur, de pouvoir travailler dans des centres de revalidation. » Explique Duo heureux de voir que son ancien coéquipier est plus chaleureux.

Les yeux du brun se portent sur la desserte où il n'y a rien dessus, puis sa montre, il lâche.

-« Attends-moi cinq minutes. »

Heero part directement laissant Maxwell très surpris par la rapidité de l'action. Puisqu'il a cinq minutes, il finit de se préparer pour la nuit, de toute façon, Yuy a l'air de rentrer chez lui comme dans un moulin.

Au bout de cinq grosses minutes, on frappe à la porte, comme elle ne s'ouvre pas toute seule cette fois, le châtain crie

-« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvre sur le brun et deux canettes de soda en main, il se dirige vers le fauteuil devant la bibliothèque.

-« Tu n'avais pas dit que tu étais fatigué ? » Questionne Maxwell réalisant qu'ils sont partis pour discuter.

-« Demain, il n'y a rien de prévu sauf si Relena veut faire des courses, je pourrai me reposer. » Admet le brun en tendant une canette au natté.

-« On peut avoir des boissons à l'étage ? » Demande le châtain en la prenant.

-« Duo, tu es chez toi, tu fais ce que tu veux de la pièce. »

-« Donc, je pourrai mettre un lit pour quand ma fille viendra me rendre visite. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Je croyais que tu n'avais aucun contact. »

-« J'en aimerai, c'est ce qui m'a décidé à accepter, comme les déplacements. Vous irez peut-être sur L2. J'en profiterai. »

-« Je ne comprends pas. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? » Interroge le natté en s'installant au côté de métis.

-« Tu ne l'as jamais vue et tu as l'air de l'aimer. »

-« C'est ma fille ! Elle m'attire, c'est aussi ma chair, je voudrais la connaître, savoir à qui elle ressemble, elle est aussi une part de Hilde. Quoiqu'il soit arrivé entre nous, elle fait toujours battre mon cœur. » Explique Duo.

Puis il porte sa canette à la bouche.

-« Je vais te laisser, tu dois être fatigué par le voyage. » Dit le brun en se levant.

-« Non, ça va encore. Tu fais laver ta chambre ? »

-« Non, personne ne va dedans. » Répond le métis. « Mais tu peux le faire toi. »

-« Je vais voir, parce que si j'ai trop de temps pour moi autant le faire moi-même. »

-« J'espère que le travail te plaira. »

-« Si tu as envie d'un massage, ça fait partie de mon contrat. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Même si ça fait du bien. Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche. » Rappelle Yuy avant de partir.

µµµ

La première semaine, Duo cherche surtout ses points de repère. Il essaie de connaître les autres employés afin de savoir leurs besoins et leur proposer ses services.

Tous les soirs après son bain, Relena convoque son masseur.

Maxwell a aussi repéré que Sophia aurait besoin de kiné, elle a mal à une hanche et se déplace parfois en boitant. Seulement, elle a l'air faite dans le même bois que Heero, des gens qu'on n'approche pas facilement.

Il y a une semaine qu'il travaille pour Relena et ça lui plait. Il y a plus de contacts et moins de travail. Il a également du temps pour lui en journée. Comme le soleil brille, Duo décide de réviser les points acupunctures à l'extérieur afin de voir s'il n'y a pas moyen de soulager Sophia en lui expliquant où masser elle-même.

Depuis une demi-heure, il est installé sur la terrasse extérieure dans un transat que le jeune garçon qu'il a vu dans la cuisine le premier jour apparait près de lui.

-« Tu es qui toi ? » Demande-t-il.

Maxwell le dévisage avant de répondre à l'adolescent. Ce dernier a le visage rond, encadré par une masse de cheveux châtain clairs, le nez fin et un peu en trompette, il a les pommettes rebondies et des yeux bleus aux reflets plus foncés.

-« Je suis Duo, le masseur, et toi ? »

-« Amory, le fils de Sophia. Donc c'est vrai, tu pourrais soulager ma maman. »

-« Si elle voulait bien que je l'approche oui. » Sourit le natté.

-« Elle ne voudra pas. Elle n'est pas méchante, mais elle est un peu limitée. »

Le châtain écarquille les yeux, surpris par le langage un peu cru de l'adolescent.

-« Tu as quel âge Amory ? »

-« Je vais avoir quatorze ans. »

-« Tu crois que si je te montre les points où masser, elle te laissera faire ? »

-« Je suis son fils pas un homme pour elle. » Répond du tac au tac l'adolescent.

-« Viens, je vais te montrer. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y aura à payer pour l'apprentissage ? »

Le natté se retient d'ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement.

-« Rien, ça fait partie de mon travail. Je suis déjà payé pour soulager le personnel. Si je ne peux pas approcher ta maman, j'essaie une autre méthode. » Explique le châtain en lui souriant.

Duo se redresse sur le transat en plastique pour lui faire une place dessus, seulement l'adolescent préfère s'installer sur celui d'à côté. Maxwell doit s'asseoir les pieds sur le sol de manière à faire face à Amory. Avec le dessin qu'il a en main, il montre où l'adolescent peut exercer une pression mais pas trop forte. Il explique la puissance et lui fait faire des essais sur son bras comme lui l'a fait avec Rudy au début.

Il y a dix minutes que le natté donne des explications quand Heero apparait sur la terrasse et se dirige vers eux.

-« Amory n'ennuie pas Monsieur Maxwell. »

-« Je ne l'ennuie pas. Du moins, je crois. » Rétorque l'adolescent directement moins sûr de lui.

-« Il ne m'ennuie pas, je lui explique comment soulager le dos de sa maman. » Répond Duo.

Heero s'installe sur le transat sur lequel Amory est assis, les deux pieds sur le sol comme Duo.

-« Tu as fini tes devoirs ? » Interroge le brun en regardant l'adolescent.

-« Il m'en reste un. » Répond en bougonnant Amory.

-« Il y a plus de dix minutes que tu es en pause, non ? » Insiste le métis.

-« Oui. » Soupire-t-il en se levant pour rentrer.

Maxwell regarde partir l'adolescent un peu surpris de ce qu'il vient d'entendre, il reporte son attention sur Heero qui le regarde.

C'est là que le natté réalise que Yuy s'est coupé les cheveux, une coupe au bol jusqu'aux oreilles, le reste plus court et en léger dégradé, il a une mèche entre les deux yeux, le reste mis en balayage sur le côté.

-« Ca te va bien cette coupe. » Lâche le châtain.

-« Relena avait un rendez-vous hier, j'ai eu envie de changer. » Admet-il.

-« Amory n'a pas une grande estime de sa mère. »

-« Tu te trompes, il est en admiration devant elle. Pour elle, il ferait n'importe quoi. »

-« Pourtant il m'a dit qu'elle était limitée. » Insiste Duo.

-« Parce que c'est le cas. Elle ne doit pas avoir un QI qui dépasse soixante. Elle nous a été signalée, il y a quatre ans sur le blog suggestion de Relena. » Raconte le brun.

-« J'en ai entendu parler du blog, j'ai jamais vu. »

-« Elle a été mise enceinte par son père et jetée à la rue par lui. Elle faisait le trottoir pour nourrir Amory. Elle s'en occupait bien mais les gens s'offusquaient de la voir vivre dans des cartons sous les ponts avec un enfant qui manquait parfois l'école pour empêcher sa mère de travailler. »

-« Qui a signalé le problème ? » Demande Maxwell captivé par l'histoire.

-« Le directeur de l'école d'Amory. »

-« Vous lui avez offert un emploi et un logement. » Approuve le natté.

-« Relena est allée plus loin, elle s'est fait accorder la tutelle de Sophia et d'Amory par la même occasion. »

-« Je trouve ça super, au moins, elle met en pratique ses lois, elle ne dit pas prenez en charge les démunis, elle montre l'exemple. »

-« Sophia a un salaire, mais nous réglons ses dépenses, les frais de scolarité d'Amory et vestimentaires mais avec l'argent du compte de Sophia. Relena s'occupe de Sophia, moi d'Amory surtout pour le scolaire. » Précise Heero.

-« En tout cas, je trouve ça très bien. » Sourit le natté.

-« Tiens ! » Lâche Yuy en sortant une photo de son portefeuille.

-« C'est qui ? » Questionne Maxwell, le regard sur une petite fille.

Cette dernière a les cheveux bruns clairs et des yeux bleus presque turquoise, elle a le visage ovale et un nez en trompette.

-« Camille, ta fille. »

-« Où as-tu eu ça ? » S'estomaque le châtain en passant un doigt sur le portrait de la gamine.

-« J'ai demandé à un détective privé de L2 qui me devait un service. » Avoue le brun.

-« Merci Heero, ça me touche beaucoup. Elle est magnifique. »

-« Elle n'a pas grand-chose de toi ! » Dit le métis en se tournant pour se lever.

-« Elle n'était quand même pas seule dans la rue ? » Demande le châtain.

Il vient de reconnaitre un immeuble juste derrière sa fille.

-« Non, Hilde lui tenait la main. J'ai fait un découpage. » Admet Yuy.

-« Ca m'aurait plu de l'avoir en entier. »

-« Je te l'imprime ce soir, maintenant je vais voir si Amory fait ses devoirs. » Précise le métis en partant.

µµµ

Comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il travaille pour Relena, dès 22 heures, Duo se rend dans sa salle de massage pour la préparer et l'entretenir. La blonde ne le bipe plus sachant qu'elle le trouvera à son poste.

Il y a six semaines qu'il travaille à Sank quand la baignoire à jet est enfin livrée et installée au matin. Il a fallu tout ce temps pour en obtenir une dans les bons tons. Maintenant, même si l'équipe d'entretien est repassée après les ouvriers, la poussière retombe sur les affaires du natté. Il sait qu'il va en avoir pour une semaine à devoir tout essuyer avant de pouvoir les utiliser.

Quand Relena pousse la porte, elle le trouve en train d'épousseter la table de massage.

-« Tu veux que je repasse ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Non, entre et ce n'est pas la femme de ménage qui n'a pas bien travaillé, la poussière de ciment c'est une grasse. Voilà, installe-toi, à moins que tu ne veuilles un massage sur la chaise Amma. »

-« Non, je dors tellement bien avec ton massage que je n'ai plus envie de m'en passer. »

-« Tu as aussi des horaires chargés. On ne le croirait pas, tu n'es pas souvent en déplacement, mais à droite ou à gauche tous les jours. » Commence Maxwell en mettant un peu de crème sur ses mains.

-« Dans quinze jours, il faudra que tu te prépares, on part une semaine sur L3. »

-« Tu crois qu'il y aura une table de massage dans l'hôtel ? » Interroge le natté en commençant son travail.

-« Je ne sais pas, Duo. Attends avant de poser la question à Heero, sinon je vais me faire taper sur les doigts parce que je te dévoile mon programme à l'avance. »

-« Je tiendrai ma langue. » Rassure Maxwell.

Il dépose ses mains à la base des reins pour dénouer les muscles par de légères pressions.

-« Sinon, tu pourras toujours l'effectuer sur le lit, non ? » Interroge Relena.

Elle fait des efforts pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le bien être qu'elle ressent.

-« Je ne serai pas des mieux mis mais ça doit être faisable. Je prendrai la chaise Amma, elle est prévue pour ça aussi. » Réalise le natté.

-« Hm. » Rétorque la blonde.

Il se tait pour la laisser savourer son massage, et il repense à son cours pour soulager le dos de Sophia qu'il a donné à Amory, il ne peut que féliciter à nouveau sa patronne.

-« En tout cas, je trouve génial ce que tu as fait pour Sophia. J'ai horreur des gens qui ne font pas ce qu'ils disent de faire. Tu sais comme les manifestants pour les sans-abris mais demande-leur d'héberger un sans-abri, ils te répondront non. »

-« C'est une idée ça, la prochaine fois que je reçois une pétition, je demande à Heero de recontacter les gens pour leur proposer de s'impliquer. »

Duo éclate de rire au moment où il commence un massage des mollets mis à rude épreuve durant la journée.

µµµ

Plus le temps passe, plus Duo se sent bien, il ne regrette plus d'avoir quitté le « Sauna Club. » Il continue d'expliquer à Amory comment soulager le dos de sa maman. Parfois quand Heero n'est pas rentré, il donne un coup de main à l'adolescent pour ses devoirs.

Sophia finit par accepter que Maxwell assiste à un massage de son fils afin de l'aiguiller avec un visuel, et pas seulement avec ce que lui dit Amory. Pour Duo, c'est déjà une première guerre de gagnée.

Une fois de plus, le natté accompagne les deux jeunes gens en déplacement. Il soupire en constatant qu'il n'a à nouveau pas de salle de massage dans l'hôtel choisi par le métis. Depuis le début du déplacement, Duo se rend dans la chambre de Relena pour lui prodiguer ses soins.

Ils vont rentrer dans deux jours, Maxwell est impatient, surtout qu'il voit Heero de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Il y a eu une bousculade quand la jeune femme a rappelé qu'une loi doit être bénéfique pour tous et pas que pour la partie riche de la population.

La blonde est couchée sur son lit, le front sur ses deux mains mises l'une sur l'autre devant elle, comme son masseur lui a demandé. Il masse à genoux à côté d'elle, son dos commence à ressentir les méfaits de cette mauvaise position de travail. Mais sa patronne n'aime pas la chaise Amma, surtout à la sortie de son bain, elle doit se rhabiller et elle n'en a pas envie. Et pour ça aussi le natté est heureux de rentrer au palais pour récupérer son matériel.

-« Duo, tu n'as jamais pensé à recommencer une histoire d'amour ? » Interroge Relena.

Maxwell est presque à la fin de son massage et est au niveau de ses cuisses.

-« Depuis que j'ai quitté Hilde, j'ai eu des aventures mais personne n'a réussi à la remplacer dans mon cœur, je dois l'admettre. »

-« Tu croyais au principe du « Sauna Club » ? »

-« Quel principe ? » Demande le natté.

Il vient de se mettre au pied du lit afin de mettre de la crème hydratante sur les pieds de la jeune femme et masser certains points d'acuponcture.

-« Celui de sortir avec un client ? » Avoue la blonde heureuse que son visage soit caché par ses bras.

-« Quand tu m'as engagé tu avais déjà cette idée là ? »

Ca expliquerait la clause de six mois, pense le châtain.

-« Non, ne va surtout pas l'imaginer. Plus on discute, plus je te côtoie, plus je me sens attirée. J'ai aussi réfléchi au passé, à ce que j'ai entendu sur toi. Nous avons discuté avec Hilde, déjà à l'époque de la guerre, elle avait une haute estime de toi. Je me rappelle ce soir là sur le port et ta façon chevaleresque de me porter secours. Moi à l'époque, je ne voyais que Heero, son physique m'attirait et en gamine ayant toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait, je ne comprenais pas qu'il puisse me résister. » Avoue-t-elle.

-« Cette guerre, t'a été bénéfique, tu as bien muri. » Réalise Maxwell.

Ayant fini son travail, il vient s'asseoir près de la tête de la blonde et il lui tend sa chemise de nuit. Il détourne la tête qu'elle puisse s'habiller sans gêne et se redresser sur sa couche.

Chose faite, Duo la regarde, elle a toujours un peu le rouge aux joues. Il la trouve mignonne comme ça, un peu réservée, il n'en a pas l'habitude.

-« Si tu ne voulais pas je comprendrai, je n'insisterai pas, tu peux demander à Heero, je ne cours plus pendant des mois après quelqu'un, je ne traverse plus les galaxies dans ce but là, je respecte. » Dit-elle en regardant ses mains.

Le natté les prend dans les siennes et il s'avance vers elle, il dépose ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde pour un baiser chaste, puis il se recule.

-« De toute façon, j'ai ma place assurée encore au moins pendant trois mois. » Taquine le châtain. « Et j'ai beaucoup d'estime pour toi. » Affirme-t-il.

-« C'est toi qui ne peux pas partir ! » S'indigne Relena. « J'ai le droit de rompre le contrat. »

-« Non, je l'ai relu après l'histoire de l'autre fois. Tout en dessous en petit il est mis aucune des deux parties ne peut rompre le contrat pendant la période d'essai de six mois. » Dit Duo en se levant pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

-« Tu t'en vas ? » S'étonne la blonde.

-« Ne brusquons pas les choses, laisse faire le temps. Je ne te voyais pas comme un bête coup d'un soir. »

Et puis il a besoin aussi de réfléchir convenablement à tout ça. Relena rougit avant de lui dire.

-« Bonne nuit. »

µµµ

De commun accord, les deux jeunes gens décident d'être discrets sur leur relation débutante, Duo ayant spécifié dès le lendemain.

-« Autant ne pas donner d'arme ou de moyen de pression à tes opposants. »

-« Où serait le moyen de pression ? » S'exclame Relena le deuxième soir.

Après le massage, les deux jeunes gens restent souvent simplement couchés dans le lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour discuter.

-« Je suis ton employé. » Rappelle le natté. « On peut te faire porter le chapeau pour harcèlement. »

-« Oui, tu as raison. Parfois, je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'être entourée par des personnes comme vous, toi et Heero. » Dit-elle en caressant les avant-bras du natté.

-« Je vais y aller, autant ne pas abuser des bonnes choses et puis j'ai promis à Heero de passer par sa chambre pour discuter un peu. Il ne veut pas de massage mais ça l'aide. » Dit-il en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

-« Ca aussi j'ai toujours apprécié chez toi, ta façon dont tu prends soin de tout le monde. Je dois encore faire ma valise également. »

-« Moi aussi, quelle idée a eu Heero d'avancer le décollage de trois heures. » Peste Maxwell en sortant du lit.

-« A mon avis, il nous a donné un horaire erroné exprès pour brouiller les pistes. Habitue-toi, il le fait souvent comme le retarder, même si c'est moins stressant. »

Relena se met debout et l'embrasse tendrement avant de le raccompagner à la porte de sa chambre. Duo frappe à la porte et attend. C'est comme ça tous les soirs, il doit repasser par la chambre du métis pour pouvoir regagner sa chambre de l'autre côté de celle de Relena, sécurité oblige.

Heero vient lui ouvrir.

-« Viens, je voulais qu'on revoit la façon de quitter l'hôtel. » Dit le brun en partant vers une table de salon.

-« Heero, ça ne fait pas partie de mes attributions. Je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois. »

Le métis s'arrête.

-« Tu laisserais quelqu'un l'attaquer parce que tu ne veux plus avoir du sang sur les mains ? » Questionne Yuy en se retournant vers le natté.

-« Bien sûr que non ! » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Je ne t'en demande pas plus. Avec ses déclarations, il se peut qu'elle soit malmenée. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? » Interroge le châtain en se rendant près de la table basse.

-« Faire un rempart de ton corps. »

-« Ca doit être dans mes capacités. Bon, je vais préparer mes bagages et essayer de mettre mes affaires autrement pour prendre une valise de Relena que tu sois déjà moins chargé. »

-« Ce ne serait pas mal déjà. » Approuve le brun.

Pour finir le départ se fait sans heurt, comme le retour au château.

µµµ

Tous les jours, Duo et Relena apprennent à se connaître, Maxwell préfère que les choses se fassent lentement. Il n'a jamais aimé pousser les gens à faire des choses contre leur volonté. Il sait trop bien ce qu'on ressent quand on se sent dos au mur et obligé de se faire violence. Il voulait qu'on le respecte, il trouvait normal de respecter les autres.

Certains soirs quand le travail de la blonde ne l'exige pas, ils soupent ensemble dans les appartements de Relena. Doucement, ils découvrent le corps de l'autre. Après la séance de massage du soir, il y a le moment tendresse et câlins chastes qui se fait dans la salle de travail.

Tous les soirs, les caresses se font un peu plus hardies, seulement Duo attend de se faire demander dans la chambre de la princesse pour passer la vitesse supérieure.

De discussions en câlins, ils se cernent mieux, ils consolident la base de leur union. Il y a trois semaines qu'ils sortent ensemble, discrètement, on n'est pas à l'abri d'un employé que l'appât du gain puisse pousser à relever leur petit secret.

Maxwell a les mains sous la robe légère verte tendre que Relena remet après son massage pour circuler dans le palais, il embrasse la jeune femme de plus en plus passionnément. Ses mains caressent la nuque, les omoplates et descendent jusqu'au bas des reins.

La blonde comme souvent est assise sur la table à masser et Duo se trouve débout devant elle. Relena a passé ses mains sous la blouse blanche et effleure le dos du châtain. Elle sent sa respiration s'accélérer et son corps désirer quelque chose que Maxwell ne lui accorde jamais.

Quand le natté s'éloigne pour lui embrasser le lobe de l'oreille, elle lui dit.

-« Si on allait dans ma chambre. »

Elle se sent rougir d'avoir osé lui demandé ça.

-« Si tu te sens prête. »

-« Oui, Duo. »

-« Va, j'arrive dès que j'ai rangé. »

-« Tu feras ça demain. » Bougonne la blonde.

-« J'en ai pour moins de dix minutes. »

Et puis, il veut repasser par sa chambre pour prendre des préservatifs. On ne sait jamais que les choses aillent plus loin que des baisers.

A Suivre…


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Relena, Pagan.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Attention Lemon, j'ai pourtant cherché à l'ôter mais il est important.**

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Duo n'a pas voulu prendre le temps de se changer, il entre en tenue de masseur dans l'appartement de Relena.

Il traverse la pièce qu'il connait bien, se composant du salon et salle à manger de sa patronne. En trois semaines, il y a passé une partie de ses soirées avant de faire le massage à la blonde.

Il y apprécie le mobilier moderne et confortable qui la compose, tel l'écran TV non démesuré, tout est à l'image de la jeune femme, discret et utile.

Ne voyant pas la blonde, Maxwell vient frapper à la porte de la chambre, il n'y est encore jamais entré et la porte est toujours fermée.

-« Entre. »

C'est ce qu'il fait pour découvrir la pièce dans les tons bleus pastel avec une teinte de violet. Il y a une commode blanc-cassé, une coiffeuse dans les mêmes tons où s'étalent des flacons, du maquillage qu'elle utilise de façon naturelle, il ne s'est même pas douté qu'elle en mettait.

Sur le mur en face de la porte, il y a une penderie qui couvre la totalité du mur, en face de la fenêtre un très grand lit recouvert de mousseline blanche, sur la table de nuit, il y a l'ourson que Heero lui a offert ainsi qu'un livre, une carafe d'eau et un verre.

Le lampadaire au plafond, le fait sourire, c'est un parachute avec une colombine sur une balançoire. Ca reste la chambre d'une jeune fille et non d'une des femmes les plus puissantes de l'univers.

Relena est debout près du lit, elle a passé la nuisette qu'il connait pour l'avoir vue dedans durant le colloque. Elle a le rouge aux joues et ne sait pas trop comment se tenir, ni que faire de son corps.

Le natté traverse la pièce pour venir la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement. Il a toujours l'impression d'avoir une fille frêle dans ses bras, ça change de la militante si sûre d'elle.

-« Je peux retourner dans ma chambre. » Propose en murmurant le châtain près de l'oreille.

Relena sent des frissons de plaisir descendre le long de son échine.

-« Non, reste ! Dans tes bras, j'ai l'impression d'être normale. » Soupire-t-elle d'aise.

Duo reprend ses caresses là où il les a abandonnées, en l'embrassant le plus doucement qu'il peut.

Avant de coucher la jeune femme dans le lit, Maxwell fait glisser les bretelles de la nuisette, s'il connait par cœur le dos et le ventre de la jeune femme, c'est la première fois qu'il découvre la poitrine de la blonde. Il fait tourner Relena vers lui avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il passe sa main droite sous le sein gauche pour le soulever un peu afin de l'embrasser. Il titille de sa langue le mamelon qui se durcit sous ses caresses. La main gauche recouvre complètement le sein droit et entre l'index et le majeur, il presse légèrement l'autre mamelon.

Relena laisse sa tête partir en arrière et gémit doucement. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit faire de ses mains, alors elle les dépose sur les épaules de son futur amant.

Maxwell se redresse et passe un bras derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux de manière à pouvoir la coucher sur le lit.

La nuisette reste sur le sol, elle se retrouve étendue sur sa couche en tanga, le natté enlève le dessus de sa tunique et vient se coucher près d'elle pour reprendre ses caresses et ses baisers, sur le cou, les lèvres, la poitrine de sa future maitresse.

Relena gémit de plus en plus, la main de Duo est glissée dans sa culotte et caresse le clitoris, sentant que la blonde est plus que prête à le recevoir, il se tortille en continuant de l'embrasser sur la bouche pour se débarrasser son pantalon, puis il met rapidement son préservatif, ôte le tanga et se place entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Une main sur le sein, l'autre derrière la nuque, Maxwell commence à pénétrer Relena. Il n'a pas fait deux mouvements qu'il se redresse étonné.

-« Tu es vierge ? Tu aurais dû me le dire, j'aurais été plus doucement. » Dit-il en se retirant.

-« Tu aurais pu me donner plus de plaisir que ce que je ressens pour l'instant ! » S'étonne-t-elle.

-« La première fois d'Hilde, j'étais tellement pressé et immature qu'elle a souffert le martyre. Elle a mis trois mois à accepter que je lui refasse l'amour. J'ai dû l'amadouer, me documenter pour lui ouvrir les portes du plaisir et ne pas penser qu'au mien. » Précise le natté en la flattant.

-« Tu l'as déjà fait Duo. » Certifie-t-elle.

-« Tu n'y es pas encore allée au sommet. » Dit-il tendrement.

Il vient l'embrasser sur chaque paupière, puis il descend dans le lit pour mettre son visage entre les cuisses de la blonde, il écarte les lèvres vaginales de ses doigts pour dégager le clitoris, de sa langue, il vient le caresser, le titiller, le sucer.

Relena se cabre, surprise par tant de déferlantes de sensations dans son ventre. Duo en profite pour introduire deux de ses doigts dans l'âtre chaud et y faire des mouvements d'avant en arrière, des battements.

Maxwell après un moment sent arriver le liquide au goût si féminin, il ralentit les mouvements de ses doigts avant de les retirer, il remonte vers le visage de la blonde, embrasse les deux seins et vient se coucher sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

Il dépose ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde délicatement afin de savoir si elle n'est pas gênée par son propre goût. Seulement Relena embrasse passionnément Duo en lui caressant la nuque. Il profite de tant de passion pour introduire sa verge dans l'âtre humidifiée, il fait des petits mouvements pour arriver à l'hymen, sa main droite descend sur le clitoris pour détourner la jeune femme du moment plus douloureux. Il recule le bassin et donne un grand coup. Relena hoquette, Duo écarquille les yeux, il n'a pas réussi à la déflorer. La blonde se tortille un rien en essayant de se soustraire à la douleur qu'elle ressent. Maxwell en profite pour redonner un nouveau coup de bassin plus violent sans plus de résultat.

-« Ca fait mal Duo, ça fait mal. » Gémit-elle.

Le natté prend le visage de la blonde dans ses mains et l'embrasse délicatement.

-« Je ne suis pas encore passé, je suis désolé. On peut arrêter si tu préfères. »

-« Et la prochaine fois ce sera le même problème ? » Demande-t-elle les yeux humides.

Elle a ressenti tellement de plaisir avant, elle a l'impression maintenant d'un déchirement sans fin.

-« J'en ai bien peur. Il resterait une opération pour le rompre. » Expose le châtain.

Seulement lui a senti qu'il est allé plus loin, il pourrait y arriver en un ou deux coups puissants.

Il a déjà commencé à descendre dans le lit en gardant Relena contre lui de manière à pouvoir mettre ses pieds à plat sur le montant du lit et se servir de cet appui. Au fond de lui, il rage que les deux dépucelages qu'il a fait se passent si mal. Un parce qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience, l'autre pour un hymen plus dur que la normale.

Pendant que Relena réfléchit à la proposition, Maxwell passe ses bras sous les aisselles de la princesse, ses mains venant se mettre sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Duo voit un peu de terreur dans le regard bleu, il lui dit.

-« Tu me fais confiance ? »

-« Un autre aurait peut-être été moins intentionné. Oui je te fais confiance. » Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Quand elle s'éloigne de lui, le châtain lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille.

-« Sauf si je sens que je ne peux pas y arriver, je ne m'arrête plus. Ca ne sert à rien de te faire souffrir inutilement. »

-« Merci. »

Duo trouve un peu bizarre qu'on puisse le remercier alors qu'on sait qu'on va souffrir. Relena vient mettre sa bouche contre l'épaule de Maxwell, elle ferme les yeux. Le châtain se recule légèrement pour ne pas sortir de l'âtre chaud, il prend appui sur le montant du lit, resserre sa prise au niveau des épaules de Relena pour la tirer à lui en même temps qu'il se poussera à l'intérieur.

Au premier mouvement, Relena mord dans l'épaule du natté dans l'espoir de diminuer sa douleur ou inconsciemment lui faire mal aussi.

C'est au troisième coup que Duo sent que la petite peau cède enfin, Relena pleure dans ses bras.

-« Chut ! Chut ! C'est fini, Lena, le plus dur est fait, tu es une femme. »

Tout en la calmant avec des mots, Maxwell a déjà descendu sa main entre leurs deux corps pour chercher le petit bouton qui donne tant de plaisir à la blonde. En effectuant des légers va et vient, il le caresse que le plaisir augmente rapidement pour chasser la douleur. Duo sait qu'il amènera Relena une deuxième fois à l'extase avant de penser à son plaisir.

La blonde finit par lui offrir son cou et Maxwell s'active, fait des mouvements plus larges en embrassant sa dulcinée dans le cou toutefois en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire un suçon qui pourrait les trahir.

La deuxième main du natté se pose sur le sein gauche pour le caresser, le pincer doucement. Relena a moins de poitrine que Hilde mais elle est plus ferme, c'est une autre sensation tout aussi agréable.

Les mains de la blonde sur les fesses du natté, les caressent, les griffent, les malaxent. Il sent l'âtre chaud pulser autour de son membre gonflé. Maxwell ralentit un peu les mouvements pour permettre à Relena de redescendre un peu dans l'intensité de son plaisir, sans les arrêter, il embrasse sa maitresse sur le bouche, elle a le souffle court.

-« Ca valait la souffrance ? » Demande Duo quand Relena lui sourit.

-« Oui, tu es très doué. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait ressentir autant de choses avec son corps. » Admet-elle.

-« Vous avez la chance de pouvoir jouir plusieurs fois, c'est un plaisir qui nous est refusé. » Explique le natté en continuant d'onduler doucement de façon presque imperceptible.

-« C'était bon pour toi ? » Interroge la blonde.

Elle vient de se rendre compte qu'elle ne sait rien du plaisir masculin. Elle ne savait déjà rien du son propre plaisir avant de s'être retrouvée dans les mains de Duo.

-« Oui, j'en ai déjà eu beaucoup et là je vais devenir un peu plus égoïste et penser au mien. Je te donnerai peut-être des conseils pour m'aider. J'espère que tu ne seras pas vexée ? »

-« Non. Apprends-moi à t'en donner aussi énormément et te rendre heureux. »

Maxwell lui sourit tendrement, l'embrasse passionnément avant de reprendre ses va-et-vient plus puissants. Relena ne pensait pas que son plaisir reviendrait si vite, sentir le poids du natté sur elle, les mouvements en elle, elle se cabre pour obtenir plus de profondeur.

-« Doucement, tu vas finir par me la casser. » Dit Duo en lui mettant les hanches sur le matelas.

Il lui referme également un peu les cuisses avant d'ajouter.

-« Si tu en veux plus, tu peux venir à ma rencontre. »

La blonde remet ses mains sur les fesses du natté et ondule vers son amant. Elle se sent un peu perverse d'oser le faire. On lui a appris à se tenir et non se lâcher.

Maxwell a beau se concentrer, son plaisir n'augmente pas, s'il osait il lui demanderait une autre position. Sentant qu'il n'arrivera pas à l'extase ainsi, il finit par se jeter à l'eau.

-« Lena, je me suis retenu trop longtemps. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien te mettre à quatre pattes ? » Demande-t-il en arrêtant ses mouvements

-« Tu veux vraiment ? » Questionne la blonde en rougissant.

Elle va être obscène.

-« Tu voulais que je t'apprenne à me donner du plaisir. » Insiste le châtain.

-« Alors je veux bien. » Murmure-t-elle.

Duo s'extrait lentement, tout en l'embrassant pour la remercier.

Relena se retourne dans le lit, Maxwell l'aide à se positionner, les mains sur les hanches.

-« Tu peux te mettre sur les avant-bras si tu préfères. » Propose le châtain en lui caressant les fesses pour la rassurer.

-« Non, je me sens moins gênée ainsi. » Avoue-t-elle

Duo lui caresse les omoplates, la nuque avant de se placer devant le puits d'amour de la blonde. Lentement, il la pénètre jusqu'à la garde avant de reprendre ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Plus il s'active, plus la blonde se mord la lèvre, elle a encore plus de sensations ainsi. Pour finir pour mieux présenter sa croupe, elle se met sur les avant-bras, la tête sur l'oreiller, de sa main droite, elle vient caresser le bouton de son plaisir.

Pendant ce temps les mains du natté ne sont pas inactives. Elles caressent les seins de sa maitresse, triturent le mamelon. Il a toujours rêvé de faire cette position, Hilde n'a jamais voulu. Les yeux grands ouverts, Duo ne se rassasie pas du corps offert à son plaisir. Il voit la blonde venir se faire plaisir en se caressant, sa main effleure son sexe qui entre et sort toujours plus vite.

Voyant l'anus bien ouvert devant lui de par la position de Relena, Maxwell y introduit son pouce, la blonde se redresse, se cabre.

-« Oh oui, continue. » Halète-t-elle.

L'autre main du natté remplace celle de la blonde. Il va la faire jouir une troisième fois avant de se laisser aller. Relena a une qualité à ses yeux que Hilde n'a pas, elle est plus chaude, plus sujette à tenter des expériences.

Sentant une nouvelle fois les muscles du vagin se contracter autour de sa verge, Maxwell met ses deux mains sur les hanches de sa maitresse pour augmenter la cadence et jouir à son tour.

Au bout de trois minutes, le natté rejette sa tête en arrière emporté par sa jouissance. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu autant de plaisir.

Il met sa main sur le ventre de Relena et l'aide à se coucher sur le ventre, en continuant de légers mouvements d'ondulations.

Hilde n'aimait pas le garder longtemps en elle, pourtant Duo adorait ça. Là, il se sent en sécurité, au paradis de pouvoir se reposer en sa maitresse. Il ne se lasse pas d'embrasser l'arrête de la mâchoire jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille de Relena.

La blonde ronronne presque, Duo entend la respiration de la jeune femme se ralentir, elle va bientôt s'endormir, à regret le châtain lui parle.

-« Tu ne veux pas te relaver ? Je dois changer tes draps aussi. On les a un peu souillés. J'irai les laver au village. »

-« Tu es vraiment un amour, tu penses à tout. »

-« Si tu n'as pas envie de bouger, je suis bien comme ça. » Rajoute Maxwell.

-« Si je te laisse cinq minutes, on va s'endormir ainsi. »

-« C'est sûr ! » Admet le châtain.

-« Ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

Duo lui donne un baiser sur la joue et s'extrait du corps chaud. Il se met à genoux pour permettre à Relena de se mettre sur le dos. Elle s'assied dans le lit et embrasse son amant avec fougue.

-« Tu sais que si je m'écoutais, je te demanderai de recommencer. »

Maxwell lui sourit et lui donne un baiser chaste, sans la laisser l'approfondir. Il met sa main sur sa verge et ôte le préservatif tout en disant.

-« Oui mais là, j'en suis incapable. Il faut le laisser se reposer un peu. »

La blonde prend la virilité du natté en main, s'abaisse pour lui donner un baiser. Duo est surpris par le geste fait avec naturel. Il éclate de rire quand elle lui dit.

-« Bonne nuit, à demain. »

-« Allez, lève-toi que j'arrange les dégâts. Tu as un drap dans ta chambre au moins ? »

-« Je te l'amène et je file sous la douche. »

Le natté n'aurait jamais pensé que la jeune fille réservée, donnerait une jeune femme si confiante, presque sans tabou. Elle circule sans gêne nue dans la pièce. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, dès qu'elle se redressait de la table de massage, elle cachait sa poitrine.

-« Je comprends ce que tu appelles dégâts. » Constate la blonde en voyant le drap du dessous maculé de sang.

-« Tu n'as pas mal ? » Demande le châtain en faisant le nœud dans le préservatif.

Il ramasse son pantalon et cherche le sachet pour l'évacuer. Il ramasse l'emballage et l'y jette aussi avant de remettre le tout dans la poche du pantalon.

-« Non, pas du tout, je me sens bien. Je ne sais même pas si je me suis déjà sentie aussi bien dans ma peau. » Avoue-t-elle en lui mettant la housse dans les mains. « Tu ne veux pas un coup de main pour le faire ? » S'enquière-t-elle.

-« Non, va te laver. »

Quand elle ressort en nuisette couleur prune, dix minutes plus tard, Duo a repassé sa tenue, le lit est refait.

-« Tu ne restes pas ? » Demande-t-elle en bougonnant.

-« Ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

-« C'est vrai, tu as raison. » Dit-elle en se glissant dans son lit.

Maxwell vient lui donner un baiser après s'être accroupi devant la couche.

-« Dors bien et à demain. »

-« J'ai une grosse réunion demain, une préparation à un déplacement. Il sera très tard. » Dit-elle.

-« Je suis à ton service, n'oublie pas. » Sourit-il.

-« Duo ? »

-« Je plaisante, dors. »

Le natté se redresse et s'en va, près de la porte, il ramasse le drap souillé. Avec lui il se rend dans sa chambre. Il ouvre la porte et se prend un sac pour le camoufler jusqu'à demain. Il le dépose dans la salle de bain.

En voyant la photo de Hilde et Camille qui trône sur le bureau, le châtain s'y rend. Il ouvre le cadre et sort la photo pour y placer celle centralisée sur seulement sa fille, la première que lui a offerte Heero.

-« Désolé Hilde, je dois essayer d'être heureux sans toi. Je t'ai laissé le temps de me rejoindre, de reprendre contact avec moi. Tu n'as saisi aucun des petits gestes que j'ai fait pour toi ou Camille. »

Pour la Noël de la gamine, il a envoyé une double pension alimentaire que Hilde puisse acheter un cadeau et faire la fête. C'était mis dans le message du virement. Il n'a eu aucun retour, pourtant il n'a pas changé de numéro de téléphone, il a fait exprès de garder son numéro intergalactique qu'il a pris quand il est parti sur Terre même s'il lui coûte plus cher pour qu'elle ne perde pas sa trace.

Debout devant la fenêtre, il pense à tout ça. Il se sent un peu dégueulasse vis-à-vis de Relena. Pourtant cette dernière a des qualités, elle est gentille, serviable, au lit, il voit bien qu'il aura des attentions en retour. Il finira par l'aimer aussi et pas simplement se laisser aimer. Néanmoins, si Hilde sonne ce soir ou demain, il sait qu'il plaquerait Relena directement pour aller la retrouver.

Et de le savoir lui met un coup de poignard dans son cœur et dans l'estime qu'il a pour lui. Car il sait qu'il referait mal à quelqu'un volontairement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Duo ne voit pas Heero rentrer dans le château. Il sursaute quand on frappe à sa porte puis qu'elle s'ouvre sur le brun. Celui-ci à un mouvement d'arrêt.

-« Excuse, j'ai encore oublié d'attendre. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas encore au lit ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Non, je viens de faire ma ronde nocturne et je t'ai vu à la fenêtre, j'ai eu envie de te voir. »

-« Ca fait plaisir. On ne se croise pas souvent, sauf les jours où tu restes ici toute la journée. »

-« Après avoir été dehors toute la journée, subi une certaine pression, j'aime bien qu'on me foute la paix. » Admet le métis en venant s'installer dans le fauteuil.

Cela fait sourire le natté, Heero se considère toujours comme s'il était chez lui quand il vient dans sa chambre.

-« Je comprends, je crois que ça serait pareil pour moi. »

-« Tu as ôté la photo de Hilde ! » Constate Yuy.

-« Oui, je crois que je dois passer à autre chose. » Dit Duo le regard de suite plus triste.

Le brun se lève et vient lui faire une accolade.

-« Tu as raison, il faut aller de l'avant. Tu ne peux pas l'attendre éternellement. Il y a sûrement quelqu'un d'autre qui peut te rendre heureux et que tu rendras heureux. » Affirme le métis avant de quitter la pièce.

Maxwell regarde la porte par où Heero vient de partir, surpris par sa tirade. Est-ce qu'il aurait déjà repéré leur liaison ? Il ne va en tout cas pas lui dire. Il verra bien à l'usage.

A Suivre…


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Relena, Pagan.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Un mois passe sans vrai changement, les amants n'ont pas toujours le temps d'avoir de longues nuits d'amour quand Relena rentre trop tard. Ces jours là, Duo lui fait simplement un massage décontractant.

Le natté apprécie d'avoir la jeune femme dans ses bras sans rien faire. La blonde a ,elle, souvent envie de beaucoup plus. Quand Maxwell lui refuse, c'est surtout dû au programme chargé de sa maîtresse.

En y pensant, il se retrouve dans le rôle de Hilde qui essaye de protéger ses heures de sommeil. Seulement sa première maitresse n'a jamais été autant portée sur le sexe que lui et encore moins que Relena.

Duo essaye aussi de consacrer du temps à Heero, celui-ci passe dans sa chambre en coup de vent de façon aléatoire, seulement il voit bien que leurs courtes discussions lui plaisent. Il apparait souvent à presque minuit, après que le brun ait fait sa ronde nocturne, des fois il passe avant celle-ci mais c'est plus rare.

µµµ

Alors qu'il effectue sa ronde, Heero décide de repasser par la chambre de Duo. Il n'a pas vu la lumière allumée, seulement il sait que le jeune homme est un peu déprimé, sa fille a trois ans aujourd'hui et il n'a de nouveau eu aucun contact avec sa gamine.

Il va voir s'il dort, si ce n'est pas le cas, il va l'entrainer à la cuisine pour lui faire un cacao chaud et essayer de lui remonter un peu le moral. Lui apprécie leurs discussions. De toute façon, il a toujours aimé la compagnie du jeune homme, c'était déjà comme ça à l'époque de la guerre, c'était le seul avec qui il avait plaisir de se retrouver, de faire des missions, d'être en infiltration.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, Heero l'ouvre doucement, il n'aurait pas voulu le réveiller même s'il aurait été déçu de ne pas pouvoir discuter un peu avec lui. Il retient sa respiration pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il tend l'oreille, comme il n'entend rien alors qu'il arrive à la fin de sa capacité pulmonaire en apnée, il allume la lumière.

Il écarquille les yeux en constatant que la pièce est vide.

Yuy soupire, ce n'est pas possible que Relena n'ait pas encore fini son massage, elle exagère là. Duo est debout dès 7 heures pour masser Sophia avant sa journée aux fourneaux et à minuit, il serait encore au travail. C'est encore plus de l'esclavage que son horaire à lui.

D'un pas furieux, le métis part vers la salle de massage, il ouvre la porte violemment certain de les trouver. La pièce est aussi dans le noir.

Il allume et se rend au bac de linge sale, ils sont venu, la femme de ménage vient chercher tous les avant-midi le linge et regarder s'il y a des choses dans la poubelle, et là, elle n'est pas vide.

Mais où peut être Duo ? Il a envie de le voir. Il s'est fait tout un plan dans sa tête. Et il veut que cela se réalise, que les choses se passent comme il l'a souhaité.

Relena sait peut-être où Duo s'est rendu après le massage. Son ex-coéquipier étant plus ouvert et moins secret, c'est une possibilité. Dès qu'il saura, il irait le retrouver et ils rentreront ensemble.

Grâce à sa compagnie, le moral du natté irait mieux. Maxwell doit être descendu en ville pour boire et noyer son chagrin et ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Il devrait dormir, des nuits blanches, ça n'aide jamais au moral, ni la gueule de bois.

Il se rend à l'appartement de Relena, il a vu qu'il y avait encore de la lumière en faisant sa ronde. Comme à son habitude, il entre sans frapper et il va à la chambre, il ouvre la porte doucement, on ne sait jamais qu'elle se soit endormie avec la lumière allumée.

Et il voit, Relena dans son lit, Duo entre ses jambes, leurs gémissements emplissent la pièce.

Yuy referme la porte et retourne le pas trainant vers sa chambre.

µµµ

Le lendemain, c'est un jour de relâche, ni Relena, ni Heero ne doivent se rendre au travail en ville, même s'ils ont prévu en début d'après-midi de regarder à deux le blog durant une grosse heure.

De sa fenêtre, alors qu'il effectue un peu de ménage dans sa chambre, Duo voit Yuy circuler dans le jardin, les mains dans le dos en tapant dans des cailloux. Qu'est-ce que peut faire Heero dehors en milieu de matinée et surtout l'air aussi morose ?

Le reste de son ménage peut bien attendre un autre jour. Tout est rangé, il n'y a plus de poussière, le coup de torchon peut être fait demain ou l'après-midi.

Maxwell décide d'aller voir ce qui tracasse le métis.

-« Ca ne va pas Heero ? » Demande le natté en arrivant sur le perron.

Yuy est assis maintenant sur la dernière marche de celui-ci. En le voyant, le brun a les traits qui se relâchent puis de suite après ils deviennent impassibles.

-« Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? » Questionne le châtain en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-« Tu me ferais un massage ? »

-« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te le refuserai ? »

Le métis hausse les épaules et se lève, suivi de peu par Duo. Ils se dirigent vers la salle de massage presque en silence.

-« Si tu me disais ce qui te perturbe ? » Demande Maxwell en ouvrant la porte.

-« Déception. » Rétorque simplement le brun en suivant le natté.

Le métis se dirige jusqu'au paravent pour ôter son jeans et sa chemise verte foncée. Il en ressort rapidement, Duo en a profité pour passer son haut de tenue qu'il laisse ici pour les cas comme celui-ci où il doit faire un massage en « urgence ». Il aime mieux avoir les avant-bras nus pour travailler.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux comme massage ? » Demande-t-il

Maxwell se retourne après avoir posé la question pour se rendre à son armoire afin de sortir les gels dont il peut avoir besoin. Personnellement, en le voyant tendu comme ça, il lui aurait bien fait un massage aux huiles essentielles. Seulement, Heero n'a sûrement pas envie de perdre 1h30 pour ça.

-« Si tu faisais le même massage qu'au « Sauna Club » ! »

Le natté se retourne pour voir si le métis est sérieux. Ce dernier est appuyé sur la table de massage face à lui, dos à la porte.

-« Je crois qu'il est à proscrire celui-là. » Finit par dire le châtain.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande Yuy en s'asseyant sur la table d'un mouvement souple.

-« Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il finisse comme l'autre fois. » Avoue Duo en rougissant un rien.

-« Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne finirait pas le massage comme tu finis ceux de Relena. »

Maxwell écarquille les yeux. Il recule d'un pas quand il voit le brun sauter bas de la table de massage, surtout que l'avant du boxer de ce dernier prouve que sans le massage, il est déjà plus qu'en forme.

-« Parce que nous sommes deux hommes. » Baragouine le natté qui n'arrive pas à détacher son regard du métis qui avance vers lui.

-« A t'entendre, tu finis celui de Sophia de la même manière ! » Lâche de façon cinglante Heero.

Sentant que Yuy est bien trop près de lui, Duo commence à reculer au fur et à mesure que l'autre avance. Pour finir, Maxwell butte contre le mur près de la commode à produits.

-« Bien sûr que non ! » Finit par dire le natté. « Je ne vais pas perdre tout l'acquis que j'ai obtenu à force de patience. »

-« Et moi, je ne permettrai pas à Relena de prendre ce que je désire. » Gronde le brun en se collant à Duo pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le mouvement de surprise passée, Maxwell sent la langue du métis s'insinuer dans sa bouche. Les mains d'Heero relever sa tunique et se balader sur sa peau.

Duo sent un haut le cœur arriver, il doit retourner la situation sinon il sait que Heero ira jusqu'au bout. Il sent le sexe de Yuy se durcir contre son entrejambe. Le châtain met ses deux mains sur les épaules du brun et pousse de toutes ses forces, seulement rien n'y fait, il reste collé à son corps.

La langue d'Heero continue à fouiller sa bouche, alors il ne voit plus qu'une solution le mordre, il aura peut-être le temps de traverser la pièce et de s'enfuir.

Maxwell commence à refermer sa mâchoire, pourtant dans un premier temps, Heero ne s'arrête pas, quand il sent la main du brun venir se mettre sur les maxillaires pour l'obliger à rouvrir la bouche, là le natté prend vraiment peur. Le métis est bien plus fort que lui. Il va finir par obtenir par la force ce qu'il veut, surtout que la deuxième main descend pour détacher les boutons de son pantalon.

Le châtain essaye de frapper comme il peut Yuy qui lâche prise, ses mains renversent les flacons sur la commode. Il finit par arriver à attraper les cheveux bruns seulement même en tirant, Heero continue comme s'il n'avait pas plus de force qu'une mouche.

Alors qu'il continue de gesticuler pour se débarrasser du corps qui l'écrase contre le mur, une lueur d'espoir lui apparait, s'il pouvait presser le point d'acuponcture qui paralyse, il aura deux minutes pour se sauver. Ce point est à la base de la nuque, il cesse de se débattre met une de ses mains libres sur l'épaule et essaye de calculer.

Maxwell écarquille une nouvelle fois des yeux quand il sent la jambe d'Heero se mettre entre les deux siennes. Le genou du brun se presse contre sa virilité. Il hoquette de surprise. Il se sent mal à cause de cette langue qui le fouille, l'écœure de plus en plus.

Tout d'un coup, Yuy se recule, lui attrape la main qui est dans son dos, d'un mouvement de jambe, il le fait pivoter. Son pantalon s'écrase sur le sol alors qu'Heero le pousse face contre le mur.

Duo ouvre la bouche pour appeler à l'aide, il n'a pas le temps de crier que la main du brun vient le bâillonner, tandis que l'autre s'insinue sous son boxer.

Duo est persuadé que c'est fini, dans quelques secondes, Heero aura ce qu'il veut. Chaque fois qu'il se débat un peu plus, il sent la main de Yuy arrive à faire descendre son boxer.

Après il y aura quoi ?

Il ne veut même pas y penser.

-« Heero ! Lâche-le ! » Ordonne Relena.

Maxwell sent la pression diminuer sur son dos seulement ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il le libère. De toute façon, la jeune femme ne fera pas le poids physiquement, mais on ne sait jamais. L'espoir brille à nouveau dans l'esprit du natté. Il se demande comment elle sait qu'il est dans une position aussi précaire. Sa tête est toujours écrasée contre le mur, l'empêchant de voir la salle.

La pression s'arrête d'un coup. Duo se retourne pour réajuster son boxer et remonter son pantalon. Il tient à se faire également une idée de la situation. Les deux jardiniers et Pagan sont en train de maitriser le brun, derrière Relena il y a une femme de ménage qui tremble de peur.

Maxwell comprend mieux, en venant chercher le linge sale et faire l'entretien de la pièce, elle les a vus et elle s'est précipitée pour chercher de l'aide.

-« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? » Interroge la blonde.

-« Je ne me suis pas arrangé pour que tu l'engages pour que vous finissiez ensemble. » Gronde le métis.

Il a les deux mains maintenues dans le dos de manière à ce qu'il fasse face à sa patronne.

-« C'est moi qui y ai pensé, toi tu m'as juste dit un masseur. » Rappelle Relena.

Pendant ce temps, Duo a eu le temps de réajuster sa tenue, seulement en voyant le regard courroucé de Heero, Maxwell entraine la blonde un rien à l'écart.

-« Il faudrait être sûr que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise plus, même si je vais me méfier. » Murmure le châtain.

-« Ca va ? Tu es sûr ! » Interroge Relena bien plus tracassée par ça.

Elle a de la tendresse dans le regard maintenant.

-« Oui, j'ai mal à la mâchoire, mais ça va, tu es arrivée à temps. »

Le natté se retourne en sentant sa nuque le bruler. Etant mieux dans sa peau, il ne hoquette pas de surprise seulement il n'a jamais vu les yeux d'Heero autant déterminés, ni un regard aussi noir de haine.

-« Si j'étais toi, j'appellerai Lady Une pour lui dire ce qui vient d'arriver, qu'elle te trouve quelqu'un d'autre. » Chuchote le natté.

-« On a été discret pourtant. » Bougonne la blonde.

-« C'est Heero aussi, c'est presque normal qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Je retourne dans ma chambre, je te laisse régler le problème. »

Et puis il sait qu'il attise l'envie d'Heero rien que par sa présence.

Duo arrive près de la femme de ménage et lui sourit avant de dire.

-« Merci. »

-« De rien, monsieur Maxwell. »

Relena retourne près d'Heero.

-« Tu es fatigué ? Tu as besoin de vacances ? » Interroge-t-elle un rien radoucie.

-« Je l'ai vu le premier. » Gronde le brun.

-« On était ensemble sur le port la première fois qu'on l'a rencontré. » Rappelle calmement la blonde.

-« Tu l'as détourné de moi, il est venu me sortir des mains de Oz. » Crache Yuy certain d'être dans son bon droit.

-« Techniquement, j'ai été la première qu'il a sauvée quand tu voulais me tuer. » Rectifie-t-elle en souriant. « Heero, tu défends les droits des hommes via le blog et tu étais prêt à abuser toi-même de ton ami. Je crois que tu as besoin de vacances. Alors je vais contacter Lady Une qu'elle m'envoie un remplaçant pour une période d'un mois que tu puisses t'arrêter vraiment. »

Le brun pour la première fois baisse la tête. Les paroles de Relena ont l'air d'avoir fait mouche, lui avoir remis les pieds sur Terre. Le voyant dans de meilleures dispositions, la blonde demande au brun. Elle ne prend pas énormément de risques, elle sait que Pagan est armé et capable d'abattre une puce à cent mètres.

-« Heero, ils peuvent te lâcher ? »

-« Oui, je vais aller dans ma chambre, préparer ma valise et chercher un lieu de villégiature. Je partirai quand mon remplaçant sera là. » Dit-il en allant chercher ses vêtements derrière le paravent.

-« Bien, je suis désolée de t'avoir épuisé au point que tu ne puisses plus faire la part des choses. » Précise la blonde quand Heero passe à côté d'elle.

Ce dernier a juste repassé son jeans et ne dit rien en passant à côté d'elle. Il continue son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

-« Je prends contact avec Lady Une ? » Demande Pagan.

-« Oui mais ne donnez pas la raison des vacances d'Heero. Ca ne sert à rien qu'une enquête soit ouverte. Il y a sept ans qu'il travaille non stop, ce n'est pas un surhomme. »

-« C'est vous qui décidez. » Dit le vieil homme en partant après un signe de tête.

La blonde se tourne vers les trois autres personnes encore présentes dans la pièce.

-« Merci pour votre aide Sylvano et Thomas. Tout ceci ne doit pas s'ébruiter, je tiens à le signaler, je saurai d'où proviennent les fuites. Les trois seraient virés si ça se sait. J'ai été claire ? »

-« Oui mademoiselle. » Dirent-ils ensemble.

-« Vous pouvez retourner travailler. Merci Virginie. »

-« C'est naturel. » Répond la soubrette.

Relena quitte la pièce tandis que la jeune fille se dirige vers la commode pour ramasser les produits qui sont tombés sur le sol et faire son travail.

Relena quant à elle se dirige vers son bureau pour reprendre son travail et faire annuler les trois meetings prévus les jours suivants. Elle espère que Lady Une lui trouvera quelqu'un rapidement, elle a un planning serré et ne peut pas tout annuler.

En arrivant près de son bureau, elle presse le pas pour répondre au téléphone qu'elle entend sonner.

-« Allo ! »

-« Lady Une à l'appareil. »

-« Vous avez fait vite. » Apprécie-t-elle.

-« Je vous avais prévenu que votre type de contrat ne fonctionnerait pas, que toute personne avait besoin de souffler un jour ou l'autre. » Sermonne le General.

-« Oui, je sais ma chère. »

-« Pagan n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Il a parlé d'un incident prouvant que Monsieur Yuy devait être mis au repos durant un mois. »

-« C'est cela même, Heero a confondu un employé avec un agresseur, rien de méchant. »

-« Oui, je vois, n'annulez rien. Je vous envoie un homme d'ici deux heures. » Précise Lady Une.

-« A croire que vous vous doutiez que ça allait arriver. » Soupire la blonde.

-« Vous avez simplement de la chance que mon meilleur agent revienne de vacances. Il sera donc assez frais pour tenir un mois avec vos méthodes de travail. » Lâche Lady Une avant de raccrocher.

Cela arrange la blonde, elle aura donc quelqu'un pour assurer sa protection dès demain. L'homme aura l'après-midi et la soirée pour se mettre au courant.

Relena sort de son bureau pour se rendre aux appartements d'Heero. Elle frappe à la porte, elle entend rapidement.

-« J'arrive. »

Pourtant, il faut bien trois grosses minutes pour que le brun n'apparaisse. Il ouvre la porte et se faufile à l'extérieur avant de la refermer afin de discuter dans le couloir. Relena peut constater qu'il n'a toujours pas repassé sa chemise, il est en jeans, pieds nu et torse nu.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? D'habitude, tu m'envoies un Sms. » Attaque directement le brun.

-« Je voulais te prévenir que ton remplaçant arrive dans deux heures. Je voudrais avoir le planning de la sécurité pour le mois à venir, tu dois l'avoir déjà préparé. »

Le métis se dirige avec elle vers son bureau personnel, il ouvre un tiroir et lui sort deux CD rom.

-« Tout est là-dessus. Tu peux l'installer dans la chambre verte, elle est fonctionnelle. Je vois que tu es pressée de te débarrasser de moi. »

-« Pas du tout. Je suis persuadée que tu n'as que besoin de souffler. Si l'homme qu'on m'envoie convient, nous pourrons peut-être alléger ton horaire avec lui. » Rectifie-t-elle.

-« On verra, je vais finir mes bagages. »

Heero sort de son bureau et part en direction de la chambre de Duo. Il frappe et il attend. Au bout d'une minute, la porte s'ouvre sur le natté. Celui-ci se referme directement et ne lui dit pas d'entrer.

-« Mon remplaçant arrive dans deux heures. Amory a des devoirs de vacances, est-ce que tu veux bien surveiller qu'il les fait ? » Demande Heero.

-« Je m'en occuperai. »

Yuy se retourne et s'en va. Le châtain le suit du regard. Il s'était demandé s'il venait pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé ou pour s'excuser. Seulement, Heero se comporte comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal ou de répréhensible.

µµµ

Alors que Maxwell donne un coup de brosse sur son balcon, il voit Heero partir avec deux sacs. Le natté regarde sa montre, il n'y a pas une heure qu'il est passé à sa chambre. C'est vraiment étrange qu'il n'attende pas son remplaçant. Il l'a connu plus professionnel. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Yuy aurait testé pour savoir s'il pouvait confier Relena à un inconnu.

Un remplaçant définitif ? Tout d'un coup, Duo se rend compte qu'il ne sait pas comment l'histoire s'est terminée. Il ramasse son petit tas de poussière, le met dans sa poubelle, puis il range son matériel et part vers le bureau de Relena. Dans le couloir devant lui, il voit l'adolescent.

-« Amory ! »

Celui-ci se retourne.

-« Heero m'a dit que tu avais des devoirs de vacances. Tu veux bien aller les chercher que je regarde pour fragmenter ton travail ? »

-« Heero me faisait travailler une heure par jour. » Répond l'adolescent sans bouger.

-« Chacun ses méthodes. Si tu fais tout en une fois, tu n'auras pas des révisions sur toutes tes vacances. Tu vas avoir plus dur à te remettre dans le bain et si tu vas vite, tu en auras pour moins d'une heure. » Précise le natté.

-« Vous avez un ordinateur ? Parce qu'il y en a à faire dessus. »

-« Non, mais je vais voir ça avec Relena, il serait peut-être temps que tu aies le tien. Même si on ne te le laisse pas tout le temps dans un premier temps. »

Le visage de l'adolescent s'illumine.

-« Je pourrai avoir le mien ! » s'exclame-t-il.

-« Si ta maman a l'argent pour te le payer, pourquoi pas. Je vais voir ça de suite. Retrouve-moi sur la terrasse dans une heure. »

-« Oui, Duo. »

L'adolescent s'en va et Maxwell reprend la direction du bureau de la blonde. Il frappe et attend avant d'entrer qu'en on l'y invite.

-« Ah c'est toi ! » Dit Relena en quittant son bureau.

Elle vient se nicher dans les bras de son amant en lui disant.

-« Ce soir, je te ferai oublier ce mauvais moment, je te l'assure. »

-« Ca va, tu as déjà réglé le problème en virant Heero. »

-« Je ne l'ai pas viré, je l'ai envoyé en vacances pour un mois. » Rectifie-t-elle avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la bouche.

-« Tu crois que c'est dû à la fatigue ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Bien sûr ! Après du repos, il aura retrouvé la maitrise qu'il a de lui. »

-« J'espère que tu as raison. » Soupire Maxwell directement moins heureux.

-« Il y a des choses que tu m'aurais cachées ? » Questionne Relena en s'éloignant un rien pour observer son copain.

-« Lors du premier massage au « Sauna Club » il avait la trique. Mais tu as raison, il ne savait pas que c'était moi, je me donne plus d'importance que j'en ai. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Par contre, je ne sais pas qui on m'envoie, tu crois qu'on doit lui signaler qu'on est ensemble ? »

-« Non, il faut garder la même politique. Seulement, tu lui feras bien comprendre qu'à partir du massage, ou dans la propriété, tu ne risques pas grand-chose, s'il surveille bien l'extérieur. » Propose Duo.

-« Tu as raison, tu es vraiment de bon conseil. Je m'y remets, sinon je n'aurai jamais fini surtout que je vais encore devoir m'interrompre pour accueillir le nouveau garde du corps. » Dit-elle en sortant des bras de son amant.

-« Je venais aussi pour Amory. »

-« Oh oui, c'est vrai, c'est Heero qui s'en occupait. » Soupire-t-elle.

Elle vient de réaliser qu'il y a un problème supplémentaire seulement en plus de quatre ans, elle n'a jamais rencontré l'enfant.

-« Heero m'a demandé de surveiller ses devoirs de vacances. » Rassure Maxwell en voyant que pour Relena c'est un problème.

La blonde le dévisage, surprise.

-« Il est venu à ta chambre ! » S'indigne-t-elle.

-« Ca va, Lena, même si j'ai eu peur en le découvrant derrière ma porte. » Sourit bravement Maxwell.

-« Il n'est pas entré dans ta chambre ? »

-« Non pour une fois, il a attendu dehors mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Amory utilisait l'ordi d'Heero pour certains devoirs, tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait avoir le sien avec sa propre connexion internet, un truc limité. Le temps de voir s'il peut gérer convenablement, ce n'est pas Sophia qui va pouvoir surveiller. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Si, surveiller, elle le fera si tu lui dis qu'il ne peut aller qu'un temps dessus par jour. Crois-moi, il n'ira pas plus. Tu saurais t'occuper de ça, je sais que ce n'est pas ta fonction. Et descendre en ville avec Amory et tout arranger. J'espère trouver les codes internet du château, c'est Heero qui s'occupait de ça. Tout compte fait, entre lui et Pagan, j'ai l'impression de ne rien connaitre de ma demeure. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Tu gères assez à l'extérieur et je m'en occupe. J'irai dès que j'aurai vu à quoi ressemble le remplaçant et vu les devoirs avec Amory. »

-« Merci. »

Alors qu'il attend le remplaçant sur le perron, Amory vient trouver Duo avec les devoirs de vacances.

-« C'est tout ! » S'étonne Maxwell en voyant la matière à revoir en math et en histoire.

-« Oui, Heero reprenait toute la matière de l'année. Il me faisait des exercices pour me rafraîchir la mémoire. » Explique l'adolescent.

-« D'accord, mais pas pour maintenant. Je lui laisserai ça pour son retour. Dès demain, je t'aurai planifié le travail. Tu as réussi ton année, tu n'as pas besoin d'être épuisé sous le travail, surtout avec ce que tu fais pour ta mère. Si ton seul temps libre, tu dois travailler, ça ne va pas le faire. Ne t'éloignes pas trop, nous descendrons en ville pour t'acheter ton ordinateur. »

-« Merci. Heero n'a jamais voulu. » Sourit de toutes ses dents Amory.

-« Chacun ses méthodes, je te l'ai dit, tu y auras droit une heure par jour en dehors de l'utilisation pour l'école. » Précise le natté.

-« Il y aura quelque chose à payer ? » Demande l'adolescent.

Duo fronce des sourcils devant la question étrange et l'air moins serein du jeune.

-« Bien sûr que non, c'est ton ordinateur. Il n'y aura rien à payer. Par contre, je m'octroie le droit de vérifier à l'improviste ce que tu fais avec ton portable. Je ne suis pas sûr que ta maman puisse vérifier que tu ne vas pas sur des mauvais sites. »

-« D'accord, je suis en cuisine. » Dit l'adolescent en repartant.

Une voiture Preventer s'arrête devant la grille de la propriété. Duo écarquille les yeux en voyant qui en descend. S'il s'attendait à lui !

L'homme remonte l'allée avec trois gros sacs, un sur le dos et un dans chaque main. Maxwell s'avance à sa rencontre. Le remplaçant s'arrête en le voyant venir.

-« Si tu es là, on n'a pas besoin de moi ! » Dit-il en guise de bonjour.

-« Je ne travaille pas à la sécurité. Je suis juste le masseur attitré du palais. » Sourit le natté. « Tu veux un coup de main, je te conduis au bureau de mademoiselle Peacecraft. »

L'homme lui tend un sac et suit le châtain dans les couloirs.

A Suivre…


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Relena, Pagan.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Après cinq minutes, les deux hommes arrivent devant le bureau de Relena. Duo frappe à la porte et attend.

-« Oui ! »

Maxwell ouvre, entre et laisse entrer celui qui l'accompagne.

La blonde plisse les yeux et elle se lève pour venir le saluer. Elle le connait sans arriver à mettre un nom sur son visage.

-« Je te présente le remplaçant d'Heero. » Commence Duo.

Elle s'en doute, c'est son nom qu'elle aurait aimé savoir pour essayer de le remettre.

En tout cas il est jeune, il doit avoir l'âge de Duo et de Heero.

Après avoir déposé ses deux sacs sur le sol, l'homme s'avance vers la blonde en tendant la main.

-« Lieutenant Wufei Chang. »

-« Bonjour lieutenant. »

Le nom ne lui dit pas plus, alors elle tourne son visage vers Duo qui sourit.

-« C'est un des cinq pilotes, celui de L5. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais en ville avec Amory. Tu es entre de bonnes mains. » Précise-t-il avant de se retourner.

-« Duo, attend. Voici la carte de crédit du palais. Je ferai les comptes avec Sophia quand on aura reçu la facture. J'ai retrouvé les papiers des connexions internet pour voir si tu sais arranger ça. » Dit Relena en se précipitant à son bureau.

Elle sort une farde qu'elle tend à Maxwell.

-« Ok, je te ramène tout ça quand on a fini. » Dit le natté en partant vers la porte. « Bienvenue parmi nous, Wufei. »

Maxwell prend une des voitures de la propriété, Amory est tout excité.

-« On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu fais des courses. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vais acheter quelque chose pour moi et mon plaisir. Je vais bien acheter des vêtements de temps en temps avec maman quand mademoiselle Peacecraft est en déplacement mais elle m'emmène dans des magasins de seconde main. » Avoue l'adolescent en essayant de ne plus sautiller sur le siège avant.

Quand ils entrent dans le magasin, Amory croit arriver au paradis.

-« Duo, celui-là c'est le même qu'Heero ! » Lâche-t-il en le tirant par la manche.

-« 1500 crédits, on va essayer de trouver moins cher. Tu n'as pas besoin de toutes ces options. » Sourit le natté.

L'adolescent laisse faire le châtain qui finit par prendre un ordinateur dans les 700 crédits avec antivirus, traitements de textes, un Wifi intégré qu'il pourra coder.

-« Je peux avoir une housse pour le transporter ? » Questionne Amory.

-« Où veux-tu le transporter ? » Interroge Duo surpris par la demande.

-« Heu ! Je ne sais pas. » Avoue le jeune

-« La valise d'achat est suffisante, crois-moi. Je te ferai l'installation ce soir et tu pourras venir le chercher dans l'après-midi demain. » Propose le natté après avoir payé l'ordinateur.

-« D'accord. » Rétorque l'adolescent en s'installant dans la voiture.

Maxwell est heureux de cette sortie, ça lui a changé les idées et surtout empêché de penser à ce qui s'est passé il y a seulement quatre heures. Depuis, il bouge, il s'active pour empêcher les souvenirs de remonter à la surface.

En rentrant au palais, le natté ramène la farde à Relena. Wufei est toujours dans le bureau de celle-ci.

-« Merci Duo, je m'en occupe quand nous aurons fini de préparer le reste de la semaine. » Dit-elle en la déposant sur un coin du bureau.

Dès que le châtain a refermé la porte, Chang demande.

-« Qui est Amory ? »

-« Le fils de la cuisinière que tu as vue tout à l'heure. Je l'ai en tutelle et son fils par la même occasion. » Explique Relena.

-« Je vois, tu mets en principe tes lois. » Approuve le Chinois.

-« Oui, faire ce qu'on demande de faire. L'exemple, il n'y a rien de mieux. » Conclut-elle avant de prendre une autre date dans son agenda.

Maxwell pendant ce temps se rend dans sa salle de massage avec le portable d'Amory pour le mettre en fonction. Il ne sait pas si la femme de ménage a tout remis à la bonne place, il faut qu'il vérifie sinon, il va chercher ses produits au moment des soins.

En poussant la porte, il a un haut le cœur qu'il réprime.

L'évier et la baignoire, il ne sait rien y changer mais bien à la disposition de la pièce, même s'il l'aime bien ainsi. S'il ne fait pas de changement, il aura toujours l'impression de revenir dans la même pièce.

Il a pris une douche en quittant sa salle tout à l'heure et là il a de nouveau envie de se laver, alors qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas sale puisqu'il n'a pas transpiré.

Réprimant un frison, le natté dépose l'ordinateur sur sa table de massage, il la glisse contre la baignoire, branche le portable dans la prise, il mettra la batterie en charge cette nuit.

Il n'aurait pas cru que cette histoire le toucherait autant. Depuis qu'il est ici, même s'il s'active, il revoit la scène en se demandant où il a fait une erreur, comment il aurait pu retourner la situation. Seulement il n'a rien vu venir, il n'a pas eu les mots pour l'arrêter. Il a laissé un doute planer au « Sauna Club » il aurait dû lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes. Oui, il est fautif.

Duo enlève les tiroirs de la commode pour la déplacer près de la porte, puis il prend le paravent pour le mettre dans le coin opposé. Il regarde si l'ordinateur a fini de télécharger une partie des programmes puis il le dépose par terre et pousse sa table à masser perpendiculairement à la porte. Il va se mettre devant celle-ci et sourit, il n'a plus l'impression d'être dans la même pièce.

Le natté retourne près du portable pour enclencher un nouveau téléchargement et puis il s'en va pour aller chercher des plantes dans le hall afin de modifier encore l'ambiance. Il passe par la conciergerie pour demander l'autorisation à Pagan qui lui est accordée.

Reprenant le PC qui a fini une série de mises à jour, Duo retourne à son appartement pour attendre le moment où sa copine demandera son massage quotidien.

µµµ

Vers 22 heures, Maxwell se rend à sa salle, Relena vient de lui envoyer un sms car elle vient de finir la mise au point avec Wufei.

Quand la blonde entre dans la pièce, elle a un moment d'arrêt, elle regarde son amant et ferme la porte sur elle. Elle s'avance et lui caresse la joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement, elle finit par passer ses bras derrière son dos et le serrer contre elle quand il dépose sa tête contre son épaule.

-« Tu veux qu'on fasse ta salle ailleurs ? » Interroge-t-elle.

-« Non, ça va Relena, tu as déjà assez dépensé d'argent comme ça. » Rassure le natté.

-« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal ici. »

-« Maintenant, ce n'est plus le cas. »

-« Tu aurais dû mettre les yuccas depuis un moment, ça détend. Où les as-tu trouvés ? » Demande la blonde.

-« Dans ton hall. Pagan m'a dit qu'il demanderait à Sylvano de refaire autre chose que ce n'était pas plus mal. »

-« Après le massage, je te ferai l'amour pour que tu oublies. » Minaude Relena.

-« Maintenant, tu veux quelque chose de spécial, je te sens tendue. »

-« C'était une longue journée, surtout que j'aurai dû être en repos. » Soupire-t-elle. « Fais-moi un décontractant s'il te plait. »

-« C'est parti. » Dit le natté en lâchant sa copine.

Tout en effectuant le massage, Maxwell se dit qu'il aurait préféré une soirée tendresse comme il en avait souvent avec Hilde qu'une soirée sexe. Faire ce massage l'aide pourtant à se détendre également et oublier que si au départ il a apprécié un peu plus de relation physique, maintenant cela lui manque de ne pas simplement tenir sa compagne dans ses bras pour dormir.

Ils n'ont encore jamais dormi ensemble. Tout se finit pourtant au lit. Un coup sur la porte le sort de ses pensées.

-« C'est occupé, c'est pourquoi ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Maxwell c'est Chang, j'aurai voulu discuter avec toi. » Répond-t-il à travers la porte.

Relena soupire de contrariété, ses envies vont tomber à l'eau.

-« On ne peut pas discuter durant la journée de demain ? » Insiste Duo.

-« Je serai en surveillance. »

-« Je peux te consacrer une demi-heure, dans une demi-heure. Je commence à 7 heures demain. » Finit par dire le châtain après avoir consulté sa copine du regard.

-« Merci Maxwell, je t'attends devant tes appartements. »

Quand Duo entend les pas s'éloigner, il s'excuse et propose.

-« Si tu préfères, je ne viens pas. Ca va te rallonger la soirée ? »

-« J'ai envie de pouvoir te prouver que je t'aime, on a déjà si peu d'occasions d'être ensemble. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Ca va, je viendrai, j'essayerai de faire une sieste dans l'après-midi après les devoirs d'Amory. »

-« Tu as trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait ? » Demande-t-elle en ronronnant presque.

-« Oui, il faudra que je parle à Sophia demain matin pour lui dire les arrangements que j'ai pris avec Amory. »

-« Je devrai peut-être te donner une prime, tu assumes plus que ce que tu ne devrais. » Réalise la blonde après un soupir d'aise.

-« Il n'y a pas besoin. Ca m'occupe, il y a parfois des moments où je m'ennuie à ne rien avoir de prévu sur la journée. Avant mes journées étaient plus courtes mais plus chargées. »

-« J'espère que tu ne considères pas nos moments comme faisant partie du travail ? » Taquine Relena en se relevant de la table avec l'aide de son amant.

-« Bien sûr que non. J'y vais ! Plus vite je saurai ce qu'il me veut, plus vite je pourrai venir te retrouver. »

-« Reviens vite. » Dit-elle en s'accrochant à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Maxwell ôte sa blouse de travail pour remettre son polo et lui certifie.

-« Je fais le plus vite que je peux. »

Tout en traversant les couloirs, Duo se demande ce que lui veut Wufei. Cela avait l'air important puisqu'il n'a pas voulu repousser au lendemain. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'a raconté Relena à Wufei. Il aurait dû se renseigner. C'est comme ça qu'on est démasqué quand on n'est pas au point dans un camouflage de vérité. Est-ce qu'il a envie de voir réapparaitre Heero dans un mois ? Il n'en est pas du tout sûr. Cependant, Relena a toujours confiance en Yuy mais elle n'a pas été dans ses mains, elle n'a pas senti son sexe dur venir s'écraser sur ses fesses, les légers mouvements de va-et-vient qui ne présageaient rien de bon pour lui.

Il réprime un frisson juste avant de voir que Wufei attend debout, un livre en main, à côté de la porte de sa chambre.

-« Oh tu as déjà fini ! » S'étonne le chinois.

-« Je préfère toujours me laisser de la marge sinon je stresse et ce n'est pas bon pour le massage si j'ai un timing trop juste. » Sourit Maxwell. « Viens, entre, tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je vais me servir un jus de fruit de la passion. »

-« J'en veux bien un. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, encore moins à faire ça ! » Lâche Chang en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Maxwell retient un sourire en se demandant si c'est dû à la profession ou au sang asiatique qu'aucun des deux n'attendent ou ne demandent pour s'asseoir. Il ne lui serait jamais venu ce sans-gêne à l'esprit.

En tendant le verre au chinois, le natté commence à raconter son parcours, ses motivations et comment il a atterri ici. Il ne parle pas de sa vie amoureuse, ça ne regarde que Relena et lui. Il préfère ne pas parler de Hilde et de Camille, ça le fait encore trop souffrir.

Pendant tout ce temps, Wufei l'écoute en silence, approuvant de temps à autre de la tête.

-« Et pour Heero ! Tu crois que c'est dû à la fatigue ? » Questionne Chang.

-« Il a un horaire chargé, tous ceux qui tournent autour de Relena l'ont, tu t'en rendras vite compte. Je ne tiens pas à te chasser, mais pour moi, il se fait tard. »

Leurs discussions ont durées presque une heure. Il se demande si la blonde sera toujours réveillée, il espère presque que non, seulement il se doit d'aller voir.

µµµ

Maxwell attend encore dix minutes avant de longer les murs sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre de sa maitresse. Il ne sait pas encore quelles sont les habitudes de Wufei et il ne veut sûrement pas se trahir dès le premier soir.

C'est dans les appartements de Relena que Duo respire mieux. Il se rend directement dans la chambre et sourit de trouver la jeune fille endormie. Il s'agenouille devant la couche et l'embrasse sur le front. Elle ouvre un œil.

-« Hm, excuse. » Dit-elle.

-« C'est moi, j'ai été plus long, je vais aller me coucher. »

-« Reste Duo, reste dormir avec moi. »

-« Juste dormir ? On est tous les deux crevés. » Insiste le natté.

-« Hm, hm, j'ai trop sommeil. »

Le châtain se relève, fait le tour du lit, ôte ses vêtements pour ne garder que ses sous-vêtements. Il règle sa montre sur 6h30 et la dépose sur la table de nuit. Il se glisse sous les couvertures, Relena vient se mettre sur son torse et se rendort directement. Duo est soulagé que les choses se passent finalement comme il le souhaitait. La chaleur de la jeune femme l'aide à s'endormir rapidement.

µµµ

Quand sa montre sonne, Duo se réveille et la coupe, il a dormi d'une traite. Relena l'embrasse tendrement avant de lui dire.

-« Mets un code chiffré pour la connexion internet. Sophia retient très bien les chiffres. Si c'est toi qui choisis, Amory ne trouvera jamais. »

-« Il ne m'a pas l'air roublard. »

-« C'est un ado. » Rappelle Relena en se retournant dans le lit pour se rendormir.

Elle ne doit se lever que dans une heure.

Maxwell repasse son jeans, son polo et file vers sa chambre pour prendre une douche. Sophia sera à 7 heures tapantes devant la porte de sa salle de massage.

Il allume l'ordinateur d'Amory et file sous la douche. Quand il en sort, il introduit les chiffres qui seront dorénavant le code d'activation d'internet, qui n'est autre que la date de naissance de Camille.

Il s'habille et prend l'ordinateur pour montrer à Sophia comment elle devra s'y prendre pour mettre le code.

Comme tous les matins, Duo décontracte les muscles qui vont être mis à rude épreuve pendant la journée. Les muscles du bas du dos, les muscles des jambes pour lancer la circulation sanguine et qu'elle n'ait pas les jambes trop lourdes au soir.

Pour elle, il utilise toujours la chaise Amma comme cela, elle ne doit pas se déshabiller.

Comme souvent cela se passe dans le silence, Sophia n'ouvrant pas souvent la bouche. Quand ils ont fini, Maxwell allume l'ordinateur.

-« Il peut l'utiliser sans connexion à internet, mais pour aller sur le net en dehors des devoirs, il faut commencer par une heure ou une heure et demi. » Explique posément le natté.

Sophia le regarde un peu hébétée. Duo se demande si Relena ne lui donne pas trop d'indépendance. Il lâche un léger soupir. Elle cligne des paupières et finit par demander.

-« Une heure ou une heure et demi ? »

Maxwell sourit, il lui a donné trop d'indications floues et en même temps. Il va reprendre plus calmement.

-« Une heure dans un premier temps, on va voir s'il est sage. »

-« Bien. »

-« En dehors des devoirs, il ne peut y aller qu'une heure avec internet. »

-« Bien. »

L'ordinateur ayant fini de charger les programmes, le natté le tourne vers elle. Il lui montre un carré dans lequel il y a une barre qui clignote.

-« Là, il faut taper 14 72 01. Vérifier que Amory n'a pas mis un V vert là » Dit-il en montrant le « souvenir du mot de passe »

-« Bien, 14 72 01. » Répète-elle docilement.

-« Je coupe et tu le fais seule ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Non, écrire 14 72 01, regarder que Amory n'a pas mis un V. Si c'est mis, pas d'ordinateur ce jour là et je te l'amène pour que tu l'enlèves. » Dit-elle en se levant.

-« D'accord, je préviendrai Amory. »

-« Moi aussi, merci pour lui, il t'aime beaucoup. »

-« Moi aussi. »

Sophia s'en va, il est temps pour elle d'aller préparer les petits déjeuners pour sa patronne et les ouvriers qui sont à pied d'œuvre dans les parcs depuis six heures du matin.

µµµ

Il y a maintenant quinze jours que Wufei remplace Heero, il n'y a pas eu de déplacements de plusieurs jours. Des départs en jet privé pour la journée, seulement là, Duo ne vient pas avec eux.

Comme les devoirs d'Amory ne durent pas longtemps, l'adolescent vient retrouver Duo sur la terrasse pendant que le jeune homme se détend pour qu'il puisse l'aider s'il ne comprend pas.

Depuis un moment, Relena n'a plus le même horaire de travail. Elle a pris un arrangement avec son amant et elle le bipe dès qu'elle est prête pour son massage.

Aujourd'hui, elle revient d'une longue journée où elle a été défendre la cause des enfants qu'on met au travail sans leur laisser le loisir d'aller à l'école. Elle se bat pour que des écoles soient organisées dans les usines et que les enfants soient toujours payés les dix heures qu'ils y sont, même s'il y a deux heures de cours par jour afin de leur apprendre à lire et à écrire.

Les usines qui acceptent le système reçoivent une aide de l'Etat de Sank, il y a d'autres mouvements qui s'élèvent contre son aide seulement elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux car souvent le salaire des enfants est nécessaire à l'entretien de la famille.

Avant de se rendre à la douche, la blonde envoie un sms à son amant pour qu'il la retrouve dans la salle de massage dans dix minutes.

Maxwell commence son massage par les épaules.

-« Tu me sembles moins tendue. » Constate-t-il.

-« Je dois admettre que les méthodes de travail de Wufei sont plus reposantes. Il estime que les voyages en avion de retour ne sont pas des périodes de travail supplémentaire mais un temps de détente pour décompresser du meeting. Nous parlons littérature, j'ai enfin le temps de lire, il m'a conseillé plusieurs ouvrages. Si Heero pouvait adapter un peu ses méthodes, il serait moins fatigué. » Explique-t-elle.

-« Tu sais que tu es la patronne ? Parce que tu peux lui imposer aussi un horaire de travail. » Rappelle le natté en s'attaquant aux reins.

-« Il aime avoir du temps libre quand il est ici. Wufei préfère travailler un peu en soirée. » Admet Relena.

-« C'est pour ça qu'on se voit moins. »

-« Aussi, tu vois qu'il n'y a pas que des avantages. » Sourit-elle.

-« Non, c'est certain. » Admet-t-il en massant plus énergiquement les reins.

La blonde gémit un peu surtout quand Duo l'embrasse entre les deux omoplates.

µµµ

Quinze jours passent sans grand changement. Pour l'Assomption, Relena doit parler devant une foule de la condition de la femme de par le monde. Le meeting aura lieu sur la place de Sank comme chaque année. Il y aura une surveillance accrue par les Preventers vu le nombre de personnes annoncé.

Duo a décidé d'y assister. Cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas écouté un discours de sa copine. C'est aussi normalement une des dernières interventions de Wufei même si personne n'a encore eu de nouvelles d'Heero.

Relena a essayé de le joindre sur son portable seulement elle est tombée directement sur sa boite vocale. Les sms envoyés ne sont pas réceptionnés, du moins elle n'a aucun accusé de réception.

La veille au soir après avoir fait l'amour, Duo et Relena ont discutés de ce qui pourrait arriver.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« J'en ai déjà parlé avec Wufei. Il veut bien rester le temps qu'on trouve quelqu'un d'autre. »

-« On ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Enfin moi. Tu continuerais à t'occuper d'Amory ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Bien sûr Lena, je l'aime bien. Il faudra que je regarde sa matière de l'année, il a fini ses devoirs. » Réalise le châtain.

-« J'espère qu'il va me donner des nouvelles, cela m'inquiète son silence. » Soupire Relena.

-« Oui, c'est étrange. Bon, je vais y aller. » Dit Duo avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-« Tu viens me voir demain alors ? » Questionne la blonde en le regardant s'habiller.

-« Oui, j'ai donné congé à Amory aussi comme les dimanches. J'en envie de quitter le château. Je viendrai par mes propres moyens. » Précise-t-il.

Il vient d'arriver à la porte de la chambre, il lui souffle un baiser.

-« Dors bien. » Répond-t-elle.

µµµ

Maxwell a mis une heure à arriver sur la place, il se fraye un chemin pour retrouver Chang près de la scène.

-« Salut Duo ! » Dit le chinois dès qu'il le voit.

-« Salut Wufei. »

-« Je ne crois pas que vous deviez vous tracasser, Heero va reprendre son service. »

-« Ah bon ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » Questionne le natté.

Ils sont debout près d'un des amplificateurs qui vont diffuser le discours. Duo n'est pas persuadé que ce soit la meilleure place. Il bougera sûrement dans un moment.

-« On l'a vu faire des vérifications dans le secteur, surtout sur la scène. » Répond le chinois.

-« Tu lui as parlé ? » Questionne le châtain de plus en plus intrigué.

-« Non, personne dans les Preventers ne lui a parlé. J'ai essayé de le trouver sans succès. »

-« Essai micro, un, deux, un deux. » Entendent-ils avant de s'éloigner un rien des amplificateurs.

Duo sort son Gsm et fait le numéro du métis seulement il tombe directement sur sa boite vocale. Relena apparait sur la scène pour commencer son discours.

-« Bonjour, la condition de la femme n'est toujours pas identique de par le monde. Si dans nos pays, nous avons la chance de naitre libres, ce n'est pas le cas dans d'autres pays. Il existe encore des peuples qui tuent les bébés de sexe féminin… »

Maxwell fronce des sourcils, il a l'impression d'entendre dans le fond un léger tic, tac. Il sait que Relena n'a pas de montre au poignet, on l'a vue quand elle est arrivée.

-« Wufei, tu as vérifié la scène ? »

-« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je le fasse puisque Heero l'a fait ! » S'étonne le chinois.

-« Dis-moi que je suis fou qu'il n'y a pas un tic, tac en fond sonore. » Demande légèrement paniqué le châtain.

Chang attend une pause dans le discours et écarquille les yeux. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que le natté se précipite pour monter sur la scène. Il s'avance vers sa maitresse avant même que son garde du corps ne réagisse.

La blonde écarquille des yeux en le voyant se précipiter vers elle. Il saute sur elle et l'entraîne dans sa chute juste derrière le porte micro. Il la protège de son corps.

Relena ouvre la bouche pour l'engueuler quand :

BAOUMMM

Des morceaux de bois, de verres, de métaux volent en tout sens vers le fond de la scène.

Maxwell ferme les yeux sous la douleur quand il sent comme des multiples aiguilles lui transpercent le dos, il s'affaisse complètement sur la blonde toujours sous son corps. Des cris se font entendre dans le lointain, son prénom est hurlé dans ses oreilles et sur la place avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Wufei monte sur l'estrade quand ce qu'il qualifierait de bombe explose. Heureusement le porte micro tient bon, la déflagration se fait dans l'autre sens, vers la scène. Il se précipite pour voir Duo s'effondrer sur Relena. La jeune femme met ses mains dans le dos du natté, elle les éloigne et les regarde, elles sont rouges du sang de ce dernier. Sa chemise blanche est lacérée et s'imbibe de plus en plus de sang.

-« DUO ! » Hurle Relena en le constatant.

Alors que presque au même moment le prénom de Maxwell est crié du milieu de la place.

Chang quitte le dos ensanglanté de son ex-collègue et scrute la foule à la recherche de l'autre personne.

C'est bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait cru voir remonter la foule paniquée qui essaie de s'enfuir, alors que la presse présente tente de photographier la victime sur la scène.

Reprenant son sang froid, Wufei donne ses ordres. Il appelle un médecin, il fait installer un cordon de Preventers pour protéger la scène du crime.

Chang est enfin arrivé près de Relena qui se tortille pour essayer de voir les blessures sur le corps de son amant.

-« Tu n'es pas blessée ? » S'inquiète le chinois.

-« Je ne crois pas, mais Duo ! » Panique la blonde.

-« Il saigne beaucoup, il respire. Ne bouge pas, il ne faudrait pas aggraver son état. Un médecin arrive, je vais regarder pour réaliser des points de compression. » Expose Chang en déchirant la chemise par des trous existants.

Un homme tombe à genoux à côté d'eux.

-« C'est de ta faute, j'ai failli le tuer à ta place. » Dit-il son regard dans les yeux bleus de la blonde.

Chang stoppe son mouvement trop surpris par les propos de l'homme en face de lui. Il sort lentement son arme et le met en joue. Deux Preventers qui se trouvent près d'eux et qui ont aussi entendu ses dires le menottent et l'obligent à se relever.

A Suivre…


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Relena, Pagan, Wufei.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Relena n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Elle est toujours écrasée par le corps de son amant qui a risqué sa vie pour la protéger. Elle observe incrédule son ancien garde du corps.

-« Je finis par me demander s'il y a vraiment un problème de fatigue. » Lâche-t-elle estomaquée.

-« Toi partie j'aurais pu le consoler. » Rétorque l'homme menotté.

-« Wufei, fais-le enfermer. Et ce médecin il arrive. » Hurle Relena d'entendre la respiration de Duo devenir plus faible.

Chang donne ses ordres et se remet à genoux devant le corps de Maxwell pour compresser avec un morceau de chemise les plaies qui saignent le plus après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y a des morceaux de la bombe à l'intérieur. Il met les mains de Relena sur deux d'entre-elles.

-« N'aie pas peur de serrer. Venez ici. » Dit-il à un Preventer pour qu'il comprime deux autres plaies.

Alors que Wufei commence à déchirer le pantalon qu'il voit virer au bleu très foncé, le médecin arrive.

µµµ

Dans la demi-heure, Duo est sur un brancard et emmené à l'hôpital. Il y a des morceaux de bois dans ses jambes et le médecin n'avait pas le matériel pour travailler sur place.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est hors de danger, vous avez fait les gestes qu'il fallait. » Rassure le docteur en partant.

Relena veut le suivre, seulement Wufei s'interpose.

-« Tu dois rassurer les personnes encore présentes. Donner une explication à l'acte de Heero. »

La blonde soupire, elle aurait préféré aller avec son amant, elle trouve que c'est sa place seulement sa fonction en veut autrement.

Chang vérifie que le micro fonctionne, ce n'est pas le cas. La régie en apporte un autre. Relena, sa robe vert pomme tachée du sang de son amant, s'avance vers le bord de la scène, le micro en main.

-« Mesdames, messieurs, une enquête va être ouverte pour déterminer les causes de cet incident. Je transmettrais à la presse mon discours qu'il puisse y en avoir un résumé. Je suis désolée pour les personnes qui ont fait un long déplacement pour l'entendre de ma bouche de façon plus développée. Des actions vont être menées de par le monde pour continuer à instaurer un monde uni, un monde égal où les droits de chacun sont respectés, que le minimum vital soit pour tous un montant digne, pour que les familles ne doivent pas se séparer pour pouvoir survivre. »

Cette partie de son discours aurait plu à son amant même si ce n'est pas la seule cause de sa séparation avec Hilde, cela y a contribué.

-« Mademoiselle, mademoiselle, pourquoi avoir arrêté votre ancien garde du corps ? » Questionne un journaliste en tendant son micro juste après.

-« Il est en garde à vue pour négligence. Il devait reprendre ses fonctions aujourd'hui et il était chargé de la sécurité de la scène. » Expose Relena en disant la première chose qui lui passe par la tête.

-« Mademoiselle, pourquoi devait-il reprendre ses fonctions ? » Interroge une jeune femme asiatique.

-« Il était en vacances, c'est un être humain. Il y avait droit. » Répond plus sèchement la blonde.

Elle aurait préféré qu'on la questionne sur ses nouvelles lois que sur l'incident. Elle voudrait aller voir Duo, elle tremble à l'intérieur, tellement elle a eu peur et elle doit donner l'illusion que tout est pour le meilleur des mondes.

-« Mademoiselle encore une question ? » Insiste un autre journaliste

Wufei prend le micro des mains de Relena.

-« Non, c'est fini, nous devons encore transmettre le discours et mademoiselle Peacecraft a besoin de se changer et d'aller voir la personne qui lui a sauvé la vie. »

Après cette tirade, Chang met sa main sous l'avant-bras de la jeune femme et l'entraine vers la sortie.

-« Merci. » Dit-elle en entrant dans la limousine.

-« De rien. Vous auriez dû me donner la vraie raison de la mise à pied d'Heero. On aurait évité ça ! » Lâche froidement le chinois une fois installé à côté de sa patronne.

-« Il n'a pas confondu un loubard avec un employé, il s'est attaqué à Duo. » Avoue honteusement la blonde en regardant ses mains.

-« Je ne comprends pas. » Soupire Wufei.

-« Je crois que personne n'a compris. » Dit-elle pour essayer de changer le sujet. « On va à l'hôpital ? »

-« Non, c'est là que vont se rendre les journalistes pour essayer d'avoir d'autres informations. Je te ramène au palais, tu y seras en sécurité. Après, j'irai voir si Duo est conscient. Je reviens ne bouge pas d'ici et envoie le discours à toutes les agences de presse. » Ordonne Chang.

Il va chercher une voiture moins voyante et repart. Relena regarde partir l'automobile. Pagan arrive déjà pour lui passer une veste sur les épaules et l'entrainer vers ses appartements qu'elle puisse prendre un bain et se changer.

µµµ

Quand Wufei arrive, Duo a repris connaissance seulement il est encore entouré d'infirmières et médecins qui finissent de le recoudre et faire les premiers soins.

-« On va le garder pour la nuit, il a perdu pas mal de sang. » Explique le docteur avant de partir.

Chang attend de se retrouver seul avec Maxwell pour poser ses questions.

-« Tu te méfiais d'Heero que tu as réagi aussi vite ? » Interroge le chinois.

-« Il y a un moment qu'il n'agit pas normalement. »

-« Relena m'a dit qu'il t'avait déjà agressé. »

-« Oui, Wufei, excuse-moi mais vous l'avez déjà retrouvé ? »

-« Oui, oui, il est en garde à vue pour tentative de meurtre. » Précise Chang.

-« Ne laisse pas Relena seule, il est capable de tout. »

-« Tu crois que… »

-« C'est une cellule capitonnée qu'il lui faut. Des barreaux, ça ne peut pas le retenir longtemps. » Coupe Maxwell.

-« Tu as raison. En plus, il connait la propriété comme sa poche. » Réalise Chang en s'éclipsant.

µµµ

Toute la nuit, Maxwell a ressenti des douleurs dans tout son corps. Cependant, c'est sur ses deux pieds qu'il quitte l'hôpital durant la fin de la matinée.

Il hésite entre se rendre au commissariat ou revenir au palais. Seulement il est tellement fatigué qu'il préfère rentrer, il donne l'adresse du château au taxi qu'il a appelé. Durant tout le trajet, il réfléchit. Tuer Relena ! Pour quelle raison ? Duo ne comprend pas. En tout cas, il n'a pas envie de revoir Heero avant un moment. Il ne sait même pas s'il a envie de le revoir un jour. Devoir travailler avec lui aurait été pénible au début. Néanmoins s'il s'était bien tenu, il aurait pu pardonner. Toutefois cette violence gratuite l'écœure complètement.

Alors qu'il remonte l'allée, Amory court à sa rencontre.

-« Duo, j'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu les images à la TV. Tu vas bien ? » Interroge l'adolescent.

-« Oui, ça va, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. » Avoue-t-il avant de marcher à côté du jeune.

-« J'ai fait le massage à maman comme tu n'étais pas là. Elle a dit vivement que tu rentres. » Rit-il de bon cœur.

-« Tu viendras revoir, si ça t'intéresse. »

-« Il ne reviendra plus Heero ? » Demande Amory.

Ce qui étonne Duo, c'est de voir de l'espoir clairement marqué dans les yeux du jeune. L'adolescent était plus souvent avec Yuy qu'avec lui de ce qu'il a pu constater en les regardant circuler.

-« Je ne sais pas, c'est à Relena de décider. » Avoue Maxwell.

-« Je l'espère, je préfère travailler avec toi. »

Comme ils arrivent au perron, le natté demande.

-« Tu sais où est Relena ? »

-« Elle est partie avec Wufei, ils ont été convoqué au commissariat pour prendre leurs dépositions. Tu ne dois pas y aller ? »

-« Sûrement, je vais attendre qu'on me convoque. Tu vas m'amener ton bulletin et suivant les matières où tu es le plus faible, je te ferai un programme. » Précise le châtain avant d'attaquer les escaliers.

Cela le fait atrocement souffrir de devoir lever les jambes plus haut que pour marcher.

-« D'accord, combien de temps par jour ? » S'informe l'adolescent devant la porte qu'il maintient ouverte pour le natté.

-« Je n'en sais rien, comme pour math et histoire, un ou deux exercices de manière à te rafraichir la mémoire. »

-« Tu restes là ou je t'amène tout ça dans ta chambre ? »

-« Je vais aller dans ma chambre me reposer un peu. »

-« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang ? » Questionne l'adolescent.

-« Non, un peu moins d'un litre. »

-« Je vais chercher tout ça. »

D'un pas un peu trainant, les escaliers pour arriver à l'étage sont encore plus douloureux pour le natté. On lui a retiré un clou du mollet gauche et des morceaux de verre de la cuisse droite. Quand le châtain a vu ce qu'on lui a retiré du corps, il peut s'estimer heureux d'un clou ne se soit pas enfoncé dans la moelle épinière. Si Relena avait eu ça dans le ventre, elle aurait pu être déchiquetée.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se rend vers son divan pour s'y installer. Il met tous les coussins contre un accoudoir et s'y adosse.

Dans les dix minutes, Amory arrive avec un plateau sur lequel, il y a un morceau de lapin sauce moutarde et des pommes sautées.

Duo écarquille les yeux.

-« Maman a dit que tu devais manger pour reprendre des forces. J'arrive avec mes cours début d'après-midi. »

-« Tu remercieras ta maman. »

Duo sait depuis le temps que ce sont des restes que Sophia congèle pour pouvoir les servir rapidement néanmoins il est touché par l'attention.

Tout en mangeant, Maxwell réfléchit à la situation. Pourquoi Heero s'est-il ainsi retourné contre ses convictions ? Pourquoi Relena est-elle devenue son ennemie ? Toute son agression qu'il a réussi à mettre dans un coin de son cerveau remonte à la surface. Il sent à nouveau les mains d'Heero sur lui. Il sent son odeur dans la pièce.

Le natté se redresse rapidement, manquant de renverser sa pitance. Il a le regard aux aguets, les narines dilatées seulement il n'y a rien à part l'odeur du lapin, il s'est laissé submerger par ses émotions.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement. Le châtain attrape son couteau et le laisse retomber sur son plateau en constatant que c'est Relena qui vient d'entrer. Elle écarquille les yeux en le voyant lâcher le couteau qu'il tenait comme une arme.

-« Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait peur. Amory m'a dit que tu étais là. Tu n'as pas trop mal ? » Demande-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Elle lui caresse la joue tendrement.

-« En tout cas merci. La police a dit que c'était une bombe artisanale. J'aurai dû recevoir tous les projectiles dans le ventre. »

-« Tu sais ce qui lui a pris ? » Interroge Maxwell en recommençant à manger.

-« On m'a posé des questions sur notre relation. Il aurait dit d'après ce que j'ai compris, qu'il était tombé amoureux de toi et qu'il avait suggéré un masseur en sachant que je t'engagerai et que son but c'était de te séduire. Il a perdu la tête en nous trouvant ensemble au lit et que pendant son mois de vacances et son inactivité forcée, il n'avait eu que ça dans la tête, nous deux au lit. Cela avait fini par le rendre fou de jalousie. Il a voulu m'éliminer pour pouvoir te séduire en te consolant. » Expose lentement Relena que Duo ne s'étrangle pas en mangeant.

-« Il prône la folie passagère ? » S'estomaque Maxwell.

-« Il faudra que tu ailles donner ta version de l'histoire mais je crois que c'est ce que l'avocat commis d'office lui a suggéré pour minimiser sa peine. » Avoue la blonde.

-« Relena, il n'est pas fou ! » S'insurge le natté.

-« Non, je ne crois pas, il a pété un câble par jalousie. »

-« Tu ne crois pas sa version. » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Il parait qu'il a demandé à voir un psychanalyste pour l'aider à t'oublier. Il se rend compte qu'il a fait un acte horrible sans comprendre comment il a pu y penser et le mettre en pratique en te sachant hétéro. »

-« J'ai très difficile d'y croire. Tout ses actes sont réfléchis, analysés. »

-« Je ne crois pas. Il agit souvent puis il réfléchit, puis il culpabilise quand il se rend compte qu'il s'est trompé. Vois sa réaction avec Noventa, avec cette petite fille. Il n'est pas une machine, il ne l'a jamais été. Je lui en ai trop demandé. Au moins, maintenant on sait qu'il aime les hommes. » Sourit Relena.

Elle vient de se rappeler qu'ils avaient cherché l'appartenance sexuelle d'Heero au Sauna Club.

-« Qu'il ait failli te tuer pour prendre ton homme, ça ne te gêne pas ? » S'étonne Maxwell que Relena le prenne si à la légère.

-« Il a bon goût. » Lâche la blonde avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « Bon, j'y vais, on doit rédiger un communiqué de presse sur cette histoire avec Wufei et Lady Une. Un agent de police va venir cet après-midi pour t'interroger. Tu sors de l'hôpital, j'ai insisté. » Sourit-elle en se levant.

Duo se demande comment toute cette histoire ne touche pas plus sa copine. Peut-être que la violence, il l'a trop vécue de l'intérieur pour relativiser, c'est possible aussi.

Il dépose son assiette sur le sol et se couche sur le côté. Il est fatigué, il va essayer de dormir un peu avant l'arrivée de la police ou d'Amory.

µµµ

C'est l'adolescent qui le réveille en amenant le policier, à croire qu'il a envie de jouer au courtier et messager. Il a avec lui son bulletin et ses cours dans les matières où il est le plus faible.

-« Tu as encore congé aujourd'hui. J'aurai préparé des exercices pour demain. » Dit Maxwell en mettant le tout à côté de lui sur le divan.

-« Si tu n'as pas le temps, ce n'est pas grave. »

-« Je trouverai le temps, ne t'inquiètes pas, à demain. »

Le policier a regardé la scène, Maxwell lui montre l'autre fauteuil et il s'y installe. Il sort son portable pour commencer à rédiger le procès verbal.

Duo répond à ses questions et lui décrit le déroulement de la journée d'hier à partir de son arrivée sur la place.

-« Pourquoi, ça vous a paru suspect que Monsieur Yuy puisse reprendre du service ? C'est ce qu'a dit Monsieur Chang. » Complète l'homme quand le natté fronce des sourcils.

-« Pas qu'il reprenne du service mais qu'on ne puisse pas le joindre, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. » Rectifie le châtain.

-« Pourquoi être monté sur la scène et vous coucher sur votre maitresse et pas simplement vérifier d'où venait le bruit ? »

-« C'était mieux dans ce sens là. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Wufei, Monsieur Chang m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas vérifié la scène. »

-« Il vous a aussi dit que Monsieur Yuy l'avait fait. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire qu'il pouvait avoir voulu mettre une bombe ? » Demande le policier.

Il ne comprend pas la façon d'agir du jeune homme en face de lui. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait fait lui.

-« Je n'avais plus confiance, je l'ai donc catalogué comme suspect. »

-« Pourquoi n'aviez-vous plus confiance ? » Insiste l'homme.

Maxwell soupire, il sait que Relena a avoué qu'ils sont amants seulement lui ne veut pas dire qu'il a failli être violé. Rien que d'y penser, il a une envie folle de prendre une douche, déjà que ça lui est interdit pendant cinq jours à cause des points de suture.

Seulement le policier attend une explication plausible à son comportement.

-« Il a été mis en vacances parce qu'il a tenté de me violer. Mademoiselle Peacecraft était persuadée qu'il était fatigué, que c'était la raison de son attitude. Déjà à l'époque, je n'en étais pas persuadé. » Murmure le châtain, un rien honteux.

Même s'il sait qu'il n'a pas à avoir honte, c'est plus fort que lui.

-« Donc ? »

-« Dans ma tête, il pouvait vouloir lui faire du mal pour se venger de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. »

-« Nous allons relire votre déposition ensemble, voir si vous voulez ajouter quelque chose. Vous me signerez le document sur l'ordinateur, nous vous enverrons une copie dans la semaine. »

µµµ

Au soir, Relena est venue le trouver dans sa chambre.

-« Je ne vais pas t'obliger à travailler. » Dit-elle en s'installant à côté de lui dans le fauteuil.

-« Je peux, je l'ai fait pour Sophia. Elle est venue voir si je voulais bien. Elle était toute gênée de me le demander. » Avoue le natté en la prenant dans ses bras.

-« J'apprécie le massage seulement je peux m'en passer. Elle, elle a mal. » Répond-elle. « Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. En plus Wufei qui ne voulait pas que je vienne te voir. »

-« Ca m'ennuie que tu aies dû dévoiler notre relation. »

-« Moi pas, au moins, on n'a plus à se cacher dans le château. » Apprécie la jeune femme.

-« Qu'est-ce qui va être ébruité ? » Se renseigne Maxwell en lui caressant un bras.

-« Il faut voir ce que va laisser échapper l'avocat d'Heero. Mais contredire la vérité cela aurait fait son jeu. Le mien m'a conseillé de laisser aller les choses. Il me tiendra au courant. Tu n'as pas sommeil ? » Demande Relena.

-« Si un peu mais j'ai encore ma toilette à faire et mes soins, ça ne va pas être évident. » Réalise le natté.

-« Je vais les faire tous les deux et nous dormirons dans ton lit. » Dit-elle en se levant.

Avec tendresse, Relena lave son amant assis sur la baignoire, elle passe un gant de toilette humide sur son torse, sur ses bras, en voyant les multiples points de suture, elle a les yeux qui se remplissent de larmes.

-« Je te jure que ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas trop mal. Mieux valait les retombées dans mon dos que tu n'aies ça de plein fouet dans le ventre. »

-« Tu dois souffrir et moi qui osais me plaindre parce que tu m'as fait un cochon et des bleus en me faisant tomber. »

-« J'ai pourtant essayé d'amortir ta chute. » Plaide Maxwell en lui souriant.

-« Il faut mettre du désinfectant sur tes plaies ? » Demande-t-elle après l'avoir séché.

-« Non, il a dit demain. »

-« Va déjà te mettre au lit, je vais cherche une chemise de nuit. »

-« Tu veux un T-shirt ? » Propose Maxwell.

-« Oui pourquoi pas. »

Quand elle le voit plier la jambe gauche et tendre la jambe droite tout en gardant le dos bien droit, elle soupire avant d'ajouter.

-« Comment as-tu fait pour faire un massage à Sophia ? »

-« Elle utilise la chaise Amma et ça a tiraillé. » Dit Duo en se redressant pour lui tendre un T-shirt blanc.

-« Mon pauvre amour. »

-« J'ai connu pire. »

-« Comment on s'installe ? » Questionne la jeune femme en sortant de la salle de bain.

Elle aurait bien dormi sur le ventre de son amant seulement cela allait être une torture pour lui.

-« Sur le côté et je te prends dans mes bras ! » Propose-t-il.

-« En cuillère. » Sourit la blonde en se rappelant que c'est l'appellation de cette position.

-« Oui. »

-« Il t'a dit pour combien de jours tu en as ? » Demande-t-elle en s'installant dans le lit.

-« Il enlève les fils dans dix jours. »

Comme Relena lâche un soupir, Duo ajoute en mettant ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

-« Donne-moi deux jours et on reprendra nos ébats. »

-« Ce n'est pas pour ça ! » S'offusque la blonde.

-« Un peu quand même, non ? »

-« Oui. » Avoue-t-elle en prenant une des mains de Maxwell pour l'embrasser.

Le natté dégage le cou de sa maitresse pour y déposer un baiser seulement il n'ira pas plus loin, il sait qu'elle démarre au quart de tour. Lui aime tellement les moments tendresses qui ne débordent pas toujours en actes sexuelles. Avec Hilde, il a parfois été frustré néanmoins il trouvait plus de compensation dans sa relation avec Hilde peut-être parce qu'ils partageaient plus de choses. Ici, il a parfois l'impression d'être un employé et amant dans le contrat.

Relena aime le sexe, le seul moment où elle est plus réticente c'est quand elle est indisposée, même si elle insiste, fait quand même le premier pas pour que ça aille plus loin.

Au moment où il entend la respiration de Relena ralentir, Duo réalise.

-« Lena, tu n'as plus de garde du corps. »

-« Bien sûr que si, Wufei. »

-« C'était un remplacement. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Je vais lui demander s'il veut rester. J'aime mieux sa méthode de travail, j'aurai demandé à Heero de modifier son horaire. Le moment de relaxation dans la navette et travailler plus au château. »

-« J'espère pour toi que Wufei va accepter. »

-« En mettant le prix, on obtient ce qu'on veut. »

Le châtain sourit en pensant que Yuy lui a dit que c'était un trait de caractère de la blonde, un petit égoïsme charmant.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Relena discute avec son garde du corps actuel. Au bout d'une âpre discussion, Chang accepte le contrat. Il prend sa journée pour donner sa démission et chercher les affaires qu'il a dans son appartement de fonction.

Dans la quinzaine suivante, il y a d'autres modifications, Duo aménage dans les appartements de sa maitresse, c'est là qu'ils se retrouvent avant de partir main dans la main vers la salle de massage.

Maxwell peut constater que depuis qu'il a pris sa vraie fonction, Wufei est plus distant avec lui. Pas qu'ils aient jamais été proches. En y pensant, le natté se dit que le chinois ne doit pas voir d'un bon œil qu'une princesse de sang sorte avec un gamin des rues.

Sophia les regarde souvent aussi quand ils déjeunent sur la terrasse, elle est heureuse de voir la tendresse dans leurs gestes, les attentions du natté pour la blonde.

A Suivre…


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Relena, Pagan, Wufei.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Il y a maintenant quatre mois que Wufei est au service de Relena de façon définitive.

Amory a repris l'école un mois après l'attentat. Et dès le deuxième jour, il est venu frapper à la porte de la chambre de Duo et Relena pour y faire ses devoirs. Le natté s'en étonne.

-« C'est comme ça que je faisais avec Heero. Il voulait être là pour surveiller. » Avoue l'adolescent devant l'air ahuri du châtain.

-« Ok, mais ce serait mieux pour ton avenir si tu ne viens me trouver que quand tu ne sais pas, alors je t'aide. » Rétorque en souriant Maxwell.

Et puis il n'est pas persuadé que la blonde apprécie de trouver l'adolescent dans ses murs privés. S'il doit donner un coup de main à Amory, ils pourront toujours trouver une table quelque part.

Tous les soirs, le châtain attend la jeune femme dans leur chambre avant de se rendre ensemble à la salle de massage. Si à 23 heures, elle n'est pas arrivée, il dépose son livre et éteint. Cela n'arrive pas souvent seulement comme la méthode de travail est différente, cela empiète sur la soirée.

Après être passé devant plusieurs psychologues, Heero a été interné dans une maison fermée de manière à pouvoir suivre une thérapie et prendre conscience de ses actes. Même s'il reconnait la gravité de ses agissements, il ne comprend toujours pas comment il a pu les réaliser, c'est ce qu'il passe son temps à déclarer quand on l'interroge.

Duo est soulagé de savoir que le métis est enfermé, cela lui permet d'être un peu plus serein et légèrement mieux dans sa peau.

Maxwell soupire en déposant son livre sur la table de nuit. Il n'a que croisé Relena aujourd'hui, elle a été en déplacement toute la journée. Elle doit être morte de fatigue et pourtant, elle n'est pas encore là à 23 heures. Il aurait aimé lui faire un massage pour qu'elle puisse bien dormir seulement ils n'auront plus le temps.

Il y a dix minutes que Duo a coupé la lumière que la jeune femme arrive, elle passe par la salle de bain pour se changer et venir se glisser dans le lit.

-« Je ne dors pas. » Dit Maxwell en venant la prendre dans ses bras. « Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? »

-« Je suis désolée Duo, on discutait du dernier roman que Wufei m'a conseillé de lire sur les grands philosophes, on n'a pas vu le temps passer. »

-« Je préfère ça. » Avoue le natté en mettant sa compagne sur le côté.

Il vient se mettre en cuillère dans son dos.

µµµ

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Relena soupire d'aise.

-« Ca détend mieux qu'un massage, j'aime quand on le fait comme ça. » Minaude-t-elle.

-« Moi aussi. On va dormir, tu as encore une grosse journée demain. » Susurre Maxwell les deux mains sur le ventre de sa compagne.

Il aime rester dans l'âtre chaud. C'est souvent au matin qu'il enlève le préservatif ou s'il se réveille dans le courant de la nuit. Ce n'est pas rare que les amants s'endorment ainsi unis et enlacés.

Les mains de Duo circulent sur le ventre de la blonde alors qu'il glisse dans le sommeil. Puis il se retire, enlève son préservatif, allume la lumière, couche sa compagne sur le dos.

Cette dernière ouvre de grands yeux devant l'attitude étrange de son amant. Celui-ci commence à palper le ventre de la blonde méthodiquement.

-« Je crois que tu devrais ajouter le médecin à ton planning. » Finit-il par dire.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Tu as une grosseur là. » Dit-il en mettant la main de Relena dessus.

-« C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je commencerai par ça. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Je ne crois pas, tu n'as aucun symptôme. Ca doit être un kyste bénin. » Essaye de rassurer le châtain.

µµµ

Il est midi quand Relena apparait au château. Elle a une tête de déterrée. Maxwell la guette de son balcon, il se précipite pour venir la serrer dans ses bras.

-« Qu'a dit le médecin ? »

-« Je suis enceinte. » Répond-elle d'une voix morne.

-« Ce n'est pas possible. » S'insurge le natté.

-« Il m'a dit que parfois le préservatif cassait. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il perce aussi, il estime que c'est le plus probable surtout que tu as tendance à ne pas le retirer de suite. Il m'a dit également que tu pourrais le perdre dans mon corps, ce que ce n'était pas très intelligent. »

-« Je ne le ferais plus, même si j'appréciais. »

-« Tu n'es plus obligé d'en mettre. »

-« Je sais seulement c'est une habitude, un réflexe presque. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu le gardes ? » Interroge le châtain en remontant avec elle.

-« Je suis bien obligée. J'ai dépassé les douze semaines légales. » Soupire-t-elle une fois de plus.

-« Hein ! Mais tu as encore été réglée, il y a quinze jours. » S'estomaque Maxwell.

-« D'après le médecin, ça s'appelle un déni de grossesse. Ca arrive chez certaines femmes. Je ne veux pas être enceinte, je ne sais pas que je le suis, alors le corps agit comme si je ne l'étais pas. Les pertes ont été moins abondantes, juste deux jours. » Rappelle Relena.

-« De toute façon, je serai là pour l'assumer, je serai un papa au foyer. » Sourit le natté.

-« Il faut encore que je me fasse à cette idée. » Soupire Relena.

-« Viens te reposer. » Dit-il en la tirant vers l'étage.

-« Je dois aller travailler. Il faut qu'on réorganise le planning, dans deux mois je ne pourrai plus voyager. »

L'idée ne lui a pas fait plus plaisir que ça au début, puis penser qu'il pourrait connaitre les joies qu'il n'a pas saisies pour Camille le tentent. Ce bébé n'est pas plus prévu que sa fille seulement il serait mieux accueilli du moins par lui. En y pensant, il a honte de son attitude. Il a sacrifié sa vie de famille pour un travail qui lui plaisait certes mais qui ne l'a jamais comblé comme Hilde le comblait.

Maxwell soupire, quand est-ce qu'il arrêtera de comparer ? Même vis-à-vis de Relena, il est mal à l'aise, son amour ressemble plus à de l'affection. Il est heureux, mieux dans sa peau qu'à une certaine période, seulement c'est vrai que parfois il a des regrets, s'il n'était pas parti de L2 qu'aurait été sa vie ?

Le natté secoue la tête, il doit regarder l'avenir et non le passé. Les choix qu'il a faits à une période, il ne sait pas revenir en arrière, il a cru que c'était pour le meilleur, ça n'a pas totalement été le cas, néanmoins il y a beaucoup plus malheureux que lui.

µµµ

Toute la fin de la semaine, Duo ne voit pas beaucoup Relena, elle arrive tard. Souvent trop tard pour un massage. Il se sent un peu délaissé tout en sachant qu'elle doit modifier ses projets. En y réfléchissant plus, l'idée d'avoir un second enfant lui plait. Il se demande même s'il ne va pas intenter une action en justice pour obtenir un droit de visite sur sa fille qu'il puisse la voir grandir et même la connaitre. Il ne veut pas être un inconnu pour Camille, il paye une pension alimentaire, il estime avoir le droit de la connaitre. La seule photo qu'il a d'elle c'est celle que Heero lui a trouvée, il y a presque un an.

µµµ

Samedi après-midi, Relena vient retrouver Duo qui lit un livre dans le patio.

-« Tu as fini ? » Interroge Maxwell en refermant son bouquin.

-« Oui pour cette semaine. »

La blonde vient s'installer dans les bras du natté en s'appuyant sur son torse. Il dépose ses mains sur son ventre un peu rebondi. C'est marrant comme le simple fait de la prise de conscience de son état avait modifié son physique.

-« Depuis que tout le monde ici sait qu'on est ensemble, on ne s'est jamais si peu vu. » Précise le natté.

-« Je suis désolée. J'ai l'impression que je n'aurai jamais fini de courir. Le gynécologue m'a dit que je devrais arrêter au moins deux semaines avant la date prévue pour la naissance le 12 mai. Et que je dois prendre au moins dix jours après. Je ne peux rien prévoir dans le courant du mois de mai. » S'exclame la blonde.

-« Tu es allée voir le gynécologue ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Hier dans l'après-midi. Le bébé va bien. »

-« Pourquoi tu ne le m'as pas dit, j'aurai aimé venir. » Soupire Duo.

-« Je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéressait. J'y retourne dans six semaines, tu viendras. » S'excuse Relena en prenant une des mains sur son ventre pour l'embrasser.

-« Si ça m'intéresse. Je n'ai pas envie de passer à côté de celui-ci comme pour Camille. » Admet Maxwell.

-« Je comprends, j'aurai dû y penser aussi. »

-« Je voulais justement t'en parler. Ca te dérangerait si j'essayais d'avoir de temps en temps la visite de Camille ? »

-« Non Duo, si tu en as envie, tu aurais pu faire la demande, il y a un moment déjà. Tu pourrais prendre l'avocat que j'ai eu pour Sophia, il est spécialisé dans le droit aux familles. »

-« C'est toujours Heero qui a la garde d'Amory ? » S'inquiète tout d'un coup le natté.

-« Non, c'est moi. Ca toujours été moi. » Affirme Relena.

-« Je contacterai l'avocat pour voir les démarches à faire quand on reviendra du voyage aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique et le reste du continent américain. »

-« Oui, c'est la semaine prochaine. C'est un des derniers voyages de la sorte que je peux me permettre. »

-« Je prendrais la chaise Amma, je crois qu'on devrait commencer à l'utiliser plus souvent pour ne pas écraser le bébé pendant le massage. »

-« Elle est froide cette chaise quand je suis dévêtue. » Se plaint-elle.

-« Je mettrais des essuies, je vais essayer d'arranger ça. » Propose le natté.

-« J'ai envie d'un bain, tu veux venir avec moi ? »

-« Je viens, tu veux la baignoire à jet ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Oui, cela serait bien, ça va me relaxer. » Sourit-elle en lui prenant la main.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Duo coud des rouleaux d'essuie éponge sur le peu d'emplacement acier qu'à sa chaise. Il ne voit pas en quoi elle peut être froide.

Demain, ils partiront pour dix jours de réunion intergalactique qui se font sur le territoire américain de la Terre. Maxwell va prendre l'habitude de faire le massage de son compagne sur cette chaise, il ne veut pas recommencer à la masser sur le lit, d'un parce qu'il sait que ça ne serait pas bon pour le fœtus, surtout qu'il appuie parfois légèrement pour décontracter des muscles et de deux que ce n'est pas bon pour son dos de travailler de cette façon. Surtout, il sait que le bien être de Relena ne sera pas altéré par cette modification.

La blonde vient s'asseoir sur un coin de la baignoire pendant que Maxwell coud.

-« Tu en as des qualités ! Tu sais que je ne saurai pas le faire. »

-« C'est un peu normal, tu jettes tes vêtements abimés. Tu en achètes des nouveaux, j'ai dû les raccommoder. » Sourit Maxwell en faisant un autre point.

-« Sophia m'a demandé si on partait longtemps. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas être jalouse. »

-« C'est peut-être simplement pour les repas ! » Rassure le natté.

-« Tu sais que non. »

-« N'empêche que trois personnes en moins à nourrir, ça lui fait du boulot en moins aussi. »

-« Je crois que tu canalises mieux Amory également. »

-« Je l'aime bien, c'est un brave petit gars. » Admet le natté en se relevant.

Il a fini. Il ferme la chaise et sourit de voir que ce qu'il a fait fonctionne.

-« Voilà comme ça tu ne pourras plus te plaindre que c'est froid. Sinon il faudra faire comme les autres rester couverte. »

-« Je suis la seule à utiliser la table ? » Questionne Relena.

Elle vient de réaliser qu'elle ne s'est jamais tracassée de ce que faisait son amant quand elle n'était pas la cliente. Elle est un peu honteuse surtout qu'elle ne sait même pas le nombre exact de personnes qu'il masse à part Sophia et elle quotidiennement.

-« Oui, les autres viennent pendant leur heure de service ou à la fin. » Expose le châtain en venant prendre sa copine dans ses bras.

Cela lui fait plaisir qu'elle soit là, c'est si rare. Depuis qu'ils dorment ensemble, il la voit de moins en moins. Ils se retrouveront sûrement après être parti ensemble.

Il était parti deux ou trois fois à l'époque d'Heero vu que le brun travaillait avec Relena, il s'était ennuyé durant les transferts. Les méthodes de travail de Wufei étant différentes, il ne se sentira certainement pas comme un pestiféré cette fois.

-« Tu as déjà tout préparé ? » Demande Maxwell qui aurait bien entrainé sa compagne vers leur lit.

-« Non, soupire-t-elle. Tu as raison, autant le faire maintenant qu'on puisse se coucher tôt. »

La blonde l'embrasse et s'éclipse, le châtain soupire et regarde sa pièce, autant aussi préparer son sac de produit, il pliera la chaise après le massage du soir.

Ils seront de retour début janvier, début février, il est persuadé que sa vie va prendre une tournure plus heureuse. Quand il pourra accueillir Camille ici, il sera aux anges.

C'est aussi la première fois que Duo accompagne Relena depuis la prise de fonction de Wufei, pour les autres déplacements, ils ne partaient jamais plus de deux jours. Relena estimait que la fatigue n'était pas suffisante pour que son amant vienne avec eux. Surtout qu'il est plus utile à Sophia et Sylvano, le jardinier qui bénéficie également de ses services a-t-elle appris dernièrement.

µµµ

Durant les dix jours, il s'est trainé et ennuyé en écoutant Relena et Wufei parler dans la navette. Il se rend compte qu'ils ont beaucoup d'affinités, bien plus qu'il n'y en avait entre Heero et elle.

Il a essayé de participer à leurs discussions seulement, il n'a pas la culture littéraire pour se le permettre. Il lit, oui, mais plus des romans. Relena et Wufei lisent des manuels psychologiques, philosophiques. Dans la navette qui les ramène à Sank, ils discutent de la religion, ils font une comparaison entre les différences entre le Coran, la Bible et les Sutras Bouddhistes.

Il écoute d'une oreille distraite, seulement les débats enflammés ne permettent pas à Duo de lire son livre qui est dans le listing des ouvrages qu'Amory doit lire pour l'école. L'adolescent lui ayant dit qu'il n'a pas compris comment Sherlock Holmes a découvert le coupable, pour lui expliquer il doit le lire.

µµµ

C'est avec soulagement que Maxwell entend.

-« Attachez vos ceintures, nous allons atterrie. »

-« Wufei, je prends une douche et nous nous retrouvons dans mon bureau pour un bilan des meetings. » Dit la blonde en s'attachant.

-« D'accord, d'ici une heure trente, dit le Chinois. En tout cas, je ne m'attendais pas à un travail de garde du corps comme ça. C'est presque plus de conseiller en fait. » Sourit-il.

-« Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu as repris la place d'Heero qui avait toutes ces fonctions. » Avoue-t-elle.

En pensant au jeune homme, Relena sent un frisson la parcourir. Elle peut comprendre qu'on risque sa vie pour la paix, risquer sa vie pour ses idéaux d'accord, mais manquer de mourir pour une histoire de sexe, elle ne comprend pas qu'on puisse perdre la tête à ce point là.

Son avocat lui avait signalé que Yuy est interné et suit un programme dans un institut fermé. Son ancien garde du corps a vu quatre psychologues et psychiatres qui l'ont décrété irresponsable de ses actes. Dire qu'elle n'avait même jamais remarqué une once de folie chez le métis.

La navette arrêtée, Pagan les attend avec la voiture au bout du tarmac pour les reconduire à la propriété.

Quand Maxwell sort de la voiture, il aide Relena à en sortir, puis il se dirige vers le coffre que le conducteur à ouvert. Il commence à extraire les bagages qu'il dépose à côté du véhicule de manière à ce que Wufei récupère les siens et que Pagan puisse ranger la voiture dans le garage.

-« Duo ! Duo ! Tu es enfin là. Maman m'a privé d'ordi. » Lâche Amory en arrivant en courant à eux.

Le natté sort sa chaise et referme le coffre, il se tourne vers l'adolescent.

-« Bonjour aussi Amory, merci j'ai fait un bon voyage. » Dit le châtain son regard dans celui de l'adolescent.

-« Pardon ! Bonjour mademoiselle, monsieur, bonjour Duo. » Reprend-t-il

Cela fait sourire Relena, elle est persuadée que son amant fera un bon père à l'écoute, mais exigeant sans être dictateur.

-« Bonjour Amory. » Répond-t-elle.

Wufei incline la tête avant de partir avec ses deux valises.

-« Va Relena, Amory va me donner un coup de main pour les bagages et m'expliquer son problème. » Sourit Maxwell.

Il tend déjà une valise de sa compagne à l'adolescent. Il ramasse son sac qu'il glisse à son dos, il attrape la deuxième valise.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te faire confisquer ton portable ? »

-« Rien, j'ai été une heure dessus pour discuter avec des potes et voir une partie des devoirs que j'avais à faire, j'en avais profité pour télécharger les fichiers que j'aurai besoin pour mon travail de biologie. Quand mon heure a été finie, j'ai redémarré l'ordinateur pour perdre le net et je me suis mis au travail. »

-« Ta mère ne t'a pas cru ! » Affirme Maxwell en ouvrant la porte de sa salle de massage.

-« Voilà, elle a dit que j'en profitais que tu sois parti pour abuser. » Peste l'adolescent.

-« J'irai lui parler et je lui montrerai où vérifier si tu es sur le net ou pas. » Sourit le natté en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

-« Tu devras aller voir mon prof de biologie aussi. » Soupire Amory.

-« Pourquoi ? » S'étonne Duo en ouvrant la chaise Amma.

-« Elle m'a retiré trois points parce que le travail était écrit à la main et que j'avais des photocopies de livre prises à la bibliothèque et non un travail fait sur ordinateur comme les autres. Du coup, je n'ai plus que 12/20. » Peste l'adolescent.

Il comptait sur ces points pour compenser ses bilans très limites de la période.

-« Tu me montres ce travail ? »

-« Je vais le chercher, tu restes ici ? »

-« Je reviens ici, je vais porter mes valises. »

-« Ok. »

µµµ

Quand Duo revient, Amory est assis sur la table à masser. Il balance ses pieds en soupirant régulièrement. Maxwell vient s'asseoir à côté de lui et prend le devoir. Il connait l'écriture de l'adolescent, il voit de suite qu'il a fait des efforts pour écrire régulièrement, il n'y a pas une seule rature.

-« Tu as recommencé souvent ? »

-« Chaque fois que je me trompais pour que ce soit impeccable. » Soupire Amory.

-« J'irai la voir, pour moi ton travail vaut même plus qu'un sur ordinateur. Mais ça je n'obtiendrais peut-être pas, j'espère récupérer les trois points, s'il faut j'irai à la direction. » Précise Maxwell.

-« Merci, pour l'ordinateur ce n'est pas si grave, avant je n'avais pas celui d'Heero quand il partait. »

-« Oui et tout le monde n'a pas un ordi, je n'en ai pas. »

-« Je peux te prêter le mien si tu veux. »

-« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais dessus. Il y a le courrier, il y a la télévision, les journaux, les bibliothèques, la preuve, tu as su rendre ton travail. »

-« Ouais ! »

-« Tu veux que j'aille voir ta mère maintenant ? »

-« Non, Duo va prendre une douche. »

-« Pourquoi je pue ? » Questionne Maxwell, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-« Non en revenant de voyage, Heero en prenait toujours une. Il ne se serait pas occupé de moi avant ça. Il m'aurait dit de l'attendre dans sa chambre. Une fois sa douche finie, il était de meilleure humeur. Et puis maman n'est pas des mieux, elle a mal, elle ne voulait pas se mettre sur la table pour que je la masse et une chaise à l'envers ce n'est pas une chaise Amma. »

-« Je ne pouvais pas la laisser, ce n'est plus très bon pour Relena d'être couchée sur le ventre. » Rappelle le natté.

µµµ

Au soir, Sophia rend l'ordinateur à son fils en s'excusant de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Amory n'en tient pas rigueur à sa mère, il sait tous les sacrifices qu'elle a déjà faits pour lui et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait lui faire de la peine.

Lundi, Maxwell va à l'école avec Amory pour régler le problème du moins essayer. Au moins à Sank, il a vraiment l'impression d'être utile et d'avoir une vie parce que partir avec Relena c'est bien seulement il a été seul une bonne partie de la journée et en soirée aussi puisqu'ils ne travaillent pas dans la navette.

Le travail en main, Duo se rend à la salle des professeurs. Il y frappe, un enseignant vient ouvrir.

-« Bonjour, j'aimerai voir le professeur de biologie d'Amory Dastagna. »

-« De la part ? »

-« Du tuteur. »

S'il n'en a pas le titre, il en a la fonction. La porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années.

-« Je suis le professeur d'Amory, il y a un problème ? »

-« Je viens pour des explications sur ce travail, surtout les points et votre petit mot. Je sais bien qu'à l'heure actuelle un ordinateur est monnaie courante. Son travail est soigné, propre pourquoi lui avoir ôté des points parce qu'il n'était pas fait à l'ordi ? »

-« Son projet, il me l'a rendu sur ordinateur était plus soigné. » N'en démord pas la jeune femme.

-« Oui et entre temps, sa mère lui a confisqué. Donc, il a fait au mieux pour le rendre dans les temps. » Argumente Duo.

-« Pourquoi est-ce vous s'il a une mère ? »

-« Pour tout ce qui touche l'école, il a un tuteur. »

-« C'est bien bizarre tout ça. »

-« On vous demande de juger un travail, pas sa vie privée. Vous avez ôté des points sans vraie raison. J'ai relu les consignes, il faut un travail soigné, c'est le cas. Il n'était pas précisé un travail dactylographié. » S'insurge Maxwell.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demande un homme d'une soixantaine d'années.

Il sort du bureau d'à côté de la salle des professeurs.

-« Ce monsieur est le tuteur d'Amory Dastagna, il vient rouspéter car il estime que j'ai mal côté le travail de son pupille. Où va le monde si tous les parents viennent mettre leur nez dans nos cotations. » Explique énergiquement la jeune femme.

-« Ce n'est plus monsieur Yuy qui s'occupe d'Amory ? Je suis le directeur. » Dit-il en tendant la main.

-« Non, il ne travaille plus pour mademoiselle Peacecraft. » Précise le natté.

-« Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'est pas venu à la rentrée et aux réunions des parents d'élèves. Il venait toujours car il disait qu'Amory ne se plaignait jamais donc il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien. » Expose l'homme.

-« Pourtant c'est lui qui m'a signalé le problème. » Répond Duo en tendant le travail au directeur.

Celui-ci commence à le consulter avant de dire.

-« Je suis d'accord avec Amory et monsieur, vous n'aviez pas à coter aussi sévèrement. Le travail est soigné, il a fait une bonne recherche avec les moyens qu'il a. »

-« Le brouillon était sur ordinateur. » Signale le professeur.

-« Sa mère lui a confisqué. » Rectifie Maxwell.

-« Rendez-lui les trois points et ne jugez pas aussi sévèrement parce que la forme ne vous convient pas. » Ordonne le directeur avant de partir vers son bureau.

La jeune femme barre son 12/20 pour mettre 15 et enlever sa remarque sur le soin avant de rendre le travail à Duo. Il dit au-revoir et s'en va. L'adolescent l'attend près de la cour.

-« Alors ? »

-« J'ai récupéré tes trois points mais je ne suis pas persuadé qu'elle ne va pas essayer de les reprendre ailleurs. » Dit le natté en lui rendant le travail.

-« Si je répond juste elle ne peut pas dire que c'est faux ! » Sourit Amory. « Merci Duo. »

-« Allez file. »

Quand le natté est parti, Relena était encore au lit à récupérer de son voyage. Maxwell se dit qu'il va lui préparer son petit déjeuner et aller l'y retrouver. Elle est en congé aujourd'hui, ils pourront profiter un peu l'un de l'autre.

Voyant le châtain préparer un plateau avec des croissants, Sophia vient le trouver.

-« Mademoiselle est debout, elle est descendue en ville avec monsieur. »

-« Tant pis, merci Sophia. »

Il en profite pour s'occuper de son droit de visite. Il contacte l'avocat que Relena lui a conseillé et lui demande un rendez-vous pour lui exposer son problème. Il peut s'y rendre dans la semaine.

µµµ

C'est très nerveux que Duo pousse la porte du cabinet et qu'il fait son exposé. L'homme l'écoute sans l'interrompre, puis il se gratte un peu le menton avant de prendre son dictaphone et d'énoncer ce qu'il va faire au natté.

-« Bien, nous allons envoyer un courrier à mademoiselle Schbeiker pour lui expliquer qu'on aimerait un droit de visite, que la petite passe une semaine par trimestre ici. Vous n'habitez pas dans la même région, ni sur la même planète, il faut bien trouver des arrangements. »

-« Merci beaucoup, j'attends de vos nouvelles. » Dit Duo avant de partir.

Il croise les doigts en sortant du cabinet et surtout il espère pouvoir bientôt connaitre sa fille.

A Suivre…


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Relena, Pagan, Wufei.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Début février, Relena entame son sixième mois de grossesse, elle ne peut plus masquer qu'elle est enceinte. Et ce n'est pas parce que c'est la saint Valentin que la jeune femme ne travaille pas. Comme souvent, Duo est resté à la propriété, depuis hier il prépare avec Sophia un menu romantique pour sa compagne.

La cuisinière a fait une mousse de saumon, Duo la proposera avec des toasts en entrée, des tomates farcies en plat principal avec des pommes de terre persillées. Il a prévu un sorbet au citron en dessert. Ils prendront le repas dans la chambre, ce sera plus romantique.

Dans un pain de mie, Maxwell coupe un cœur pour faire un toast spécial. Il le regarde d'un air bougon. Cela ressemble plus à un rond fendu. Dans son champ de vision apparait un emporte-pièce en forme de cœur.

-« Où as-tu eu ça ? » Questionne le natté.

-« Dans un lot pour faire des biscuits de Noël. » Dit la cuisinière. « Je t'amènerai tout sur une desserte dans le couloir. »

-« Le plat principal, Sophia, les sorbets je vais faire les coupes maintenant et les mettre dans le congélateur. Je viendrai les chercher au moment opportun. »

-« Je n'ai pas de Saint Valentin moi. »

-« Je sais mais tu n'as pas à travailler plus tard. » Répond Maxwell en coupant sa sixième tranche de pain.

Vers 17 heures, le natté monte dans l'appartement de Relena pour préparer la pièce avec des chandelles, un bouquet sur la table, il a aussi acheté une chainette et un petit cœur en rubis qui y pend.

En une demi-heure, tout est installé. Il y a aussi un seau à champagne avec du jus de pommes pétillant, il ne va pas la faire boire non plus, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

Debout devant la porte, il admire son œuvre quand son téléphone sonne dans sa poche, il espère que ce n'est pas Relena qui lui sonne pour lui dire qu'elle ne sait pas rentrer. Il devrait encore passer une soirée seul, il n'en a pas envie.

Sophia lui a dit que c'était Amory qui ferait son massage du soir pour une fois.

Maxwell s'étonne, il ne connait pas ce numéro, un peu méfiant il décroche.

-« Allô ! »

-« Duo, c'est moi, Hilde ! »

-« Hilde ! » S'exclame le natté.

C'est bien la dernière personne qu'il pensait avoir au téléphone. Surtout qu'il a reçu un courrier de l'avocat il y a trois jours pour lui signaler que la jeune femme a déménagé sans laisser d'adresse et qu'il vient d'introduire une demande pour la retrouver.

-« Je sais, j'aurai pu te recontacter avant, mais j'avais besoin de faire le point, de me trouver, de me construire. J'ai été sous la coupe de mes parents qui m'ont endoctriné pour OZ, puis j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de passer sous la tienne, de ne jamais avoir pris des décisions pour moi, de savoir qui j'étais vraiment. » Commence-t-elle.

-« Je t'aurai laissé le temps si tu m'avais expliqué. » Avoue le châtain.

Il sent son cœur se serrer de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que leur séparation est due à une mauvaise communication ?

-« Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de cette distance. »

-« Il y a une raison pour laquelle tu reprends contact ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« J'aurai aimé qu'on se voit. » Avoue-t-elle timidement.

-« Quand ? » Questionne le natté.

Son cœur vient de faire un bond dans sa poitrine, il s'accélère. Le châtain devient fébrile.

-« Aujourd'hui, ce serait bien. »

-« Ca va être difficile, je crois. » Soupire le châtain.

Pourtant, il a une envie folle de la voir sur le champ.

-« J'ai trouvé une place dans un commerce de Gemlik. J'y ai un petit appartement. Camille peut venir au travail avec moi. Après ce que je t'ai fait endurer, j'ai voulu me rapprocher de toi et faire un geste, sans être directement dépendante de toi. Tu vois qu'on peut se voir ce soir. » Expose fébrilement Hilde.

-« Je ne suis plus au Sauna Club depuis presque un an. » Lâche d'une voix presque éteinte Duo.

Il se rend compte qu'un de ses rêves les plus secrets aurait pu se réaliser, celui de se remettre avec Hilde. Seulement, il ne peut pas laisser tomber Relena comme ça. Il a raté sa vie une fois sur un coup de tête. Et si les choses ne marchent pas avec Hilde, il ne pourra pas revenir vers Relena et passer une deuxième fois à côté de son enfant, cela il ne le veut pas. Plus que Relena, c'est le bébé qui le retient à Sank, il s'en rend compte maintenant.

-« Ah et tu es où alors ? » Demande très déçue la brune.

-« Je travaille pour Relena maintenant. » Avoue Maxwell en se mordant la lèvre.

-« Oh et tu crois qu'on pourra se voir dans combien de temps ? » Insiste Hilde.

-« Je ne sais pas, j'aurai voulu un droit de visite sur Camille. » Expose le natté.

Il s'arrête de parler, il reprend son souffle et se lance, il faut bien qu'il lui dise la vérité, il ne peut pas la laisser espérer comme ça dans le vide et profiter de la situation.

-« Je suis avec Relena, elle est enceinte. »

-« Tu as voulu un enfant ? » S'exclame la brune.

Est-ce qu'il aurait voulu ce qu'il n'a jamais désiré d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il est si bien avec elle qu'il l'a oubliée ? Hilde croit que son cœur va se déchirer tellement elle a mal. Un homme si merveilleux ne pouvait pas rester seul longtemps, elle a trop attendu.

-« Non, c'est un accident. » Admet en soupirant le châtain.

-« Tu utilises toujours la même marque de préservatifs ? » Interroge la jeune femme.

-« Oui ! » Lâche Duo, très surpris par la question.

-« Tu ferais bien d'en changer. » Gronde Hilde avant de raccrocher.

Maxwell se sent vidé parce qu'elle a raison, sans ce préservatif, il n'en serait pas là, il serait déjà dans un avion vers Gemlik. Son regard accroche la table préparée et il se sent salaud. Il aurait abandonné Relena sans un scrupule sans le bébé et il s'en veut encore plus de fêter la saint Valentin avec la blonde. D'avoir eu Hilde au téléphone une petite dizaine de minutes, il réalise qu'il n'a jamais aimé Relena comme sa première compagne. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ? Le dire à Relena ou pas ?

Toujours aussi indécis, Maxwell sent une présence derrière lui, puis deux bras se poser sur son ventre.

-« Cela est une charmante attention. Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique. »

Au bout d'un court moment, Relena s'étonne que son amant ne se retourne pas pour l'embrasser. On ne peut pas avoir préparé une fête de Saint Valentin sans être câlin, attentionné. Elle décide de se mettre face à son compagnon. Elle découvre un homme déchiré, mal dans sa peau, toujours le téléphone en main.

-« Tu as reçu des mauvaises nouvelles ? » Interroge-t-elle.

Duo lui a dit que Hilde avait déménagé sans laisser d'adresse. Est-ce qu'on a retrouvé le corps de la gamine ? Les deux sont-elles mortes dans un accident ou gravement blessées ?

-« Hilde vient de téléphoner. » Avoue finalement Maxwell.

Surtout qu'il voit que sa maitresse commence à paniquer.

-« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Camille ? » S'inquiète Relena.

-« Elle voulait qu'on se voit. Elle est à Gemlik, le village près du Sauna Club. » Murmure le natté sans oser regarder la jeune femme.

-« Elle y est pour combien de temps ? Tu pourras peut-être aller voir ta fille et t'arranger de vive voix pour le droit de visite. » Propose Relena complètement rassurée.

-« Elle y vit et je ne peux pas y aller. Je n'ai pas le droit. » Geint presque Maxwell.

-« Bien sûr que tu peux ! C'est bien qu'elle ait voulu reprendre contact depuis tout ce temps. » Sourit la jeune femme.

-« Lena, elle voulait fêter la saint Valentin, j'en suis presque sûr. » Insiste le châtain.

Une ombre passe dans les orbes bleus.

-« Si je n'avais pas été enceinte… » Elle s'interrompt, son regard accroche la table préparée. « Tu l'aimes toujours ? » S'horrifie-t-elle.

-« Je t'aime aussi. » Ajoute fébrilement Duo. « Je suis bien avec toi. Si j'ai voulu marquer le coup, si j'ai passé une journée en cuisine, fait les boutiques pour te trouver un cadeau, c'est pour te le prouver justement. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne. »

-« Mais tu as hésité quand elle t'a appelé. »

Comme elle n'a pas de réponse, elle insiste.

-« Duo ! »

-« Oui, j'ai hésité avant de lui dire que ce n'était pas possible, que j'étais en couple et que tu étais enceinte. » Admet Maxwell.

La jeune femme regarde à nouveau la table dressée.

-« Lena, c'est avec toi que je veux construire quelque chose. C'est vrai que j'ai hésité comme on court derrière un ancien amour, un ancien plaisir. On a cassé Hilde et moi dans des drôles de conditions qui me laissent un goût amer. Je n'aurais pas été en couple, oui j'aurais tenté pour savoir si on pouvait sauver quelque chose, reconstruire mais je n'aurai pas eu la certitude que ça marche. » Explique le natté en lui prenant la main.

-« Je comprends mais c'est vexant ! » Soupire la blonde en venant se réfugier sans les bras du natté.

-« Je suis désolé, surtout que ce soit arrivé aujourd'hui mais ce n'est pas en se mentant qu'on peut construire quelque chose de stable. C'est vrai que je me base sur mes erreurs de l'autre fois mais je suis sincère, c'est avec toi que je veux être. »

-« Elle doit avoir attendu la date de la Saint Valentin pour faire son retour, elle doit être mal dans sa peau. »

-« Tu ne vas pas la plaindre en plus, Lena, je lui envoie des signes, je lui tends la main depuis plus de trois ans et c'est quand je tourne la page qu'elle refait surface. » S'énerve presque le natté.

-« Tu as raison, allons manger ce que tu m'as préparé. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant un rien pour lui voler un baiser.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux jeunes gens se rendent à la table dressée.

-« Duo, c'est magnifique. Tes toasts sont ravissants et bien appétissants. Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de ton amour. » Dit-elle alors qu'ils sont installés à table.

-« Tu es tout excusée, tiens. » Dit-il en tendant la petite boite du bijoutier.

-« Oh Duo, c'est magnifique. Viens me le mettre, c'est le premier bijou qu'on m'offre. Je ne le quitterai jamais. »

Maxwell se lève, il prend le collier dans ses mains pour l'ouvrir pendant que Relena relève ses cheveux pour qu'il puisse l'attacher plus facilement. Une fois qu'elle relâche ses cheveux, elle met sa main au ras de son cou. Un sourire rayonnant apparaît, elle attire son amant pour le remercier d'un baiser fougueux.

-« Dire que je n'ai même pas pensé à acheter quelque chose, je suis une piètre amoureuse. » Se désole la jeune femme.

Le châtain fait le tour de la table avant de lui répondre.

-« Bien sûr que non, tu as seulement beaucoup trop de choses en tête. »

Ils continuent à manger en discutant. Le carillon sonne 20 heures alors qu'ils sont au plat de résistance.

-« Tu ne dois pas aller faire le massage de Sophia ? » S'informe la blonde.

-« Non, elle m'a dit qu'Amory s'en occuperait, que c'était leur cadeau pour tout ce qu'on fait pour eux. »

-« J'ai pourtant l'impression d'en faire moins que toi et qu'Heero à l'époque. C'est souvent les autres qui assument mes choix. » Soupire-t-elle.

-« Lena, on t'est reconnaissant. Tu as offert un toit et un travail à Sophia, tu as offert un avenir à Amory. » Rassure le natté.

-« Et toi, tu te sens reconnaissant ? » S'inquiète-t-elle.

Pour se donner contenance, elle met un morceau de pomme de terre persillée en bouche.

-« Non, tu m'as juste offert un emploi, le reste c'est de bon cœur. Sophia fait partie de mon travail. » Rappelle Duo.

-« Oui mais pas Amory. Je devrai t'augmenter. » Réalise la blonde.

-« Je m'ennuierai sans Amory. En plus, il est adorable. »

-« Tu feras un père magnifique, j'en suis de plus en plus certaine. »

-« Je signalerai à l'avocat qu'Hilde est à Gemlik. J'ai envie de connaitre ma fille. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle est encore moins loin, ce sera plus facile. »

-« Oui et si tu veux aller jusqu'à Gemlik, tu le dis, si je n'ai pas besoin de l'avion, tu peux l'utiliser. »

-« Merci. Je vais chercher le dessert et ramener tout ça. » Dit-il en se levant.

Relena et Duo ont passé une nuit d'amour. La blonde ayant voulu faire oublier à son amant qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à lui prendre un cadeau moins charnel.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, la vie reprend son cours, Relena doit partir pour deux jours. Maxwell ne l'accompagne pas, il s'occupe pendant ce temps là de contacter son avocat pour son droit de visite.

Sa plus grande crainte maintenant, c'est qu'Hilde disparaisse à nouveau sans laisser d'adresse. Un peu tremblant il compose le numéro de téléphone.

-« Bonjour maitre, Monsieur Maxwell à l'appareil. Mademoiselle Schbeiker vient de me contacter, elle habite à Gemlik en Turquie. »

-« Cela va déjà être plus facile, il y a moins de surface à explorer. » Répond l'avocat.

-« Elle m'a dit qu'elle travaillait dans un commerce. » Ajoute-t-il.

-« C'est encore mieux, surtout si elle est déclarée. Je vais envoyer un homme enquêter là-bas. »

-« Merci. »

-« Je reprends contact dès que j'ai des nouvelles. » Conclut l'avocat avant de raccrocher.

µµµ

Il y a une semaine qui s'est écoulée depuis la Saint Valentin. Relena essaye de ne pas rester trop tard au travail et de se libérer dans les temps qu'ils puissent souper ensemble. Maintenant que le bébé est viable, le natté tient à préparer sa venue. Il décide d'amener le sujet dans la conversation lors de ce souper.

-« Où est-ce qu'on va faire sa chambre ? » Questionne le châtain.

Ils soupent à trois aujourd'hui, Relena doit repartir à une réunion et elle a invité Wufei afin de pouvoir repartir directement. C'est une chose qu'elle apprécie aussi en travaillant avec le Chinois, il ne disparait pas dès qu'il passe le pas de la porte du château comme Heero auparavant, elle aime cette convivialité.

-« Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas pensé. On a le temps de voir venir. » Répond la blonde en piquant dans sa viande.

-« Il reste dix semaines. » Insiste Maxwell.

-« Vous allez avoir une nurse ? Parce que sinon Duo a raison, il serait temps de commencer à préparer la naissance. » Questionne Wufei.

-« Il ou elle n'aura pas de nurse, on va s'en occuper nous-mêmes ! » S'insurge le natté.

-« A mon avis, tu t'en occuperas plus que moi. » Rétorque la blonde.

Maxwell cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, choqué par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

-« Tu ne vas pas retravailler directement ! » S'exclame le châtain. « Un nourrisson a besoin de sa mère ! »

-« Je me suis renseignée, c'est surtout d'amour. Je tirerai mon lait trois fois par jour pour les anticorps et je l'allaiterai la nuit au début. L'accouchement va se faire juste avant les élections, je n'aurai pas le temps de m'en occuper beaucoup après. » Expose-t-elle froidement.

Si la mâchoire du châtain n'était pas bien attachée, elle serait tombée sur la table. Il a l'appétit coupé devant si peu de considération pour leur enfant. Il voyait la jeune femme aussi sous un autre angle.

-« La prochaine fois que tu vas chez ton gynécologue, tu devrais lui demander si tu peux provoquer l'accouchement pour le 9 mai. » Propose Chang.

-« Tu as raison, comme ça pas de soucis avant le début des débats. » Sourit Relena.

-« Enfin Lena, tu ne peux pas l'accueillir de cette façon. » S'épouvante Maxwell.

-« Duo, tu sais bien que si j'avais eu le choix, je ne l'aurai pas porté jusqu'au bout. J'assume, c'est tout ! » Dit-elle le plus calmement qu'elle peut.

Pourtant Duo voit la veine de son cou palpiter, preuve qu'elle est énervée.

-« Relena, il faut y aller sinon on va être en retard. » Coupe Wufei.

-« Va faire chauffer le moteur, j'arrive. Duo, nous en reparlerons ce soir. Là, je n'ai plus le temps. » Dit-elle en se levant.

Elle vient l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres et part d'un pas pressé vers la sortie.

Maxwell reste scotché à sa place, c'est à gestes lents qu'il commence à débarrasser la table. Si lui avait mal accueilli l'annonce de la grossesse de Hilde, il n'avait pas fait ressentir autant de dégoût à l'enfant. Il l'avait accueilli avec indifférence et non du rejet.

Après avoir déposé la desserte dans la cuisine pour que Sophia puisse tout ranger à son goût, le natté monte à l'étage pour voir où il pourrait installer la chambre de l'enfant. Autant essayer de lui faire un nid accueillant, il l'aimerait pour deux. Décidément, ses enfants n'avaient eu qu'un parent pour l'assumer à la première étape de leur vie.

La pièce à côté de l'appartement de sa compagne est vide. Néanmoins, il croit se souvenir qu'elle voulait en faire en dressing. Alors doucement, il referme la porte.

-« Vous cherchez quelque chose Monsieur Maxwell ? » Demande Pagan faisant sursauter le natté.

-« Où installer la chambre du bébé. » Avoue-t-il. « C'était pour son dressing ? » Questionne-t-il en montrant la pièce dont il sort.

-« Oui ! Il faut réfléchir autrement. Où comptez-vous installer la nurse ? La chambre du bébé doit y être contigüe. » Rappelle le majordome.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez avec cette nurse, il aura des parents ! » S'énerve Duo.

-« Dans la noblesse, il y a toujours une nurse. » Répond posément l'homme.

-« Je serai sa nurse. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« C'est vrai que mademoiselle aurait voulu son dressing à côté de la salle de bain seulement on ne peut décemment pas mettre un bébé dans ce cagibi. » Dit l'homme en ouvrant une autre porte.

Derrière, il y a une pièce de trois mètres sur quatre, avec une minuscule fenêtre. Pour Maxwell, c'est loin d'être un cagibi. Le premier appartement qu'il a eu avant de se mettre avec Hilde ne devait pas être plus grand, en plus les sanitaires étaient communs pour tout l'immeuble.

-« Ca ira pour le début avant qu'il ou elle ne puisse avoir sa chambre particulière plus éloignée de la chambre de ses parents. » Sourit le châtain.

-« D'accord, j'attends l'approbation de Mademoiselle et je fais commencer les travaux. » Réplique Pagan.

-« Je lui en parlerai ce soir et je les ferai sûrement moi-même. » Précise Duo.

Il apprécie de moins en moins que Pagan lui fasse sentir qu'il est un employé comme les autres.

µµµ

Alors qu'il fait le massage de sa compagne, Maxwell soupire.

-« Tu es fameusement tendue. Tu travailles de trop. » Dit-il alors qu'il essaye de dénouer les muscles de la nuque.

-« Je ne sais pas faire autrement. Toute la semaine qui vient, j'ai des soupers à l'extérieur. » Prévient la blonde.

-« Tu rentreras vers quelle heure ? » S'informe le natté.

-« Sûrement passé minuit. Un massage avant de partir sera sûrement le plus indiqué. » Réalise-t-elle.

-« Si tu as besoin d'un entre tes réunions, tu le dis. S'il faut, j'attends à l'ambassade avec la chaise Amma que tu puisses être détendue. Ce n'est pas bon ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé. »

-« Je sais Duo. » Soupire Relena. « C'est vraiment gentil de le proposer seulement tu t'ennuierais pendant des heures. »

-« Wufei le fait bien, t'attendre et surveiller. »

-« Oui, seulement les discussions politiques l'intéressent. » Rappelle-t-elle.

-« Relena moi aussi ! Tu crois que j'ai combattu pour obtenir la paix sans écouter de discours ? » Interroge le natté en descendant vers le bas des reins.

-« Je l'oublie parfois. » Ronronne presque la blonde tellement le massage la détend.

Comme il la sent mieux disposée, Duo lui demande.

-« Je pensais commencer à préparer la chambre du bébé. Il faudrait aussi lui choisir un prénom. Tu sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »

-« Elle m'a dit que c'était une fille. Tu veux faire sa chambre à quel endroit ? »

-« A côté de ton appartement. »

Relena se redresse.

-« Non, mon dressing va là ! »

-« Je parlais de l'autre côté. » Rectifie Maxwell.

-« Là-dedans, oui. Elle ne sera pas un peu près ? Si elle pleure on va l'entendre. » Réalise la blonde.

-« C'est le but, ne pas devoir aussi traverser l'étage pour aller la chercher. »

Relena se lève de la chaise.

-« Je n'ai pas fini ton massage ! » S'exclame le châtain.

-« Cela ne me fait plus envie. » Dit-elle en repassant son peignoir sur ses sous-vêtements qu'elle garde.

-« Relena, je dois insister pour la chambre. Si tu veux la faire plus loin, d'accord, mais j'aimerai m'y attaquer. Qu'on puisse discuter des tons, des meubles de ce qu'il faut acheter comme vêtements. » Enumère calmement Maxwell.

-« Je te laisse carte blanche. Je dirais à Pagan de te donner la carte de crédit quand tu vas faire des achats. J'ai des préoccupations plus importantes pour l'instant. Je voudrais bien dormir, tu viens ? » Dit-elle à la limite de l'ordre.

-« Je range vite la pièce. » Dit le natté.

Pour faire l'amour à sa compagne, il va essayer de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'ils viennent de dire, sinon, ça va lui couper ses envies.

µµµ

Duo doit admettre qu'il apprécie de pouvoir travailler dans la chambre pour s'occuper. Il voit de moins en moins Relena. Elle soupe souvent en ville pour ne pas faire deux fois le trajet. Elle rentre si tard qu'ils ont supprimé le massage du soir. Celui du matin se fait rarement, Relena préfère se relaxer dans un bain avant de partir.

De plus en plus, Maxwell a l'impression d'être un gigolo, ils ne se retrouvent que pour dormir et faire l'amour. Quand après l'acte, qu'il s'est retiré et qu'il veut lui parler de l'avancée des travaux dans la chambre, elle lui dit invariablement.

-« Duo, je suis fatiguée, on en parlera demain. »

Un jour, Duo décide de se rendre dans la salle de bain le matin pour en discuter avec elle pendant qu'elle se relaxe dans un bain, sa réaction n'a pas trainé.

-« Duo, ne me stresse pas de grand matin, je viendrais voir au soir. »

Seulement, le natté doit admettre que les promesses de la politicienne au privé, n'ont pas grandes valeurs, elle n'est pas venue. Pourtant avec l'aide l'Amory, le natté a tapissé la pièce d'un papier peint blanc avec des chevaux à bascule comme motif.

Il a acheté en kit une commode, la table à langer ainsi qu'un petit lit avec un voilage à mettre au dessus. Dans un premier temps, le sommier sera mieux au point le plus haut, ils pourront le balancer également grâce à des arceaux amovibles qu'ils pourront enlever quand elle grandira, comme ils pourront descendre le sommier.

Fin mars, Maxwell a fini la chambre et il attend toujours que sa compagne vienne voir ce qu'il a réalisé. Il n'ose plus aborder le sujet avec elle, le seul sujet de conversation qu'elle tolère c'est les démarches pour les prochaines élections.

Duo l'écoute exercer son discours, il rectifie ou soulève certains problèmes. Néanmoins sa grossesse lui est totalement insignifiante. Le natté a même déjà entendu sa compagne râler contre les coups de pieds que lui donne le bébé.

Duo commence à noter des prénoms qu'il aime comme Rose, Rachel. Il cherche des prénoms en R pour la rapprocher de sa mère. Quelque chose lui dit de ne pas vouloir faire trop transpercer sa paternité. Il aime bien Donatienne seulement le simple fait qu'il y ait un D devant, il est presque certain d'un rejet.

Debout devant la chambre du bébé, Duo observe son œuvre et celle d'Amory. Une main sur son épaule le fait se retourner, c'est Wufei. Maxwell se bouge sur le côté pour lui laisser un peu de place.

-« Ce sera une fille ? » Questionne Chang en voyant le berceau à frou-frou.

-« Oui, Relena ne te l'a pas dit ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Non, nous ne parlons pas de sa grossesse sauf quand elle nous empêche de faire un déplacement ou autre chose. On en parle comme d'un inconvénient. » Admet-il.

-« J'ai l'impression que tu participes plus à son travail que Heero ne le faisait. »

-« D'après elle, non. Elle m'a demandé de te trouver. Elle voudrait aller manger en ville en tête à tête avec toi. Je suppose que tu es capable de la protéger s'il faut. »

-« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas envoyé un sms ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. » Le chinois regarde encore la pièce. « Tu as fait du bon travail, enfin pour la chambre parce que tu n'as l'air de ne savoir faire que des filles. »

-« Dans notre culture, les filles sont aussi importantes qu'un garçon ! La preuve tu travailles pour une. » Rétorque Maxwell légèrement vexé.

Il part d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de sa compagne.

A Suivre…


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Relena, Pagan, Wufei.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Après avoir descendu un étage, Duo vient frapper à la porte du bureau de Relena.

-« Entrez. Oh Wufei a fait vite. Où est-ce que tu étais ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Je regardais la chambre de notre fille. Elle est complètement finie. Il faudra que tu viennes voir. » Insiste le natté.

-« Oui, j'irai. Tu veux bien venir souper en ville avec moi. Je dois te parler. » Dit la blonde en se levant.

-« Bien sûr, ça va nous faire du bien. On a de moins en moins de temps ensemble. » Dit le châtain en l'aidant à passer son manteau.

Maxwell les conduit jusqu'au début du piétonnier. Ils ont discuté de tout et de rien, Duo faisant plus la conversation. Il se rend bien compte que sa compagne est tendue, il dirait presque qu'elle est en train de revoir ce qu'elle veut lui dire.

-« Tu veux manger quelque chose de particulier ? » Demande le jeune homme en se garant.

-« Non, pas spécialement. Je voudrais surtout te parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes qui peuvent trainer au château. » Avoue-t-elle.

Elle sort de la voiture en prenant la main que lui tend son amant.

-« Je mangerai bien italien. Je vais te guider vers un restaurant que j'ai découvert avec Amory. » Sourit le natté.

-« Je te suis. »

Ils n'ont pas fait deux pas dans le piétonnier que Relena reprend la parole.

-« Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je voudrais reprendre ma liberté. Depuis un mois on s'éloigne de plus en plus. Je dois avouer que je suis attirée par Wufei. Hier, on s'est embrassé. Ce n'était pas prémédité. Je me sens un peu mal parce que si je te l'avais avoué un peu plus tôt tu aurais peut-être recommencé quelque chose avec Hilde. Parce qu'on s'éloignait déjà à l'époque, mais j'avais l'impression qu'on devait essayer de sauver notre couple pour l'extérieur. Comme j'ai l'impression que toi tu essayes de le sauver pour le bébé. »

Duo l'a écoutée tout en la guidant dans les artères commerçantes. Il s'arrête à la fin de son speech et se tourne vers la jeune femme.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La blonde écarquille les yeux, surprise qu'il n'ait pas compris son discours. Elle se serait trompée sur son sujet, il serait moins intelligent qu'elle n'avait pensé.

-« Je veux qu'on ne sorte plus ensemble. » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Oui, je sais. Mais je te demandais ce que tu voulais manger. » Dit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il lui montre la pizzeria devant laquelle ils se trouvent.

-« Oh, une Margarita. »

-« Tu veux manger en marchant ou à une table. »

-« Je préfère à une table. » Dit-elle surprise du peu de réaction de son amant.

-« Viens alors. »

Maxwell passe sa main sous le bras de la blonde.

-« Une Margarita et une au thon à table. On peut avoir deux bouteilles d'eau ? » Dit-il au patron à son comptoir.

Après, il conduit Relena vers une table au fond de la salle, un rien à l'écart des regards. Une fois installée, la jeune femme est encore plus mal à l'aise. Le châtain s'est assis en face d'elle.

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de disparaitre de la vie de ma fille. » Prévient Duo.

-« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te renvoyer. » Rassure-t-elle directement. « Je pensais t'augmenter pour que tu assumes le rôle de nurse. »

-« Lena, je n'ai pas besoin d'être payé pour m'occuper de ma fille. »

-« Tu peux contacter Hilde. Je peux essayer de lui trouver une place au château. » Propose Relena.

-« Je ne la contacterai pas. J'aurai vraiment peur qu'elle ait l'impression que je me sers d'elle comme d'un bouche-trou. »

-« Mais tu l'aimes, tu pourrais avoir tes deux enfants près de toi ! » S'exclame la jeune femme.

-« Oui, je l'aime encore, comme j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi. Mais je te signale déjà que si ça ne marche pas avec Wufei, ne vient pas croire qu'on pourra recommencer. Je ne suis pas un jouet. Je ne veux pas que Hilde le ressente comme ça. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Je comprends. En tout cas, je sais que tu seras un père magnifique. Il suffit de te voir avec Amory. »

-« Merci. »

Les deux jeunes gens discutent en mangeant. Relena sourit à nouveau. Maintenant qu'elle a mis de l'ordre dans sa vie, elle se sent mieux moralement parlant. Tout d'un coup, elle met ses deux mains derrière son cou pour détacher le bijou qu'elle a reçu pour la Saint Valentin.

-« Reprends-le. » Dit-elle en le déposant sur la table.

-« Garde-le. Je ne vais sûrement pas l'offrir à une femme en sachant que je te l'avais offert. » Répond Duo en le repoussant légèrement.

-« Tu l'offriras à ta fille. » Insiste la blonde.

Maxwell sort son portefeuille pour payer et ouvre en même temps le porte-monnaie. Il y glisse le pendentif, c'est certain que c'est la seule personne à qui il pourra le donner sans se sentir coupable.

Le dîner fini, le deux jeunes gens se dirigent vers la voiture. Même si Duo a un peu l'impression de s'être fait jeter, il sait qu'ils étaient ensemble pour de mauvaises raisons. Que lui ait hésité au coup de téléphone de Hilde, il y a cinq semaines, a certainement précipité l'éloignement de Relena.

En se garant dans le garage du château, Maxwell dit.

-« Je vais vider ta chambre de ma présence. Je suppose que je peux réintégrer l'ancienne. »

-« Bien sûr, Duo. »

Le natté monte au deuxième étage pour mettre tous ses vêtements dans deux sacs. Il n'est pas plus chargé que sept mois auparavant quand il a emménagé dans cette chambre.

Dans le couloir, il voit Amory qui arrive avec un classeur. Il a sûrement besoin d'aide pour un devoir.

-« Tu ne pars pas comme Heero ? » Demande paniqué l'adolescent.

-« Non, voyons, je réintègre mon ancienne chambre. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Je suis désolé que ce soit fini avec mademoiselle Relena, mais heureux que tu restes. J'aime mieux ta façon de t'occuper de moi. » Dit Amory en emboitant le pas à l'adulte.

-« C'est normal, je t'apprends les choses pour que tu deviennes indépendant. Sans vouloir critiquer, j'ai parfois l'impression qu'Heero cherchait à ce que tu restes dépendant de lui. »

-« En tout cas, il aimait tout gérer, tout surveiller. » Avoue l'adolescent.

-« Je le reconnais bien là. » Lâche Maxwell en réprimant un frisson.

Arrivé devant la porte de son ancienne chambre, le natté descend la clinche et y entre. Cela sent un peu le renfermé, alors il va ouvrir la fenêtre en grand avant de revenir vers l'adolescent en lui disant.

-« Viens me montrer ce que tu ne comprends pas. »

Ils s'installent sur la table près de la fenêtre. Pendant vingt minutes, le châtain fait des calculs avec le jeune garçon. Puis ce dernier s'en va pour étudier. Maxwell en profite pour ranger ses affaires dans les tiroirs de sa commode.

Satisfait du travail accompli, il se dirige vers la salle de massage, il sait qu'à cette heure-ci, Sophia l'attend comme tous les jours.

Il est 21 heures quand Duo repart vers sa chambre. Il s'y sent chez lui, bien plus que dans l'appartement de Relena. En pensant à elle, il se rend compte que d'avoir fait la chambre de sa fille si près de sa mère va peut-être poser des problèmes. Même s'il trouve un baby-phone assez puissant, il va mettre près de trois minutes pour rejoindre la pièce.

En attendant que Relena l'appelle pour son massage comme il a été convenu durant le repas, Maxwell sort dans le couloir pour regarder les pièces à côté de sa chambre. S'il faut il payera la tapisserie de sa poche. Seulement, il tient à parler de ce problème aussi avec la mère de son enfant. Simplement, il est persuadé qu'il sera plus ingénieux de tout transférer à côté de sa chambre.

Vu la réaction de Wufei, l'autre jour au repas, il ne va pas apprécier se faire réveiller par les pleurs du bébé et le temps que lui arrive, le nourrisson sera déchainé.

Oui, Duo ne se fait pas d'illusions, connaissant le tempérament bouillonnant de son ex-compagne, Chang sera dans les appartements de Relena dès ce soir. Dire qu'ils ont encore fait l'amour hier.

Tout cela tracasse énormément le natté, il voudrait pouvoir régler ce problème rapidement. Il retraverse les couloirs pour se rendre au bureau de la blonde pour lui en parler.

Il frappe, comme on ne lui répond pas, il ouvre la porte pour trouver la pièce dans le noir. Elle doit être dans sa chambre à se préparer pour le massage. Autant monter, ils pourront discuter et il pourra peut-être lui montrer la chambre en même temps.

Par la force de l'habitude, Maxwell entre dans l'appartement de Relena sans frapper, il va jusqu'à la chambre et ouvre la porte. Il tombe sur Wufei torse-nu en train d'embrasser la maitresse des lieux en sous-vêtements, le peignoir est sur le lit.

-« Oups ! Excusez-moi. » Lâche Duo en refermant la porte.

-« Duo ! » Appelle la blonde.

-« Oui ? » Demande-t-il à travers la porte.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » Interroge-t-elle en venant à lui.

Elle passe en même temps son peignoir.

-« Te montrer la chambre du bébé et voir si on ne devrait pas la transférer à côté de la mienne. » Avoue le natté.

-« On va voir ça. C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Je crois que je tirerai mon lait matin et soir pour les anticorps. Pour les autres biberons, tu n'auras qu'à lui préparer du lait nourrisson. »

-« Tu pourrais l'allaiter matin et soir. » Propose Maxwell en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

Il a bien l'impression qu'elle sera sienne, il ne comprend pas qu'une mère puisse ne pas avoir l'instinct maternel.

-« C'est vraiment ravissant ce que tu as fait. Tu vas refaire la même chose de l'autre côté ? » Questionne la jeune femme.

-« Je crois. »

-« Viens, on va à la salle de massage. »

Tout en effectuant les soins, le natté se demande une fois de plus comment quelqu'un qui se bat pour le bien-être des peuples peut délaisser sa propre fille. Peut-être qu'une fois là, Relena sera autre avec le bébé. Il l'espère pour le moral de son enfant.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Duo descend en ville afin de racheter le même papier peint. Il en profite pour ramener Amory de l'école qu'il ne doive pas perdre quarante minutes avec le bus scolaire. Puisqu'il est celui qui habite le plus loin, il est le premier dans le bus le matin et le dernier à en sortir le soir, alors qu'il n'est qu'à dix kilomètres de son établissement.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire en ville ? » Interroge l'adolescent après avoir raconté sa journée.

-« Acheter de la tapisserie. »

-« Je pourrais encore t'aider ? »

-« Si tu as fini tes leçons et tes devoirs. Tu veux que j'attende le week-end pour commencer ? » Demande le natté.

-« Tu ferais ça ! » S'étonne l'adolescent.

-« C'est plus amusant de le faire à deux. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas tapisser cette fois ? »

-« Je refais la chambre de ma fille à côté de ma chambre. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Ca ne m'étonne pas, Mademoiselle Relena n'apprécie pas les enfants. C'est déjà pour ça que c'était Heero qui s'occupait de moi. Elle avait dit à maman qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir trainer partout, si ça arrivait, elle virerait maman. Je ne voulais pas retourner à la rue alors j'ai toujours fait en sorte de ne pas me trouver dans le périmètre de Mademoiselle Relena, mais j'ai trainé partout. » Avoue Amory assez fier de lui.

-« Oui, mais on peut ne pas aimer les enfants des autres et bien les siens. »

-« J'espère pour ton bébé, c'est important une mère, surtout comme la mienne. »

Duo sourit en voyant l'admiration briller dans les yeux de l'adolescent.

µµµ

Maxwell doit admettre qu'il se sent mieux dans sa peau depuis que son aventure avec Relena est finie. Il la croise dans les couloirs au bras de Wufei, et cela ne lui brise pas le cœur. Il sait que depuis le début il s'est menti dans cette relation. Il a voulu oublier Hilde et a essayé de se reconstruire une vie.

Il a trop d'estime pour sa première compagne pour se précipiter à Gemlik et essayer de la reconquérir. Il va attendre la naissance de sa seconde fille et il ferait valoir qu'il aimerait que ses deux enfants se connaissent.

Et puis, il faut aussi laisser le temps à son avocat pour la retrouver. Lui ne peut pas parcourir le village à sa recherche, avec la campagne pour les élections, Relena a besoin de ses services et c'est également le mieux pour son bébé qu'il soit porté le plus loin possible.

Six semaines, qu'est-ce que c'est six semaines dans une vie, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

Avec l'arrivée du week-end, Maxwell voit aussi venir Amory.

-« Si je fais tous mes devoirs vendredi, je peux venir t'aider dès samedi matin ? »

-« Bien sûr, seulement il faut les faire et pas les bâcler. » Sermonne un rien le natté.

-« Ca ne sert à rien de bâcler un travail, il faut le refaire après. » Rétorque l'adolescent.

Puis il s'éclipse pour commencer ses devoirs et avoir tout fini pour demain.

µµµ

Amory est préposé à l'encollage des bandes de tapisserie, ainsi que les découper. Pendant que Maxwell la place au mur en suivant le dessin. L'adolescent soutient la bande et la déplie quand le natté descend de l'escabeau.

-« On va devoir remonter des meubles ? » Interroge Amory.

Il empêche la bande de se coller trop vite au mur.

-« Non, on va prendre ceux de l'autre pièce. On va racheter une table à langer seulement et j'irai acheter un couffin comme ça si Relena veut la garder près d'elle la nuit, il n'y aura pas trop de déménagement à faire. » Précise le châtain.

-« C'est une petite fille ! Elle va s'appeler comment ? » Demande Amory en encollant la bande suivante.

Tant que le mur est droit, c'est toujours la même mesure.

-« Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec Relena. J'aime bien Rose. »

-« Ma maman si j'avais été une fille, elle m'aurait appelé Carlina. »

-« J'aime beaucoup Amory et Carlina, c'est beau aussi. Si ça avait été un petit garçon, j'aurai proposé Joaquim, j'adore ce prénom. »

-« C'est joli. »

Sur le week-end la nouvelle pièce est aménagée. Relena est venue voir avant un massage. Depuis qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble, elle s'intéresse plus à ce que fait Duo comme si elle voulait compenser le fait de l'avoir repoussé.

-« Tu as refait la même chose ! C'est bien qu'elle puisse passer d'une pièce à l'autre sans être trop dépaysée. »

-« C'était le but. J'ai acheté une deuxième table à langer que tu aies tout dans les deux pièces, si tu la gardes la nuit près de toi au début. »

-« Je ne sais pas encore. Les déplacements vont reprendre très vite aussi. On fait déjà le planning à partir du 15 mai. »

-« J'ai été bien inspiré de prendre un couffin. J'achèterai encore de quoi pouvoir lui faire une valise pour les déplacements. » Dit Maxwell en marchant avec elle vers la salle de massage.

-« Je ne sais pas encore si vous serez du déplacement. » Dit Relena en s'arrêtant dans le couloir.

Le natté cligne des paupières avant de reprendre sa marche entrainant ainsi la blonde à sa suite.

-« Lena, tu vas te passer de mes services avec le stress que ça implique ? » Finit par dire le châtain.

-« Wufei réfléchit à une autre solution. » Admet-t-elle en s'installant sur la chaise Amma. « Tu es plus utile à Sophia et Sylvano. »

-« Ton amant aurait peur de ton ex-amant ? » Lâche sarcastique Maxwell.

Il ne voit plus que cette raison pour l'empêcher de partir avec eux.

-« Je n'en sais rien. »

-« J'aurai une discussion avec lui. La place d'un bébé est près de sa mère. » Affirme le natté en commençant son massage.

-« La place d'un bébé n'est pas dans une campagne électorale. Il faut qu'on me réélise, il y a encore tellement de projets que je veux mener à bien. » Rappelle la blonde.

-« Pourtant cela ferait bien : une jeune mère capable de s'occuper de sa fille et de gérer l'univers. On t'a vu enceinte, tu rallierais des femmes à ta cause. » Insiste le châtain en s'activant au niveau des reins qu'elle a tendance à creuser.

-« Tu crois que ce serait mieux pour elle d'être un objet publicitaire ? » S'étonne la blonde.

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« Moi, je crois que c'est mieux qu'elle reste près d'un parent aimant, loin de la cohue et c'est ce que je dirais aux journalistes si on m'interroge à ce propos. » Conclut Relena.

Ne trouvant rien à redire, Duo continue son massage en silence.

A Suivre…


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Relena, Pagan, Wufei.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Il reste quatre semaines de grossesse, Relena se plaint de plus en plus de mal au dos, de lourdeurs dans les jambes. Son gynécologue aurait apprécié qu'elle ralentisse le rythme et qu'elle se repose un peu plus.

Duo n'est pas allé discuter avec Wufei pour finir, cela ne sert à rien, il s'est rangé aux arguments de la mère de son enfant.

Tout en faisant son massage, le natté essaye d'aborder une question qui le tracasse encore.

-« Tu as déjà choisi un prénom ? Parce qu'on ne peut pas l'appeler bébé Maxwell. »

-« Tu allais la reconnaître ? » S'étonne la blonde.

-« Bien sûr ! A moins que tu ne trouves que masseur n'est pas un métier assez bien pour ta fille. Cela ne te gênait pourtant pas quand tu te faisais son père. »

-« Tu es bien agressif ! »

-« Excuse-moi ! Hilde a de nouveau disparu, elle n'est plus à Gemlik. Le détective en est certain, elle a donné son préavis et est partie sans laisser d'adresse, sans récupérer la caution de son appartement. » Explique plus calmement le natté.

-« Je suis désolée Duo. Tu veux qu'on te trouve un bon détective ? » Interroge la jeune femme en se redressant.

-« Celui de l'avocat est bon, j'ai vérifié son travail. Il a fait une recherche sur toutes les réservations du pays. Le nom d'Hilde n'apparait nulle part. Même sa banque n'a pas sa nouvelle adresse, pour eux, elle est toujours domiciliée sur L2. Le numéro de téléphone qu'elle avait dernièrement n'est plus attribué. Je n'ai aucune piste à donner. »

Relena vient mettre sa main sur l'avant-bras du châtain.

-« Je suis désolée pour toi. Qu'est-ce que tu avais pensé comme prénom ? » Demande la blonde pour essayer de lui changer les idées.

-« Rose, Rachel. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Je n'aime pas beaucoup. Je n'aime pas les prénoms qui veulent dire autre chose et je n'aime pas la consonance de Rachel. Je vais réfléchir. »

-« Moi aussi. »

-« Réfléchit large, ne te contente pas du R. » Sourit-elle en partant.

Maxwell range la pièce avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour y passer la soirée. Dès le lendemain, le natté conduit Amory à l'école, il doit se rendre à la bibliothèque pour lui prendre son prochain livre de lecture du mois qu'il a commandé par téléphone la veille.

-« Tu viens me chercher ? » Demande l'adolescent avant de sortir de la voiture.

-« Non, tu rentres avec le car scolaire. Bonne journée. »

Duo redémarre pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, il se gare devant l'établissement. Il ira quand même faire deux, trois achats pour si Relena change d'avis à la naissance du bébé et qu'elle désire l'emmener avec elle.

Seulement la première chose qu'il doit faire, c'est chercher le livre, alors il entre dans la bibliothèque. Il se rend à l'accueil.

-« Bonjour, Duo Maxwell, j'ai fait mettre un livre de côté. »

-« Oui, il est là, ce sera tout ? »

-« Non, tout compte fait, vous auriez un livre sur les prénoms, pour choisir un prénom. » Précise-t-il.

-« Je vais vous chercher le plus demandé. Félicitations. » Dit la jeune femme.

-« Merci ! »

La bibliothécaire revient cinq minutes plus tard.

-« Il est sorti mais j'ai pris un autre très complet. Deux crédits cinquante pour les deux livres pour un mois. »

-« Merci. » Dit-il avant de partir avec ses deux livres.

Il les dépose dans la voiture et part à pied dans le piétonnier pour faire ses courses.

µµµ

Tous les soirs, Maxwell s'installe dans son lit et compulse le livre. Il inscrit un prénom qui lui plait sur un papier qu'il laisse en signet à l'intérieur. Le lendemain durant le massage, il le propose à Relena.

Pour l'instant, il y a plus de noms barrés que retenus, seulement il n'est pas encore à la fin du livre.

Plus le temps avance, plus Relena prend des rondeurs, comme toutes les mamans, elle aspire à la délivrance.

Fin avril, il ne reste plus que quatre noms sur le papier de Duo : Cindy – Gaëlle – Zoé et Serena.

Maxwell a eu un coup de cœur pour Cindy. Relena tique surtout à cause de la première lettre semblable à celle de la première fille de Duo, ce que lui n'avait pas réalisé avant qu'elle ne lui dise.

Le 8 mai au soir, Relena entre en clinique. L'accouchement sera provoqué à 4 heures du matin. Duo viendra rejoindre la jeune femme à passé 7h30 dès qu'il aura fait le massage de Sophia.

Quand Maxwell arrive en salle de préparation à 8 heures tapantes, il n'est pas seul.

-« J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir ton copain avec toi. » Dit le natté en poussant la porte.

Relena lui sourit, néanmoins, elle n'est pas dupe, Wufei doit avoir demandé cette faveur. Il n'aime pas laisser les jeunes gens ensemble. Duo trouve que c'est vraiment faire preuve de manque de confiance vis-à-vis de la blonde.

Les traits de cette dernière se crispent, elle porte ses mains sur son ventre, elle commence à haleter.

-« Tu n'as pas suivi des cours prénatals ? » Questionne Maxwell en la voyant se redresser pour se couper en deux.

-« Je n'ai pas eu le temps. » Finit-elle par dire quand la douleur diminue.

Le châtain se creuse la cervelle. Il a vu Hilde faire ses exercices, elle n'avait pas l'argent pour suivre les cours néanmoins elle avait pris un livre, il doit avouer qu'il l'avait parcouru parce que le sujet l'intéressait pour ses études.

-« Tu as fait les tests pour la péridurale ? » Insiste le natté quand il voit ses traits se crisper à nouveau.

-« Pas le temps ! » Halète Relena.

Le châtain aurait plus dit, pas pris le temps. On dirait un vrai déni de grossesse, tout en le sachant. Elle n'a rien fait pour préparer sa venue de façon sereine. Pauvre petite fille qui va bientôt voir le jour.

-« Tu ne dois pas lutter contre la douleur, Relena. Tu dois aussi respirer profondément, inspirer par le nez et souffler par la bouche. » Commence Maxwell en s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

-« On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui souffre. » Peste la blonde en repoussant la main du natté.

Ce dernier vient de la lui mettre sur l'épaule pour la recoucher.

-« Si tu ne luttes pas, tu souffriras moins. » Reprend Duo.

-« Tu n'as pas un point d'acuponcture pour ça ? » Questionne sèchement Wufei.

Il ne supporte plus de voir les traits de la blonde tordus par la douleur.

-« J'ai pour les règles douloureuses, je peux essayer. » Propose le natté.

Il commence à presser un point un peu plus haut que le tibia.

-« Une fille au « Sauna Club » ne savait pas travailler tellement, elle les avait douloureuses le premier jour, avec cette méthode bien. » Explique-t-il.

Voyant le monitoring grimper, Duo l'interroge du regard. Seulement, Relena se crispe de plus en plus, se cambre pour fuir la douleur. Maxwell se sent vraiment impuissant. Les entraînements qu'ils ont eu contre la douleur Wufei et lui, il ne pourra pas les inculquer à Relena en si peu de temps.

-« Tu veux essayer la méthode respiratoire ? » Demande le châtain en désespoir de cause.

-« Je veux arrêter de souffrir. » Gronde la blonde en transpiration.

-« Tu aurais pu te renseigner. » Accuse Chang. « C'est pour ça que tu es payé. »

Maxwell essaye de respirer calmement, ce n'est pas le moment d'envenimer les choses. Wufei doit sûrement se trouver aussi impuissant que lui à soulager sa copine.

-« Elle aurait pu aller faire les tests, le gynécologue lui en a sûrement parlé. » Rétorque calmement le natté.

A midi, Relena est couverte de sueur. Elle serre la main de Wufei à chaque contraction. Elle essaye de suivre la respiration que Duo mime. Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux. A lutter contre les contractions, elle les empêche de travailler et elle souffrira plus longtemps lui a expliqué une sage femme lors d'un examen.

-« Courage le col est presque effacé. On va bientôt vous amener en salle d'accouchement. Seul le père du bébé pourra venir. » Dit la sage femme en lavant ses mains avant de quitter la pièce.

-« J'attendrai dans la chambre. » Précise Wufei à contre cœur.

Il comprend l'envie de Duo d'assister à la naissance de sa fille, surtout qu'il a déjà manqué la naissance de la première.

µµµ

Au bout de dix minutes, l'infirmière revient. Elle débranche le monitoring et pousse le lit dans la salle d'accouchement. Maxwell leur emboite le pas, alors que Chang rassemble les affaires pour les mettre dans la chambre qui sera celle de la blonde durant trois jours.

Arrivé dans l'autre pièce, la jeune femme demande.

-« Voulez-vous vous glisser sur l'autre lit et mettre vos pieds dans les étriers. Votre gynécologue va arriver. »

Une nouvelle contraction arrive au moment où Relena se déplace. Elle hurle faisant soupirer l'infirmière. La blonde se contracte, n'étant plus attachée au monitoring, elle cherche à se redresser pour se mettre debout.

-« Non, vous vous installez sur l'autre lit. Il va bientôt être l'heure de pousser, fuir ne sert à rien, il faudra bien qu'il sorte. »

Maxwell aide sa patronne, en essayant de masquer son sourire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire ce genre de phrases.

Une fois Relena couchée, l'infirmière réinstalle le monitoring. Le gynécologue, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, la démarche énergique entre dans la pièce.

-« Voilà le grand jour. » dit-elle en auscultant sa patiente. « C'est bien la tête apparait déjà. Elle va s'appeler comment cette petite merveille. »

Relena se crispe, pâlit.

-« Voilà, une contraction, vous allez pousser le plus que vous pouvez. Allez poussez, poussez, poussez, encore, encore, on ne faiblit pas. »

La blonde à l'impression de devoir pousser durant des heures, de ne pas pouvoir reprendre sa respiration. Elle va manquer d'air quand le médecin dit.

-« C'est bien, vous avez poussé comme un chef. La tête est presque là. »

Maxwell vient embrasser Relena sur le front pour la soutenir. Il lui prend la main qu'elle puisse la serrer aussi durant l'effort. La sueur perle, elle respire de façon saccadée.

-« Non pas déjà. » Pleurniche la blonde en sentant une nouvelle contraction venir.

-« Allez, on prend une grande inspiration, on bloque et on pousse. On pousse, encore, encore. C'est bien la tête sort. Elle a énormément de cheveux. A la prochaine contraction, elle sera dehors, il restera le placenta à éjecter. »

-« Courage, Relena, tu arrives au bout. » Encourage le châtain.

-« Vous avez choisi un prénom ? » Demande le gynécologue pour faire la discussion en attendant la prochaine contraction.

-« Cindy. » Dit la blonde.

Elle peut bien accorder le prénom à son ex-amant, elle l'a spolié de tellement de choses ces derniers temps.

Maxwell vient lui embrasser le front en guise de remerciement. Il se sent un peu cruche avec ses pauvres démonstrations d'affection. Seulement, elle n'est plus sa compagne. Il y a des gestes intimes qu'il ne peut plus se permettre. Vu de l'extérieur, ça doit paraitre étrange.

-« Voilà une autre contraction. Prenez une inspiration et bloquez, poussez, poussez. C'est bien les épaules vont sortir, encore un petit effort. Voilà mademoiselle Cindy. Vous avez fait du beau travail. » Dit le gynécologue en déposant le bébé pleurant et sanguinolent sur le ventre de sa mère.

Un drap vert a été posé par l'infirmière juste avant.

Duo la regarde émerveillé, alors que la blonde plisse du nez. Elle la repousserait si elle pouvait sans paraître sans cœur. Elle a déjà vu des bébés seulement, c'est rose pas couvert de jaune, de sang, à moitié fripé.

Le médecin coupe le cordon ombilical, puis elle pose sa main sur le ventre pour attendre la prochaine contraction et pouvoir sortir le placenta.

-« Allez, on pousse une dernière fois. » Dit le médecin alors que l'infirmière part pour nettoyer le bébé dans un coin de la salle.

-« Monsieur, il me faut des vêtements pour le bébé. »

-« Oh ! Je vais les chercher. » Dit-il en partant.

Maxwell s'éclipse, il va vers le bureau des infirmières pour demander le numéro de la chambre qu'on a attribué à mademoiselle Peacecraft.

Wufei attend assis dans le fauteuil, la valise sur la table.

-« Tu es seul ! » S'inquiète Chang.

-« Tout s'est bien passé, j'ai besoin des vêtements pour Cindy. Tu as vidé la valise ? »

-« Bien sûr que non ! ».

Le natté ouvre cette dernière et en sort des sous-vêtements, une petite grenouillère avec une coccinelle dessus et il repart vers la salle d'accouchement. Il se rend directement vers l'infirmière.

Du coin de l'œil, il voit que le gynécologue fait une rapide toilette intime à Relena.

Le bébé nettoyé du plus gros du corps jaune est déjà plus beau. Duo ne sait pas où se mettre pour ne pas gêner. Il tique en voyant que l'infirmière l'habiller sans la laver plus que ça.

-« Le premier bain se donnera demain pour laisser le temps à la peau de s'acclimater. » Rassure l'infirmière en voyant l'attitude du père. « Vous voulez la prendre ? » Demande-t-elle quand elle est habillée.

-« Oui, je veux bien. »

Maxwell la prend contre lui puis écarte légèrement la couverture pour mieux la voir, elle a le front haut, les yeux bridés, le nez droit, la forme du visage lui fait penser à quelqu'un mais ni à lui ou à son ex-compagne.

Pendant ce temps, on a installé Relena dans un lit pour la conduire dans sa chambre.

-« Il faut mettre le bébé dans les bras de sa mère. » Précise l'infirmière.

Le natté vient lui déposer doucement. Après un bref coup d'œil à sa fille, Relena regarde où on l'emmène. Une fois installée, l'infirmière précise.

-« Vous ne vous levez pas seule, il faut attendre au moins vingt minutes. Il y a un lit dans la pièce d'à côté pour le bébé mais vous pouvez le mettre près de votre lit. »

-« Merci. » Sourit Relena.

La porte est à peine fermée qu'elle dit froidement.

-« Duo, va la mettre dans son lit. »

Elle tourne son visage vers Wufei et reprend plus souriante.

-« Une chose de faite. »

Maxwell avec un léger soupir reprend Cindy, à croire que Relena ne veut pas lui donner une chance. Il la regarde attendri, puis fronce des sourcils. En dix minutes, la peau s'est lissée et est moins rouge, elle vire même au jaune pâle. Là, il reconnait le faciès de l'enfant.

Avec son petit colis, il s'assied sur le bord du lit. La blonde tourne son visage vers le natté. La surprise est clairement marquée dans son regard.

-« Relena, regarde-la. »

La voix de Duo est tellement froide en comparaison des gestes tendres qu'il a pour le bébé, qu'elle baisse le regard sur le nourrisson. Wufei avance de trois pas pour lui jeter également un coup d'œil. Surtout qu'il s'est fait nettement dévisager peu de temps avant que Maxwell ne s'asseye sur le lit.

-« Tu m'as trompé, tu m'as dit qu'on s'était quitté avant que vous ne deviez amant. Relena, j'ai la preuve du contraire. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça me fait ? »

La blonde avale difficilement sa salive, elle ne connaissait pas cette facette de son masseur. Il a toujours une voix posée, chaleureuse, autant de dureté lui fait peur.

-« Comment est-ce que tu as pu mentir à ce point ? »

-« C'est arrivé juste une fois. » Se justifie-t-elle.

-« Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ? » Gronde le natté. « J'aurai pu me remettre avec Hilde si j'avais su qu'elle n'était pas de moi, qu'il y avait un doute sur ma paternité. »

-« Tu ne m'as jamais aimée. Comment peux-tu me faire des reproches ? » Attaque Relena.

-« Je t'ai aimée, peut-être pas comme Hilde. J'avais du respect pour toi, de l'admiration, de la tendresse. Est-ce que pour toi je n'ai pas été simplement un test pour vérifier ta féminité ? Heero t'avait repoussée, le problème venait peut-être de toi ? » Accuse le châtain.

Les larmes coulent lentement sur les joues de la blonde. Cela n'empêche pas Maxwell de dire tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

-« Je ne peux plus continuer à travailler pour toi. Je m'en vais. »

-« Je n'ai commis qu'une erreur. J'avais eu peur. Tu n'étais même pas là pour me rassurer. Tu ne peux pas tout bousculer comme ça. » S'indigne Relena.

-« Tu n'as quand même pas fait ce bébé le jour de l'attentat ! » S'estomaque le natté.

Comme Relena ne dit rien, il finit par reprendre.

-« Je comprends mieux que Wufei n'aimait pas nous savoir ensemble, il savait ta fidélité, lui. »

Le châtain se lève et vient déposer le bébé dans les bras de Chang avant de partir. Ce n'est même pas l'infidélité de Relena qui le blesse le plus, c'est de perdre une deuxième fille. Il s'est accroché à son enfant pour justifier tout le gâchis qu'est devenu sa vie depuis au moins un an. Il ne se sent plus à sa place à Sank. Au moins au « Sauna Club » il avait l'impression d'être utile. Ici, il passe des heures à s'occuper, il n'en a pas l'habitude.

Quand il arrive au château, il range la voiture au garage et monte directement dans sa chambre. Il ouvre son armoire et sort ses deux sacs de voyage. Puis il se ravise, il doit d'abord s'assurer qu'il peut retourner au Sauna Club comme lui a affirmé Rudy quand il est parti. Avec un profond soupir, il sort son Gsm et cherche le numéro de l'homme dans son répertoire.

Au moment où il va le composer, on frappe à la porte.

-« Oui ? »

-« Je voulais savoir si vous aviez des nouvelles de mademoiselle ? » Demande Pagan après avoir ouvert la porte.

-« Elle a accouché à 13h12 d'une petite fille. »

-« Elle se nomme ? » Insiste le vieil homme.

-« Cela n'a pas encore été décidé. » Avoue Maxwell.

Relena et Wufei n'auront peut-être pas envie de garder le prénom qu'il avait choisi.

-« Merci, j'irai lui rendre visite tout à l'heure durant les heures de visite. »

-« Ca lui fera plaisir. » Affirme le natté.

Pagan s'incline et sort, Maxwell reprend son Gsm et compose le numéro. On décroche à la sixième sonnerie. Quand il va se mettre à parler, il se rend compte que c'est le répondeur qui s'est mis en route.

-« Rudy, c'est Duo Maxwell. Je voudrais savoir si je pouvais revenir au Sauna Club. Peux-tu me rappeler que je sache comment je dois m'organiser. »

Il a à peine raccroché qu'on frappe à nouveau à la porte. Cette fois, le natté s'y rend, il ouvre. Wufei se trouve derrière.

-« Je peux entrer ? On doit parler. »

Le châtain se déplace sur le côté, puis lui montre l'intérieur de la pièce. Il referme la porte et quand il se retourne, Chang lui fait face.

-« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble la première fois que j'ai couché avec Relena, sinon je l'aurai repoussée. Savoir que vous étiez ensemble m'a vraiment mis mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de toi, surtout que tu as toujours été présent pour moi et un soutien. Si elle ne te disait rien, je me voyais mal la trahir. »

-« Wufei, je la connais assez ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de garder Cindy comme prénom. » Soupire Duo.

-« On n'a pas encore avisé. Cette enfant n'a jamais fait partie du programme. Relena se disait que tu l'élèverais. Tu ne peux pas partir. »

-« Pourquoi ? » S'insurge le natté.

-« Je ne vais pas dire ce que m'a dit Relena. Je comprends ton envie, j'agirai comme toi. Du moins, je le crois. Ton contrat t'oblige à rester. Je te demande quinze jours et de trouver une nounou pour te remplacer. Avec les élections, on ne sait pas s'en occuper. » Expose presque en suppliant Chang.

-« Elle ne veut pas un autre masseur ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Non avec les nouvelles méthodes de travail, elle se sent moins stressée. »

-« Je vais trouver cette nounou. Et dès que je l'ai, je m'en vais. »

-« Merci Duo. »

-« Je le fais pour ce bébé. Il n'a pas à payer. Je la plains si vous ne vous y intéressez pas plus au fil du temps. » Sermonne Maxwell. « Trouvez-lui un prénom. »

-« Je vais aller en discuter avec Relena. »

Le Chinois parti, Duo se dirige vers le bureau de Relena. Il a besoin d'un ordinateur, il sait qu'Amory lui aurait prêté le sien seulement c'est maintenant qu'il réalise qu'il va aussi le laisser derrière lui. Il a besoin d'un peu de temps pour trouver les mots pour lui expliquer la situation. Il ferait peut-être bien d'acheter un ordinateur pour garder des contacts avec lui, qu'il ne se sente pas abandonné, surtout que maintenant, il a les moyens de se permettre cette dépense et le coût que ça va entraîner. Il a assez d'argent de côté pour voir venir durant un certain temps.

µµµ

En soirée, Pagan vient frapper à la porte du natté.

-« Oui ? » S'étonne ce dernier en lui ouvrant.

Il a eu peu de contact avec le vieil homme pendant toute la période où il a travaillé pour Relena.

-« Mademoiselle et Monsieur Chang vont appeler le bébé Cynthia. Ils m'ont demandé de vous prévenir. »

-« Merci Pagan. J'ai sorti de l'ordinateur une liste de nurses. Je commence les appels dès demain. »

-« Je crois que beaucoup de personnes vont vous regretter ici. »

-« Vous n'avez pas prévenu Sophia ! » S'alarme le natté.

-« Non, Monsieur, seulement Amory a les oreilles qui trainent partout. Vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher. » Sourit-il avant de faire un mouvement pour partir.

-« Pagan ! » Rappelle le châtain.

-« Je veux bien prendre le relais, si c'est ce qui vous tracasse. »

-« Merci, je partirai moins tracassé. »

Duo sait pourtant que ce ne sera pas simple de l'expliquer à l'adolescent.

A Suivre…


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Relena, Pagan, Wufei.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

Il est presque 23 heures quand Rudy sonne à Duo.

-« Salut, j'ai bien reçu ton message. Il n'y a pas de problèmes, tu seras le bienvenu ici. Je ne peux pas te certifier que tu auras ton ancien poste. Il faudra sûrement que tu passes par les remplacements. »

-« Merci, Rudy, je dois faire mon préavis ici. Je serai là dans quinze jours. » Affirme le natté.

-« Ok, je te trouverai un bungalow. Tout sera arrangé pour ton retour. »

-« Tu es vraiment sympa. »

-« Je dois dire que tu m'as manqué, comme nos discussions de fin de journée. »

-« On pourra bientôt les reprendre. » Sourit Maxwell.

Maintenant que tout est arrangé, il lui reste le plus dur à faire. Prévenir Amory et Sophia, ce sont depuis un moment les deux seules personnes pour qui il compte vraiment et pour qui son travail importe.

µµµ

Duo passe une nuit agitée. Il sait que ça sera comme ça jusqu'au moment où il aura prévenu l'adolescent. Autant le faire directement, après avoir fait le massage de Sophia, le natté cherche Amory, il a décidé de le conduire à l'école et discuter de tout cela directement.

Il le repère au moment où l'adolescent va descendre les escaliers du perron pour prendre son bus scolaire.

-« Amory ! Je vais te conduire à l'école. » Crie le châtain.

L'adolescent lui sourit, il n'aime pas prendre le car, il trouve qu'il est bruyant, il se sent souvent en dehors des préoccupations des autres adolescents.

-« On part de suite ? » Questionne Amory.

-« Tu as déjeuné ? »

-« Léger comme souvent. » Rétorque-t-il.

-« Tu veux prendre un croissant en ville ? » Propose Maxwell.

-« Pourquoi pas, je suis prêt de toute façon. Tu vas aller voir ton bébé ? » Demande l'adolescent en se dirigeant vers le garage.

-« J'irai peut-être rendre visite à Relena cet après-midi. » Répond le natté en ouvrant la voiture.

-« Duo, pourquoi es-tu si tendu ? » Questionne Amory quand l'auto sort de la propriété.

-« Parce que je vais partir d'ici quinze jours et que je cherche un moyen de te le dire. » Avoue le châtain.

Il n'a de toute façon pas trouvé d'autres solutions pour lui dire.

-« Ce n'est pas ton bébé ? » Questionne l'adolescent.

-« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » S'étonne le natté.

Il vient juste de se garer devant la boulangerie qui se situe au coin de l'école d'Amory.

-« Parce que j'ai entendu Pagan dire à maman qu'elle s'appelait Cynthia, ce n'est pas le prénom qui te plaisait. Puis tu ne partirais pas directement comme ça. » Admet l'adolescent sans sortir de la voiture.

Il n'a pas envie d'être aux yeux de tous alors qu'il vient de subir un gros choc. Il a essayé d'occulter tout ce que cela va entrainer à nouveau comme changement dans sa vie. Il est bien avec Duo, mieux qu'il ne l'ait été depuis qu'il est capable de se rappeler. Il est ramené à la réalité en entendant Maxwell lui dire.

-« Amory, je vais acheter un ordinateur comme ça tu pourras m'envoyer des mails. Pagan a dit qu'il voulait bien t'aider en cas de problèmes. Il a aidé Relena quand elle était adolescente. »

-« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire tout ça. » Réplique l'adolescent.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, à part sa mère, personne n'a jamais pris autant soin de lui.

-« J'en ai envie. Si je n'avais pas autant de rancœur, je serais resté. » Affirme le natté.

-« Je peux venir avec toi ? » Lâche Amory.

Il a besoin de savoir si le châtain est sincère parce qu'il a un doute.

Maxwell cligne plusieurs fois des paupières. Sa bouche s'ouvre de surprise. Il l'aime bien, mais au point de le garder, il a un doute. Et puis sa mère dans l'histoire ? Comment peut-il abandonner sa mère ? D'un autre côté, oui il comprend, il va à nouveau devoir l'assumer, le remplacer pour les massages, sa vie va se refermer alors que lui lui permettait de s'ouvrir au monde.

-« Je retourne dans mon club en Turquie. Il n'y a pas de place pour un adolescent. » S'excuse pour finir le châtain.

-« Je peux m'occuper des jardins, ramasser les papiers qui trainent. » Insiste Amory.

-« Tu ne vas pas arrêter tes études ! Tu veux que je parle à ta mère pour qu'elle te laisse plus de liberté ? » Propose Maxwell.

Il vient de réaliser que le problème est peut-être là.

-« Non, j'en ai beaucoup. Tu vas vraiment l'acheter cet ordinateur ? » Demande l'adolescent.

-« Si tu as envie de garder le contact, à part pour toi, il ne me servira pas beaucoup. Mais je fais la dépense avec plaisir. »

-« Achète-le ! J'y vais, je vois des copains là-bas. Merci Duo, surtout que ce n'était pas ton travail de t'occuper de moi. Tu le faisais déjà quand HH Hhh Heero était toujours là. »

L'adolescent sort de la voiture et court vers ses amis devant la grille de l'établissement. Il est heureux mine de rien de tant d'attentions. Il sait que Duo gardera le contact.

Par contre en le regardant partir, Maxwell a le cœur gros. Amory est vraiment un adolescent adorable. Quand il arrivera à Gemlik, il essaierait de retrouver Hilde. Il ne veut pas que sa fille ait cette impression de ne pas avoir de père et de n'être aimé qu'à moitié. Il sait bien qu'il a d'autres méthodes que le détective de l'avocat et puis ce dernier ne connaissait pas Hilde comme lui.

µµµ

Duo se retrouve avec la charge de Cynthia dix minutes après sa sortie de la clinique. Sa mère et son père partant pour sillonner le monde. Il a juste le temps de leur demander.

-« Vous voulez une nounou qui veut voyager ? »

-« Fais au mieux. Ce serait un plus sinon tant pis. » Lâche Relena sans un regard au bébé.

Wufei vient embrasser le front de sa fille avant de dire au natté.

-« Si tu peux, choisis une qui nous suit. J'ai envie de la voir grandir. »

-« Je l'ajouterai dans l'annonce. »

-« Merci Duo. »

Maxwell tourne son visage vers la petite chose qu'il a dans les bras. Elle ressemble encore plus à Wufei. Il pourrait presque dire qu'elle n'a hérité que son sexe de sa mère. Chang est allé la déclarer hier, elle s'appelle Cynthia Darlia Chang Peacecraft.

Est-ce qu'il votera pour Relena ? Se demande-t-il en partant vers l'étage avec le bébé. C'est dans le privé qu'on ne peut pas dire que la blonde brille. Pour le reste, sa façon de maintenir la paix, de régler les problèmes sans faire appel aux armes, juste en parlant, elle est très douée. Est-ce que de ne pas s'occuper de son bébé va la desservir ? On a vu qu'elle était enceinte, protéger son bébé peut-être louable, c'est vrai.

Autant voter pour elle, on l'élit pour la politique et la paix pas pour son attitude dans le privé.

Maintenant que Cynthia est ici, il va s'occuper plus activement de lui trouver une nounou. Il a déjà contacté des agences de placement, il tient à mettre une annonce aussi. Le temps presse, il ne lui reste plus qu'une semaine et demi. Il ne tient pas à repousser son départ, comme il sait qu'il n'acceptera pas de partir sans avoir trouvé au moins quelqu'un de confiance.

Lors de la première entrevue d'embauche, une jeune fille pose une question à Duo.

-« Vous avez expliqué le travail, mais vous ne parlez pas de revenu. C'est vrai que vivre au domicile diminue les frais seulement tout travail mérite salaire. »

-« La maman du bébé est en déplacement pour l'instant. Je vais demander à son majordome, vous permettez ? »

Maxwell se lève et lui laisse le bébé à surveiller. Rapidement, il trouve Pagan à l'entrée des cuisines. Il aide Sophia à préparer le menu des jours suivants, comme elle ne sait pas bien lire, les menus se préparent avec des chiffres qui correspondent à des photos des aliments composant le menu.

-« Pagan, excusez-moi de vous déranger, vous savez le salaire prévu pour la nounou ? » S'informe le natté.

-« Non, mais mademoiselle fait le salaire normal plus dix pour cent. Si vous voulez vraiment cette personne car elle convient à merveille. »

-« Je peux faire fois deux. » Sourit Duo.

-« Voilà, vérifiez le barème et vous aurez votre salaire. »

-« Merci, Pagan. »

Quand il est revenu avec ses informations, la jeune femme vient de sortir Cynthia du couffin où elle pleure. Maxwell avait sur lui un baby-phone dont l'autre était planqué dans la pièce d'entrevue.

µµµ

Le natté aime s'occuper du bébé. Cependant, il ne veut pas s'y attacher, dans une semaine, il sera parti et Dieu sait quand il la reverra.

Il a déjà auditionné sept jeunes femmes, lui estime ne pas avoir vu la perle rare. Une est partie d'elle-même en apprenant qu'il ne pouvait pas certifier qu'elle aurait un jour de congé la semaine.

Wufei lui téléphone tous les soirs pour savoir s'il a trouvé quelqu'un et prendre des nouvelles de sa fille. Il a aussi certifié au natté qu'il sera là pour le conduire à l'aéroport, samedi après-midi.

µµµ

Mercredi, Duo a vu quinze personnes, il va devoir faire son choix. La moins pire comme il l'a dit à Amory.

Après avoir étudié les candidatures, il téléphone à la huitième qu'il a vue. Elle sort de l'école, elle vit encore chez ses parents et cherchent à les quitter justement. Elle rêve de voyager c'est une des choses qu'il a inscrit également. Et dans les souvenirs de Maxwell, c'est elle qui a été la plus enthousiaste.

Elle va venir dès vendredi soir pour prendre ses fonctions. Le natté, lui, va passer sa dernière nuit au palais dans une chambre d'ami que Blanche puisse s'installer directement dans les bons appartements.

µµµ

Samedi, en se levant, Duo a quand même un pincement au cœur. Il va tourner une page de sa vie, il a aussi l'impression de repartir en arrière. Il n'aime pas du tout ça. Depuis des années, chaque changement qu'il y a eu dans sa vie, c'était pour progresser.

Ses affaires sont préparées depuis vendredi. Il finit par se demander si Wufei sera là. Le couple n'est pas revenu pour accueillir la nounou, c'est Pagan qui lui a fait visiter le palais comme pour son arrivée.

Maxwell fait le dernier massage de Sophia. Quand il a fini, Duo a la surprise de sa vie. La femme le serre dans ses bras pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il a apporté dans son existence. Elle sait que si les douleurs deviennent trop fortes, elle peut aller voir un kiné. Son fils sait comment la soulager de ses petits maux de tous les jours.

A dix heures, Duo doit partir s'il ne veut pas rater son avion. C'est à ce moment là, alors qu'il va sonner à un taxi, que la voiture de Relena remonte l'allée.

Le chinois s'arrête devant le perron. La blonde sort de la voiture et vient embrasser Duo sur la joue avant de disparaitre à l'intérieur du palais.

-« J'ai bien cru qu'on n'arriverait jamais. » S'excuse Chang.

-« J'aurais pris un taxi. » Admet Maxwell en montant dans le véhicule.

-« Duo ! »

Ce dernier ouvre la portière et regarde Amory venir au pas de course, Wufei se penche un peu et lui dit.

-« Grimpe, on va être en retard. »

-« Mais maman ! » S'inquiète l'adolescent.

-« Duo va prévenir Relena. Grimpe. »

Amory ne se le fait pas dire une troisième fois. Il ouvre la portière arrière et s'installe au moment où Wufei démarre. Après avoir sonné à son ancienne patronne, le natté se tourne vers l'adolescent.

-« Je t'envoie un mail dès que je suis installé. »

-« C'est trop tard pour que tu me trouves un job de vacances là-bas ? » Questionne le jeune.

-« Je crois bien, Amory. Mais pour les prochaines, si tu le veux toujours, on peut y réfléchir. » Répond le châtain.

-« Ok, tu vas vraiment me manquer. »

-« Je demanderai à Relena qu'elle te verse quelque chose pour le travail que tu exécutes au palais pour aider ta mère. » Ajoute Chang.

-« Ce n'est pas vraiment une question d'argent. » Admet Amory.

Le chinois sonde l'adolescent dans le rétroviseur.

-« Pourtant, tu aimes ta mère ! » S'étonne Duo.  
-« Oui, je l'aime. Elle me verrait bien reprendre sa place. Je n'ai pas envie. » Rétorque plus sèchement l'adolescent.

La voiture arrive à l'aéroport, Maxwell sort pour prendre le jeune dans ses bras et le rassurer.

-« Dis-lui que tu le fais pour l'aider. Dis-lui que tu veux autre chose pour ta vie. Elle t'aime, elle comprendra. Elle fait juste ça car elle veut t'éviter des tourments. » Explique le natté les deux mains sur les épaules d'Amory.

Pendant ce temps, Wufei va enregistrer les deux sacs du châtain.

-« Avec toi, tout semble plus facile. » Sourit enfin l'adolescent.

Les deux heures d'attente se passent en discussions diverses, ce n'était pas ce qu'avait prévu le Chinois, seulement il se voit mal dire à l'adolescent qu'il doit écourter les adieux. Chang n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à lui, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'intelligence du jeune. Il comprend mieux qu'aussi bien Heero et Duo aient voulu lui donner une chance d'avenir. Il va essayer de mettre aussi sa brique à cet édifice.

C'est une main sur l'épaule d'Amory, qu'ils regardent l'avion de Duo décoller pour la Turquie.

µµµ

Le voyage a été agréable, en revenant vers le « Sauna Club », Maxwell sent comme une libération au niveau du cœur, il peut même dire qu'à la longue, il est soulagé de ne pas être le père de Cynthia. Il comprend Amory qui veut sortir du palais. Les conditions de travail n'ont jamais été idylliques là-bas. Il a travaillé durant quinze mois sans un seul jour de congé. L'ambassadrice fait mener un train d'enfer à son personnel, à part les jardiniers, il ne croit pas que les autres aient un jour de congé. Ici, il aura un week-end de temps en temps et droit à une semaine complète au bout de six semaines.

Rudy attend le natté à l'entrée de l'établissement. Il le serre dans ses bras avant de prendre un des deux sacs.

-« J'ai récupéré tes tenues de travail auprès de Magali. Elle était ravie de te savoir de retour. » Sourit Rudy.

-« Il parait que la mère de ma fille est à Gemlik. »

-« C'est pour ça que tu es revenu ? » S'informe l'homme.

Il n'a pas trop envie de le voir repartir directement après avoir arrangé son retour.

-« Pas rien que pour ça. J'ai cru pouvoir refaire ma vie. Mais c'est vrai que je ne l'oublie pas. »

-« Ca n'a pas marché ? » Demande Rudy.

Puis il se rend compte de la stupidité de sa question, c'est sûr que ça n'a pas marché sinon il ne serait pas parti de Sank.

-« Nous étions trop différents. » Admet Maxwell en se laissant guider.

-« Voilà, tu as la chambre 928. Tu sais encore comment tout fonctionne ? »

-« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as trouvé comme place ? »

-« Les remplacements et un client spécial dans quinze jours. » Sourit Rudy.

-« Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie. Le dernier client spécial ne m'a pas porté chance. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Tu l'as déjà eu celui-là. Je crois que ça fera plaisir aux deux. »

-« Quatre ! » S'exclame le natté.

Il se retourne vers Rudy après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre.

-« Nous l'appelons Monsieur Winner. » Rit Rudy de voir le bonheur sur les traits du jeune homme. « Je te laisse t'installer. »

-« Merci pour tout, Rudy. »

-« De rien. »

Duo regarde la pièce et soupire. Il avait oublié qu'elle était si petite. Il a pris ses aises dans sa chambre au palais. Ici, elle est quatre fois moins grande. Même si dans ce lotissement, il y a une petite pièce pour faire la chambre, tout tient dans un cinq mètres sur quatre. Les commodités sont communes.

Enfin, il est là pour travailler, il aura également moins de temps libre ici que chez Relena pour un salaire moindre. Cela le fait éclater de rire.

µµµ

Après s'être installé, Maxwell sort son portable afin d'envoyer un mail à Amory. Il essayera de garder le contact régulièrement même si cela ne fait pas partie de ses habitudes d'aller sur un ordinateur. Rien que l'appareil lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, comme à chaque fois qu'il pense à Heero.

Est-ce qu'il a côtoyé un fou durant la guerre ? En tout cas, c'est bien le dernier avec Trowa qu'il aurait imaginé qu'il puisse débloquer. Ils étaient bien trop posés.

Dès le lendemain, Duo se pointe dans la salle de réunion à 7h30 pour savoir s'il y a quelqu'un de malade.

Certains masseurs étaient déjà là il y a quinze mois, il serre plusieurs mains, reçoit des accolades.

-« C'est bien que tu sois de retour. » Dit Anthony. « Rudy, on va pouvoir alléger certains horaires ? »

-« Les massages à quatre mains ne vont plus me donner de la surcharge de travail surtout. » Répond l'homme.

µµµ

C'est souvent Maxwell qui part au ravitaillement pour sa section, comme il est plus libre de se déplacer puisqu'il n'a pas tous les jours du travail. Il descend aussi en ville pour faire les courses entre deux séances et il en profite pour chercher Hilde dans les magasins.

Au bout d'une semaine, il se sent beaucoup mieux dans sa peau même s'il n'a pas mis la main sur son ancienne compagne.

Le soir, il le passe à discuter avec Rudy dans le salon pour les employés quand il ne fait pas une sortie rapide pour de nouvelles recherches.

-« Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je suis parti. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Ca nous a semblé une bonne idée au départ. Plus d'argent et moins d'heures, en plus de la possibilité d'avoir un droit de visite. » Rappelle Rudy.

-« Si je n'étais pas parti, nous serions ensemble. » Rétorque le natté.

-« Je ne te reconnais pas. Tu ne vivais pas ainsi sur des suppositions et dans le passé. Tes choix, tu les as faits en croyant qu'ils étaient justes. Tu ne vas pas regretter maintenant ? »

Duo accuse un peu le coup, tout ce qu'a dit son ami est vrai. Pourquoi diable regrette-t-il ?

-« J'ai l'impression que tu as subi un préjudice durant cette période où tu es parti, bien pire que de te croire le père d'un enfant. » Finit par ajouter Rudy après un moment de réflexion.

-« Je crois que c'est surtout la déception de m'être trompé dans mes choix. » Dit le châtain.

Il n'est pas prêt à raconter ce qui lui est arrivé, ni la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas le père de ce bébé, car tout le ramène à cette journée qu'il tient vraiment à oublier.

-« Duo, tu me ferais plaisir en réfléchissant au positif qu'il y a eu durant cette période. » Lâche l'homme en se levant pour retourner dans son appartement.

Maxwell se lève aussi et serre son ami dans ses bras pour le remercier de lui remonter le moral. Puis il part vers son logement également.

A Suivre…


	16. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Relena, Pagan, Wufei.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Duo réfléchit pendant une semaine à ce que lui a dit Rudy. Il a du temps pour le faire durant ses périodes d'inactivités. Il finit par trouver du positif dans sa vie depuis qu'il a quitté le Sauna Club il y a quinze mois. Déjà, il y a sa rencontre avec Amory, il continue à lui envoyer un mail par jour. Et puis, il a gagné une indépendance financière lui permettant de faire ce qu'il a envie et en troisième lieu, il sait qu'il se plait dans son métier quand il travaille vraiment.

Il va mettre de côté que sans ça, il aurait peut-être pu se remettre avec Hilde. Comme lui a dit une fois Rudy, s'il n'avait pas été avec Relena, il aurait pu être avec quelqu'un d'autre car il avait décidé de ne pas rester seul quand il a commencé son aventure avec la jeune femme.

Alors oui, il va essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'a pas fait de mauvais choix, car de toute façon on ne peut pas modifier le passé et qu'il n'aurait pas été plus heureux puisqu'il aurait sûrement fait les mêmes choix puisqu'on ne connait jamais l'avenir.

Et puis maintenant Quatre arrive dans la journée. Rudy l'a inscrit pour lui faire ses soins. Ils pourront discuter, cette fois, il acceptera de descendre en ville avec son ami. Il est surtout impatient d'avoir de ses nouvelles et de savoir s'il a oublié Trowa.

Le sourire qu'il a sur les lèvres meurt. Il est un piètre ami, il n'a pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il était devenu en seize mois, il lui donnera son adresse mail et il va garder le contact plus régulièrement.

Alors que Duo se rend vers la réception pour donner des directives d'un client en soin avec Barney, Maxwell sourit, devant lui se trouve Quatre qui attend pour connaitre sa chambre et celle de sa sœur qui l'accompagne cette fois.

Les cheveux du blond lui arrivent en dessous des omoplates, ils ondulent légèrement. Ainsi Trowa n'a toujours pas repris contact avec lui puisque les cheveux ont encore poussés.

-« Tu en fais un chignon pour les soins ? » Demande le natté dans le dos de Winner.

-« Duo ! » Hurle le blond.

Ce dernier se précipite dans ses bras sans aucune retenue due à son rang.

-« Quand es-tu revenu ? »

-« Il y a un peu moins de trois semaines. »

-« Tu as l'air d'avoir maigri. » Constate Quatre en l'éloignant légèrement de lui.

-« C'est possible, je ne me pèse jamais. Tu as l'air d'aller bien. » Réalise le natté.

-« Je vais bien. J'aime ma vie, elle attrape une certaine sérénité. Tu ne t'es pas plu auprès de Relena ? » Questionne Winner.

-« Je t'expliquerai. Je t'invite à souper en ville ce soir. » Propose le châtain.

-« Ca ne va pas te créer des ennuis ? » Interroge directement Quatre.

-« Non, je vais m'arranger et autant qu'on discute de tout ça avant tes soins, on sera plus relax. » Sourit Maxwell avant de rajouter. « J'y vais, je suis attendu. »

-« Moi aussi, ma sœur va finir par venir voir pourquoi je ne reviens pas avec les clefs. A ce soir, 20 heures dans le hall. »

-« J'y serai. »

µµµ

Comme ils l'ont prévu, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvent dans le hall de la réception. Winner a demandé une des voitures de location pour descendre au village.

-« Tu es sûr que tu n'auras pas de problèmes ? » Insiste le blond.

-« Oui, déjà j'ai prévenu le directeur et puis nous sommes deux hommes. » Sourit Maxwell en s'installant dans la voiture.

Winner se renferme aux mots « nous sommes deux hommes. »

-« Désolé Quat', je ne voulais pas te vexer. » Ajoute le châtain quand il s'en rend compte.

Le blond démarre.

-« Ce n'est pas ça, je sais que tu n'es pas homophobe. »

-« Tant mieux alors. Tu as l'air de savoir où l'on va. » Constate Duo.

Cela fait cinq minutes que son ami roule à bonne allure sur les petites routes.

-« Je descends souvent à Gemlik quand je viens. » Admet le blond. « Mes sœurs, quelles qu'elles soient, une fois ici n'en bougent plus. Elles se reposent de leur vie trépidante à courir pour conduire les enfants, tenir la maison en ordre, que le mari soit bien chez lui, alors elles soufflent. »

-« Et toi ? » Questionne le natté.

-« J'ai besoin de voir des gens qui ne sont pas là pour faire des ronds de jambe. Même au Sauna Club, les gens sont à mon service et sous mes ordres. J'aspire à autre chose parfois. »

-« Du soutien, pouvoir te reposer sur quelqu'un. »

-« Aussi mais je ne suis pas persuadé que je vais trouver. » Dit Quatre en se garant devant un petit restaurant.

Ils y rentrent, partout il y a des tables basses, des coussins sur le sol. Il y a une odeur d'épices délicieuse. Winner le guide vers le fond de la pièce. Il s'installe sur un coussin, Maxwell l'imite. Une jeune femme en pantalon bouffant fait de tulles, portant un top qui dévoile un ventre ferme, une pluie de bracelets à ses poignets vient directement pour servir un thé menthe sucré.

-« Tu aimes les tajines au poulet ? » Questionne Quatre alors que la jeune femme attend.

-« Je n'en sais rien. » Admet un peu penaud le châtain.

-« Mettez-en deux, je crois que ça peut te plaire. » Sourit Winner quand elle s'en va.

Tout en dégustant le thé, Duo demande.

-« Tu as des nouvelles de Trowa ? »

-« Oui. » Répond simplement Quatre en regardant dans la salle.

-« On dirait que tu ne veux pas aborder le sujet ? » Réalise Maxwell.

-« Disons que je ne suis pas sûr que le sujet va te plaire surtout. » Avoue Winner.

Il plante son regard azur dans celui de son ami.

-« Pourquoi il ne me plairait pas ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Trowa est le thérapeute d'Heero. Il a obtenu une remise en liberté sous sa protection. »

Maxwell écarquille les yeux, il a la bouche qui s'ouvre avant d'essayer de reprendre contenance. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a envie de s'enfuir et de se cacher dans un trou de souris ? Alors il ferme une fraction de seconde les yeux avant de poser la question qui lui fait peur également.

-« Il y a beaucoup de monde au courant de ce dossier ? »

-« Je ne crois pas, même sur les journaux de Sank, sa libération n'a pas fait deux lignes. » Répond Winner.

Puis il boit une gorgée de son thé pour se donner contenance.

Maxwell plisse des sourcils, sa tasse en suspend près de ses lèvres.

-« Quatre, ne me dis pas que tu nous surveilles ? » S'alarme Duo. « Que ta venue au Sauna Club n'était pas anodine la première fois ? »

Le natté a très difficile de ne pas trembler de tout son corps, la peur grandit dans son estomac.

-« Non, non. » Rassure le blond en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme en face de lui. « Je surveille juste Trowa, je veux savoir où il est, savoir ce qu'il devient. »

-« Je trouve ça malsain. »

Quatre ne répond pas de suite, la jeune femme revient avec leur plat. Duo découvre ce qu'il va manger. Il est intrigué par le plat couvert d'un cône en grès coloré. Du moins, il découvre la présentation, il va devoir soulever le cône pour savoir ce qu'il va réellement manger. Ce qu'il fait dès que la serveuse est repartie.

D'une main hésitante, il soulève le cône et découvre, des morceaux de poulet doré coupés en petits carrés, des petits pois et quelques pommes de terre, des oignons émincés ainsi que quelques olives noires et vertes coupées en fines tranches. Les yeux du natté pétillent de bonheur, ce qui rassure son vis-à-vis qui soulève le sien pour commencer à manger.

-« Je sais que c'est malsain. Seulement je pensais pouvoir l'oublier en agissant ainsi, c'est pour ça que j'ai contacté un détective pour qu'il le retrouve et le surveille. Seulement cela a eu l'effet inverse. Je m'étais dit qu'en voyant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, je pourrais passer à autre chose, mais maintenant j'attends le rapport avec impatience. Je sais qu'il brûle de désir pour Heero. Déjà à l'époque de la guerre, il me parlait souvent de lui, mais malgré tout cela, je n'arrive pas à oublier qu'il m'a demandé de l'attendre. » Soupire le blond en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

-« Un thérapeute raide dingue de son patient, c'est pas de la thérapie ! » Lâche le natté en secouant la tête.

-« Il a toujours été professionnel. » Gronde Winner.

Maxwell redresse la tête et sourit à son ami qui vire au rouge devant la véhémence qu'il a mis à défendre son amoureux, même si l'amour n'est pas réciproque.

-« Je l'espère qu'il est professionnel, parce que si c'est un vrai psychopathe qui joue la comédie, j'ai intérêt à rester sur mes gardes. » Rappelle le natté.

Son estomac se noue une fois de plus rien que d'y penser. Il a moins faim pourtant il y a cinq minutes il se demandait s'il aurait assez avec son tajine.

-« Tu crois qu'il serait allé au bout ? » Demande Winner.

-« Oui, Quatre, il n'a émis aucun regret. Il se croyait dans son bon droit. Il était déterminé comme toujours et quoiqu'il ait dit au juge, c'était prémédité… »

-« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? » Le coupe le blond.

-« Quatre, il m'a fait engager dans le but qu'on finisse ensemble. Au départ, il voulait une relation amoureuse, me séduire, j'ai vu ses approches après en analysant la situation. » Expose le châtain.

-« Je comprends mieux ta réaction. Et pour Relena ? » Demande Winner.

Il ne tient pas à rester sur ce sujet brulant et blessant pour son ami, quoiqu'il ne soit pas certain que celui là le soit moins.

Maxwell sourit à son ami avant de se lancer dans l'histoire, dire que ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière fois qu'il la raconte.

-« Tu es venu ici pour retrouver Hilde. » Conclut Winner.

-« Oui et non, je fuyais. Ici je savais que je serais bien accueilli. Et il me reste cet espoir également. Mais je ne l'ai pas aperçue. Son ancien employeur n'en garde pas un bon souvenir. Elle est partie du jour au lendemain sans laisser d'adresse. Elle a même renoncé à son salaire pour le mois en cours. » Explique le natté.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu l'avais retrouvée ? » Insiste Winner.

-« Je me serai excusé. Je l'aime Quatre, je n'ai jamais aimé qu'elle de cette façon. Nous avons des torts tous les deux dans cette relation. Je ne venais pas en conquérant. J'aurai voulu la séduire. Je me rends bien compte que je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal ces dernières années. »

-« Tu n'es sûrement pas le seul. Je ressens ta souffrance également. » Compatit le blond.

-« Je ne dois plus regretter mes choix, mais parfois je me dis aussi que Heero n'aurait pas pété un câble s'il ne s'était rendu compte que j'avais une liaison avec Relena, j'aurai pu répondre au retour de Hilde. »

-« Oui et Hilde aurait pu aussi venir te retrouver après la naissance de Camille. Tu ne dois pas prendre tous les torts à ta charge. » Rassure Winner en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras de son ami.

Puis il reprend sa fourchette afin de finir son tajine.

-« En tout cas, c'est vraiment bon. Merci d'avoir choisi pour moi. » Remercie le châtain après avoir payé le repas.

-« On va y aller, tu commences tôt demain. »

µµµ

Duo est aussi heureux de l'initiative qu'il a prise de régler les problèmes avant de commencer les soins. Ils sont tous les deux détendus.

Il aime pouvoir travailler, masser toute la journée. Cela lui a manqué. Quatre lui demande de s'occuper aussi de sa sœur, cette dernière ayant des douleurs lombaires. Winner est ravi d'entendre Maxwell raconter un peu sa vie auprès de Relena et de savoir qu'il pouvait soulager Sophia qui a les mêmes douleurs que sa sœur.

Comme le natté a été heureux de pouvoir discuter politique en massant son ami. C'est des sujets classés bateaux seulement Duo l'affectionne beaucoup, de même que se renseigner plus sur le métier de son ami et ce qu'il fait à longueur de journée.

Tout en faisant un massage de la nuque au bas des pieds, Quatre explique son travail.

-« J'ai surtout un travail de revente des minerais, je récolte les offres d'achat et je choisis où je vais vendre le lot. Cela me permet de contacter beaucoup de monde, seul dans un bureau, je serai devenu fou. Je vais voir aussi les ouvriers qui travaillent. Les gens ont un meilleur rendement quand on s'intéresse à eux. Seulement, ce n'est pas pour ça, j'aime voir les gens à l'œuvre pour mieux comprendre leurs besoins. J'ai ainsi amélioré les dortoirs, ils sont moins nombreux et il y a moins de bagarres puisqu'ils ont plus d'intimité. »

-« Tu es un bon patron. »

-« J'espère du moins. » Admet le blond en se redressant.

Duo vient de lui en donner l'autorisation d'un geste sur l'épaule.

Maxwell ne voit pas arriver la fin de la semaine d'un bon œil. Il va à nouveau être affecté aux remplacements. Il préfère de loin travailler seulement ce qu'il fait en remplacement, c'est mieux que rien. Son salaire est aussi calculé en fonction des soins pratiqués comme pour les autres masseurs, personne ne lui cédera sa place sans vraie raison.

Néanmoins, il aime l'ambiance du travail, la camaraderie.

-« A dans trois mois Duo ! » Dit Winner en le serrant contre son cœur à la fin du dernier soin. « Je serai encore plus impatient de revenir en sachant que tu es là. »

µµµ

Dès le début de la semaine suivante, Duo recommence à attendre dans la salle de réunion près du bureau de Rudy, au moins ils peuvent discuter. Le natté aide son ami également en reclassant des dossiers qui attendent.

-« Je sais que tu préfères travailler, mais en assistant tu es le meilleur. »

-« Mais je touche moins. » Sourit le châtain.

Il est en train d'aider l'homme à réaliser l'inventaire du matériel à acheter, c'est un service qu'il lui rend à titre gracieux.

-« Et puis à Sank, je faisais toutes les étapes, s'il manquait une huile, c'était ma faute. » Reprend Duo.

Depuis le matin, les deux hommes effectuent comme chaque lundi, l'aménagement des chariots pour les salles de soin, ils vérifient l'état des bidons, que si on prenne un chariot dans la réserve, il soit complet. Tous les lundis, les masseurs partent avec un nouveau chariot et dépose l'ancien à leur nom dans la réserve.

Chaque masseur est responsable de son chariot, il doit faire une demande pour du nouveau matériel. Seulement certains ne le signalent pas et prennent dans les chariots de réserve pour ne pas dire qu'ils ont utilisé plus que la dose conseillée et facturée.

-« Ne te tracasse pas Duo, tu sais bien qu'en juillet, il y a la fin de certains contrats, il y en a toujours qui partent. »

-« Et les nouveaux dont on a payé les études qui vont arriver. Ils seront prioritaires. » Soupire le natté.

-« Tu peux postuler ailleurs puisque ton amie n'est pas à Gemlik. » Rappelle Rudy.

-« Ce n'est pas la seule raison de ma venue ici. » Rassure Maxwell en lui souriant.

-« Tu sais tu peux avoir un nouveau en formation. »

-« Rudy, je n'ai même pas de place attitrée ! » S'indigne le châtain.

-« Justement, moi je vais être obligé de retourner en salle pendant six semaines. » Expose Rudy en se rendant au chariot suivant.

-« Rudy, c'est ta place. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Oui, je sais mais c'est une période où j'ai le double de travail. »

-« Je ne sais pas si j'ai le niveau pour enseigner. »

-« Duo, tu as appris à ce jeune à faire les massages à sa mère alors qu'il n'a aucune formation. » S'exclame Rudy.

-« Tu as vraiment envie que je te remplace. » Réalise le natté.

Il passe au chariot suivant, il y ajoute un bidon d'huile essentielle qu'il note sur sa fiche. Avec les trois fonds de bidons, il en refait un presque plein qu'il met dans la réserve sur l'étagère ce qui fait sourire Rudy quand il le voit faire.

-« Tu sais que je n'avais jamais pensé à récupérer les fonds de bidon. »

-« Excuse, c'est presque une seconde nature chez moi. »

-« Mais c'est bien, on va faire des économies. Alors tu acceptes ma proposition ? » Insiste Rudy.

-« Si ça peut te rendre service et qu'en plus les autres ne râlent pas, je veux bien. » Accepte pour finir Maxwell.

-« Duo, tu as plus de métier et de formation que plusieurs d'entre eux. »

-« Peut-être mais pas d'ancienneté. » Rappelle le natté en vérifiant un pot de crème.

-« Mais plus de maitrise, tu peux avoir des passes droits. »

-« Si tu le dis. » Admet le châtain.

Il vient de finir le dernier chariot, il se dirige vers l'armoire réserve pour faire les comptes.

C'est ce que Duo craint le plus, se faire rejeter par les autres, ses collègues.

µµµ

Début juillet arrive, il va avoir les jeunes pour l'apprentissage dès la semaine prochaine. Comme tous les matins, Duo se rend dans la salle de repos pour le briefing de la journée.

C'est un petit moment d'angoisse pour le jeune homme. Invariablement, il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer mentalement en voyant ses collègues arriver au travail, ils sont au complet.

Les nouveaux clients sont arrivés dans l'après-midi la veille. Il lui reste l'espoir qu'ils soient nombreux. Les périodes de congés ont aussi cet avantage que le Sauna Club soit plein, donc plus de travail, des horaires plus chargés et pour lui la possibilité de pouvoir travailler.

Rudy entre dans la pièce, il va savoir s'il peut travailler cette semaine, l'homme affiche le planning.

-« Duo, tu as été demandé en salle 6. » Lâche Rudy en se retournant.

-« Pourquoi lui ? C'est ma salle. » Râle Grégoire, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, en place depuis dix ans.

-« Si tu étais plus motivé, t'intéressais à la clientèle, on te redemanderait peut-être. Duo est courtois, il a de la conversation, il est ouvert. Ne cherche pas plus loin la raison. » Lâche cinglant Rudy.

Les compliments et sa façon de répondre mettent vraiment Maxwell très mal à l'aise. Il aime s'intégrer, se fondre dans la masse et surtout pas attiser la colère. Cela finissait toujours par dégénérer.

Prenant son chariot, le natté se dirige vers la salle 6. Il est impatient de se mettre au travail et surtout de savoir qui l'a demandé. Il n'y a pas tellement de gens qui savent qu'il est revenu.

Il pousse la porte et écarquille les yeux. Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise et bien la dernière personne qu'il pensait trouver là.

A Suivre…


	17. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Relena, Pagan, Wufei.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Maxwell pousse la porte et reste sans voix. Comment est-ce que cela se fait qu'il se trouve là ?

Le jeune homme assis sur la table de soin le dévisage en souriant, les yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Arrive à baragouiner le natté.

-« J'ai eu envie de te voir. » Admet-il en haussant les épaules.

-« On sait que tu es ici ? » Interroge Duo toujours dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il est prêt à partir rapidement pour prendre les choses en main.

-« Bien sûr, c'est ma mère qui m'a payé le voyage. J'ai réussi mon année, sans devoirs de vacances, sans examen, elle a voulu me faire plaisir. »

-« Alors, ça me fait encore plus plaisir de te voir. » Lâche Maxwell en entrant dans la pièce.

Il vient prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras.

-« J'ai eu peur quand j'ai vu ta tête. J'ai cru que cela ne te faisait pas plaisir. » Avoue Amory en soupirant de soulagement.

-« Si, mais je pensais à une fugue. » Admet le natté.

Il s'assied sur la table à côté du jeune.

-« J'ai mis des soins au hasard sur ma fiche. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. J'ai fait ce que Pagan m'a dit de faire, insister pour t'avoir toi. » Sourit l'adolescent.

-« Tu as un maillot avec toi ? » Interroge Duo.

-« Oui, en dessous du peignoir. »

-« Viens avec moi. »

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigent vers le bureau de Rudy. Maxwell frappe et sourit à Amory. Rapidement, il entre après l'autorisation.

-« Rudy, est-ce que le bain à remous est libre ? »

-« A cette heure ? Sûrement ? » S'étonne l'homme.

-« Je te présente Amory, le fils de Sophia à Sank. Je vais mettre le bain en fonction, on peut l'utiliser jusqu'à quelle heure ? Je dois revoir aussi son programme de la semaine. » Précise Duo.

Rudy ouvre un tableau sur son ordinateur et regarde.

-« Il est libre jusqu'à 11 heures. Je te rends une grille horaire vide. Tu peux aussi te promener avec lui dans les environs. » Propose l'homme.

-« Il ne faudrait pas trop que les autres râlent. » Sourit le natté.

Heureux que Rudy lui propose cette solution pour profiter encore plus du jeune dont il lui a beaucoup parlé depuis son retour, il passe un bras sur les épaules de l'adolescent pour l'entraîner vers le bain à remous.

Rudy sourit, il apprécie de plus en plus Duo, s'il avait pu avoir un fils, il aurait aimé qu'il soit comme lui. Il ne doit pas être le seul à penser comme cela puisque ce gamin traverse la moitié de la Terre juste pour passer du temps avec le natté, cela prouve sa valeur. Déjà qu'il y a eu Mademoiselle Peacecraft qui le voulait à n'importe quel prix. Monsieur Raberba Winner lui est également très attaché, il a demandé de ses nouvelles à chaque fois qu'il est passé durant les quinze mois d'absence du natté. Il n'y a pas à dire, il déclenche les passions. Et lui au lieu d'en profiter, il ne cherche qu'à ne pas froisser les autres. C'est vraiment un curieux mélange, une drôle de personnalité.

Rudy secoue la tête et se remet au travail, au moins quelque soit le programme que va changer Duo, il sait qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour lui donner, cela ne va pas casser toute l'organisation.

Pendant ce temps là, Duo et Amory arrivent à la salle aux bains remous. Pendant que le bain se remplit d'eau, le natté s'assied dessus.

-« Il te reste combien d'années à faire ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Deux ans, après il faudra soit que je cherche du travail ou que je choisisse des études. » Admet Amory en haussant les épaules.

Il vient s'asseoir à côté du natté pour voir ce qu'il va faire.

-« Tu as déjà une idée ? » Insiste le châtain.

-« Non, juste des choses que je sais que je ne veux pas réaliser. Je ne veux pas être cuisinier, ni jardinier, je veux quitter la propriété. Tout ce que maman me propose c'est pour rester. » Soupire l'adolescent.

-« Elle a peut-être peur de se retrouver seule. » Tente Duo alors qu'il coupe l'eau.

-« Non, elle s'est mise avec Pagan dernièrement. Tu crois que c'est pour mieux me surveiller qu'il a fait ça ? » Interroge Amory.

-« Bien sûr que non, mais il t'a peut-être utilisé pour se rapprocher d'elle. Il était déjà au courant de beaucoup de tes frasques avant mon départ. » Sourit le natté en ôtant sa blouse et son pantalon. « Allez viens dans l'eau, c'est prêt ! »

Amory ôte son peignoir et se glisse dans l'eau chaude et bouillonnante, en face de Duo. Ce dernier a mis sa tresse à l'extérieur du bain, elle touche presque le sol.

-« Whaaa, je suis sûr que maman apprécierait. »

-« Propose-lui d'utiliser celui de Relena quand elle est absente. »

-« Elle n'osera jamais, elle a trop peur de perdre son emploi, elle aime ce qu'elle fait. »

-« Tant mieux si elle est heureuse, elle le mérite. Et toi, on a déjà trouvé ce que tu ne veux pas. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« Je voudrais voyager. » Admet Amory.

-« Voilà, tu as les métiers de guide touristique. » Propose Duo.

-« Non, tu fais visiter le même lieu. Je veux en changer. »

-« Laisse-moi réfléchir. » Dit Maxwell en se laissant glisser un peu plus dans le bain.

Il savoure aussi l'instant. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il a le droit d'utiliser les installations du Sauna Club. Il y a bien une partie de l'établissement disponible pour les travailleurs, seulement ce n'est pas la partie la plus moderne.

-« Tu as pilote de ligne, tu peux aussi être journaliste, conduire un car touristique. Il faudra juste que tu recentres ce que tu préfères. » Propose le natté après un moment.

-« J'ai aussi le temps. Dans ma chambre, j'ai un truc que Wufei m'a demandé de te donner. Je te l'amènerai après-midi. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir t'avoir, mais Pagan m'a dit de t'inscrire. Je suis content qu'il ait eu raison. »

-« Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer,Pagan. » Réalise Duo.

-« Il faudra voir à l'usage. Ici, il est sympa, mais si comme tu dis il visait ma mère... » Lâche Amory en haussant les épaules.

-« Tout le monde n'a pas de mauvaises intentions derrière la tête. Il y a des gens qui font les choses sans rien demander en retour. » Rappelle Maxwell en se redressant.

-« Où vas-tu ? » S'inquiète Amory.

-« Juste chercher une brochure et ta grille. Il faut qu'on la remplisse. »

-« On ne peut pas visiter les environs comme la proposé le type ? »

-« C'est cela que tu voudrais faire ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Pour une fois que je quitte Sank et le palais, je n'ai pas envie de rester enfermé. Tu sais que maman n'a jamais voulu signer les autorisations de sortie scolaire. » Précise l'adolescent en savourant le bain.

-« Amory, tu devais aller demander à Relena alors, c'est elle ton tuteur. Tu demandes à Pagan, ne te laisse pas enfermer. » Supplie presque le châtain.

-« Je ne voulais pas aller contre ses décisions, elle a parfois l'impression d'être une piètre mère. »

-« C'est tout à ton honneur, à toi de trouver les bons mots. J'y suis bien arrivé. Elle t'aime plus que sa vie, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte. Tu as de la chance. Regarde Cynthia, c'est à peine si sa mère la regarde, du moins quand j'étais là. »

-« Toujours, sauf pour les photos officielles, sinon elle ne l'a jamais approchée. »

-« Je te consacre l'après-midi pour te faire découvrir les horizons et le matin, tu prends une activité. Tu peux faire de l'aquagym, de la thalasso. » Propose Duo en feuilletant la revue.

-« Pourquoi pas toute la journée ? » Bougonne l'adolescent.

-« Rudy a beaucoup d'administratif le matin. S'il manque un masseur, il faut que je le remplace, c'est mon rôle normalement, je suis en réserve. Mais, je te consacre l'après-midi et la soirée. C'est un bon compromis. »

-« Oui » Admet Amory. « Alors met aquagym en matinée, je pourrais peut-être faire quelques longueurs aussi. »

-« Je vais te mettre dans le cours de Vinciane, tu t'y ennuieras moins, elle est plus sportive. » Dit le châtain en remplissant la grille.

-« Après-midi, visite de Gemlik et ses environs. » Rit l'adolescent.

-« Voilà en commencera tout à l'heure que tu profites de ton séjour. » Reprend Duo en venant se remettre dans le bain à bulle.

Durant une heure, il reste dans l'eau en discutant. A 10h30, Maxwell sonne l'heure du départ, il doit encore vider le bain, le rincer avant de le remplir pour le suivant.

Avant d'aller conduire le papier à Rudy, le natté montre à l'adolescent où se trouve la salle d'aquagym.

-« Si tu as soif, tu peux aller prendre une boisson au bar, tu donnes le numéro de ta chambre. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Demande Amory peu enclin à laisser l'homme.

-« Essayer de trouver un véhicule pour l'après-midi. Elles sont seulement pour les clients quand il y a autant de monde inscrit. Il y a eu une circulaire pour nous prévenir. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Je suis un client. » Rappelle Amory.

-« Tu n'as pas ton permis. »

-« Oh, on ne pourra peut-être pas. » Bougonne l'adolescent.

-« Mais si je te l'ai proposé. Va prendre une boisson, mange et on se retrouve dans le hall à 13h. »

-« A tout à l'heure. »

µµµ

Quand Maxwell arrive dans le hall après être allé chercher en cuisine les restes du déjeuner comme tous les jours, il trouve Amory appuyé contre le mur près de la réception. Il vient de suite à lui en disant.

-« Tu as trouvé un véhicule ? »

-« Rudy me prête sa voiture. » Rassure le natté.

-« Oh, il est gentil. »

-« Oui, tu as raison. Tu es prêt ? » S'informe le châtain.

-« Oui, je te suis. Je te donne le cadeau de Wufei ? » Demande L'adolescent en lui en emboitant le pas.

-« Quand on sera dans la voiture. Où est-il ? » Questionne intrigué Duo.

-« Dans mon sac à dos. Ce n'est pas lourd, je peux le porter tu sais. »

-« Voilà, c'est celle-là. » Dit-il en ouvrant un véhicule ayant bien quinze ans.

-« Ca roule encore. »

-« J'espère. »

Amory enlève son sac à dos et s'assied à la place du mort. Il ouvre son sac et en sort un paquet d'une quinzaine de centimètres sur dix.

-« Tiens. »

-« Merci. »

Le natté s'empresse d'ôter l'emballage fait avec du papier brun. Il découvre une photo de Cynthia dans les bras du Chinois. Il y a aussi une lettre qu'il déplie.

_Duo,_

_Je voulais te remercier d'avoir si bien pris soin de ma fille._

_J'espère sincèrement que tu ne me tiendras rigueur._

_Je te souhaite de trouver aussi le bonheur. _

_Wufei._

-« C'est une belle photo. »

-« Je l'ai prise, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait en faire. Son attitude a changé depuis que tu es parti. Quand il est là, il vient voir si je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour mes études. Il a fait engager un commis en cuisine pour soulager maman. » Expose l'adolescent.

-« C'est bien, il y a du positif au moins. »

-« Oui, mais tu me manques quand même. »

Maxwell lui passe une main dans les cheveux, puis il met le contact.

-« Whaaa, ça roule encore. » Rigole Amory.

µµµ

Tous les jours, ils visitent un autre coin. Quand le soir tombe, ils partent en randonnée autour du Sauna Club. Amory achète à chaque sortie des cadeaux pour les gens qu'il aime à Sank, il y a sa mère, Pagan et Wufei. Il achète même une petite poupée de chiffon pour Cynthia.

-« Tu ne prends rien pour Relena ? » S'inquiète Duo.

-« Je ne trouve rien. Je ne la connais même pas. » Avoue-t-il.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as pris pour Wufei ? »

-« Un livre sur l'histoire de la ville. »

-« Tu as raison, ça va lui plaire. »

-« Et puis, elle a tout. Toi qui es sorti avec elle, qu'est-ce que tu prendrais ? »

Maxwell éclate de rire.

-« Tu as raison, moi-même je ne sais pas. Prends un peu de fleurs séchées pour mettre dans sa chambre. » Finit par dire le natté en passant devant un vendeur.

-« Voilà, j'ai fini mes achats. On peut pousser jusqu'au lac ? Il est magnifique. »

-« C'est parti. »

Avec la présence de l'adolescent, Duo n'a pas vu passer les jours. Lundi prochain, il sera tout aussi occupé, il aura l'écolage à faire. Fini les longues heures d'attente dans la salle à ne pas savoir s'il travaillera ce jour là.

Debout dans le hall, Maxwell dit au-revoir à Amory, il va bientôt monter dans le car qui l'emmène à l'aéroport.

-« Envoie-moi un mail pour me dire que tu es arrivé. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Je le fais dès que j'arrive. » Promet le jeune.

-« Tu n'oublies pas de donner ma lettre à Wufei. »

-« Non Duo, dès que je le vois. » Sourit-il.

-« Tu vas me manquer. » Dit-il en le serrant dans les bras.

-« Il y a des parcs à entretenir. Je peux revenir l'été prochain. » Propose l'adolescent.

-« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas devenir jardinier. »

-« Un job de vacances, ce n'est pas à vie. Merci pour tout. »

-« Bon voyage. »

Il y a un dernier signe de la main et Amory s'en va. Une main se met sur l'épaule du châtain. Il tourne la tête pour trouver Rudy et une jeune fille à ses côtés.

-« Il est sympathique ce gamin. Il m'a offert une bouteille de vin pour avoir prêté ma voiture. »

-« Oh, je ne savais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit. »

-« C'est le vin d'ici, mais je trouve l'attention charmante. »

-« Sa mère a fait du bon travail. » Admet Maxwell.

-« Je trouve aussi. Je te présente Rachidia, c'est elle que tu vas avoir en apprentissage. Tu veux bien lui faire la visite du Sauna Club et la déposer à la buanderie qu'elle ait ses tenues ? » Demande Rudy.

-« D'accord, mais je ne suis pas si triste que ça qu'il soit parti. » Plaisante le natté.

Rudy lui donne une tape dans le dos. Duo regarde mieux la jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, la peau bronzée, les cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés. Elle a des magnifiques yeux bleus captivants.

-« Duo Maxwell. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-« Rachidia El Bibana. »

-« Viens, je vais te faire découvrir. Tu ne saurais pas te perdre, tout est bien noté. On t'a déjà donné le numéro de ta chambre ? »

-« 123, mes sacs sont toujours à la réception. » Précise-t-elle.

-« On va les amener et je te montrerai en même temps. »

-« Je vous suis. »

En homme galant, le natté porte les deux plus gros sacs. Ils sortent par l'arrière du bâtiment et il lui montre où elle devra venir chercher ses repas et lui indique les heures.

-« Tu as sûrement un papier qui va te rappeler tout ce que je te dis sur la table de ta chambre. Et je te le rappellerai, je dois m'y rendre aussi trois fois par jour. »

-« Et on peut se cuisiner quelque chose ? »

-« Oui, il y a deux taques de cuisson et un micro-onde par chambre. Le mieux c'est d'acheter tout fait, si tu n'aimes pas ce qui est proposé parce qu'il n'y a pas de frigo dans les chambres. Plus tu y vas tôt, plus tu as du choix. Suivant l'appétit aussi des clients, parfois il n'y a pas assez de restes pour les employés surtout qu'en cuisine, ils se servent les premiers. Voilà, c'est chez toi. »

Rachidia regarde autour d'elle, il n'y a pas grand place. Tout se trouve dans une seule pièce. Le lit est encastrable dans un meuble, sur le dessus elle peut mettre ses vêtements. Il y a encore un placard à côté pour mettre les tenues du « Sauna Club » qu'on lui rendra sur des cintres. En face du lit est accrochée sur le mur une télévision. En face de la fenêtre et à côté de la porte se trouve le coin cuisine, avec un micro-onde, deux taques de cuisson et un évier qui peut servir pour la cuisine et les ablutions.

-« Les commodités sont au fond du couloir à partager avec trois autres filles, les bungalows ne sont pas mixtes. Tu déferas tes bagages tout à l'heure, je vais te conduire à la buanderie. Ils font le linge de travail et le tien si tu le marques. Il faut le porter le lundi et tu le récupères le lundi suivant. » Précise Maxwell.

-« Il ne faut pas être trop juste. » Sourit-elle.

-« D'après ce que j'ai porté, tu devrais pouvoir tenir surtout que les trois-quarts du temps, on est en tenue de travail. Voilà, Rachidia, je te laisse au bon soin de Magali. Tu retrouveras ton chemin ? »

-« Je crois bien. » Répond-elle.

-« Duo, il est reparti ? » Interroge Magali.

-« Oui, tout à l'heure, mais j'ai prévu de passer la soirée avec Rudy. » Précise-t-il avant de partir.

La stagiaire le regarde partir en le dévorant des yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas un cœur à prendre. » Dit Magali.

-« Il vit pourtant dans un bungalow célibataire. » S'étonne Rachidia.

Elle se rappelle bien qu'il lui a dit que leur logement était fort similaire.

-« Il est toujours amoureux de la mère de sa fille. Il a essayé de refaire sa vie mais cela n'a pas marché. De temps en temps, il a des coups occasionnels mais autant que tu saches et il le dit, c'est pour un soir. »

-« Tu n'as peut-être pas réussi à le toucher, un homme aime la cuisine et le sexe, c'est comme ça qu'on le garde. » Dit-elle en relevant son nez fièrement.

-« Il n'est pas ainsi et depuis qu'il est revenu, il y a six semaines, il évite la bagatelle. » Soupire Magali.

µµµ

Le lendemain, le stage commence. La jeune femme suit Duo dans son programme. Avant d'entrer dans la première pièce de travail, il lui dit.

-« Dans un premier temps, tu regardes, après tu me montreras ce que tu sais faire. »

-« Cela sera un plaisir de t'observer. » Dit Rachidia un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

Maxwell frappe à la porte et l'ouvre.

-« Bonjour, Monsieur Kaiser, je m'appelle Duo. J'ai une stagiaire avec moi, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ? » Dit-il en s'avançant vers l'homme d'une soixantaine d'années.

-« Non, elle peut rester, elle peut même me masser. » Sourit Monsieur Kaiser.

-« Pas aujourd'hui, elle doit d'abord observer. Rachidia, mets-toi là. »

La jeune femme se déplace pour se mettre de l'autre côté de la table et ne quitte plus Duo des yeux. Elle a le bon sens de regarder aussi ce qu'il fait. Seulement, elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur la discussion qui est d'ordre politique. Elle ne saurait même plus dire comment ils en sont arrivés là.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Mademoiselle Peacecraft ? » Demande Monsieur Kaiser.

-« Je trouve qu'elle fait du très bon travail. Elle est jeune mais arrive à maintenir la paix. » Répond le natté en donnant des légers coups rapide avec le tranchant de la main sur les mollets du patient.

-« Vous avez vu son bébé ? Je trouve que c'est beau de voir son garde du corps avec le nourrisson dans les bras. Je me demande où est passé l'ancien ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. C'est bien qu'elle prenne son enfant avec elle. Au moins les voyages ça forme la jeunesse. » Lâche le châtain en mettant de la crème sur ses mains pour finir le massage des mollets.

-« C'est ce qu'on dit mais là, elle ne doit pas beaucoup profiter. » Rit Monsieur Kaiser.

-« Voilà, c'est fini pour moi, vous êtes bien détendu pour vous rendre à la musculation. Mais ne forcez pas trop vite. » Rappelle Duo. « A demain, Monsieur Kaiser. Viens Rachidia. »

Maxwell se rend dans la pièce de repos pendant dix minutes le temps qu'on remette la salle en état. Ils en profitent pour boire un petit peu d'eau. Puis il revient dans sa salle où l'attend une femme un peu rondelette approchant des quatre-vingt ans.

-« Duo, tu es revenu ! » S'exclame la dame.

-« Bonjour Madame Bonhomme, la santé est bonne ? »

-« Des rhumatismes mais vu l'âge c'est un peu normal. Je viens pour ma séance annuelle payée par ma mutuelle. » Dit-elle en s'installant sur la chaise Amma.

-« J'ai une stagiaire, ça ne vous dérange pas qu'elle reste ? » Demande le natté.

-« Non, où es-tu parti ? » Interroge la dame en soupirant d'aise.

-« J'ai eu envie de voir autre chose. J'ai fait un temps le masseur pour une personne. Mais la clientèle me manquait ainsi que le mouvement alors je suis revenu. Comment vont vos six petits-enfants ? » Demande le châtain.

-« J'en ai neufs maintenant. » Sourit la vieille dame.

-« Oh et qui vous a fait à nouveau grand-mère ? Joaquim ? »

-« Non, Hana et chez John ils ont eu des jumeaux. L'ainée de mes petits-enfants est enceinte pour dans trois mois. » Explique Madame Bonhomme.

Pendant ce temps, Duo s'attaque à dénouer les reins de sa patiente.

-« Rachidia, tu as déjà travaillé la chaise Amma ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Non, ça m'a l'air compliqué. »

-« Je te donnerai le schéma des mouvements et des points à presser. C'est entre le massage et l'acuponcture. Alors Michaela va vous faire arrière-grand-mère. » Sourit Duo en venant détendre les bras et les épaules.

-« Tu n'as qu'en même pas retenu tous les prénoms ? » S'informe la dame. « Je ne radote pas à ce point ? »

-« Non, mais un de vos petits-enfants à le nom de ma fille, ça m'a aidé à retenir. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une fille. Elle a quel âge ? »

-« Elle va avoir quatre ans dans quelque jours. »

-« Elle est ici ? » Demande Madame Bonhomme.

-« Elle vit avec sa mère. » Répond le natté en repassant dans le dos de sa patiente.

Il secoue un peu ses muscles pour en extraire la tension. Il n'aime pas parler de sa fille, il se demande comment un petit être qu'il n'a jamais vu peut lui manquer autant. Hilde lui manque aussi, il a tellement désiré la trouver au village.

-« Tu la vois souvent ? » Demande la vieille dame.

-« Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Je me suis séparée de sa mère avant sa naissance. » Répond le châtain d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue neutre.

-« Je suis désolée Duo. Et tu as raison, c'est bien Michaela qui va me faire arrière-grand-mère. Les jeunes ont des enfants de plus en plus tard. Déjà que j'étais âgée pour avoir Hana. » Dit-elle pour meubler le silence qu'elle sent venir.

-« Vous savez les études qu'il faut faire. Puis après la guerre, les jeunes ont aussi envie de vivre pour eux. »

-« Ce n'est pas un reproche, ma mère était déjà arrière-arrière-grand-mère à mon âge, elle me disait souvent encore une chance que ta sœur a été plus rapide, je n'aurai pas connu ma descendance. »

-« Voilà, j'ai fini. Vous allez vous promener un peu ? » Demande Duo en l'aidant à se relever.

-« Oui, puis aquagym tout à l'heure. Tu sais si c'est toi qui me fais le massage en soirée ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore regardé mon programme de l'après-midi. » Admet le châtain en l'accompagnant à la porte et une partie du trajet.

-« Peut-être à tout à l'heure.

-« Oui ou à demain Madame Bonhomme. » Rétorque Maxwell en montrant une pièce à Rachidia.

Ils restent pour dix minutes à la salle de repos avant de reprendre la direction de sa salle de travail. Devant il y a un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

-« Bonjour, j'ai une stagiaire, j'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas. Mon nom c'est Duo. » Dit-il en montrant la chaise Amma.

-« Cela ne me gêne pas, si elle ne me touche pas. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me froisse un muscle en faisant un mauvais mouvement. » Rétorque l'homme en fusillant Rachidia du regard.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème, c'est pour ça qu'on demande. Vous pouvez aussi demander qu'un masseur ne s'occupe plus de vous. » Répond Duo pendant que l'homme s'installe sur la chaise.

Maxwell secoue ses muscles avant de se mettre au travail en silence. Rachidia reste immobile, sans dire un mot, c'est la première fois qu'elle voit autant de dureté dans les traits du jeune natté. En plus, ici il n'adresse même pas la parole au client.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le châtain a fini.

-« Voilà Monsieur, j'espère que la séance vous a fait du bien. »

-« Cela fait du bien de ne pas entendre jacasser. » Dit-il en se redressant.

-« A la prochaine. »

Une fois en dehors de la pièce, Rachidia écarquille les yeux et lui demande.

-« Vous le connaissiez ? »

-« Non, je l'ai fait au feeling. » Répond en souriant le châtain. « Viens, la pause est un peu plus longue ici. Tu es allée chercher ton repas avant de venir travailler ? »

-« Oui, je ne vous ai pas vu dans la file. »

-« Magali me prend toujours ma part. Ca me permet d'aller faire un footing. En général, je lui prends son repas du soir, comme ça elle a le temps d'aller prendre une douche avant de souper. »

-« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec elle. » Lâche la jeune femme.

Elle essaye de ne pas laisser voir qu'elle est déçue. Maxwell en profite pour se rendre dans la salle de briefing pour voir où il doit se rendre après la pause. Il vérifie le planning de l'après-midi en même temps et il sourit en voyant qu'il effectue le massage de Madame Bonhomme au soir.

Il va retrouver Rachidia qui boit un café avec un autre stagiaire.

µµµ

Le reste de la journée se passe sans encombre, personne n'a demandé à la jeune femme de sortir, comme cela est déjà arrivé avec une jeune dame qui ne voulait pas rester avec un homme encore moins deux.

Alors qu'ils vont partir vers leur appartement, Rachidia aborde Duo.

-« Vous m'aviez parlé du tableau pour la chaise Amma. Il me semble que vous en faites souvent. » Dit-elle.

-« Il faut dire qu'on est trois à savoir la pratiquer et avoir fait des études de kiné. »

-« Donc ce serait un plus ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« C'est certain et ça soulagerait les trois autres. Passe à ma chambre après 20 heures, je te montrerai. »

-« J'y serai. »

µµµ

A l'heure précise, Rachidia vient frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Duo. Elle est un peu déçue en voyant qu'un graphique est déjà étalé sur la table. Il y a également un petit mannequin, s'il n'est pas de grandeur nature, on comprend très vite sa fonction. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'a pas déjà compris que son maitre de stage est quelqu'un de très professionnel, seulement elle n'a pas imaginé qu'il puisse ne pas se détendre.

Puis une lueur se fait, peut-être qu'après, il y aura l'amusement.

Seulement au bout d'une heure d'explications et de manipulations de mannequin, Rachidia perd espoir, si elle tient à avoir plus, les regards charmeurs et les allusions ne seront pas suffisantes. Il est fait d'un autre bois que les hommes qu'elle a fréquentés avant.

-« Duo, je suis fatiguée. On peut recommencer demain ? » Interroge la jeune femme.

-« D'accord, pas de problème. J'essayerai de t'expliquer sur Madame Bonhomme. »

-« Merci à demain. »

µµµ

Durant la journée, quand le client l'autorise, Duo donne ses explications pendant les massages à la chaise Amma. Au soir, Rachidia vient frapper à la porte de Maxwell même s'ils n'ont pas rendez-vous.

Le natté est surpris en ouvrant la porte.

-« J'ai cru que tant que je ne maitriserai pas, je devais venir à 20 heures. » Lâche Rachidia en se tordant les mains.

-« Je dois m'être mal exprimé. Je n'ai pas repris le pantin. »

-« Je peux essayer sur toi, sans masser. » Propose-t-elle.

-« D'accord. » Dit-il en se dégageant de la porte.

Comme la veille, ils se mettent au travail, au bout de trois-quarts d'heure, la jeune femme s'assied à côté de Duo. Elle met sa main sur la cuisse du natté alors qu'il est plus ou moins dans la position qu'il devrait avoir sur la chaise. Position plus difficile à avoir sans l'ustensile.

Elle remonte sa main vers l'aine en disant sensuellement.

-« Je crois que tu devrais apprendre à te détendre et passer du bon temps. »

Maxwell la dévisage froidement.

-« Si tu crois que tu auras des meilleurs notes en faisant ça, tu te trompes lourdement. »

-« Je te trouve à mon goût. » Rétorque-t-elle en continuant sa progression.

La main du natté se met sur celle de Rachidia.

-« Quand je fais l'amour, je choisis avec qui ! Et j'apprécie la personne, je la connais. »

-« Pour me connaitre, il faut tester. » Sourit-elle.

-« Ton attitude extérieure me donne une idée. Je suis passé à côté de l'amour de ma vie il y a six mois parce que je ne l'ai pas attendue. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. » Gronde le châtain.

-« Je ne veux pas une histoire d'amour, juste un peu de plaisir, te détendre. » Roucoule-t-elle.

-« Pour du plaisir, frappe à n'importe quelle autre porte. Si tu reviens chez moi avec des idées pareilles, tu pourras t'abstenir. » Rétorque Duo en se levant.

Il se rend à la porte et l'ouvre. La jeune femme s'y rend.

-« Tu le dirais à Rudy ? Je ne voudrais pas perdre mon stage. Tu es un bon professeur. »

-« Ca n'arrangerait personne que je parle. » Avoue-t-il en fermant la porte sur elle.

Rudy n'apprécierait pas d'avoir son horaire surchargé par l'apprentissage et lui de se retrouver à nouveau dans la salle de briefing à espérer un malade ou un blessé.

Il espère simplement qu'elle se tiendra à carreau car il reste un homme avec des envies.

A Suivre…


	18. Chapitre 18

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Relena, Pagan, Wufei.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

Duo est ravi de voir que Rachidia est dans de meilleures dispositions le lendemain. Elle ne le chauffe plus durant la journée avec des regards brûlants et bien placés.

Les journées en deviennent plus agréables pour les deux. Et il est heureux de ne pas devoir lutter contre elle alors qu'il a le moral au plus bas. C'est l'anniversaire de sa fille et une fois de plus il n'a aucune nouvelle de Hilde alors qu'il a fait comme souvent pour son anniversaire et Noël, un double paiement.

Au fil des jours qui passent, Maxwell se sent plus à l'aise avec sa stagiaire, même s'il sent encore des regards brûlants sur lui, elle n'a plus fait de mouvements de séduction. Elle a également entrepris au village une formation sur les soins du visage en cours du soir. Un plus pour le Sauna Club qui n'a pas encore ce type de soins à son tableau.

Au bout de six semaines, Rachidia finit son stage et le quitte pour avoir son propre horaire et sa salle, ce qui fait sourire le natté parce que lui retourne en salle de briefing.

-« Duo, cela ne sera pas pour longtemps. Ronald m'a donné son préavis, il part dans un fitness. » Rassure Rudy.

-« Ne te tracasse pas, je le savais en revenant que je commencerai plus bas que l'échelle. » Sourit le châtain en l'aidant pour l'inventaire du lundi.

-« Tu es un brave mec. »

La vie reprend un autre rythme pour le natté. Cependant, il apprécie faire les inventaires, circuler dans les couloirs pour simplifier la vie de Rudy et de ses collègues en allant chercher les repas ou même des courses en ville. Il en profite également pour essayer de retrouver Hilde. Son compte bancaire n'est pas fermé puisqu'on ne lui a jamais renvoyé l'argent qu'il verse. Seulement, il n'arrive pas à passer les sécurités bancaires pour savoir si l'argent est retiré et d'où. Comme il n'a toujours pas voulu introduire un avis de recherche pour sa fille comme lui conseille son avocat, il reste un rien bloqué dans ses démarches administratives.

Il ne veut pas poursuivre la jeune femme et lui créer des ennuis. Il espère pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle, pas qu'elle s'éloigne encore plus.

-« Duo, tu as quelqu'un qui veut tes services. » Dit Rudy en arrivant en salle de briefing, le tirant de ses réflexions.

-« Maintenant ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Oui, il aimerait que tu l'aides à organiser son planning et celui de sa sœur. »

-« Quatre ? » Interroge le natté les yeux brillants de plaisir.

Ce qui réjouit Rudy, il voit si souvent le jeune homme morose, du moins en privé, car personne ne s'est jamais plaint de cela.

-« Moi, je l'appelle Monsieur Raberba Winner. » Sourit l'homme.

-« Il est dans le hall ? » Demande le natté à la limite de la surexcitation.

-« Oui, il t'attend pour t'emmener manger en ville. Sa sœur n'arrive que dans deux jours. »

-« Merci Rudy. »

-« Tu sais que s'il vient c'est à cause de toi, alors ne me remercie pas. »

-« Rudy, tu sais que c'est faux. Il est venu sans le savoir, il est resté après mon départ. » S'indigne Maxwell.

-« Alors pourquoi me remercies-tu ? Je n'ai rien fait. » Sourit l'homme.

-« Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit de sortir avec les clients. » Sourit le natté.

-« Il n'est pas encore client. Il a pris un hôtel à Umurbey, il deviendra client dans deux jours. Profite du répit. Je ne peux pas tout le temps t'obtenir des passe-droits. C'est mauvais pour l'ambiance dans l'équipe. »

Le natté sourit à l'homme avant de se rendre d'un pas énergique vers le hall. Il soupire en voyant que les cheveux de son ami lui arrivent en dessous des omoplates.

Ce dernier regarde le panneau d'affichage avec les activités proposées en dehors des massages.

-« Salut vieux frère. »

-« Bonjour, Duo. C'est nouveau ce soin au visage. » Réalise le blond.

-« Ca t'intéresse ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Pas pour moi, mais cela plaira surement à ma sœur. Elle vit très mal sa ménopause, surtout qu'elle est encore jeune. »

-« Tu comptes partir manger directement ? Parce qu'il faut que je me change. » Prévient le châtain.

-« J'aimerai voir ton logement. Je peux ou je vais t'amener des ennuis ? »

-« Non, viens. Tu n'es pas encore client. » Rétorque Duo en prenant la direction de son chalet.

-« On se voit tellement peu souvent. » Se plaint Winner en lui emboîtant le pas.

Sa chevelure ondule en fonction de sa marche, d'un mouvement élégant, il ramène derrière son oreille une mèche qui vient se mettre devant ses yeux.

-« Je ne suis pas celui que tu vois le plus ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Je croise de temps en temps Wufei. Néanmoins tu as raison, tu es celui que je vois le plus. Celui avec qui j'ai plaisir à me retrouver. Tu m'envoies tellement d'ondes positives que c'est agréable d'être en ta présence. »

Tout en discutant, Quatre regarde cette partie du club qu'il ne visite jamais qui se situe un rien plus loin que les chemins banalisés pour les clients. Après les allées bien rangées, il y a les bungalows en cercle autour de la propriété, ils sont rangés par groupe de deux, puis de trois.

-« Ceux qui sont par deux ce sont les bungalows pour les couples, les autres pour les célibataires, voilà le mien. » Dit Maxwell en introduisant la clef qu'il a autour du cou dans la serrure. « Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais on a tout. »

Winner regarde le petit salon, il n'y a que la photo de Hilde et de sa fille qui donne une note personnelle à la pièce.

-« Tu n'as pas eu d'autres photos de ta fille ? » S'étonne Winner en voyant le cadre sur le meuble.

-« Non, je n'en aurai aucune si Heero ne m'avait pas procurée celle-là. »

-« Tu as des nouvelles de lui ? » Interroge le blond.

-« Non et j'espère ne pas en avoir. » Admet le châtain avant de partir vers sa chambre.

Il en ressort rapidement en jeans et chemise à manche courte de couleur rouge comportant des zébrures noires.

-« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu par ce qu'il a dit au juge et aux psychiatres. » Réalise Winner.

Tout en passant la chemise dans son pantalon, Duo répond à son ami.

-« Quatre, j'ai travaillé pour Relena. Je l'ai vu vivre, il n'avait rien d'un type épuisé par le travail, crois-moi. »

-« Wufei a admis que la méthode de travail d'Heero était éprouvante. Relena aussi puisqu'elle n'a plus eu besoin de tes services après la prise de fonction de Wufei. » Lâche Winner en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Son ami est prêt, ils peuvent partir.

-« Tu marques un point. Mais dans l'enceinte du château, il était libre de ses mouvements, de ses loisirs puisqu'il avait tout réglé avant. » Insiste le natté.

Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers les véhicules sur le parking, Quatre décide de changer la discussion de direction.

-« Il est bien ton appartement seulement tu devrais le personnaliser. »

-« Je ne possède pas grand-chose. »

-« Tu n'as pas l'intention de rester ? » Demande tout d'un coup le blond.

-« Tu l'as ressenti dans mon appartement ? » Murmure Maxwell.

On ne sait jamais qu'un collègue puisse l'entendre.

Winner lui sourit et ouvre la voiture de location avant de s'installer au volant. Il attend que Duo ait fermé la portière passager pour répondre à sa question.

-« Oui Duo, cela se voit, même tes vêtements personnels sont dans un sac que je t'ai vu sortir de sous ton lit, comme si tu voulais pouvoir partir directement. Toutes tes possessions sont sûrement dans ton sac. La photo, tu sais l'attraper en partant. »

-« J'avoue, je cherche toujours Hilde. Je ne serais complet, je ne pourrais me reconstruire que quand j'aurai eu une discussion avec elle. » Explique Maxwell en regardant le paysage.

Ce n'est pas la seule raison ! Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a cette peur au ventre continuellement. Alors comme à l'époque de la guerre, il ne s'est pas complètement installé pour pouvoir sauver sa peau s'il fallait.

-« Je te comprends. » Répond le blond.

Au bout de dix minutes, Duo demande.

-« On ne vas pas à Gemlik ? »

-« Non, Umurbey, tu préfères qu'on fasse le planning à quel moment ? » Interroge Winner pour que la conversation ne meure pas comme tout à l'heure.

-« C'est surtout pour ta sœur, je suppose que toi, tu vas suivre le même planning que les autres fois. »

-« Oui, je me plais dedans, relaxation, musculation et massage. Je me sens reposé et dynamique en partant. » Approuve le blond.

-« Et ta sœur, c'est quel style ? » Interroge le natté.

-« Il faudrait qu'elle puisse se sentir belle et en forme en partant du centre, c'est possible ? » Questionne Winner en regardant rapidement son ami.

-« Oui, soins et hammam, un peu d'aquagym, elle peut aussi aller consulter la diététicienne si elle veut pour voir s'il y a moyen de changer l'alimentation qu'elle se sente mieux. Des massages aux huiles essentielles, des bains de boue. »

-« Je te laisse établir un planning sur mesure, en lui laissant du temps de détente également. » Rétorque le blond en se parquant devant un restaurant.

Maxwell sort de la voiture et entre à la suite de son ami. En voyant ses cheveux onduler, il soupire une nouvelle fois. Il va devoir aborder le sujet avec Quatre, ce n'est pas sain qu'il attende ainsi.

Winner s'installe à une table et un serveur apparait directement.

-« Je vous amène votre commande ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Oui d'ici cinq minutes. » Répond Quatre.

-« Je ne peux pas choisir ? » Questionne le natté en souriant à son ami.

-« C'est journée méchoui, il fallait réserver. » S'excuse Winner.

-« Tu as des nouvelles de Trowa ? Il n'est pas venu, sinon tu te serais coupé les cheveux. »

-« Non, il n'est pas venu. Il a quitté Sank et s'est mis en ménage avec Heero. » Répond Quatre en regardant la fontaine près d'où ils sont assis.

-« Il a quitté sa place pour pouvoir se mettre en ménage ! »

Duo reste estomaqué par la nouvelle. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on puisse appeler être très professionnel.

-« Il a retrouvé rapidement. » Lâche fièrement Winner.

Maxwell se dit qu'on a vraiment l'impression que c'est lui le compagnon du brun-roux tellement il le met sur un piédestal.

-« Quatre, tu te fais du mal ! Tu ne le vois pas. Pourquoi l'attends-tu ? Il est avec quelqu'un d'autre. » S'énerve le natté.

Il doit évacuer la peur et la tension qui grandit en lui. Il sait bien que son ami n'est pas responsable de son malaise, seulement c'est plus fort que lui.

-« J'ai au moins la certitude qu'il aime les hommes. Il me reviendra, je le sais, je le sens. Nous sommes faits pour vivre ensemble. Je panserai ses blessures. » Rétorque frénétiquement le blond.

Il s'interrompt pour laisser le serveur leur amener une assiette de viande et de crudités variées.

-« Bon appétit. Le buffet est libre. » Dit le serveur en partant.

-« Il faut déjà arriver à finir la première. » Murmure Duo.

-« Et puis, je te ferai remarquer que tu attends aussi Hilde. De ne pas l'avoir attendue, tu es persuadé d'être passé à côté du bonheur. » Réplique plus sèchement Winner.

-« Nous avons vécu ensemble. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Duo, nous avons eu plus qu'une simple amourette, je te l'assure. »

-« Je suppose que tu sais où il est ! » Lâche dépité le châtain.

-« Oui, ici, à Umurbey, il est dans un établissement qui fait passer des tests d'aptitude pour les écoles du secteur et orienter les études, palier aux difficultés scolaires et familiales. » Enonce le blond en mangeant sans regarder Duo.

-« Il est ici et tu vas dire que c'est un hasard ! » S'estomaque Maxwell.

Il dépose sa fourchette, l'appétit coupé net.

-« Comment veux-tu qu'il sache que tu es ici ? » Réplique Winner en haussant les épaules.

-« Parce que je n'ai pas caché mon identité. Je suis dans les fichiers d'embauche et on parle d'Heero. » S'énerve le châtain.

-« Tu n'es pas un peu parano ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il manipule Trowa et cela je ne le crois pas. » S'indigne presque le blond.

-« On en reparlera Quatre, on en reparlera. Et tu es venu dans l'espoir de tomber innocemment sur lui. » Soupire Duo.

-« J'inspecte une nouvelle usine que je viens d'acquérir et j'attends ma sœur pour me rendre dans mon centre de remise en forme. Je ne suis pas là par hasard. »

-« J'espère que tu vas tomber dessus que tu puisses discuter avec lui, mais pas maintenant surtout s'il est accompagné. »

-« Duo, cela ne te ressemble pas d'avoir peur de la sorte. »

-« Je n'ai pas peur, je me méfie et puis je sais que je ne fais pas le poids. Ma rapidité ne jouera pas longtemps en ma faveur. Il a plus d'endurance que moi. C'est parce que je le connais justement que je me méfie. » Rétorque en soupirant la châtain.

Il reprend sa fourchette, il mange plus pour passer le temps que vraiment parce qu'il a faim. Il voudrait rentrer au Club, il s'y sentirait en sécurité. Il ne viendrait plus dans cette ville, pourtant, elle lui a semblé jolie en passant tout à l'heure en voiture. Les bâtisses blanches avec des toits rouges, des chaussées en vieilles pierres, il avait même sourit en voyant deux statues de bronze assises sur un muret de pierre à l'entrée du village.

Quatre sent que son ami est mal à l'aise alors il ne traine pas. Il paye l'addition et le ramène.

Sur le trajet du retour, les deux jeunes gens parlent plus du programme pour la sœur du blond. Duo inscrit et propose, Quatre approuve et post pose certaines séances, il connait mieux sa sœur que le natté.

Winner parque la voiture dans l'enceinte du Club, Maxwell relit une dernière fois le programme.

-« Ca te va comme ça ? Tu veux une copie pour lui envoyer ? » Propose le châtain.

-« Cela serait une bonne idée, comme cela si quelque chose ne lui plait pas, elle le dit dès son arrivée. » Sourit le blond en sortant de la voiture.

Il accompagne son ami jusqu'au bureau pour récupérer sa copie avant de retourner à son hôtel.

µµµ

Deux fois par jour, c'est Duo qui pratique la chaine Amma pour Quatre, ils discutent de tout et de rien, sans plus aborder le sujet de Trowa. De toute façon, il y a assez de sujets de conversation sans l'aborder.

Pourtant à la dernière séance, le jour du départ, Quatre quittant l'établissement en soirée, c'est Maxwell qui aborde le sujet.

-« Tu l'as vu ? Je sais que tu pars te promener en soirée. »

-« Non, Duo, la chance ne m'a pas permis de croiser son chemin. »

-« Tu repars vraiment ? » Ose demander le châtain.

-« Oui, il y a dix jours que je suis parti de mon bureau, je vais avoir très dur de justifier ma présence plus longtemps dans le coin. »

-« Je souhaite qu'il vienne te parler rapidement. » Dit Maxwell en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule pour lui signifier qu'il peut se redresser.

-« Duo, je ne suis pas stupide. A ton avis pourquoi est-ce que j'essaye de créer le contact ? Je sais bien que cette promesse n'a pas la même importance pour lui. Seulement, je n'ai pas le courage d'aller frapper à sa porte pour demander des explications. »

-« Tu te berces d'illusions ? »

-« Je crois que je me cache derrière. Duo, à la prochaine fois, je te souhaite de retrouver Hilde. » Dit le blond en le serrant dans ses bras.

µµµ

Il y a une semaine que Quatre est rentré sur L4 quand il obtient Amory au téléphone.

-« Je voulais te le dire de vive voix, j'ai trouvé un petit job après les cours dans une sandwicherie pour me payer une partie de mon voyage pour venir te voir à Pâques si tu veux bien. »

-« Bien sûr que je veux bien, je te l'ai dit, tu es toujours le bienvenu ici. »

-« Tu peux me trouver un petit job pour quinze jours à Pâques, n'importe quoi que je puisse mettre encore plus d'argent pour un voyage pour revenir aux grandes vacances. »

-« D'accord, je vais demander au directeur. Tu ne verras peut-être pas beaucoup le soleil seulement. »

-« Je m'en fous, au moins on aura les soirées ensemble sans que cela gêne les autres. »

-« Ca me fera vraiment plaisir de te revoir. »

-« Et moi. Pagan est gentil mais ce n'est pas toi. » Rappelle l'adolescent.

-« Amory n'oublie pas que les études c'est le plus important. »

-« Oui, maman m'a dit que si j'ai pas la moyenne au bulletin, je ne peux pas venir. »

-« A bientôt. »

La semaine a été longue pour Maxwell, i nouveau les heures d'attentes, encore une chance qu'il peut pratiquer la chaise Amma pour lui donner un peu de travail. Ronald commence son préavis, dans une grosse semaine, il aura sa place et il recommencera à travailler tous les jours, même si les massages aux boues marines ne sont pas ses préférés. Pour lui, c'est mieux que de rester sur une chaise dans l'espoir qu'il y ait un malade ou un imprévu. Et ne faire que des chaises Amma à la longue, cela le saoule, il aime la diversité et non les choses redondantes.

Il va manger quand on vient frapper à sa porte. Debout dans le couloir, un homme attend. Maxwell garde sa main crispée sur la poignée.

A Suivre…


	19. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Relena, Pagan, Wufei.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Attention dans ce chapitre il y a des scènes qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité des jeunes.**

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

* * *

Chapitre 19

Il va manger quand on vient frapper à sa porte. Debout dans le couloir, un homme attend. Maxwell garde sa main crispée sur la poignée.

-« Bonjour Duo, cela faisait longtemps. » Commence-t-il.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Attaque le natté.

-« Heero me montrait les infrastructures du centre de la colline, il y a deux jours, quand je t'ai vu. » Avoue le jeune homme.

Maxwell sent un frisson lui parcourir l'échine qu'il réprime difficilement.

-« Je ne crois pas qu'il t'ait vu. » Rassure Trowa. « Je peux entrer ? »

Le natté finit par reculer pour lui laisser le passage. Il n'a pas trop envie que la discussion se passe devant tout le monde et que cela fasse le tour du Club.

-« Qui a eu l'idée de venir dans la région ? » Questionne le natté en se rendant vers le coin cuisine. « Une tasse de café ? »

Lui en a besoin et surtout il a besoin de s'occuper les mains et un peu l'esprit.

-« Je veux bien, merci. C'est moi, Heero devenait morose chaque fois qu'on passait devant le château. Il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, d'avoir bousillé sa vie. Il aimait la région d'ici, il m'en parlait souvent, j'ai cherché une place pour moi dans le secteur. Il était fou de joie quand je lui ai annoncé à la mi-août. »

-« Il a commencé à devenir morose à quel moment ? » Interroge Maxwell.

Il verse pour se donner contenance de l'eau bouillante sur le café soluble.

-« Duo, tu deviens légèrement égocentrique. » Sourit Barton.

Il prend la tasse de café que le natté lui tend.

-« Tu sais que Quatre aimerait te revoir. Tu lui as fait une promesse. » Reprend le châtain.

Il s'installe en face du brun-roux avec sa tasse de café.

-« Je ne lui ai pas fait de promesse ! » S'étonne Trowa.

-« D'après lui, si. Tu avais quelque chose à faire, il devait t'attendre, tu reviendrais. »

-« Il ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse, sinon il m'aurait suivi, abattu les obstacles devant moi. Il m'offrait sa fortune pour rester avec lui. Cela ne m'intéressait pas. » Explique Barton.

-« Tu devrais aller lui dire. Il attend toujours ton retour. »

-« J'irai mais pas maintenant, j'ai autre chose à faire. Si je suis venu ici, c'est avec une intention. Heero progresse bien, il a repris des études pour pouvoir enseigner. Il fait sa licence par correspondance. On a travaillé sur beaucoup de ses obsessions. On a réglé le point des viols. Un fantasme assouvi n'est plus un fantasme. » Enumère professionnellement Trowa.

-« Tu l'as violé ! » S'estomaque le natté.

Barton sourit avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

-« Bien sûr que non, il a mimé sur moi des viols. Je n'ai jamais eu le fantasme de violer quelqu'un, lui bien. »

-« Tu t'es fait violer ! »

Duo a l'impression de descendre dans un monde complètement absurde. Entre Quatre qui attend un homme qui n'en a rien à faire de lui, Heero qui est pire que ce qu'il ne croyait et Trowa qui a des méthodes thérapeutiques on ne peut plus déviantes, il doit être le seul avec Wufei à être normal.

Est-ce que c'est la guerre qui a fait cela ? Ou c'est parce qu'ils étaient comme ça qu'ils ont fait la guerre ?

Duo est de plus en plus perdu, il finit par se demander s'il est normal, lui.

-« Je ne me suis pas fait violer, j'étais consentant, mais j'ai joué le jeu, je l'ai laissé m'attacher… »

-« Epargne-moi les détails ! » Lâche Maxwell un air de dégoût sur le visage.

-« Comme tu veux. Tu l'obsèdes, il pense souvent à toi. Il réussit toujours ce qu'il entreprend et toi, tu restes là comme un échec à ses yeux. Comme pour les viols, je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen, c'est qu'il essaye… »

-« Ca ne va pas la tête ! » Coupe le natté les yeux horrifiés.

-« Cela ne me fait pas plus plaisir de venir te proposer cela. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que quand on fait l'amour et au milieu des Trowa, il y a un Duo. Tu crois que ça ne me blesse pas ? J'y ai bien réfléchi, tu ne dois même pas aimer, ni apprécier. Justement de voir que c'est complètement raté devrait le dégouter. » Expose Barton.

-« Tu es aussi taré que lui. Il t'a bien manipulé pour que tu viennes proposer ça. Sors d'ici ! » Hurle Maxwell en montrant la porte.

-« C'est pour qu'il t'oublie, qu'il puisse passer à autre chose. » Insiste le brun-roux en se levant lentement.

-« Il ne fallait pas l'amener là où je travaille. » Rétorque le natté rouge de colère.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu ici. Je te croyais toujours à Sank à couler des jours heureux avec Relena. » Répond posément Trowa.

Il se déplace le plus lentement possible pour avoir le temps d'exposer tous ses arguments et le faire changer d'avis.

-« Toi peut-être, mais lui je suis persuadé que non. »

-« Je vais chercher une place ailleurs, je ne voudrais pas qu'il te croise par hasard. » Dit Barton en arrivant près de la porte.

-« Trowa ne te voile pas la face, il sait où me trouver, comme tu m'as trouvé. » Affirme le châtain en ouvrant la porte à son invité.

-« J'ai demandé à la réception en arrivant. »

-« Mensonge ! Fous le camp et emmène-le avec toi. Tirez-vous très loin, tiens sur L4, ça serait bien, il y a quelqu'un qui veut de tes nouvelles. » Gronde le natté en lui claquant la porte au visage.

Le châtain s'adosse contre la porte, il se laisse glisser sur le sol. Il a une envie folle de foutre le camp, de mettre de la distance. Seulement, il ne peut pas faire cela à Rudy, il ne veut pas perdre tout ce pourquoi il se bat depuis des années.

Il a sacrifié son couple, sa fille. Il ne fuirait pas, cela voudrait dire qu'Heero a gagné, qu'il l'a terrorisé au point de tout bousiller, il en serait sorti vainqueur, il ne voulait pas lui laisser cette joie.

Maxwell se relève péniblement pour sortir son repas du frigo, il se force à manger. Il a besoin d'énergie pour travailler, s'en remettre également de cette visite et de tout ce que cela implique.

En se glissant dans son lit, il se demande s'il arrivera à dormir. Après plusieurs exercices de respiration, il se sent glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

Quelque chose vient de le tirer de son sommeil. Sans bouger pour ne pas donner sa position, Maxwell regarde l'heure, il est une heure du matin. Les oreilles aux aguets, il patiente un peu. Il n'entend rien, il ferme les yeux pour se laisser reprendre par le sommeil.

Une main se met sur sa bouche, Duo essaye de se redresser. Un coup sur son artère principale au niveau de l'aisselle sous le biceps le laisse sans réaction, il est comme paralysé.

La main se retire de son visage, il ouvre la bouche pour crier puisqu'il ne lui reste que cette solution, un morceau de tissus lui entre dans la bouche alors qu'il sent qu'on lui attache quelque chose derrière la tête. Les gestes de son agresseur sont rapides et dans la pénombre, il le voit se pencher pour ramasser quelque chose près du lit. Il voudrait pouvoir bouger, il force sur ses muscles, ordonne à son corps de se mettre en mouvement, rien n'y fait.

Il voit inexorablement l'ombre mettre sa main sur la sienne et l'attacher au montant du lit. Comment peut-il le faire bouger si facilement alors qu'il n'y arrive pas ?

La panique le gagne de plus en plus quand il sent qu'on lui attache la deuxième main à l'autre montant.

En sentant les mains passer sous son boxer, il hurle mais aucun son n'arrive à franchir la barrière de tissus. Il sait qui est là. Il sait qu'il aurait mieux fait de fuir. Il aurait dû suivre son instinct comme à l'époque de la guerre. L'orgueil n'a jamais été bon conseiller.

Duo avale péniblement sa salive restante, il a un hoquet d'horreur quand il sent une main descendre le long de sa cuisse. Il empêche la bile qui lui remonte de l'estomac de continuer son ascension sinon il va s'étouffer dans son vomi.

Plus les mains descendent le long de sa cuisse, plus il a dur de se contrôler. Ses deux pieds sont maintenant aussi attachés au pied du lit.

Une main remonte le long de sa cuisse, il essaye de fuir le contact. Seulement cette fois ce sont les liens qui l'empêchent de bouger et de se soustraire à la main galeuse qui s'arrête sur son postérieur, le flatte avant qu'un doigt ne s'insinue dans son intimité.

Duo ferme les yeux pour ne pas laisser échapper des larmes. Dans cette position, les bras et les jambes écartées, au milieu de son lit, il sent une forme se coucher à côté de lui, le souffle chaud contre son visage.

-« Chut ! Doucement ! Calme-toi, tu te fais du mal pour rien. »

La voix est chaude et tendre, forçant le natté à ouvrir les yeux.

Couché tout contre lui qui le regarde amoureusement, il y a Heero. Ce dernier a allumé la lampe de chevet pour l'observer.

-« Essaye de te relaxer, comme tout à l'heure en respirant doucement. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Tant que ton corps ne sera pas prêt, je repousserai le moment de ne faire qu'un avec toi. »

Devant l'horreur qu'il entend, en sentant le doigt bouger légèrement, Duo secoue énergiquement la tête. Il ne sera jamais prêt, il ne veut pas de cela. Il ne l'a jamais voulu, ni même imaginé.

-« Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier. Après plusieurs fois, tu finiras par en redemander. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'aimes pas si tu n'as pas essayé. »

Ce n'est pas possible, il n'est même pas à son coup d'essai, à moins qu'il ne croit vraiment avoir violé Trowa.

-« Alors détends-toi et cela se passera bien. »

Non, Duo ne voulait pas que cela se passe bien, il commence à tirer sur les cordes.

-« Chut ! Ne résiste pas, cela ne sert à rien. J'en ai testé des méthodes sur Trowa avant de trouver la bonne. Il a suffi que je lui fasse croire que j'avais le fantasme du viol. Et j'ai pu essayer, les cordes tiendront et ne te blesseront pas immédiatement. Tu auras peut-être des légères marques mais pas directement. » Rassure le métis en lui caressant la joue de sa deuxième main.

Maxwell recule directement son visage le plus loin que sa position lui permet. Cela n'empêche pas Heero de lui sourire et d'avancer à nouveau la main pour lui effleurer la joue.

-« Je t'en demande beaucoup, je sais. » Continue d'une voix calme à la limite du murmure le brun.

Il retire sa main du visage du châtain, les caresses, les gestes de douceur viendront plus tard, une autre fois, même si lui brulait de goûter à nouveau à sa bouche, de pouvoir laisser ses mains courir librement sur le corps musclé et nacré du jeune homme. Il essaye de se calmer, s'il ne veut pas le blesser, il doit y aller patiemment, l'étirer au maximum pour que la pénétration ne laisse pas de lésions et encore il devra le pénétrer en douceur.

Sentant qu'il a de moins en moins de résistance autour de son doigt qu'il bouge sans discontinuer de façon circulaire, Heero l'introduit plus profondément en sondant le regard horrifié de Duo. Qu'est-ce qu'il a envie de lui embrasser le bout du nez pour le câliner, le rassurer ? Cependant, il se retient, il n'a que les mots pour le calmer puisqu'il refuse ses gestes de tendresse.

Maxwell a de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, il aurait voulu hurler, sa respiration s'accélère, la panique se saisit de lui quand il sent le doigt s'enfoncer en lui, le tirailler un peu avant de bouger à nouveau, sortir puis entrer lentement.

Comment Heero peut-il continuer à lui sourire de la sorte ? Il se rend bien compte que ses pensées de haine doivent se marquer sur son visage.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur quand il sent un deuxième doigt entrer en lui et les légers mouvements de ciseaux se faire.

-« J'irai jusqu'à quatre doigts, je ne veux pas te déchirer. Amory n'a pas eu ta chance, sa première fois, deux doigts et je l'ai pris, mais c'était une punition aussi, il n'avait pas à faire ça. »

Duo sent son estomac se soulever en entendant cela. Ce n'est pas possible. Il a mal entendu. Il n'a pas osé violer le jeune garçon après tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu dans sa jeunesse.

-« Doucement, ne t'énerve pas, je n'enlèverai pas le bandeau. Il en a redemandé, tu sais, alors ne va pas le plaindre, c'est lui qui en voulait. »

Maxwell secoue la tête, il est sûr que non. Amory n'en voulait pas, il se souvient que le gamin demandait s'il devait payer son amitié. Il devait avoir l'impression de devoir payer un dû avec Heero. Il payait une part de marché, mais est-ce que Heero le sait, le ressent comme ça ? Ou alors il est persuadé qu'Amory voulait du sexe et qu'il se servait de ce marché pour l'obtenir.

Il faudra qu'il en discute avec le jeune. Cela n'allait pas être évident d'aborder le sujet. Le mieux serait d'attendre Pâques, il ne va pas faire cela par mail, il ne serait même pas là pour le soutenir, le réconforter.

-« Tu vois quand tu te détends, on avance plus vite. » Dit Yuy en enfonçant plus profondément les deux doigts.

Maxwell le fusille du regard, arrachant un nouveau sourire au métis qui cette fois ne résiste pas à l'envie de l'embrasser sur le nez.

-« Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'ai envie de ne faire qu'un avec toi. Ca date du premier massage que tu m'as fait. »

Le natté déglutit et écarquille encore plus les yeux d'horreur.

-« Oui, je sais, c'est vieux mais tu as toujours été si gentil avec moi. Tu n'attendais rien de moi, ça m'a semblé si étrange. Même Trowa, il est venu me sortir de l'asile pour une raison, il voulait mon cul, que je l'aime. Je suppose qu'il est venu te voir. »

Le châtain affirme de la tête, alors qu'il sent les deux doigts se retirer de son corps, seulement rapidement il y a une autre intrusion même si moins profonde.

-« Il n'aura pas trainé depuis que je t'ai montré. Tu dois avoir refusé la proposition qu'on fasse l'amour à deux ou à trois, je ne sais pas s'il a tout compris à mes désirs. Il a fallu que je me décide à venir te voir plus tôt. Il veut partir d'ici. Il cherche une autre place mais on aura le temps d'apprendre à s'aimer. Il suffit que je sabote ses offres d'emploi. On ne l'engagera pas ailleurs avant que je ne le décide et il partira seul. » Affirme le métis.

Plus Duo l'entend parler, plus il prend peur. Heero est fou à lier et déterminé à obtenir quelque chose qu'il ne peut obtenir.

Comment est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? A l'entendre ceci n'est que les prémices d'une longue série.

Il ne veut pas subir tout cela à plusieurs reprises. Il a l'impression qu'on le souille, d'être un morceau de viande incapable de choisir et il a horreur de cela. Il ne va pas le garder attaché de cette façon et abuser de lui jour après jour, ce n'est pas possible !

Rudy, Magali et les autres vont s'inquiéter et viendront à son secours. Il doit avoir une faille dans le plan du métis qu'il pourrait tirer à son profit.

-« J'ai vu en entrant que tu avais ressorti la photo de Hilde et de Camille que je t'avais faite. Tu ne les as pas trouvées à Gemlik ? Sûrement que non, sinon la photo aurait disparue ou elles seraient là. » Sourit Heero en enfonçant plus profondément ses trois doigts.

Duo hoquette de surprise, une des tactiques du métis s'est d'occuper son esprit pour pouvoir profiter de son relâchement pour aller plus loin.

Quatre et Trowa peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, Heero le traque depuis un moment comme ses proches et ceux qu'il aime.

-« Elles ont été à Gemlik ! » Affirme le brun.

Maxwell dévisage Heero, cherche à lire dans son regard ses plans. Puis il ferme les yeux en sentant les doigts se retirer pour revenir plus nombreux. S'il ne trouve pas rapidement une idée, bientôt ce n'est plus des doigts qu'il aura en lui.

Seulement, il est pris au piège, dans les mains d'un fou. Duo s'en veut de ne pas avoir suivi son idée et porter plainte quand il en a eu la possibilité. Il aurait dû se porter partie civile, dire qu'il n'était pas satisfait par le jugement. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas écouter Relena. Il est le seul responsable de son malheur actuel. Comme toujours, il a fait des mauvais choix qui entrainent la situation actuelle.

Quitter L2, accepter la place chez Relena, tout cela s'étaient ses choix et il n'en serait pas là. Une larme coule des yeux du natté, résigné à subir sa punition pour les actes qu'il a fait.

La main d'Heero vient essuyer sa joue, un baiser se dépose sur son nez. Alors qu'il ouvre les yeux, Maxwell sent les doigts s'enfoncer dans son intimité.

Comment est-ce que le visage de son bourreau peut refléter la compassion alors qu'il continue à le persécuter ?

C'est au-delà de l'entendement pour le natté. Ce dernier est surpris en sentant les doigts se retirer et surtout en voyant Heero se relever.

Le châtain redresse la tête, le cœur rempli d'espoir. S'il avait pleuré plus tôt, Heero aurait-il abandonné ses projets plus rapidement ?

Mais c'est avec horreur qu'il le voit sortir un préservatif et l'installer sur son sexe tendu. Le brun prend le deuxième coussin pour le glisser sous le bas ventre du prisonnier.

-« Je ne tiens pas à laisser des traces de mon passage. » Dit tendrement le brun en venant s'installer entre les cuisses du châtain.

Ce dernier secoue la tête, les yeux complètement paniqués. Dans un dernier sursaut, il essaye de se dégager en gesticulant. La main de Yuy lui écrase les reins sur le coussin.

Le sexe du brun vient remplacer les doigts qu'il a retiré, il y a moins d'une minute. Duo sent la poussée constante se faire et à chaque mouvement qu'il fait la verge du métis s'enfonce plus en plus.

La deuxième main d'Heero lui caresse le flanc pour essayer de l'apaiser, déclenchant d'autres mouvements de rejet qui aident à la progression du corps intrus dans son intimité. Maxwell sent son estomac se retourner quand Heero vient se coucher sur son dos pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Ses mains caressent maintenant son bas-ventre.

Tout son corps refuse cet acte en tremblant de dégoût, de rage, d'horreur.

-« Chut ! Chut, calme-toi, je sais ce que tu ressens à ce moment mais le plus dur est fait. » Rassure Yuy d'une voix douce.

Maxwell secoue la tête de dépit.

-« Si je sais ce que tu ressens mais plus tu te rebelleras, plus ça durera et moins tu auras du plaisir. Essayer de me repousser ne sert à rien, tu le sais très bien, tu es trop intelligent pour croire encore que tu puisses trouver une échappatoire, alors détends-toi et profite. » Susurre le brun.

D'une main, il lui caresse les bourses tout en jouant de l'autre avec la verge inanimée du natté.

Le métis se retire un rien pour s'enfoncer à nouveau. Il essaye de ne pas faire des mouvements trop brusques, il sent Duo tellement étroit, il ne faudrait pas qu'il le blesse.

Maxwell a l'impression que son calvaire dure depuis des heures quand Heero commence à accentuer ses va-et-vient, à avoir la respiration qui s'accélère. Les mains du brun courent sur son corps. Duo voudrait que tout cela cesse, il se sent de plus en plus sale. Chaque centimètres de sa peau devra être récuré pour ôter cette sensation désagréable qu'il a d'être trainé dans la boue, qu'il est devenu un être immonde, indigne d'être aimé. Il y a un moment que son corps est secoué par il ne sait plus trop quoi.

Le natté se sent légèrement soulagé quand Heero se redresse un rien et ne l'écrase plus de son poids. Il a certainement joui et il va se retirer, ce sera fini.

Son espoir vole en éclat mais combien de temps tout cela va-t-il encore durer. Il y a maintenant deux, trois coups de bassin plus puissants qui lui arrachent un gémissement de douleur étouffé par son bâillon.

Heero se laisse retomber sur lui, lui embrasse le cou, lui caresse la verge toujours aussi molle.

-« Tu aurais dû te laisser aller. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu m'écouteras et je ne serai pas le seul à jouir. »

Duo ravale les larmes qui montent à ses yeux à la perspective de devoir revivre cela. Non, il ne le laisserait pas faire. Cette fois, il sera prêt à le repousser, il ne le laissera pas recommencer.

Seulement là à l'instant, il ne souhaite qu'une chose qu'il sorte de son corps, qu'il arrête de l'embrasser comme s'ils avaient fait l'amour.

-« Tu verras la prochaine fois, ça sera mieux. A la troisième fois, Amory se branlait, il était plus sage que toi. Il acceptait sa punition. Je n'ai jamais dû l'attacher. Il a ressenti plus vite du plaisir, après c'est lui qui venait me demander pour que je le baise. Nous arriverons à ça, crois-moi. » Chuchote le brun en faisant encore de léger mouvements de va-et-vient.

Maxwell avait oublié un moment que l'adolescent avait subi ça. Heero devait mentir, on ne pouvait pas apprécier un tel acte.

-« Je reviendrai demain. » Dit le brun en se retirant.

Il s'accroupit à la hauteur du visage du natté qu'il caresse doucement. Il vient l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur le nez avant de se redresser pour ôter le préservatif qu'il glisse noué dans son sac, il se rhabille lentement en lui souriant.

Enfin prêt Heero s'assied sur le lit, il redonne un coup sur une artère au niveau de l'aisselle. Duo sent son corps ne plus lui répondre. Rapidement, Heero détache les quatre liens, ôte le bâillon, jette le tout dans son sac et s'en va d'un pas rapide mais silencieusement.

Maxwell essaye de se lever sans succès, tout comme crier à croire que tous ses muscles ne lui répondent plus.

En voyant la porte de refermer, il réalise que depuis le début, Yuy a été nu dans la pièce. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ?

Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourt l'échine. Il sent son estomac se soulever à nouveau. Il pousse sur ses bras, se relève enfin pour se précipiter au-dessus de son évier pour vomir tout ce qu'il a dans l'estomac.

En se redressant, il part vers sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires de douche et des vêtements. Il veut se sentir propre, il veut ne plus sentir le corps d'Heero sur le sien, dans le sien.

Rien que d'y penser, il sent son estomac se soulever à nouveau, il repart au-dessus de l'évier pour expulser de la bille.

Il doit arrêter Heero, on ne peut pas laisser un être aussi immonde dans la nature. Duo repart vers sa chambre pour ramasser ce qu'il vient de laisser tomber. Avec tout, il va jusqu'aux douches communes et allume l'eau, il met un pied dans le bac de la cuvette de la douche et puis recule.

Il ne doit pas se laver. Il doit aller porter plainte. Avec des larmes aux yeux, il coupe l'eau et commence à s'habiller avec des gestes lents. Puis il sort de l'espace de son bungalow pour se rendre dans celui de Rudy. Il frappe à la porte de l'appartement de son supérieur.

Maxwell doit frapper plusieurs fois avant que l'homme n'ouvre la porte.

-« Duo ! Il est 2h30 du matin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es tout pâle. »

-« Je viens de me faire violer. » Murmure-t-il sans oser regarder son supérieur.

Comme il n'a pas de réponse, le châtain redresse un rien la tête, il lit l'incompréhension dans son regard.

-« Heero ! » Lâche-t-il avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux.

-« Viens, entre. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'un homme t'avait violé. J'ai pensé à une femme pour moi, ça devenait très étrange. » S'excuse Rudy en le tirant à l'intérieur.

-« J'aimerai ta voiture pour me rendre à l'hôpital et porter plainte. »

-« Oui, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » Demande l'homme en se rendant au buffet.

-« Non, ça ira, j'espère être de retour… »

-« Duo, ne te tracasse pas pour ton service, je le ferai. » Coupe Rudy en lui mettant les clefs en main.

-« Merci. »

-« Tu es sorti ? »

-« Non, c'est lui qui s'est introduit dans ma chambre. » Murmure le natté.

-« Prends ton temps. »

Ce n'est pas qu'il avait envie de le faire, il devait le faire.

A Suivre…


	20. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Relena, Pagan, Wufei, Heero, Trowa.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

Maxwell roule comme un automate jusqu'à l'hôpital, il se présente aux urgences où il explique son cas le plus bas possible. Cette fois, il précise bien que c'est un homme qui a commis le viol.

-« Installez-vous dans la salle d'attente, on va venir vous chercher. » Dit la préposée.

Puis elle décroche le téléphone.

Dans les cinq minutes, une doctoresse vient chercher Duo.

-« La police a été prévenue. Je vais m'occuper de constater s'il y a eu violence ou pas. C'est nécessaire pour agrémenter votre dossier de plainte. » Explique-t-elle en l'accompagnant dans une salle d'examen.

Le natté acquiesce.

-« Il y a eu sodomie ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Oui. » Murmure-t-il après avoir avalé sa salive.

-« Déshabillez-vous et puis vous vous coucherez sur le côté sur la table d'examen. »

-« Je peux garder ma chemise ? »

-« Bien sûr. »

Pendant que Maxwell ôte son pantalon, la jeune femme prend les coordonnées de son patient d'après sa carte de soin qu'il a remise à l'accueil.

La femme met un gant et vérifie l'anus du natté.

-« Il n'y a pas de lésion extérieure. Je vais introduire une caméra pour regarder s'il vous a blessé à l'intérieur. Mais en première constatation, le rapport a eu lieu sans violence. » Dit-elle.

-« Je n'étais pas consentant et attaché au lit. Il a eu le temps de me préparer. » S'indigne le châtain.

La doctoresse regarde les jambes de Duo jusqu'aux chevilles, elle revient aux poignets qu'elle examine également.

-« Il n'y a aucune marque. J'espère pour vous qu'il n'a pas utilisé un préservatif. »

-« Si. » Murmure Duo dépité de réaliser qu'il n'est pas pris au sérieux.

-« Je vais quand même utiliser la caméra. Il y a ce médicament à prendre pour relâcher votre corps. Il y a combien de temps que c'est arrivé ? » Demande-t-elle en préparant son matériel.

Duo regarde l'horloge.

-« Une grosse heure qu'il est parti. »

On frappe à la porte, la dame de l'accueil passe la tête.

-« La police est arrivée. » Signale-t-elle.

-« Je finis l'examen et ils peuvent entrer. »

Duo essaye de rester calme quand il sent la caméra entrer en lui. Il a l'impression d'être projeté deux heures en arrière. Pour ne pas se relever et partir en courant, il se dit que ce qu'il fait là, maintenant, est nécessaire. Il fallait qu'on arrête Heero pour qu'il ne puisse plus recommencer, sur lui, sur Amory ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Yuy n'a pas l'air de quelqu'un qui sait que ce qu'il fait est interdit. En un sens, si, il est conscient de devoir se cacher mais c'est comme s'il était au-dessus des lois. Et il faut qu'il comprenne que tout n'est pas permis dans la vie, et tant qu'il restera impuni pour ses actes, il n'en prendra pas réellement conscience.

C'est pour toutes ses raisons que Duo accepte d'avoir l'impression de subir un deuxième viol en se faisant examiner par ce médecin.

-« Il n'y a pas de lésions internes. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. » Dit-elle en rangeant ses ustensiles.

Maxwell se sent vraiment déprimé en passant son boxer. Il a la sensation que la doctoresse ne le croit pas. Dès qu'il a passé son pantalon, la jeune femme va chercher les policiers afin qu'ils prennent leur déposition.

-« Si vous permettez, nous allons commencer par le médecin qu'elle puisse reprendre sa fonction. »

Assis sur la table d'examen, le natté accepte d'un hochement de tête. Il sent encore un peu les effets du décontractant et préfère ne pas se mettre debout.

Après avoir pris les coordonnées de la doctoresse, les policiers attaquent le vif du sujet.

-« Vos constatations ? »

-« Il y a eu rapport sexuel, c'est certain. Mais je n'ai constaté aucune lésion, ni aucune trace de coups ou de blessures au niveau des chevilles, des poignets. »

Duo respire à grandes goulées pour ne pas exploser et intervient.

-« Il m'a frappé à deux reprises. » Dit-il en ôtant sa chemise et en montrant l'endroit.

Un des deux policiers prend la marque en photo, mais rien ne prouve qu'elle a été faite par l'agresseur.

Comme ils arrivent à la fin de l'interrogatoire, le policier qui a pris des notes tourne l'ordinateur vers la doctoresse pour qu'elle puisse relire sa déposition et la signer sur l'écran comme on lui demande.

-« Merci. » Dit l'autre policier au médecin avant de commencer à interroger Duo. « Vous connaissez votre agresseur ? »

-« Heero Yuy. »

-« Expliquez nous le déroulement. » Dit le policier qui prend des notes après avoir ouvert un deuxième fichier sur son ordinateur.

Lentement, Maxwell raconte tout depuis le début, depuis que Heero l'a immobilisé et attaché au lit. Il raconte les gestes, pas toujours toutes les paroles qu'il lui a dit, surtout quand cela touche Amory, il veut espérer que c'est un mensonge pour le distraire de ce qu'il lui faisait.

Arrivé à la fin, le policier relit avec le natté la déposition et tend l'ordinateur pour qu'il le signe.

-« Bien, nous allons interroger Monsieur Yuy dès que l'heure sera descente. Nous reprendrons contact avec vous au Sauna Club, prochainement. »

Maxwell ne peut que penser qu'à ses yeux, on montre bien trop de respect à Heero, qu'on ne le considère pas comme un criminel. L'appartement du métis ne sera sûrement pas fouillé.

Il est presque cinq heures du matin quand Duo rentre au Sauna Club. Il dépose la voiture de Rudy à son emplacement, seulement il n'y a pas de lumière chez l'homme. Il aurait eu envie d'une oreille compatissante, il a vraiment la sensation qu'on ne le croit pas, qu'il a inventé l'histoire. Les policiers ont aussi regardé ses poignets et ses chevilles, comme sa bouche sans trouver rien de suspect. Un des deux a émis l'hypothèse que les coups soient encore internes ou trop récents pour être sortis.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Maxwell est dégoûté en voyant son lit. Il arrache les couvertures et les draps pour les mettre dans le sac à laver. Il refait son lit avec ses draps de réserve. Il les portera à la buanderie dès qu'elle ouvrira.

Il est maintenant 5h30 du matin, cela ne sert plus à rien de se recoucher. Autant se faire une bonne tasse de café et un déjeuner copieux, seulement avant tout, il va prendre une douche et s'astiquer dans tous les recoins. Il veut ôter l'odeur d'Heero qu'il a encore l'impression d'avoir sur lui.

Ses vêtements vont rejoindre les draps dans le sac de la buanderie. Il sait que ce n'est pas le jour, seulement il demandera à Magali de faire une exception.

Malgré qu'il soit resté une demi-heure sous la douche à se frotter, se savonner, tout son bidon de gel douche y est passé, Maxwell ne se sent pas plus propre. Il a en plus la sensation que c'est marqué sur son visage.

Déjeuner n'est pas évident non plus, il doit se forcer à avaler son pain brioché. Par contre le café passe tout seul, seulement ce n'est pas ce qui va le faire tenir une demi-journée de travail.

Il espère qu'il ne va pas devoir rester dans la salle d'attente à ressasser ce qu'il vient de vivre.

µµµ

Rudy a été bon avec le natté, il a eu droit à deux clients sur la matinée. Il l'a aussi chargé de vérifier les chariots. A midi, il lui a proposé de venir manger avec lui, ce que Duo s'est empressé d'accepter.

Il est heureux de constater que son ami ne lui pose pas des questions sur la véracité de ce qui lui est arrivé, seulement sur les suites de l'histoire.

-« La police a dit qu'elle repassera, j'attends. » Avoue le châtain.

-« Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait dit à demain. »

-« Oui, je sais, ça me stresse. J'espère qu'on va l'arrêter directement que je puisse dormir. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Duo, viens dormir dans mon appartement. Tu ne vas pas prendre ce risque là ! » S'exclame Rudy.

-« Ca ne te dérange pas ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Bien sûr que non, sinon je ne te l'aurai pas proposé. » Rassure Rudy en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras du châtain.

-« Merci. » Lâche Maxwell.

Il a les yeux qui se remplissent de larmes, depuis cette nuit, c'est la première marque de soutien qu'il a l'impression de recevoir.

µµµ

Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, Rudy vient frapper à la porte où Maxwell prodigue un massage aux huiles essentielles.

-« Excuse-moi, Duo, tu es demandé dans mon bureau. » Murmure l'homme en venant prendre la place du natté.

Il ne veut pas briser l'atmosphère sereine de la pièce. Rudy avait pensé que faire ce type de massage calmerait aussi le jeune homme.

-« J'en suis à la moitié. » Répond le châtain en allant se laver les mains à l'évier.

Puis il se rend au bureau de Rudy où deux policiers qu'il ne connait pas l'attendent avec Trowa. Maxwell le dévisage pour essayer de comprendre sa présence, seulement rien ne passe sur son visage.

-« Nous avons été interroger, suite à votre plainte, Monsieur Yuy, Monsieur Barton était présent. » Expose un des deux hommes. « Ils ont été tous les deux très surpris par vos accusations. »

-« Votre avocat pourra avoir accès aux interrogatoires. » Précise le deuxième.

-« Monsieur Barton, nous a signalé que vous aviez déjà eu des altercations avec Monsieur Yuy. Il se demandait si vous n'aviez pas monté toute cette affaire pour lui faire quitter la région. Vous y auriez pensé après qu'il vous a prévenu de leur présence dans le coin hier. » Reprend le premier agent.

Le natté ouvre la bouche d'étonnement avant de se ressaisir.

-« Vous voulez dire qu'on m'accuse de fausse accusation ? » Lâche écœuré Maxwell.

-« Duo, Heero a dormi avec moi toute la nuit. Est-ce que tu crois que je n'aurai pas remarqué s'il était parti pendant trois heures ? » Interroge Trowa.

Le natté secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas possible comment est-ce que la situation a pu se retourner comme cela. Il a l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds, il est en train de tomber dans un trou sans fond.

-« Vous croyiez que Monsieur Yuy peut-être sorti sans que Monsieur Barton s'en rende compte ? » Insiste un des policiers.

Maxwell se sent le dos au mur.

-« Il est venu, mais je ne sais pas comment il a fait. » Rétorque-t-il.

-« Duo, tu ne réponds pas à la question. Est-ce que tu crois que je n'aurai pas remarqué son absence ? » Insiste le brun-roux.

-« Non. » Murmure Maxwell.

-« Vous retirez votre plainte ? » Demande le deuxième agent.

-« Non ! » Hurle Duo.

-« Il va nous falloir plus de preuves pour accuser Monsieur Yuy. » Relève le premier.

Maxwell a envie de crier qu'il ne sait pas en fabriquer quand il se rappelle.

-« Il avait un sac avec des cordes et un bâillon. »

-« Monsieur Barton nous l'a montré directement à la lecture de votre déposition, en nous expliquant que c'était pour leur jeu personnel. » Affirme un des deux agents.

-« Vous allez le laisser en liberté ! » Réalise Duo.

-« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est innocent. » Répond le deuxième policier.

-« Trowa ! » Supplie Maxwell, le regard implorant.

-« Duo, j'ai difficile de croire à cette histoire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu lui en veux autant. » Répond Barton.

-« Trowa, j'ai horreur du mensonge. Je ne mens jamais ! Pourquoi… » Commence le natté.

-« Duo, tu te mens à toi-même en disant que tu ne mens jamais. Rien qu'en infiltration scolaire, tu mentais » Rappelle cinglant le brun-roux.

Le châtain se laisse tomber assis sur le bureau de Rudy dans son dos. C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller.

Les policiers lui disent au revoir et suivent Trowa qui s'en va.

Duo ne saurait dire combien de temps il reste là sans bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Fuir ? Il se demande si cela servirait à quelque chose, à moins de changer d'identité, il le retrouverait toujours. Il ne peut pas vivre dans la crainte non plus. Il doit prouver qu'il ne ment pas.

Mais comment ?

Un haut le cœur le reprend en réalisant qu'il devra l'affronter et que l'issue pourrait ne pas lui plaire.

Maxwell secoue la tête, non cela ce n'est pas envisageable. Une main se met sur son avant-bras, de suite Duo l'ôte et regarde qui ose le toucher.

Rudy a le cœur qui se serre en voyant la panique dans les yeux indigo.

-« Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié de reprendre ma place. » Lâche le natté.

Puis il écarquille les yeux en constatant que la journée de travail est finie. Il est resté trois heures dans ce bureau sans bouger.

-« Cela ne s'est pas bien passé ? » Demande Rudy.

-« Non, pas du tout. On m'a accusé d'avoir tout inventé. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Je suis désolé Duo. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« Tu peux rester dans mon appartement en tout cas, tant qu'il ne s'est pas lassé. » Propose l'homme compatissant.

-« Rudy, tu ne le connais pas comme moi. Il est déterminé, il ne lâchera pas, je ne peux pas passer ma vie avec quelqu'un à côté de moi pour me protéger, ce n'est pas une vie ! » S'exclame Maxwell.

-« D'accord mais prends le temps de réfléchir. » Implore l'homme en l'emmenant vers son appartement.

C'est l'heure des loisirs, autant lui changer les idées en préparant le repas qu'ils sont allés chercher tout à l'heure.

Durant tout le trajet, Maxwell réfléchit, il ne réagit presque pas quand Rudy l'installe à la table de la pièce principale. Juste après il commence à s'activer.

Tout d'un coup le natté lâche d'une petite voix.

-« Je crois que je vais devoir l'obliger à faire une erreur, le prendre sur le fait. La police a dit qu'il fallait que j'apporte des preuves. » Précise-t-il.

-« Ce n'est pas à toi de faire cela ! » S'indigne Rudy.

-« Et qui va le faire sinon ? Rudy, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à des gens que j'aime parce que je me débine ou que je lui résiste longtemps. »

-« Duo, là tu deviens fou ! » Lâche l'homme en déposant une tasse de café devant le jeune homme.

-« Rudy, il m'a dit qu'il avait abusé d'Amory. C'est peut-être faux, il a bien vu que ça me touchait. Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse lui faire du mal. » Plaide Maxwell.

-« Amory, c'est le gamin des grandes vacances ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Oui. »

-« Tu lui as demandé confirmation ? » Questionne Rudy en remettant de l'eau chauffer.

Il a l'intention de faire des soupes minute avec le buffet de midi et des sandwichs.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Si c'est vrai, il n'y aura personne pour le soutenir. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Et si c'est faux, comment est-ce que je vais devoir justifier ma demande ? Non, je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache, surtout pas lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il penserait ? Que je suis pas digne de confiance. »

-« Duo, si c'est vrai, il va pouvoir dire que tu n'es pas un menteur. »

-« Et on va dire que je l'ai obligé à mentir pour avoir des preuves. » Lâche Maxwell.

-« Duo ! » S'exclame Rudy.

-« Plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis qu'il me faut une preuve irréfutable comme un enregistrement. »

-« Duo, tu vas accepter qu'il abuse de toi pour avoir une preuve ! » S'estomaque l'homme en déposant le tout devant le natté.

-« Est-ce que tu vois une autre solution ? Moi pas ! J'ai beau retourner le problème dans ma tête, je ne vois pas. Je ne peux pas vivre dans la peur en surveillant tout le monde, en n'osant plus sortir et de me retrouver seul. Je dois faire quelque chose parce que personne ne le fera. »

-« Dommage qu'il n'y a pas des caméras dans la partie des employés. » Soupire Rudy.

-« Je sais, j'y ai pensé. Mais ça me donne une idée. »

-« Dis-moi que c'est une idée raisonnable. » Espère l'homme en mordant dans son sandwich.

-« J'ai un programme d'enregistrement sur mon portable. Je vais enregistrer tout et l'amener à la police. » Explique presque fébrile Maxwell.

Il prend un sandwich et remplit son assiette, il vient de retrouver l'appétit.

-« Tu es sûr de t'être fait violer ? »

Devant les yeux horrifiés du châtain, Rudy s'explique.

-« Excuse-moi, à ta place je chercherai un moyen de fuir, pas de le coincer, ça me semble si dément. »

-« Je te le redis, si je le laisse faire, je n'en sortirai jamais, il reviendra à la charge tant que je lui résisterai, il souhaitera recommencer avec moi, il aura envie de moi. »

-« Si tu viens avec des preuves comme celle-là, et que tu l'as laissé faire pour l'obtenir, c'est ce qu'on pourrait t'accuser d'avoir fait exprès, que tu joues au viol. » Insiste Rudy.

-« Je n'y avais pas pensé mais si je peux le coincer dans ma chambre, sans qu'il me touche. Rudy, je ne vais pas attendre sans rien faire, je vais essayer de le maitriser. Le simple fait qu'il est là serait une preuve que je n'ai pas menti puisqu'il a dit à la police qu'il n'avait pas quitté son lit. » Expose plus précisément le natté.

-« Je trouve que tu prends beaucoup de risques. Si tu mettais une caméra de surveillance dans ton appartement et que tu restais dans le mien ? » Propose Rudy en portant sa soupe à la bouche.

-« C'est tentant mais il va la repérer à mon avis. Il savait que ma femme et ma fille avaient été à Gemlik. J'espère qu'il ne leur a pas fait du mal puisqu'elles ne sont nulle part. » Soupire Maxwell en déposant son sandwich.

Il n'y a mordu qu'une fois seulement il n'a plus faim à nouveau.

-« Duo, tu dois voir le monde en noir, je trouve que tu lui donnes des drôles de capacités. » Lâche l'homme en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras du natté.

-« Rudy, Heero, Quatre et moi avons été des pilotes de Gundam. C'est Heero qui a empêché le morceau du Libra de s'abattre sur la Terre. C'est lui qui a délivré Mademoiselle Peacecraft en détruisant le dôme de protection. Il faut que ça reste entre nous. » Supplie Duo.

L'homme reste à le dévisager de façon incrédule puis son regard s'illumine.

-« C'est pour ça que le Général Une te voulait comme masseur ? C'est de là que tu connaissais l'ambassadrice des affaires étrangères. C'est pour ça que tu es si intéressé à la politique ! »

-« Oui, Rudy, le Général Une aurait aimé m'avoir dans les Preventers, je n'en avais plus la vocation. »

-« Tu pilotais lequel ? » Questionne l'homme.

-« Le DeathScythe, celui à la faux. » Ajoute Maxwell en le voyant plisser des paupières.

-« L'homme avec les policiers ? »

-« Un pilote de Gundam aussi. » Admet Duo.

Maintenant qu'il lui a dit le début, il peut tout lâcher, cela le soulage aussi de ne plus avoir cette partie de sa vie cachée pour son ami, qui par bien des traits de caractères lui rappelle le Père Maxwell.

-« Il en manque un. » Réalise Rudy.

-« L'actuel garde du corps de Mademoiselle Peacecraft. » Avoue le natté.

Il reprend son sandwich, il doit prendre des forces pour ce soir.

-« Tu vas vraiment le faire ? »

-« Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Tu as entendu parler de l'attentat contre Relena en août l'année passée ? » Demande le châtain après avoir avalé.

-« Oui, même si l'affaire a été étouffée, des images sont passées. Les caméras les plus éloignées n'ont pas été retrouvées avant qu'on ne baisse le rideau sur la scène du drame. On n'a jamais su qui avait fait le coup d'Etat. Il n'a pas été revendiqué. » Se rappelle Rudy.

-« Le coupable a été trouvé mais l'identité cachée, c'était Heero pour essayer d'éliminer ma maitresse et me récupérer. » Avoue honteusement le natté.

-« En ayant toutes les pièces du dossier en main, je commence à mieux comprendre tes raisons. »

-« Un moment je me suis senti coupable, il m'a dit que son envie avait débutée quand je l'ai massé à l'époque où il est venu ici. C'est moi qui ai insisté pour le masser pour essayer de le détendre. »

-« Ton engagement là-bas n'aurait pas été aussi anodin que ça ! » S'exclame Rudy.

-« Ca il l'a dit aussi. Rudy, je veux pouvoir circuler librement. Je veux me coucher sans avoir peur. Je veux… »

-« J'ai compris, même si je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec la méthode. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre dans ton lit ? » Interroge Rudy.

Il est toujours à la recherche d'une autre solution où le jeune homme ne risquerait rien.

-« Je ne crois pas qu'il le violerait, mais est-ce qu'il le laisserait en vie ? J'ai un doute. Je sais ce que je risque, mais sûrement pas la mort. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Tu as pris ta décision ? »

-« J'ai pris une décision contraint et forcé comme j'en ai pris plusieurs dans ma vie. Rudy, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours fait le bon choix dans ces cas là, qu'il y a eu beaucoup de souffrance après, mais comme pour les autres fois même avec le recul, je n'en ai pas vu d'autre. » Dit Maxwell en repensant à sa vie.

Il y a eu la fois où il a volé le camion et les représailles sur l'Eglise Maxwell, il y a eu aussi son intégration forcée à l'opération météore, grâce à cela il a eu pendant un temps un logement au-dessus de sa tête, de la nourriture décente dans une assiette, il y a eu également sa rencontre avec Hilde.

Quels autres choix avait-il eu à l'époque ? Aucun, comme aujourd'hui, il espère juste s'en sortir grandi et avec un avenir meilleur comme à chaque fois.

C'est dans le silence qu'ils finissent leur repas. Après avoir serré son ami sur son cœur, Duo rentre dans son appartement. C'est la première fois qu'il y revient depuis sa douche et la vue de son lit lui arrache toujours des airs de dégoûts. Il aurait bien envie de changer la disposition de sa chambre pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être dans la même pièce. Seulement, elle est tellement petite que c'est difficile de la meubler différemment et puis il n'a pas le temps. Il doit réfléchir à comment installer son ordinateur, pas trop loin de la scène du crime puisque Heero ne parle pas fort, mais surtout il doit le planquer pour que Heero ne le voit pas.

Après avoir retrouvé le programme dans son portable, Duo se trouve devant un autre problème, s'il a la mémoire suffisante pour le laisser tourner au moment où il va se mettre au lit, il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe à court de batterie.

Maxwell branche l'ordinateur sur secteur et essaye de le camoufler dans sa table de nuit, mais ce dernier est trop imposant pour y être masqué sans attirer l'attention. Au bout de cinq minutes et plusieurs essais, la seule place disponible c'est sous le lit, on voit bien le câble, quoi qu'il croit que c'est surtout parce qu'il le sait.

Soulagé d'avoir trouvé une solution, Duo se rend à la salle de bain et se prépare pour la nuit. Une longue nuit où il n'est pas certain qu'il va savoir dormir. Il allume l'ordinateur, vérifie qu'il ne se coupera pas et ne se mettra pas en veille. Il diminue la luminosité de son écran et le glisse sous son lit avant de s'y coucher.

A Suivre…


	21. Chapitre 21

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Relena, Pagan, Wufei, Quatre.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Attention dans ce chapitre il y a des scènes qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité des jeunes.**

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

Maxwell ferme les yeux pour donner l'impression qu'il dort et se concentre sur les bruits aux alentours. Est-ce que c'est sa nuit blanche qui a eu raison de lui ? Il n'en sait rien. Il n'a pas l'impression de s'être endormi pourtant. Ce qui le réveille, c'est de se faire enfoncer un bâillon dans la bouche.

Le temps qu'il se ressaisisse, il sent à nouveau un coup se faire sous l'aisselle.

En moins de deux minutes, il a les mains ligotées au lit, alors que les mains calleuses passent sous l'élastique du boxer et du pantalon de pyjama. Il se doutait que cette protection supplémentaire ne l'arrêterait pas longtemps, seulement il avait espéré avoir le temps qu'il lui ôte le dessus pour récupérer l'usage de son corps. Il ne pensait pas qu'il lui laisserait. Il avait trop apprécié le caresser pendant l'acte pour lui laisser.

Une fois de plus, il a mal jugé son adversaire et le temps qu'il aurait eu pour lui tenir tête.

Il récupère l'usage de son corps après être complètement entravé comme la veille. Il sent le postérieur dénudé de Yuy s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, ses mains calleuses lui remonter le dessus du pyjama pour le passer au-dessus de sa tête, à la fin de ce geste, il allume la lampe de chevet.

Puis il redescend les mains vers ses reins. La bouche du brun vient l'embrasser dans le cou, les omoplates. Maxwell se dandine pour essayer de se soustraire à cette torture. Le dégoût et les nausées le reprennent. Tant d'attentions lui font monter la bile dans la gorge quand le métis arrive avec sa bouche à la naissance des reins.

Heero descend de ses cuisses pour se coucher à côté de lui. Duo s'étonne de sentir déjà un doigt dans son intimité. Il ne sait pas à quel moment, il l'a introduit.

Le brun le regarde tendrement.

-« J'ai voulu te réchauffer un peu mais tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier. » Dit-il.

Duo secoue la tête.

-« Tu as vraiment cru qu'un morceau de tissu te protégerait ? Qu'on ne ferait pas l'amour ? Pourtant je t'avais dit que je reviendrai. Ce n'est pas gentil d'avoir été prévenir la police. » Continue Yuy en bougeant le doigt dans son intimité.

Maxwell est partagé dans ses sentiments. Il est heureux de l'entendre tout déballer et dégoûté de se rendre compte qu'il n'échappera pas à son bourreau une nouvelle fois.

On ne pourra même pas l'accuser d'orienter la discussion, il raconte tout totalement seul. Pourtant chaque doigt supplémentaire lui arrache un haut le cœur.

Duo essaye de se détacher de ce qu'on lui fait comme à l'époque des tortures. Son esprit part auprès de Hilde à l'époque où il était heureux, avant qu'il ne sache qu'elle ne l'accompagnerait pas sur Terre. Parce que Camille, il l'a aimée dans le ventre de sa mère, même s'il ne l'a jamais montré. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être expansif au-delà d'un simple geste.

Une douleur plus vive le tire de ses rêveries. Le sexe d'Heero commençant son entrée. Il a l'impression que cela a été beaucoup plus vite qu'hier, d'un autre côté, il a cessé de lutter sachant que cela ne servait à rien.

Seulement cette sensation est pire que le reste. Sentir les mains d'Heero le caresser, la respiration s'accélérer, les baisers sur son cou, sur ses joues dès qu'il tourne la tête, le brun vient de l'autre côté.

C'est pire que les tortures d'Oz, il préfèrerait le fouet à cela.

Le rythme s'accélère jusqu'au moment où le métis s'écrase sur lui satisfait. Duo réalise que ce moment est encore pire, il voudrait qu'il se retire rapidement et non toute cette tendresse excessive. Pourtant avec Hilde, il aimait ces moments d'intimité, comme avec Relena.

Yuy s'extrait enfin de son corps. Duo le voit retirer le préservatif, faire le nœud et le jeter dans le sac. Il remet son boxer et son short, il vient s'asseoir sur le lit.

Le natté s'attend à recevoir le coup qui va le paralyser. Même pas, Heero se penche pour retirer son ordinateur. La panique prend Duo.

-« Je l'avais repéré au début, le câble le long de la plinthe et la ventilation s'est mise en route à un moment donné. J'avais espéré que croire que tu me piégeais t'aiderait à te relaxer, que tu apprécierais plus. » Commence Yuy en effaçant tout ce qu'il vient d'enregistrer.

Il utilise son t-shirt pour ne pas laisser des traces de doigts.

Puis il se tourne vers Duo et lui sourit. Il lui caresse le dos jusqu'aux reins et vient lui flatter le fessier avant de reprendre.

-« Je trouve que ça met du piquant en plus. Ca me plait que tu cherches à me piéger. Je trouve que le challenge est encore plus agréable et satisfaisant. Je te le laisserai le couper. » Conclut Heero en remettant le portable à sa place sous le lit.

Yuy vient l'embrasser sur le nez.

-« Tu sais que j'ai encore envie de toi. Si j'avais le temps, je te ferai encore l'amour, en plus comme tu es déjà dilaté ça irait vite. »

Maxwell secoue la tête, tire sur ses liens pour s'éloigner. Non, pas deux fois directement, surtout qu'il sait qu'il n'a plus de preuves.

-« Chut, je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois être rentré avant que Trowa ne se réveille. » Avoue-t-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur le nez.

Heero se lève, passe son t-shirt et assène un coup à Maxwell. Il retire les liens rapidement qu'il jette dans le sac. Il le ramasse et va vers la porte.

-« A demain. » Dit-il avant d'ouvrir.

Les larmes arrivent aux yeux du natté. Non, il ne veut pas une troisième nuit pareille. Il n'aurait pas la force de supporter encore cela. Seulement, il n'y a aucune solution. Il ne voit pas ce qu'il pourrait faire pour le piéger. Il a été idiot de croire qu'il était supérieur au métis.

Demain, il resterait avec Rudy, Heero n'oserait pas venir le chercher là-bas. Il circulerait toujours avec quelqu'un. Sentant qu'il récupère l'usage de ses muscles. Duo se lève pour aller chercher ses affaires de douche. Il n'a aucune preuve à transmettre, on l'accuserait encore de mentir s'il se rend à l'hôpital pour faire constater les faits.

C'est déjà assez humiliant comme cela sans devoir en plus subir les sarcasmes des médecins, des policiers.

Il passe une demi-heure sous la douche à se récurer. Il se rhabille pour se rendre chez Rudy. Il ne saurait pas dormir dans cette chambre.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait demander un autre appartement, le 527 est libre. Il ne veut pas fuir, seulement il a vraiment été stupide de vouloir essayer d'amener d'autres preuves, il aurait mieux fait d'écouter Rudy, il est la sagesse.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Duo vient frapper à la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Elle s'ouvre rapidement sur l'homme.

-« Tu viens chercher ma voiture ? » Demande-t-il plein d'espoir.

Maxwell secoue la tête.

-« Il a trouvé le portable, il a tout effacé ! Je suis un imbécile. »

Rudy écarte légèrement les bras et le natté se précipite contre son torse. L'homme le serre contre lui et le pousse vers l'intérieur. Cela ne sert à rien de le réprimander ou lui dire qu'il l'avait prévenu. Il voit bien qu'il est détruit par cette histoire.

-« Tu crois qu'on peut me donner un autre appartement ? » Demande d'une petite voix le natté.

Rudy se sent soulagé, il a cru un moment qu'il allait fuir, cela lui ressemblait pas seulement cela aurait été une attitude plus saine.

-« Je vais m'arranger. Cette fois tu dors ici jusqu'à ce qu'on te déménage. » Ordonne l'homme.

Il le pousse vers le divan. Il le transforme rapidement en lit et va lui chercher une couverture. Après il repart fermer la porte à clef.

-« Je me demande comment il est entré. » Réalise Rudy en revenant.

-« La première nuit, je n'avais pas fermé. Personne ne ferme à clef. Tout à l'heure j'ai fermé et j'avais laissée la clef. Je tenais à me protéger et espérais qu'il ferait assez du bruit pour que je puisse être sur mes gardes. »

-« Duo ! »

-« On nous a appris à forcer toutes les portes. Je peux entrer chez tout le monde avec deux épingles à cheveux. » Affirme Maxwell.

Rudy lui sourit.

-« Essaye de te reposer, je m'occupe de l'appartement demain. Il y a aussi celui de Ronald qui se libère, tu as le choix. »

-« Celui de Ronald est mieux. Il est moins en retrait. »

-« Je te l'obtiendrai. Il faudra attendre cinq jours, mais tu peux dormir ici. » Propose Rudy.

Le natté se couche en boule pour se réchauffer. Il se sent glacé jusqu'aux os.

µµµ

Heero garde un nœud dans l'estomac. Il agit pourtant de la même façon que tous les jours avec Trowa. Il l'a embrassé sommairement quand ce dernier est parti tenir son rôle de psychologue dans l'école d'Etat.

Il s'est attelé à voir la matière scolaire prévue pour aujourd'hui. Il aime étudier par correspondance. Il renvoie ses devoirs via mail. Il sait que l'année prochaine il aura des stages à effectuer seulement il n'en est pas encore là.

La matinée passe sans encombre, il prépare le repas de midi. Barton revenant dîner avec lui. C'est le moment qu'il redoute.

Est-ce que Duo est allé porter plainte ? Si oui, Trowa aura été convoqué puisqu'il est à sa garde. Il doit subir le brun-roux pour retrouver un semblant de liberté. Seulement ce dernier est tellement confiant qu'il finit toujours par obtenir tout ce qu'il veut. Il n'aura aucun scrupule à l'évincer une fois qu'il aura conquis Duo.

La moto rouge de Barton se parque devant la porte de leur immeuble. Heero respire un grand coup et finit sa préparation.

Son compagnon vient l'embrasser dans le cou et lui sourit. Maintenant, Yuy doit l'interroger subtilement.

-« Cela a été ta journée ? »

-« Oui, juste des tests d'avenir. » Répond Trowa.

-« C'est important ! Sans eux, je n'aurai pas trouvé ma voie. » Rappelle le métis en servant l'assiette du brun-roux.

-« Oui, je sais. Je suis toujours en train de chercher un moyen de bouger. »

-« Bouger ? » Interroge Yuy en s'asseyant.

-« Déménager. Si j'avais su que Duo était revenu ici. » Soupire Barton en coupant son steak haché.

-« Oui, moi aussi. Pourtant j'aime cette région, le soleil, l'accueil des gens. » Enumère le brun en soupirant pour apitoyer Trowa. « Duo m'a encore accusé de n'importe quoi ? » Interroge-t-il.

-« Non, je crois qu'il a compris. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il arrive à faire sauter ta liberté conditionnelle. C'est pour ça que je veux mettre de la distance. » Affirme Barton en caressant la joue du métis.

Ce dernier dépose sa main sur celle de son amant. Il l'effleure deux, trois fois, avant de la prendre pour embrasser l'extrémité des doigts de l'ancien saltimbanque.

Trowa lui sourit avant de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Ils reprennent le repas en silence. Heero a obtenu ses réponses, il n'a plus besoin d'entretenir la conversation.

Il est soulagé. Il savait Duo intelligent, il s'est rendu compte que son plan est sans faille. Maintenant il en est sûr, Maxwell va commencer à apprécier. Il y avait toujours une phase d'acceptation après le rejet et on y était. Le natté sait qu'il n'y a que cette direction, qu'il n'y échappera pas. Comme pour une corvée, sa visite allait faire partie de son quotidien. L'étape la plus pénible reste toujours le rejet et la rébellion. Il l'avait vécu plusieurs fois.

Heero est persuadé que s'il rencontrait Amory ici, il suffirait qu'il lui fasse un signe pour qu'il accepte de le suivre et de se déshabiller, preuve qu'il y prenait plaisir également.

Cependant, il donne deux mois à Duo pour changer d'opinion, pour apprécier. Si au bout de cette période, rien n'y fait, il le laisserait tranquille, c'est qu'il ne doit pas devenir son âme sœur. Il se contenterait de Trowa.

Si lui ne peut pas avoir celui qu'il désire, il peut au moins combler le brun-roux pour son soutien, et puis il aura besoin de son affection pour oublier Maxwell.

Des lèvres viennent se mettre sur les siennes, cela le sort de sa rêverie.

-« A ce soir ? »

-« Oui, Trowa. »

Son homme parti, Heero a dix minutes, le temps de son trajet jusqu'au travail, pour pirater sa boite mail et voir s'il n'a pas reçu des offres d'emploi ou s'il n'en a pas envoyé de manière à les annuler, si c'est trop tard, il envoie un courrier pour s'excuser mais qu'il a déjà trouvé une autre place.

Il fait cette étape quatre fois par jour. C'est énervant mais nécessaire à la survie de son plan. Dire qu'il y aurait encore la soirée à passer avant de pouvoir aller retrouver Duo, le caresser tendrement, l'aimer, le cajoler, lui susurrer des mots d'amours au creux de l'oreille.

Rien que de penser à sa peau satinée, au goût de sa peau, à son corps qui épouse si parfaitement le sien, il commence à se sentir à l'étroit dans son Jeans. Il l'a vraiment dans la peau. Aucun de ses autres partenaires n'a réussi l'exploit de ne pas le satisfaire. Il n'est jamais repu de l'odeur du natté, de son corps. Il serait capable de l'aimer toute la nuit, s'il en avait le temps. Il rêvait de pouvoir le sentir venir en lui, de pouvoir goûter d'autres parcelles de son corps.

C'est avec ses pensées en tête qu'il va se coucher, il faut bien qu'il fasse une petite sieste l'après-midi pour tenir le coup de ses courtes nuits.

µµµ

Comme tous les soirs depuis sa mise en ménage, Heero prépare les cacaos chauds qu'ils vont déguster au lit.

Une petite attention que Yuy a instaurée pour remercier le brun-roux de ce qu'il fait pour lui. Dans la tasse de son amant, Heero tourne pour faire fondre le somnifère. Puis il se dirige avec les deux tasses fumantes vers la chambre à coucher. Il est presque 23h, ils la consomment en se souriant. Puis ils se souhaitent bonne nuit.

Heero vient se blottir dans les bras de Trowa. Ce dernier le caresse et l'embrasse dans le cou. Au bout de cinq minutes, les mouvements se ralentissent. Yuy lui laisse encore cinq minutes avant de le pincer légèrement pour s'assurer que Barton dort profondément.

Il enlève d'un geste brusque la main du saltimbanque de son ventre et s'extrait de la chaleur de ses bras. Il passe un short à même la peau, son t-shirt qu'il ramasse sur le sol de la salle de bain. Il ramasse le sac avec son nécessaire, il ouvre le double fond de sa table de nuit et prend un préservatif à l'intérieur de sa réserve.

D'un pas décidé, il quitte l'appartement. Arrivé dans la rue, il cherche du regard la petite voiture rouge de leur voisin. Heero s'y rend, sort deux tiges de fer et en un rien de temps ouvre la portière. Avec la même astuce, il démarre la vieille voiture. L'homme rentre bourré tous les soirs, même si Heero ne sait pas la remettre au même endroit, il est fort probable qu'il croit qu'il s'est trompé.

Il conduit jusqu'au Sauna Club, parque la voiture sous un arbre qu'on ne la repère pas trop. Il se faufile dans l'enceinte en faisant attention de ne pas se faire surprendre.

Arrivé au baraquement de Duo qu'il a découvert en venant fouiller les dossiers du directeur deux jours après son arrivée à Gemlik, à partir de 19 heures les bureaux sont fermés, il y a toujours moyen d'y entrer en faisant très attention. Le brun s'avance sur la pointe des pieds vers l'appartement du natté. Il sort ses deux petits morceaux de fer et ouvre la porte en un temps record.

Duo ne fait pas grand-chose pour l'empêcher de rentrer. Il doit espérer sa venue inconsciemment. Cela le rassure, c'est la preuve qu'un jour, ils seront un couple.

Arrivé dans le salon, Heero dépose son sac sur la table basse, il en retire les quatre cordes et le bâillon qu'il dépose de tout son long en travers du sac. Il ôte son t-shirt et son short.

Cette petite préparation le rend fébrile, de l'autre côté de la porte se trouve l'homme de sa vie. Bientôt, ils ne feront à nouveau qu'un. Rien qu'à l'idée, le brun est plus qu'en forme.

Il prend le sac et ouvre tout doucement la porte de la chambre du natté. Il la ferme encore plus doucement. Quand il se retourne, Yuy fronce des sourcils. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Il bloque sa respiration et attend en écoutant.

Il sait ce qui cloche, il relâche sa respiration sans faire attention, d'un pas énervé, il se rend à l'interrupteur.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, Duo n'est pas là. C'est pour ça qu'il a eu si facile d'entrer, que la porte n'était même pas fermée à clef comme hier.

Du même pas rapide, il se rend à la commode, il y a toujours ses affaires de travail. Cela ne le calme pas, il se baisse pour regarder sous le lit et sourit, ses deux sacs sont toujours là, il n'a donc pas fui.

Mais où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? Heero rassemble ses souvenirs, il pense aux discussions qu'il a eues avec le natté au moment où celui-ci travaillait pour Relena.

Il préfère penser à cette période comme étant celle d'un travail pour Duo et non qu'il les a surpris enlacés en train de baiser. Il secoue l'échine pour chasser ces mauvaises images de son esprit.

Duo lui parlait tout le temps d'un certain Rudy, c'est l'homme qui s'est fait passer pour le masseur de Relena, s'il n'a pas déménagé, Duo a dû se réfugier chez lui. Il se rappelle très bien avoir vu le numéro de son bungalow lors de ses recherches.

Heero dépose le sac, range les cordes et le bâillon à l'intérieur. Il ressort son short et son t-shirt pour les passer prestement.

En longeant les murs, Yuy s'enfonce le long des bungalows. Il s'arrête devant un bâtiment en dehors du cercle, l'appartement 3 doit se trouver à l'arrière. Il regarde par la fenêtre. Duo est là, il dort sur le divan du salon.

Est-ce qu'il peut prendre le risque d'y entrer ? Il aura dur d'attacher Duo. Il ne sait pas si l'autre homme a le sommeil léger. Il est déjà rassuré de ne pas le trouver dans le lit de ce dernier. Il aurait eu difficile de se contenir.

Tout en rentrant vers l'appartement de Barton, Heero réalise que la situation est provisoire. Il va devoir surveiller l'attribution des appartements car le natté n'a rien déménagé.

Il va arrêter de donner un somnifère à Trowa. Il ne faudrait pas que son amant devienne résistant au médicament. Dans trois jours, Barton a une réunion en soirée, il pourra revenir voir dans les bureaux du directeur. Dès que Duo reprendrait un appartement, il irait le retrouver. Son attitude est logique, il est toujours en phase de rejet et rébellion, il croit ne pas encore avoir fait le tour des possibilités.

µµµ

Quand Rudy se lève, il fait le plus doucement possible. Cependant, il doit passer dans le salon pour se rendre à la salle de bain.

Duo se redresse en sursaut, saisissant l'homme de stupeur devant les traits durcis du natté et le couteau de cuisine acéré qu'il a à la main.

-« Duo, calme-toi, c'est moi ! »

-« Rudy, excuse-moi, tu aurais dû faire plus de bruit. J'ai cru que c'était lui. » Avoue le châtain en déposant le couteau sur le sol.

-« Tu es en sécurité ici. » Rassure Rudy.

-« Je crois que je ne suis en sécurité que pendant la journée. Là, il n'osera rien tenter. Il y aurait trop de témoins. » Soupire Maxwell en passant sa main sur son visage.

-« Duo ! »

-« Je ne suis pas paranoïaque. » Coupe le natté.

-« Tu veux prendre une douche pour te calmer ? » Interroge l'homme.

-« Non, Rudy vas-y le premier. Je prépare le déjeuner et fais du café. »

-« Duo, tu ne crois pas que tu ferais mieux de prendre un appartement avec Magali ? »

Maxwell écarquille des yeux.

-« Rudy, je ne vais pas répondre à ses avances pour me protéger, pour qui me prends-tu ? » S'indigne-t-il.

-« Tu lui expliques les raisons. »

Le châtain se secoue l'échine.

-« J'ai deux raisons qui m'en empêche. Je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer ça et puis si jamais ça arrive aux oreilles de Hilde que je me suis mis en ménage, je la perds définitivement. »

Rudy soupire et il met sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de partir vers la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire et faire contre des arguments pareils ? Il trouve un peu dément que Duo espère encore se remettre avec Hilde mais il n'a jamais aimé comme celui qu'il considère depuis cette nuit d'agression comme son gamin. Il n'a jamais traversé les mêmes épreuves que lui.

De toute façon, c'est certain que le jeune homme est tout en extrêmes. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir devant lui un des pilotes de Gundam, rien dans sa façon d'être au quotidien ne pouvait le présager. C'était sûrement cela sa force.

Après avoir déjeuné avec Rudy, Duo fonce à la cantine pour prendre le repas de midi. Afin de ne pas envahir l'homme, Maxwell décide de le prendre chez lui, c'est donc là qu'il va le déposer.

Dès qu'il ouvre la porte, il sait qu'Heero est passé. Ce n'est pas une preuve en soi, seulement la porte de sa chambre qu'il laisse toujours fermée est ouverte. Cela ne sert à rien qu'il demande qu'on vienne vérifier les empreintes, on ne le croit déjà pas en temps normal. La police n'allait pas se baser sur un si petit détail.

Ainsi, il avait eu raison de quitter son appartement la nuit dernière. Mais pourquoi n'aurait-il pas eu raison ? Heero est déterminé, il lui a dit qu'il reviendrait, il lui a prouvé qu'il revenait, alors pourquoi ne serait-il pas venu une troisième fois ?

Enfin dans la journée, il savait qu'il ne risquait rien, cela le soulageait et lui permettait de vivre quasi normalement et surtout de travailler sans arrière pensée c'est mieux pour les clients.

Dans le nouvel appartement, il mettrait une chaine en plus pour être certain. Il ne voulait pas se leurrer, il savait pertinemment que Heero trouverait son prochain logement. Ce n'était pas que fuir Yuy qu'il visait en déménageant mais surtout fuir les souvenirs.

µµµ

Trowa ne rentrerait pas avant 21 heures, Heero part de l'appartement à 18h30 pour se rendre au « Sauna Club », il a pris un journal afin de pouvoir observer aux alentours sans être reconnu.

Il s'assied sur un banc face à l'entrée des bâtiments, et attend pour voir sortir le directeur, il n'y a pas trop de mouvements dans l'entrée et puis c'est aussi le moment où les clients se rendent au restaurant, il va pouvoir circuler dans les couloirs sans attirer l'attention.

A 19h tapante, le directeur s'en va. Yuy plie son journal et se dirige d'un pas nonchalant vers le restaurant, il tourne dans le couloir quasi vide pour se rendre vers le bureau de la direction. Il peut très bien demander un rendez-vous. Il frappe à la porte par acquit de conscience et comme il n'a pas de réponse, il sort sa carte de banque pour ouvrir la porte. Il n'aura qu'à mettre la sécurité et refermer la porte pour la verrouiller quand il partira.

Le brun s'installe devant le bureau et allume l'ordinateur. Il ne faut pas une demi-heure pour trouver la demande de déménagement ainsi que la date. Dans deux jours, Duo sera dans son nouvel logement et il pourra venir le retrouver.

A Suivre…


	22. Chapitre 22

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Relena, Pagan, Wufei, Quatre.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Attention dans ce chapitre il y a des scènes qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité des jeunes.**

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

Début de la semaine suivante, Duo est heureux. Il a son nouveau logement, il a aussi un travail régulier. Il ne fait plus les remplacements, il a moins le temps de penser.

Rudy ne lui a jamais dit qu'il gênait, cependant Maxwell se met à sa place. Il aime son confort et n'apprécie pas devoir toujours faire attention à ne pas offusquer les autres. La vie en communauté lui a été mainte et mainte fois imposée, pour survivre comme quand il était dans la bande. Par principe, comme à l'époque de la construction du DeathScythe.

C'est pour cela qu'il apprécie vivre au « Sauna Club », il n'est pas seul. Il a horreur de la solitude, toutefois, il a aussi son petit confort et son besoin d'isolement peut-être respecté.

Sauf que Heero est venu bousiller cet équilibre précaire.

Il installerait ce soir une chaine à la porte. Il a demandé l'autorisation au directeur. Avec l'appui de Rudy, elle lui a été accordée. Sans donner la raison, l'homme a expliqué que le natté a subi des pressions et des humiliations ce qui suscitait le changement de logement et cette chaine.

Duo étant un bon élément, travailleur et apprécié, le directeur a accordé cette entorse au règlement. Maxwell a promis de remettre la porte et le chambranle en état à son départ ou déménagement.

Plus souriant que les derniers jours, le natté réalise sa journée de travail. Le bonheur tient parfois en si peu de choses.

µµµ

Heero se disait la même chose en constatant qu'aujourd'hui Duo avait déménagé dans son nouvel appartement. Il n'aura été que séparé de l'homme de sa vie que cinq jours.

Duo avait pensé qu'un simple déménagement serait suffisant pour lui échapper.

Seulement on n'échappe pas à son destin. Ils sont tous les deux au courant de cette fatalité. Dès ce soir, il lui rappellerait que cela ne sert à rien et qu'il finira par apprécier et en redemander.

µµµ

Après le souper, Duo sort le matériel qu'il a acheté au magasin de bricolage de Gemlik. Il a longtemps hésité entre une simple chaine et une avec système d'alarme.

Avec une alarme, c'est vrai que cela aurait été plus dissuasif, il le sait très bien. Cependant, il ne tient pas à incommoder ses voisins, si elle se met à sonner, surtout qu'il ne voulait pas devoir expliquer la raison.

Raconter qu'il était trop faible pour empêcher quelqu'un d'abuser de lui sans cela. Est-ce que sa fierté est mal placée ? Il n'en sait rien seulement cela aurait été une humiliation de plus. Une humiliation de trop à supporter.

Duo teste la solidité du système en tirant le plus fort qu'il peut. Il place une chaise avec un plateau en fer dessus pas trop loin. Si Heero pour ouvrir la porte donnait un coup de pied dedans, la porte finirait sa course contre la chaise et ferait tomber le plateau.

Si le premier bruit ne le réveillait pas, ce dont il doutait. Le deuxième bien, il en était certain. Comme le bruit mettrait certainement Heero en fuite par peur de se faire surprendre.

C'est donc relativement serein que Duo se prépare pour la nuit. Un nouvel univers où rien de fâcheux ne lui est arrivé l'aide également à trouver un repos mérité.

µµµ

Heero est en boxer dans la cuisine, il prépare deux cacaos chauds qu'ils vont siroter au lit. Il mélange consciencieusement celui de Trowa pour que le somnifère qu'il vient d'ajouter fonde bien et passe inaperçu.

Les deux tasses sont vides sur la table de nuit. Trowa est venu se blottir dans son dos, une main sur son ventre. Il était tellement excité à l'idée de retrouver Duo tout à l'heure qu'il a fait l'amour avec son compagnon en début de soirée.

Cela avait au moins l'avantage de l'avoir bien calmé. Il ne sera pas trop brusque et pressé avec le natté. Cette solution lui a déjà permis de pouvoir préparer convenablement Maxwell la première fois. Même si faire l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre ne lui apportait pas l'extase qu'il touchait avec Duo.

Quand la respiration de Trowa devient calme, Heero tire sur la main. Il n'y a aucune réaction de son amant. Il s'extrait du lit et se rhabille simplement.

Il sort de l'appartement et cherche du regard la voiture du voisin pour l'emprunter. Il la trouve au bout de la rue. Il l'ouvre, cette fois le voisin a même oublier de la fermer, les clefs sont toujours sur le contact, il devait en tenir une bonne.

Il avait choisi cette personne justement pour son alcoolisme. S'il se levait au milieu de la nuit et le temps qu'il prévienne la police lui pourrait toujours la remettre ailleurs.

Il avait imprimé les emplacements des divers appartements au Sauna club quand il était allé chercher le nouveau numéro, c'est donc d'une marche assurée qu'il se dirige vers le bon baraquement.

Toujours aussi minutieusement que les autres fois, Heero entre dans le bungalow. Il cherche les numéros sur les portes avec sa lampe torche miniature.

Un petit sourire apparait sur ses lèvres du métis quand il le trouve. Il sort les deux bouts de fer et commence à jouer dans la serrure. Elle cède rapidement, une main sur la poignée, il l'ouvre doucement en regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'arrive.

Une légère résistance se fait. Heero fronce des sourcils. Il passe la main le long de l'arrête de la porte. Il sent la chaine et soupire en constatant que l'attache est sur la porte, les plus difficiles à détacher. Quand l'attache est sur le chambranle, on a la vision pour s'aider.

S'il fait des essais à l'aveuglette, il va faire trop de bruit. Il est déçu. Il faudra qu'il prévoie du matériel supplémentaire. Ce n'est que partie remise.

Doucement, il tire la porte pour qu'elle se referme. Il hésite un court instant seulement il décide de ne pas refermer à clef la serrure.

Il ramasse son sac et repart vers l'appartement de Trowa.

µµµ

Quand son réveil sonne, Duo s'étire dans son lit. Il dort mieux là que dans un fauteuil de Rudy. Même s'il est parti se coucher avec une certaine appréhension, il a dormi d'une traite. Il ne s'est pas réveillé en entendant bouger Rudy, ni en l'entendant ronfler.

Tout en préparant son déjeuner, il siffle des airs entrainants. S'il pouvait retrouver Hilde pour lui faire des excuses, il serait le plus heureux des hommes. Encore plus si elle les acceptait et qu'elle décidait de venir vivre ici avec lui. Il y aurait bien autre chose, que Heero ait compris et qu'il ne le harcèle plus.

Il estime être un homme simple avec des envies de bonheur accessibles. Pourtant rien ne va comme il veut depuis quatre ans.

L'estomac calé, Duo prépare ses affaires pour filer sous la douche et se prépare pour la journée. Il s'en va pour réaliser un footing. C'est Magali qui va lui chercher le déjeuneur depuis qu'il est revenu. Lui le fait au soir qu'elle puisse profiter de la piscine pour se relaxer de la journée de travail.

Il se rend à la porte, il déplace la chaise et le plateau qu'il pousse plus loin. Il l'utilisera sûrement encore ce soir. Il ôte la chaine et fait tourner la clef dans la serrure. Il est surpris de voir la porte s'ouvrir. La clef dans la serrure aurait dû faire deux tours avant. Une bouffée de chaleur lui monte de l'estomac.

Un sourire vient éclairer son visage. Heero est passé et il n'a pas su entrer. Il avait réussi. Il allait avoir la paix.

En voyant arriver Duo dans la salle où le travail est distribué. Rudy voit que le jeune homme rayonne littéralement. Il y a au moins deux ans qu'il ne l'a pas vu aussi bien dans sa peau. A l'époque où Mademoiselle Peacecraft était venue et où ils avaient joué un tour à Monsieur Yuy.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? » Interroge l'homme quand il lui sert la main pour lui dire bonjour.

-« Il est venu et n'a pas su rentrer. »

Rudy écarquille des yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te le prouve ? Tu as déménagé hier comment pouvait-il savoir ? » S'exclame l'homme.

De surprise les autres membres se retournent vers eux.

-« Ma porte n'était plus fermée à clef. Le changement a sûrement été fait dans les fichiers du Sauna Club. » Rétorque Maxwell.

Rudy lui met une main sur l'épaule et lui sourit.

-« Me voilà soulagé. »

-« Et moi donc ! »

µµµ

Toute la journée, Duo plane sur un petit nuage. Au soir, il préfère ne pas tenter le diable. Il remet la chaine, il dispose à nouveau la chaise et le plateau en aluminium à une trentaine de centimètres de la porte.

C'est complètement serein que le natté fait sa toilette du soir et se glisse au lit. C'est bizarre comme un bien être peut surgir d'un simple geste qui l'angoissait depuis plusieurs jours.

Il s'est senti pris au piège. Et là, il a l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa liberté. De toucher au bonheur suprême, alors qu'il sait qu'il manque des choses dans sa vie pour être pleinement heureux.

µµµ

Heero trouve rapidement l'outil qui lui manque, un simple rétroviseur de vélo ou moto. Il le cache au fond de son armoire à sous-vêtements. Il le prendrait en partant en même que deux préservatifs. Il prendra le deuxième par acquis de conscience, si un jour Duo voulait participer, seulement il se rend bien compte à sa façon de continuer à fuir qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à cela.

D'un autre côté, s'il voulait réellement fuir, il aurait déjà disparu dans la nature. C'est cette façon de résister qui lui donne de l'espoir.

Il est impatient de pouvoir retourner voir Duo, il lui manque tellement presque une semaine sans lui parler, sans le toucher. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Maxwell l'obsède tellement. Ce n'est pas normal. Il n'a jamais ressenti cela aussi loin qu'il peut s'en souvenir. Ce besoin d'avoir gain de cause. Ce besoin d'obtenir quelque chose le tenaille presque chaque minute de son existence.

Toutes les actions qu'il fait sont réalisées dans ce seul but. Un peu comme à l'époque de la guerre et que J lui avait donné pour mission de réussi à obtenir la paix au péril de sa vie. Se faire surprendre, mourir n'avait pas trop d'importance. Il devait atteindre son objectif. Sans cela la mort était un petit prix à payer. Est-ce que cela le rendait heureux ? Il n'en sait rien, c'est une notion qui lui semble vraiment étrangère.

C'est assez fébrile qu'il prépare les cacaos. Trowa est rentré tard. Une étudiante en perdition avait eu besoin de ses conseils, de soutien. Il l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à un home. Après plusieurs mois de violence contre sa personne, la jeune fille avait enfin parlé et cherché à se protéger elle et plus le bonheur de sa mère.

Heero avait dû écouter Trowa raconter sa journée alors que cela ne l'intéressait pas. Plus d'une fois, Heero avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour, seulement Trowa ne pensait qu'à son cas.

Maintenant, il est trop tard. Il resterait concentré. De toute façon, dans le feu de l'action, il sait qu'il respectera Duo, qu'il attendra avant de le prendre. Déjà pour ne pas le blesser et qu'il puisse ne pas porter plainte et puis qu'il n'ait pas trop mal et qu'il finisse par apprécier.

Heero est persuadé que Duo sera moins méfiant aujourd'hui. Il doit avoir constaté qu'il était passé hier sans arriver à entrer. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il n'avait pas redonné un coup de clef.

La respiration de Trowa lui apprend qu'il peut passer à l'action. Après avoir rassemblé son matériel, il sort dans la rue.

Il a beau regarder à droite, à gauche, se rendre aux deux coins de la rue, il ne voit pas la voiture du voisin.

Yuy soupire de ce contretemps. Il lui faut un véhicule, alors il remonte pour prendre les clefs de la moto. Trowa ne le remarquera pas. Il dort bien trop profondément. Il devra seulement laisser le véhicule plus loin, la moto étant plus bruyante qu'une voiture.

Il passe les deux hanses du sac à ses bras pour le transformer en sac à dos et il file vers le « Sauna Club ».

Il cache la moto dans des buissons qu'on ne la repère pas et se faufile jusqu'à l'appartement de Maxwell. Il ôte le sac pour en retirer son matériel. Il introduit les deux tiges de manière à faire tourner la clef dans la serrure après deux tours, il met son pied sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Rapidement il enlève les deux bouts de fer, il prend le rétroviseur et le passe par la fente pour pouvoir enlever plus facilement la chaine.

Un sourire vient s'imprimer sur ses lèvres. Duo est vraiment intelligent, s'il était entré en force, il aurait déclenché son système d'alarme. Encore une chance qu'il n'est pas gros, il devrait pouvoir passer sans faire tomber le plateau.

Seulement avant de tenter cette entrée, il doit enlever la chaine et rapidement, plus il reste dans le couloir, plus il y a de risques de se faire prendre. Alors il tient le rétroviseur de la main gauche, il introduit sa main droite le long de la porte et en se guidant avec sa vue, il ôte en trois essais la chaine.

Il maintient la porte entrouverte et dépose le rétroviseur sur le sac. Il ouvre la porte pour passer la tête afin de surveiller la chaise pendant qu'il se faufile dans la pièce. Il s'étire au maximum pour attraper le plateau, il le passe dans l'autre main et le met près du rétroviseur. Il recommence la manœuvre pour attraper un bout de la chaise et la soulève un rien, il peut enfin pousser la porte sans risque.

Il dépose la chaise, remet le plateau dessus et va ramasser son sac avant de fermer la porte et le dépose au milieu de la pièce afin de pouvoir l'attraper rapidement le cas échéant.

Silencieusement, il se dirige vers la porte fermée de la chambre à coucher, il avait bien vu sur le plan qu'il n'y avait que trois appartements dans le bungalow, la disposition des pièces est déjà ici plus ou moins la même, la chambre cela doit être pareil.

Arrivé devant la porte, il aspire un grand coup et bloque sa respiration. Il espère que Duo n'a pas prévu un autre système d'alarme dans la chambre en elle-même. Il fait descendre la poignée et pousse doucement la porte, il passe la tête et sourit.

Il referme la porte doucement, expulse l'air de ses poumons. Il respire à grandes goulées deux ou trois fois afin de se calmer. Seulement après ça, il va chercher son sac, il se déshabille et prépare le bâillon ainsi que les liens. Il est prêt pour la suite des opérations.

Il met sa main sur la poignée, prend le sac dans l'autre main, a pas furtifs, il avance vers le lit du natté. La couche est la même, installée de la même façon, les pièces sont tellement petites qu'il ne doit pas avoir moyen de mettre les meubles autrement.

Il dépose le sac sur le sol et attrape le bâillon. Il avance la main qui tient le bâillon au creux de celle-ci vers la bouche du châtain.

Au moment où il l'applique, Duo se réveille et se débat. Pour avoir une meilleure prise, il met son genou entre les deux omoplates pour le maintenir couché. Il attache rapidement le bâillon, il pourra toujours le réajuster dans quelques minutes.

Alors que Duo essaye de prendre appui sur ses avant-bras pour l'expulser de son dos, Heero attrape le poignet gauche qu'il tire vers le mur, il vise l'artère au niveau de l'aisselle sous le biceps et lui assène un grand coup.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, Duo tombe comme un pantin sur le lit. De la terreur clairement marquée dans les pupilles.

Même s'il a envie de le rassurer, il ne doit pas perdre de temps d'ici une minute, Duo aura récupéré l'usage de son corps.

µµµ

Duo sent les larmes vernir à ses yeux. Ce n'est pas possible. Cela ne va pas recommencer. Comment est-ce qu'il a pu entrer ? Il a vérifié les fenêtres, il a mis la chaine, il a laissé la clef sur la porte avec un quart de tour dedans, même s'il sait que ce n'est pas toujours suffisant. Il sait qu'il avait hésité à installer la chaise mais il l'a fait.

Ce n'est pas logique. Il n'aurait pas dû être là. Il n'aurait pas dû se retrouver attaché à nouveau à sa merci. Quand la lampe de chevet s'allume, il voit Heero venir se coucher à côté de lui.

-« Chut. » Rassure Yuy en lui caressant la joue. « Tu as vraiment cru que tu m'échapperais ? Je ne te laisserai plus t'éloigner, si tu vas à nouveau te réfugier chez Rudy dans l'appartement trois, je serai bien obligé de le tuer pour ne pas laisser de témoin. »

Maxwell secoue la tête énergiquement. Il ne veut pas avoir la mort de Rudy sur la conscience. Il en a déjà bien assez comme cela.

-« Tu vas être raisonnable ? »

Le natté affirme de la tête, presque surpris lui-même de son geste.

-« Bien. »

Heero vient lui déposer un baiser sur le nez et fait glisser sa main jusqu'au fessier du châtain. Ce dernier ferme les yeux. Il sait qu'il n'y échappera pas. Il doit prendre son mal en patience. Il trouvera une solution pour l'éliminer, une preuve irréfutable sans risquer la vie de Rudy.

Duo ouvre les yeux, il a son idée. Rassuré, il essaye de s'accrocher à des souvenirs heureux pour oublier les mains qui le pétrissent et le caressent. G lui a appris à laisser son corps derrière lui pour s'il devait subir des tortures durant la guerre. Il s'accroche à la petite partie de sa vie heureuse.

L'avantage, c'est que Heero ne lui parle plus, il doit le sentir plus détendu et lui peut s'évader plus facilement. Il se crispe à chaque nouvelle intrusion. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'il ne le caresse pas ! Parfois il trouve les gestes agréables seulement il voit Hilde les faire. Et faire cet amalgame lui fait ouvrir les yeux directement. Heero vient alors l'embrasser sur le nez.

-« J'aimerai t'embrasser, mais si j'enlève le bâillon, tu vas crier. »

Maxwell recule aussi loin que les liens ne le permettent. Ce qui fait sourire Yuy. Il se rapproche de sa victime.

-« D'accord, tu n'as pas envie. Chaque chose en son temps, tu es déjà plus docile. Ferme les yeux, retourne dans tes pensées. » Ordonne le brun en mettant ses doigts sur les paupières du natté.

Tout d'un coup, le châtain ne sait plus si c'est la bonne solution. Il est moins écœuré, mais plus réceptif. Il veut juste que ce soit fini. Il veut qu'il n'y ait plus une prochaine fois. Il va essayer d'aller le voir demain, mettre les choses au point.

Et si Heero s'obstine dans son action, il n'aura qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même s'il se retrouve en prison.

Duo est surpris par le mouvement d'Heero qui se redresse. Il en avait presque oublié que le pire ne faisait que commencer. Il secoue la tête frénétiquement, cherchant un moyen pour ne pas devoir y passer.

La main d'Heero vient se mettre à la base de ses reins.

-« Arrête de bouger, je vais te faire du mal sinon. »

Maxwell ferme les yeux, son corps est secoué par des spasmes qu'il ne peut pas contrôler. Alors que le sexe d'Heero s'enfonce lentement en lui. Il hurle dans sa tête, il n'en peut plus. Comment peut-on faire cela ? Il ne comprend pas.

Des haut-le-cœur le reprennent quand il sent Yuy s'activer, venir lui embrasser le cou, le caresser avant de venir prendre son sexe en main pour essayer de lui donner du plaisir.

La deuxième main d'Heero vient caresser sa joue, essayer les larmes qu'il n'avait pas conscience de laisser sortir.

-« Fais un effort Duo, ne te braque pas comme ça. Laisse ton corps prendre le contrôle et non ton esprit. Cela ne sert à rien de te rebeller, je ne m'arrêterai pas. »

Pourtant Yuy arrête ses mouvements mais pas ses caresses. Duo sent le sexe pulser en lui.

-« Je ne vais pas savoir me retenir longtemps, alors calme-toi. Je devrais peut-être sonner à Relena pour savoir ce que tu aimes pour t'aider. »

Maxwell secoue la tête. Il ne veut pas que tout le monde sache. Qu'est-ce qu'on penserait de lui ? Qu'il n'est pas capable de repousser Heero ? Qu'il est incapable de l'empêcher d'entrer, qu'il n'est qu'un bleu ?

Yuy ne sait plus comment faire pour que Duo apprécie. Il n'arrive pas à trouver la faille dans sa cuirasse. Il ne téléphonerait jamais à Relena, ce serait signer lui-même son arrêt de mort. Il cherchait simplement un moyen de pression pour faire exploser sa résistance.

D'avoir imaginé Duo une seconde avec Relena a fait descendre la tension.

-« D'accord, je ne lui dirai rien mais tu dois faire un effort aussi. » Dit tendrement le brun en reprenant ses va-et-vient.

Maxwell se calme, se sent soulagé, son honneur est sauf. Il se donne une frappe mentale, bien sûr que non son honneur n'est pas sauf, sa position actuelle le prouve.

µµµ

Durant dix minutes, le natté subit les assauts du métis, le laissant faire puisqu'il n'a pas d'autres choix. Duo se sent soulagé quand Yuy se retire. Il y a encore eu les baisers, les caresses comme s'ils avaient fait l'amour. L'horreur allant en crescendo.

Comme les autres fois, Heero se rhabille avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-« On se dit à demain ? »

Maxwell secoue la tête.

-« Si à demain, ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Tu as intérêt à être là, sinon j'irai te retrouver où que tu te caches et je ne laisserai pas de témoins. » Menace le brun.

Puis il se lève pour assener le coup qui paralyse son amant.

De sentir son corps ne plus lui répondre soulage le natté, autant une boule d'angoisse lui serrait l'estomac au premier, autant il se sentait léger au deuxième. Sale, minable, mais léger, il y allait avoir la libération. Heero allait disparaitre et ne reviendrait pas avant un long moment et il ferait tout pour que ce soit la dernière fois. S'il devait encore en avoir une. Il aurait sa preuve, il en faisait le serment ici et maintenant alors que la porte se referme sur le brun.

µµµ

La première chose que fait Duo quand il récupère l'usage de ses membres, c'est se précipiter au dessus de l'évier pour se forcer à vomir. Il se sentait moins sale après, comme si cela pouvait soulager le reste de son organisme. Puis il se rend sous la douche pour se récurer de fond en comble. Sa peau est rouge de s'être frotté quand il sort de l'eau.

Il arrache les draps de son lit pour le changer. Il ne se précipiterait pas chez Rudy, pas cette fois. Il sait trop bien que l'homme l'obligerait à rester chez lui, ne croyant pas Heero capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Seulement lui savait que c'était possible, il devait se protéger en protégeant les gens qu'il aimait.

Il ferme la porte à clef et remet la chaise même s'il sait son système impuissant à repousser l'homme. Après il change les draps.

Il va chercher un couteau de cuisine qu'il glisse sous son coussin et s'endort rapidement pour s'éveiller plusieurs fois par nuit en sursaut, les sens aux aguets. Il se lève pour vérifier que la chaine est mise ainsi que la chaise.

µµµ

Quand Maxwell arrive dans la salle de repos, comme tous les jours, il est le premier. Rudy sursaute en voyant les traits tirés du jeune homme.

-« Tu as mal dormi ? » Demande le plus âgé.

-« Il est venu, surtout. » Avoue le natté sans oser regarder son supérieur.

-« Duo, tu reviens dans mon appartement. » Ordonne Rudy.

-« Il a dit qu'il savait que j'étais là avant, il a précisé qu'il tuerait les témoins. » Murmure le châtain.

-« Duo ! » S'exclame l'homme.

-« Je vais aller discuter avec lui cette après-midi quand son compagnon sera au travail. Je crois que ça ne sert à rien mais je veux le tenter. J'ai juste besoin d'une grande pause de midi. »

-« Sans problème. »

-« Et de toi cette nuit, si je n'arrive à rien. » Quémande Maxwell le regard implorant.

-« Duo ! »

-« Je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur mais il faut que je l'arrête, il ne me laissera jamais tranquille. »

-« Il doit avoir une autre solution. » Insiste Rudy.

-« La police ne me viendra en aide qu'avec des preuves. » Lâche Duo en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Rudy vient lui mettre une main sur l'épaule pour regarder l'horaire de Maxwell et lui libérer des heures.

-« Tu veux la journée ? »

-« Non, Rudy, m'occuper des clients ça me fera du bien également. » Remercie le natté.

-« Voilà, c'est moi qui reprend ton horaire l'après-midi. »

-« Merci Rudy, je te donnerai un coup de main pour les chariots en soirée. »

-« On verra. »

Les autres commencent à arriver, Maxwell part vers sa salle de massage. Tout l'avant-midi, il fait ses clients en souriant, discutant avec eux comme si tout était normal dans sa vie. Il écoute les petites tracasseries des gens qu'il masse.

A la pause de dix heures, il va chercher son repas de midi, même s'il n'est pas certain d'avoir l'appétit pour le consommer. Seulement au moins, il aura de quoi manger au soir s'il n'a pas eu le temps de se rendre aux cuisines pour chercher son repas du soir.

Quand il dit au revoir au dernier client du matin, une boule d'angoisse grossit dans son ventre. Il se sent dans le même état qu'avant une bagarre durant la guerre. Quand il allait au combat sans savoir s'il reviendrait vivant.

Comme à cette époque, il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix, qu'il doit y aller. D'un pas du condamné il se rend au bureau de son supérieur pour effectuer des recherches, il n'a pas trop le temps de retourner à son appartement pour prendre son ordinateur et il n'a pas envie d'y aller tout court.

Il met une dizaine de minutes à trouver l'endroit où habite Heero, surtout qu'au départ il cherchait son domicile et non celui de Trowa Barton.

Rudy est surpris de voir Duo pirater avec une telle aisance les fichiers administratifs.

-« Et encore Heero est plus doué que moi. »

L'homme comprend mieux que le natté ait été retrouvé si facilement quand il lui donne les clefs de sa voiture.

Alors la peur au ventre, il va chercher la voiture de Rudy, il conduit jusqu'au centre de Umurbey et se gare devant l'immeuble que le métis habite.

Il expulse l'air qu'il a dans les poumons et appuie sur la sonnette.

La tête d'Heero apparait au deuxième étage.

-« Je t'ouvre, c'est au deuxième. »

-« Descend, je ne monte pas. » Ordonne le châtain.

Le bruit d'une ouverture de porte se fait pourtant, Maxwell pousse dessus et entre dans le couloir. Il s'arrête à trente centimètres après avoir vérifié comment fonctionne l'ouverture pour ressortir rapidement.

Il attend près du mur où la poignée de la porte se trouve qu'il puisse l'attraper facilement.

Des pas se font entendre, Heero apparait le sourire assuré, la démarche féline.

Quand il se trouve à un mètre du natté, ce dernier lève la main pour lui faire signe d'arrêter d'avancer.

Duo voit les traits du brun perdre son assurance, réaliser que le natté n'est pas venu pour une partie de jambe en l'air.

A Suivre…


	23. Chapitre 23

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Relena, Pagan, Wufei, Quatre.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Attention dans ce chapitre il y a des scènes qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité des jeunes.**

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 23**

* * *

Heero s'arrête, penche la tête sur le côté dans une interrogation muette.

-« Ne bouge plus ! » Ordonne Duo en tendant la main.

-« C'est pourtant toi qui viens. » Rappelle Yuy.

-« Parce que tu ne m'as jamais laissé l'occasion d'avoir une discussion avec toi. Tu ne m'as jamais permis d'exprimer mon point de vue. »

-« Tu ne crois pas que tes gestes parlent pour toi ? » Demande le brun.

Maxwell sursaute légèrement. Il a l'impression de s'être jeté dans la gueule du loup. Heero a raison. Sa démarche est complètement idiote. Pourtant il espère toujours qu'avec une bonne discussion Heero le laisse tranquille.

-« Je t'appréciais d'amitié, je finis par regretter de te l'avoir montré durant la guerre. Si tu continues à venir, je trouverai une solution. Tu finiras en prison cette fois. Tu n'arriveras pas deux fois à te faire passer pour fou. » Prévient le natté.

-« Jusqu'ici tu ne m'as pas prouvé que tu saurais m'arrêter. D'ici là, tu apprécieras, fais-moi confiance. » Affirme Yuy en faisant un pas vers le châtain.

Celui-ci recule d'un également.

-« Enfin, j'aime les femmes. Je ne suis qu'un fantasme pour toi, Heero ! » Rétorque un rien énervé Duo.

-« Si tu n'étais qu'un fantasme, tu ne m'intéresserais plus Duo ! » Lâche le brun en avançant encore d'un pas.

-« Demande à Trowa de se faire pousser les cheveux et de les teindre, mettre des lentilles colorantes. »

-« Ce ne sera quand même pas toi. » Précise Yuy en faisant un nouveau pas.

-« Nous ne finirons jamais ensemble. Arrête de te monter des plans. Et ne viens plus où il t'en coutera. » Affirme Maxwell en baissant la poignée pour sortir.

Heero tend la main seulement le natté est plus rapide, il lui ferme la porte au nez et court jusqu'à la voiture de Rudy.

Il ouvre la portière pour s'installer au volant et verrouiller la voiture une fois à l'intérieur. Il jette un coup d'œil à la porte de l'immeuble, néanmoins le brun ne court pas après lui.

C'est en voulant mettre la clef dans le contact qu'il se rend compte qu'il tremble comme une feuille.

Sa démarche n'a servi à rien seulement au moins il n'a plus de scrupules, il est droit dans ses bottes, il sait qu'il a tout tenté pour le raisonner.

Avant de rentrer au « Sauna Club », Maxwell s'arrête à Gemlik. Il entre dans un magasin d'électronique pour en sortir trente minutes plus tard avec un colis. Il fait encore un arrêt à la pompe à essence pour faire le plein de la voiture.

Il la parque à son emplacement et se rend dans sa chambre afin de mettre en fonction son dernier achat.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Duo se rend à l'endroit du prochain massage pour remplacer Rudy et reprendre le cours de sa vie.

-« On soupe ensemble ! » Dit l'homme en partant.

-« Merci Rudy. »

-« Je ne supporte plus de te voir morose, alors je t'aiderai à appliquer ton plan, même si pour moi, il y a d'autres solutions. » Ajoute Rudy avant de fermer la porte.

µµµ

Tout en mangeant, le natté expose son idée.

-« Tu es sûr que cela va marcher ? »

-« A nonante pour cent. » Avoue le châtain.

-« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait rater dans ton plan ? » S'informe Rudy en reprenant de la salade.

-« Qu'il continue ce qu'il a commencé. » Murmure Duo en regardant son blanc de poulet.

-« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je fasse autrement ? »

-« Surtout pas, tu suis mon plan à la lettre, c'est le seul moyen de l'arrêter et de te protéger. » Supplie presque Maxwell en redressant la tête.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'aurai voulu que la police te croit ! » Soupire Rudy.

-« Et moi donc. » Soupire le châtain. « Je vais arrêter de manger, je n'en peux plus. »

-« Tu n'as rien mangé ! » S'indigne l'homme.

-« C'est déjà un exploit ce que j'ai ingurgité. » Essaye de sourire Duo.

Vers 21h30, Maxwell retourne dans son appartement. Il a une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Il ferme la porte à clef, il installe la chaine et son système d'alarme. S'il pouvait le maitriser, cela serait une preuve également. Pour l'attacher, il utiliserait ses propres liens.

C'est une possibilité qui lui plait bien plus que se faire violer une quatrième fois. Il a un peu mauvais pour Rudy qui va devoir rester éveillé presque toute la nuit, encore une chance qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid dehors la nuit.

Duo va se mettre dans son lit, il se couche sur le dos. Peut-être que s'il s'endort, ce dont il doute, cela lui laisserait le temps de riposter. Et s'il ne dort pas, il pourra plus rapidement combattre Heero.

Cette fois, il n'a pas l'intention de faire semblant de dormir pour le piéger. En attendant que les minutes passent, Duo repasse une dizaine de fois comment les choses peuvent tourner. A chaque fois, il sort vainqueur, l'effet de surprise lui donnant l'avantage. Il doit admettre que Heero ne cherchait jamais à lui faire mal alors que lui y allait franco.

A 23 heures, Rudy prend son poste près de l'ancien appartement du natté, il surveillerait la lumière de la chambre.

Le temps passe lentement, régulièrement, Duo vérifie l'heure sur le réveil. Il reste à l'écoute de tous les bruits de la nuit. Est-ce que s'il entend la serrure tourner, il doit se lever ou le laisser venir dans sa chambre ?

Tout d'un coup, il a un doute, s'il l'entend, il ira l'affronter. Le simple fait qu'il soit dans son appartement avec son sac de torture prouvera ses mauvaises intentions.

23h30, le temps diminue. Il a toujours été là entre 23h30 et minuit.

Maxwell regarde à nouveau le plafond en attendant l'heure de sa délivrance.

Quand il tourne à nouveau son regard vers le réveil, il écarquille les yeux. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir plus que Heero lui attrape le bras pour le mettre au dessus de sa tête et le frappe.

Le natté en pleurait bien. Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'a rien entendu, ni la clef tourner, ni la chaine s'ôter, encore moins la chaise être déplacée. C'est des choses qui auraient dû faire du bruit. Il le savait silencieux mais pas à ce point.

En une seconde, il est retourné sur le ventre. Yuy ne chipote pas, il lui met le bâillon, les liens, en trente secondes, il est nu et attaché à son lit.

Duo s'en veut, il aurait dû demander à Rudy de suivre Heero avec deux collègues dès que Yuy s'introduisait dans son bungalow et de l'arrêter à ce moment là. Seulement il avait voulu être certain qu'il ne s'échapperait pas cette fois qu'il en avait oublié sa propre sécurité. Il avait plus pensé à ne pas ébruiter l'affaire pour ne pas subir d'autres humiliations.

Il avait été stupide, un point c'est tout. Le brun vient se coucher à côté de lui après avoir allumé la lampe de chevet. D'une main, il caresse la joue du natté alors que de l'autre il commence à préparer sa victime.

-« Je me doutais que tu serais resté éveillé. J'en ai mis du temps à entrer, surtout que je cherchais tes pièges, je n'ai rien vu. » Sourit-il.

Le châtain essaye de s'éloigner seulement c'est peine perdue, le métis vient à chaque fois se coller contre lui, l'embrasser sur le nez, sur le menton, le front.

-« Tu n'es pas un fantasme, j'ai bien trop envie de toi. Penser à toi me fait bander. »

Le brun continue sa préparation en silence, de temps en temps, Heero se redresse et scrute les alentours avant de se recoucher près de sa victime.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as inventé ? Je n'ai pas vu ton ordinateur, il n'y a pas de caméra. Je crois que tu as seulement bluffé. C'est sûrement ça. Tu espérais que je ne vienne pas aujourd'hui. Pourtant, je suis tendre, tu ne dois pas avoir trop mal après. »

Maxwell aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'il était plus blessé dans son amour propre, dans son mental que physiquement. Toute la douceur du monde, ne lui fera jamais oublier qu'il est violé, qu'il doit subir ses caresses presqu'autant que la pénétration.

Il ne veut plus que cela recommence. Si cette fois-ci, il n'arrive pas à l'arrêter, alors il fuirait, il changera de nom, de vie. Il disparaitra. Son bien-être était plus important que préserver sa vie. Le calvaire nuit après nuit, lui a certifié. Ce serait un nouveau déchirement, un autre coup dur à affronter, autant que le décès de Solo, de Sœur Hélène et du Père Maxwell.

C'est de sa vie qu'il va devoir se relever. Faire un trait sur ce qu'il aime. Il ne pourra plus exercer le métier de kiné, son diplôme ne servirait à rien son nom étant dessus. Il ne pourrait jamais reprendre contact avec Hilde s'il la retrouvait par hasard. Il la mettrait en danger. Il ne connaitrait jamais sa fille. Cette constatation douloureuse lui arrache une larme qu'Heero vient essuyer du pouce avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le nez.

-« Ce n'est pas si dramatique, c'est normal de résister. Maintenant que tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'issue différente. Tu vas te laisser aller, tu vas voir ton corps va ressentir beaucoup de choses. » Dit Yuy en se redressant pour prendre un préservatif.

Cela Maxwell veut bien le croire qu'il ressent des choses. Seulement rien de joyeux, ni de plaisant. Du dégoût, de la tristesse, de la colère, de la peur que son plan rate, cela il le ressent dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Le natté hoquette en le sentant entrer en lui et s'activer lentement. Il en profite pour jeter un œil au réveil. Rudy ne devrait plus tarder, son calvaire prenait fin.

Alors que le rythme s'accélère, le châtain supplie son supérieur d'apparaitre que cela s'arrête.

L'homme avait été discret car il est surpris par le flash, un deuxième suit rapidement, Heero s'arrête, au troisième éclair, Duo sent Yuy se retirer.

Rudy se retourne et s'enfuit. Il a mal au cœur de laisser le jeune homme dans cette situation. Il aurait dû transgresser ses conseils et rester pour le délivrer. Seulement quand il voit le regard acier se poser sur lui. Il se rend bien compte que Duo n'a peut-être pas exagéré, l'homme est dangereux. Il court sans se retourner jusqu'à sa voiture qu'il a mise tout près sur les conseils du natté.

Il ouvre la porte et s'engouffre dedans, il la verrouille avant de chercher ses clefs et de démarrer. Il s'arrête à la sortie du « Sauna Club » pour voir la qualité des photos, il est plutôt satisfait.

En voyant Rudy rester pour prendre une troisième photo, Duo a peur. S'il a demandé à l'homme de venir après une demi-heure, c'est pour lui laisser du temps pour se sauver. S'il était venu durant la préparation, Heero aurait eu beaucoup plus facile de se relever et partir. Maxwell avait espéré que pris dans son plaisir, le brun ait un temps de réaction et cela avait été le cas.

Alors qu'il a fermé les yeux, qu'il savoure le moment de ne plus faire qu'un avec Duo, tout en lui prodiguant des caresses. Heero a l'impression d'avoir vu un flash de lumière. Une fraction de seconde, il s'est demandé si c'était dû à son plaisir. Seulement il a bon mais pas au point d'avoir des flashs lumineux. Le deuxième lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Il est surpris de voir un homme avec un appareil photo.

C'était donc cela le plan de Duo, avoir une preuve à montrer. Il doit l'empêcher de la porter. Il est en train de s'extraire de l'âtre chaud au troisième flash. C'est à ce moment qu'il voit l'homme détaler.

Le brun n'hésite pas, il se lance à sa poursuite.

Maxwell a le cœur qui s'arrête de battre quand il voit le derrière nu d'Heero disparaitre de sa vue par la porte de la chambre. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le métis partirait à la poursuite de Rudy en tenue d'Adam. Il avait espéré qu'il repasse au moins son slip.

Encore une fois, il a mal jugé son adversaire.

Est-ce que Rudy aura la force et la vitesse pour échapper à Heero ? Ce dernier a toujours été rapide à la course.

Dans la minute, le brun réapparait, le natté se sent soulagé pour Rudy. A l'air renfrogné du brun, il ne l'a pas attrapé.

Toujours attaché, le châtain sent une boule dans son estomac se faire. Comment va réagir Heero maintenant ?

En le voyant enlever le préservatif, Duo laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Le brun s'assied sur le bord du lit et lui caresse le dos des omoplates jusqu'au fessier.

-« Je n'ai pas pensé que tu ferais appel à une aide extérieure. Tu sais que tu as gagné. Je ne sais pas si je suis déçu ou émerveillé. On va donc passer notre dernière nuit ensemble. » Murmure Yuy en se redressant.

Maxwell voit qu'il bande à nouveau. Il a utilisé le présent. Il ne va pas faire cela. Dans l'énergie du désespoir, sachant que cela ne sert pourtant à rien, il tire sur ses liens, bouge en tout sens.

Pas sans préservatif, NON.

Le voyant s'agiter et ne sachant pas le temps qu'il lui reste, Heero le frappe pour l'immobiliser.

-« Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour sans préservatif mais c'est mieux. Je veux te goûter pour notre dernière fois. Autant que je prenne mon plaisir comme je l'apprécie le plus. C'est de ta faute si nous n'aurons pas le temps d'arriver à un équilibre. C'est ta punition ! »

Et sans d'autres préambules, Heero le pénètre jusqu'à la garde. Il peut le faire sien et l'aimer comme il le désire avec force et puissance.

Maxwell sent son estomac qui va se retourner, il se sent encore plus souillé que les autres fois. Il va garder en lui du sperme, ce n'est pas possible, il risque une maladie en plus de l'humiliation.

En sentant ses va-et-vient puissants, Duo se rend compte que les fois précédentes, il a été tendre, qu'il a cherché à éveiller quelque chose en lui. Est-ce que Amory avait subi son premier rapport avec une telle violence ? Maxwell espère de tout son cœur que non, même s'il pense que oui vu qu'il vient de parler de punition.

Duo est surpris de se faire attraper la natte, puis le bâillon est descendu. Heero prend possession de sa bouche l'embrassant sans vergogne, lui maintenant la bouche ouverte en pressant sur les os de la mâchoire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse crier, Yuy a remis le bandeau et s'active encore plus rapidement avant de s'écraser sur son dos à la recherche d'air et de récupérer également.

Les gestes redeviennent tendresses.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu avec Rudy ? Je sais, tu ne me répondras pas, mais j'hésite à rester et profiter de notre nuit jusqu'à ce que la police arrive ou rentrer chez moi. »

Les épaules sur lesquelles Heero repose se soulèvent par saccades.

-« Chut ! Calme-toi, tu risques de t'étouffer si tu vomis. »

Maxwell sent le souffle régulier du métis sur sa nuque. Quand est-ce qu'il se retire ? Quand est-ce qu'il part qu'il puisse aller vomir et prendre une douche ?

Il ne pourrait même pas prendre une douche, il va devoir se rendre à l'hôpital et se faire examiner par un médecin, subir ce viol supplémentaire. Il va devoir attendre le retour de Rudy pour cela.

Maxwell croit qu'il va devenir fou. La main de Yuy lui flatte le flanc pour essayer de le calmer. Il l'embrasse dans le cou.

-« Dire que si ton plan avait échoué, tu aurais rendu les armes et que tu aurais fini par apprécier. » Susurre le brun.

Le natté secoue la tête.

-« Si, c'est un processus normal. J'aurai dû ne pas venir cette nuit. J'ai mal calculé, c'est un peu de ta faute, tu hantes mes pensées, mes nuits, mes envies. J'ai encore envie de toi, tu te rends compte, j'ai de nouveau envie de toi. Tu n'es pas un fantasme. » Lâche Heero en recommençant à s'activer lentement.

Maxwell peut gesticuler autant qu'il veut, il assouvirait toutes ses envies. Il profiterait du temps qui lui reste pour l'aimer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le faire.

µµµ

Le châtain n'arrive pas à retenir ses larmes quand il sent les va-et-vient, les caresses sur ses flancs, dans son cou. Il ne va pas remettre ça, pas une fois de plus. Duo regarde l'heure pour voir depuis quand dure son calvaire. Il y a une heure que Rudy est parti. Il faut vingt minutes pour se rendre au commissariat.

Le natté s'accroche à cette idée, il va bientôt être sauvé. Si la police arrive maintenant, il n'y aura pas besoin d'aller passer un examen. Il crispe ses mains sur le montant du lit alors qu'Heero prend de la vitesse.

Maxwell ferme les yeux et mord dans le bâillon pour essayer de concentrer son esprit sur autre chose.

Le poids sur son dos le ramène à la réalité. Duo écarquille les yeux en voyant qu'il y a une demi-heure qui vient de s'écouler. La respiration haletante de Yuy lui arrive aux oreilles. Il sent son corps collé par la sueur au sien.

-« Tu m'as épuisé. » Murmure le brun. « Je crois qu'on va en rester là pour l'instant. Tu veux une fellation ? » Demande-t-il en descendant du dos de sa victime.

Maxwell secoue frénétiquement la tête.

-« Dommage, d'après Trowa, je suis très doué. » Dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvre en fracas, des pas précipités se font entendre. Heero ne cherche pas à fuir, il passe sa main derrière le bâillon pour le faire descendre. Après avoir bloqué la mâchoire de Duo avec son pouce, il embrasse sa victime passionnément.

Puis il se fait tirer en arrière par les policiers qui menottent le brun alors que Rudy se précipite sur Maxwell pour le détacher. Ce dernier repousse l'homme pour se précipiter au-dessus de l'évier où il vomit tout ce qu'il a dans le ventre.

Rudy ramasse une couverture et vient couvrir le jeune homme penché sur l'évier. Il y a un coup sec sur le chambranle, un des trois policiers passe la tête.

-« On va venir prendre sa déposition à l'hôpital d'ici une heure. » Dit-il.

-« Nous y serons. » Rassure Rudy.

-« Pourquoi, je dois encore subir ça ? Vous avez bien vu ! Vous avez les photos ! » Gémit Maxwell avant de vomir plus de bile qu'autre chose.

-« Il faut aussi des constatations médicales. Vous ne voulez pas qu'il s'en tire. » Insiste le policier.

-« Non, j'irai. Emmenez-le, je ne veux plus jamais le voir. » Lâche Duo avant de s'appuyer sur l'évier.

Ses épaules sont secouées par saccades, il cherche sa respiration.

µµµ

Les deux mains dans le dos tenues par des bêtes menottes, Heero se laisse passer son short sans broncher. Il est toujours dans la chambre avec les policiers.

Il estime avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour attirer Duo et ce dernier lui a prouvé qu'il ne voulait pas de lui. Il soupire en pensant qu'avec plus de temps devant lui, plus d'emprise, il aurait réussi. Amory réclamait, peut-être que Duo est trop vieux pour rentrer dans un schéma qu'il connait par cœur.

Il doit maintenant subir sa punition. Il l'accepterait. De toute façon, sa vie n'a plus de sens. Il a raté sa mission, une mission qu'il s'était fixée seul. Il ne tient pas à retourner près de Trowa, il ne lui sert plus à rien.

En se laissant arrêter, il prouve à Duo qu'il respecte sa décision, peut-être qu'il va récupérer son amitié. Quoique c'est un jeu risqué. Il pourrait s'enflammer à nouveau et lui faire du mal.

Yuy soupire en sortant de la chambre de Duo. Il vient de l'entendre vomir et dire qu'il ne veut plus jamais le voir. Il a tout perdu dans l'histoire et il n'y comprend rien. Pourquoi cela n'a pas marché ? Il en revient à l'âge, une fois de plus.

Il se laisse pousser vers la voiture. Ce serait si facile pour lui de s'enfuir mais pour aller où ? Pour faire quoi ? Il n'a pas d'avenir, les études que Trowa lui faisait faire ne l'intéressent pas. Il n'a personne qui l'espère cette fois.

Rudy lui masse la nuque avant de se relever pour se rendre près du policier qui tend une demande d'examen, il en profite pour ramasser les vêtements que le natté a préparés sur une chaise dans la salle à manger.

Il va contacter l'équipe des femmes de ménages pour qu'elles viennent nettoyer ici et il va transporter toutes ses affaires dans l'autre chambre libre. Elle est plus petite, en général, elles sont réservées pour le personnel en stage ou de passage, il y en a quatre par bungalow. Il ne veut pas que le jeune homme doive revenir ici.

Dire qu'il a mis une demi-heure à convaincre les défenseurs de l'ordre de le suivre. Duo a subi les assauts de ce type pendant deux heures. Il avait tellement espéré trouver Duo en larmes et que ce sale type soit parti.

Le plus dur est passé, quoiqu'il se demande comment Duo est encore capable de réfléchir. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il n'aurait pas fui à la première attaque. De quel bois est fait le jeune homme ? Ne peut que se demander Rudy en ramenant un boxer, un pantalon et un polo.

-« Cela va mieux ? » Demande l'homme.

Il peut constater que Maxwell est en train de se brosser les dents, qu'il a passé la couverture autour de sa taille. Il se met dos au natté pour lui permettre de s'habiller.

-« J'enrage de ne pas avoir pu les décider plus vite. Ils ont cherché après ton autre plainte avant d'accepter de me suivre. » Soupire Rudy.

-« J'aurai dû penser à te donner ma copie. » Rétorque le natté en passant son polo.

-« Je vais demander qu'on déménage ta chambre. Tu veux être remplacé ? » Questionne Rudy toujours dos au jeune homme qu'il puisse passer son boxer.

-« Non, je veux travailler pour ne pas penser. »

-« Dès que tu es prêt, dis-le on y va. » Propose l'homme en partant vers la chambre.

-« Tu as déjà assez fait, je peux y aller seul. » Rassure Maxwell.

-« Cela ne me gêne pas. »

-« Va dormir un peu. » Insiste le natté.

-« Je ne vais pas dormir, je ne saurai pas. Je vais faire ton déménagement. Je te mettrai au 427, cette fois, je t'inscris sous le nom Max Duonelle, on ne sait jamais qu'il s'échappe. » Lâche Rudy quand Duo passe à côté de lui.

-« C'est gentil mais ça ne brouillerait pas assez les pistes et je tiens à mon nom. Je ne crois pas qu'il va se sauver. Il estimait que j'avais gagné. S'il avait l'intention de s'échapper, il aurait disparu dans la nature quand tu as pris les photos. Je crois qu'il espère toujours au fond de lui-même m'avoir suffisamment aimé pour que je me rente compte qu'il me manque. »

-« Il est malade ! » S'exclame horrifié Rudy.

-« Il a déjà essayé. Mais je crois que oui, c'est un vrai malade et que sa place est dans un asile sous haute surveillance. »

Rudy tend les bras, Duo a un moment d'hésitation seulement il va s'y réfugier.

-« Je ferai ton horaire jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prêt à le faire.

-« Je vais y aller tant que j'ai le courage de subir ça et que je suis toujours motivé à lui faire payer. » Dit Maxwell la tête sur le torse de Rudy.

Celui-ci relâche son étreinte et le pousse vers la sortie en lui mettant les clefs de sa voiture en main. Il ne veut pas que cet homme soit relâché sinon il est sûr Duo partira, c'était un peu égoïste. D'un autre côté, le jeune homme aime sa vie et Rudy veut qu'il puisse en profiter.

-« Elle est ici devant, prend le temps qu'il faut. »

A Suivre…


	24. Chapitre 24

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Relena, Pagan, Wufei, Quatre.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 24**

* * *

Le cœur gros, Duo regarde par la porte du bungalow pour voir si le combi de police a disparu. Soulagé de ne pas devoir ne fusse que voir la gueule d'Heero, il sort pour se rendre à la voiture de Rudy et met le contact.

Arrivé devant l'hôpital, il sort le papier du policier et se rend à l'accueil de l'urgence. Heureusement, il n'y a pas grand monde dans la salle d'attente.

-« J'ai besoin d'un examen. » Dit-il en tendant le papier.

La jeune femme le prend, le consulte avant de lui dire.

-« Vous pouvez vous installer dans la salle d'attente, on va vous appeler. »

Le natté s'y assied, au bout de vingt minutes, il est appelé et en voyant la jeune femme, il tique. C'est le même médecin qui a pratiqué le premier examen. Si lui s'en rappelle, peut-être qu'elle pas.

-« Veuillez me suivre, on vous attendait, le commissariat a sonné. Veuillez vous déshabiller. »

Il est à peine mis sur la table d'examen que les policiers arrivent.

-« Bonjour Monsieur Maxwell, nous venons aussi pour prendre votre déposition. D'après votre première plainte, nous avons constaté que vous aviez déménagé. »

-« Comme vous ne vouliez rien faire, j'ai essayé de me protéger et de l'arrêter. » Rétorque froidement Duo.

Alors que la jeune femme commence son examen, elle a mis un rideau jusqu'au visage du châtain pour masquer sa nudité.

-« Depuis votre première plainte que s'est-il passé ? »

Maxwell raconte tout ce qu'il a entrepris et pourquoi il a fini par en arriver à cette solution pour qu'on l'arrête.

-« Donc aujourd'hui, vous espériez qu'il vienne ? » Demande un jeune policier.

-« Ne m'accusez pas de l'avoir aguiché. J'aurai préféré cent fois pouvoir l'empêcher de me violer. » Rage le natté.

Le plus âgé des policiers se tourne vers le médecin qui a fini ses observations et vient de sortir de derrière le rideau.

-« Il y a eu rapport sexuel plus violent que l'autre fois mais aucune lésion qui prouve un viol. Mais vu qu'il était attaché, il peut avoir été suffisamment détendu. J'ai fait un prélèvement de sperme pour confirmer qui l'a pénétré. » Dit-elle en ôtant ses gants.

-« Vous pourriez faire des analyses pour être certain qu'il n'a pas de maladies que je puisse me soigner le cas échéant ? » Supplie le châtain.

-« Pas sur le sperme, on lui fera un prélèvement sanguin. Je ferai les analyses pour vous rassurer. » Propose l'urgentiste.

-« Merci. » Soupire de soulagement Duo.

-« Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Nous allons comparer votre version avec la sienne. » Dit un des policiers.

-« Et si nos versions sont différentes qui allez vous croire ? » Demande Maxwell agressivement en se rhabillant.

-« Ce n'est pas à nous de juger mais à la justice. » Rétorque vexé le plus jeune.

-« Gardez-le enfermé cette fois. »

-« Il était sous le couvert d'une interdiction de vous approcher à deux cents mètres. Là, il était chez vous, sa liberté sous caution vient de sauter. » Répond le plus âgé des policiers.

-« Surveillez-le-bien. C'est tout ce que je vous demande et de me prévenir s'il se libère. » Dit le natté avant de dire au-revoir.

Il arrive dans sa nouvelle chambre, la clef est sur l'extérieur de la porte. Cela fait sourire Duo, cela ressemble tellement à Rudy.

Il ouvre la porte et s'enferme à clef. Il voit sur la table le verrou qu'il avait ajouté dans l'autre chambre. Ses deux sacs sont dans un coin de la chambre, ses vêtements de travail sont pendus dans la penderie.

Rudy a dû tirer une drôle de tête en voyant que rien de ses affaires personnelles ne se trouvait dans les tiroirs.

Son lit est fait et sorti de l'armoire, seulement il manque ses bibelots qui sont dans une caisse sur la table, il s'en chargera demain. Il est 4h30, il voudrait dormir au moins trois heures.

µµµ

Malgré ses petits yeux, Maxwell apprécie de travailler et de discuter avec les clients. Rudy lui a promis que les femmes de ménage finiront son déménagement en fin de matinée.

Il est 15 heures quand un homme corpulent entre dans la salle de natté pour des massages à la boue. Le châtain lui montre la table et l'aide à y monter.

Durant les soins et des massages combinés surtout au niveau des chevilles et des jambes, Duo discute avec l'homme.

Au moment de partir, le client se tourne vers le natté pour lui dire.

-« Merci. »

Maxwell écarquille les yeux, il y a tellement de reconnaissance dans le regard de l'homme qu'il est étonné.

-« Pour ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Vous devez être le premier à ne pas me faire la morale sur mon surpoids. »

-« Je suppose que vous êtes au courant des risques que vous courrez. Ce n'est pas en sermonnant les gens qu'on les aide. » Répond le natté en allant avec lui jusqu'à la porte.

Duo est heureux de sa journée, il n'a pas trop eu le temps de penser. Il redoute la soirée où il sera seul avec ses idées.

-« Duo, tu veux passer la soirée avec moi ? » Demande Rudy.

-« C'est gentil mais il faut que je me reprenne en main. »

-« Tu n'hésites pas, si tu as besoin, tu viens me trouver. »

-« Merci de tout cœur. » Dit Maxwell en le serrant dans ses bras.

Dans un premier temps, il a beaucoup de choses à faire dans son appartement. Si les autres ont tout amené, rien n'a été rangé.

Il met ses sacs dans l'armoire, il ne sait plus les mettre sous le lit. Les bibelots sont en place en une dizaine de minutes. Il fait cela en grignotant son repas sur le pouce.

Après Maxwell regarde la pièce satisfait. Tout lui plait. Il s'installe dans le fauteuil et ramasse son livre pour en reprendre la lecture qui n'a pas beaucoup avancée depuis que Heero a réapparu dans sa vie.

Cette constatation le paralyse un peu. Quel va être l'avenir ? Est-ce qu'il va y avoir un procès cette fois ? En tout cas, il n'accepterait pas un arrangement à l'amiable. Il doit payer pour ce qu'il lui a fait et peut-être à Amory également.

Justement est-ce qu'il doit prévenir le jeune garçon de ce qui est arrivé ? Est-ce qu'il doit prendre un avocat ? Est-ce que l'histoire a été ébruitée ? Si oui et que Hilde le voit quelle va être sa réaction ?

Il se sent si mal dans sa peau. Il a l'impression d'être une larve pour ne pas avoir réussi à repousser Heero. D'accord, c'est Heero, une force surhumaine, l'homme qui a survécu à la destruction de son Gundam, l'homme qui a fait une chute de trente mètres en se cassant seulement une jambe.

Est-ce que Hilde le trouverait aussi souillé que lui en a l'impression ? Le regard de Rudy n'a pas changé mais il a vécu l'épreuve avec lui.

Maxwell dépose le livre et remonte ses jambes sur le fauteuil. Il met sa tête sur ses genoux. Plus il pense, plus il se sent sali, immonde. Comment est-ce que Amory peut sourire s'il a vraiment subi cela ? Est-ce que Heero lui a menti pour le déstabiliser puisqu'il savait qu'il appréciait l'adolescent ? Il finit par l'espérer. Il ne veut pas de cela pour le jeune garçon.

D'un autre côté, il doit s'en assurer et mettre ce doute de côté. Il ne peut pas le laisser seul. Seulement comment allait-il pouvoir lui demander ? Surtout qu'il ne veut pas lui avouer qu'il a été violé.

Plus Maxwell serre ses jambes, moins il trouve de solutions et le calme. Il finit par se lever et se précipiter aux toilettes dans le couloir pour vomir son repas du soir.

Il se redresse et se rend dans la partie douche des communs. Il se déshabille frénétiquement, il attrape la brosse pour faire les ongles sur l'évier et se met sous une douche presque brûlante. Il commence a récurer chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

Il sait que c'est idiot, que ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il aura l'impression d'être propre. Néanmoins, c'est plus fort que lui.

Après en se cachant avec ses vêtements, il se rend dans son appartement pour se sécher convenablement. Il passe son pyjama et finit par se mettre au lit après avoir fermé la porte à clef.

Le sommeil le fuit, il sursaute au moindre bruit. Vers une heure du matin, il n'en peut plus et va installer le verrou et remettre une chaise avec le plateau dessus. Il sait très bien qu'il n'est pas plus en sécurité. Cela n'a pas empêché Heero d'entrer les autres fois. Seulement il peut enfin dormir d'un sommeil entrecoupé de cauchemars.

En se levant, il grignote une viennoiserie en prenant une tasse de café noir pour se réveiller. Il est 8h30 quand Maxwell pousse la porte de la salle de repos. Il est le premier, il regarde son tableau et constate que l'homme corpulent a demandé à avoir deux autres soins avec lui aujourd'hui.

Duo cherche le nom du client dans les autres tableaux pour se faire une idée de ses soins. Il approuve les choix effectués, beaucoup d'aquagym et des soins thermaux.

Une main sur son épaule le fait sursauter. Dans un réflexe qu'il croyait oublié, il attrape cette main, il fait un balayage de la jambe avant de propulser l'agresseur par au-dessus de son épaule. C'est quand il veut écraser le thorax de son pied qu'il constate que c'est Rudy qui venait lui dire bonjour.

-« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? » S'inquiète paniqué Maxwell.

L'homme le regarde avec des yeux exorbités alors que le natté s'agenouille pour l'aider à se relever.

-« Rudy, je suis désolé. »

-« J'avais oublié que tu connaissais ce genre de choses. » Finit-il par baragouiner.

-« Rassure-moi, ça va ? »

L'homme se relève péniblement.

-« Ca va, j'aurai sûrement un gros bleu. J'aurai dû t'appeler. » S'excuse Rudy.

-« Je suis un peu sur les nerfs. J'ai mal dormi. » Avoue Maxwell en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-« Duo, c'est logique. Tu dois toujours être anxieux. J'ai été stupide de ne pas signaler ma présence. » Expose l'homme.

-« Il est en prison, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. » Gémit presque le natté.

-« Allez, ressaisis-toi, les autres vont arriver. » Dit Rudy.

Surtout qu'il vient d'entendre du bruit dans le couloir.

Le châtain ferme les yeux, se secoue un peu. Il se tourne vers le tableau pour se donner encore quelques secondes. Quand les autres entrent, il se tourne et il a le sourire sur les lèvres.

Le reste de la journée se passe sans incident, plus d'une fois, Rudy en le voyant agir, ne peut que noter la force morale extraordinaire du jeune homme. Il est souriant, courtois, même si on sent que c'est plus du professionnalisme que du vrai bonheur. En tout cas, personne ne peut imaginer le calvaire qu'il a vécu et qui le tracasse toujours autant.

Les nuits du natté restent entrecoupées par des cauchemars et des réveils en sueur. Depuis la dernière nuit avec son bourreau, il se réveille de son premier sommeil en sentant le besoin de vomir et de prendre une douche.

Après seulement, il peut dormir un peu plus sereinement.

µµµ

Une semaine vient de s'écouler.

-« Duo, tu as du courrier. » Dit l'hôtesse d'accueil quand elle le voit passer.

Maxwell est surpris, il n'a jamais de courrier. Les seuls contacts avec l'extérieur se font par mail. Il s'approche du comptoir pour prendre l'enveloppe et constate que le cachet de l'hôpital est dessus.

Le natté devient blanc comme un linge alarmant l'hôtesse.

-« Duo, c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. » Murmure-t-il en partant.

Il se dirige vers le bureau de Rudy plus proche que sa chambre. Il n'y a personne, seulement il sait que l'homme ne lui en voudra pas. Il décachète l'arrière et sort le contenu.

Il blêmit encore plus en voyant une ordonnance. Il prend la lettre qui l'accompagne et la parcourt.

_Monsieur Maxwell, _

_Comme promis, j'ai effectué des analyses sur Monsieur Yuy, votre agresseur._

_ Je tiens à vous rassurer, il n'a aucune MST non soignable. Il a juste une Gonorrhée. _

_Il s'agit de champignons, voici une ordonnance d'antibiotique._

_ Vous pouvez la prendre directement en prévention ou attendre pour voir si des symptômes apparaissent : des démangeaisons anales, douleurs à l'expulsion des selles, parfois écoulement, douleurs abdominales ou au bas du dos, de la fièvre, une urine plus foncée et qui donne une sensation de brûlure en urinant. _

_ N'ayez pas de rapport non protégé tant que vous n'êtes pas guéri._

_Bien à vous_

_B. Narway. _

Maxwell expulse de l'air par le nez. Ce genre de recommandations, il aurait fallu la faire en quittant l'hôpital, pas une semaine après. Encore une chance qu'il n'a personne dans sa vie et qu'il se protège toujours.

Depuis ce matin, il ressent des démangeaisons anales qui le rendent fou durant les soins, surtout qu'il ne peut pas se gratter, cela ne fait pas professionnel, ni discret.

Encore une chance qu'il y a une pharmacie dans l'enceinte du « Sauna Club ». En sortant du bureau de Rudy, il s'y rend directement, il prend la première dose avec son repas de midi.

Il allait devoir parler avec Amory dès ce soir, il ne peut plus repousser. L'adolescent n'a peut-être personne à qui confier son désarroi et ses problèmes génitaux.

µµµ

C'est après avoir soupé que Duo sort son ordinateur, c'est le milieu de l'après-midi à Sank, il a des chances de tomber sur l'adolescent puisqu'on est samedi. Sinon, il lui enverra un mail pour lui donner rendez-vous demain à la même heure.

Un petit sourire apparait chez le natté en voyant Amory dans la liste des contacts, comme souvent ils vont se faire une conversation par webcam, c'est plus chaleureux.

Il clique sur le pseudo du jeune, il voit apparaitre le visage radieux d'Amory.

-« Salut Duo, ça fait plaisir, tu t'es fait rare ses trois dernières semaines. Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis avec Heero ? Wufei m'a dit qu'il avait été arrêté à Gemlik. »

Le châtain accuse le coup.

-« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Je sais pourquoi il a été viré. Je sais qu'il avait essayé d'abuser de toi au château. » Avoue le jeune homme. « J'espère qu'il n'est pas arrivé à ses fins, quand il veut quelque chose, il l'a toujours. »

-« Il m'a dit qu'il avait abusé de toi aussi. Amory, c'est vrai ? »

Pour la première fois, Duo voit l'adolescent se décomposer un peu.

-« Oui. » Murmure-t-il.

-« Heero avait des champignons. Tu n'as pas de douleurs au bas-ventre ou au dos, des démangeaisons anales, des brulures en allant à la toilette ? »

-« Non ! » S'étonne Amory.

-« Il a peut-être chopé ça en internement. » Réalise le natté.

Il se sentait soulagé mine de rien que le jeune homme ne subisse pas ces démangeaisons depuis un certain temps et depuis combien de temps, justement ?

-« Amory, cette fois j'irai sûrement au tribunal. Je ne veux pas que son crime contre toi et moi reste impuni. Il faudra que tu portes plainte également. »

-« Je ne sais pas Duo, tu es le premier à qui j'avoue ça. Puis, je l'avais mérité aussi, du moins la première fois. »

-« Amory, on ne mérite jamais… »

-« Il n'a pas toujours été violent, seulement quand je le méritais. » Coupe le jeune homme.

-« C'était quand la première fois ? » Demande Maxwell.

Il croise les doigts sous son portable comme pour conjurer un sort.

-« Je venais d'avoir douze ans. »

-« Et la dernière ? » Interroge le natté en retenant son souffle.

Il prie intérieurement entendre cette fois là, même si c'était horrible.

-« Le jour où il est parti. »

Maxwell ferme les yeux et soupire avant de questionner une nouvelle fois, Amory.

-« Ce n'était pas fréquent ? »

-« Trois, quatre fois par semaine suivant ses humeurs, ses frustrations, ses envies parfois plus, parfois moins. Pas quand il était en déplacement. » Sourit Amory.

Maxwell est époustouflé par la force de caractère de l'adolescent qui plaisante avec ce sujet là. Dire qu'Amory se faisait violer alors qu'il était au château et qu'il n'avait jamais rien remarqué. Comment pouvait-on masquer à ce point ses souffrances ?

-« Amory, je vais porter plainte pour toi… »

-« Non, coupe-t-il. Je ne veux pas que maman sache. Elle en mourrait si elle savait que ses sacrifices n'ont servi à rien, que j'ai subi ses tourments. »

-« Amory ! Tu n'es pas coupable, tu es une victime, il faut que ce soit reconnu pour toi, pour ton avenir. » Insiste le natté.

-« Si je trouve une solution sans qu'elle sache, si ton dossier n'est pas suffisant. »

-« Amory ! »

-« S'il te plait Duo, je ne veux pas d'un fardeau supplémentaire. »

-« Tu me permets d'en parler à ton tuteur ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Duo, je ne suis pas persuadé qu'elle respectera mon choix comme toi. Laisse-moi du temps. » Supplie le jeune homme.

-« D'accord, même si je crois que tu fais une bêtise. Tu… »

-« Tu as laissé étouffer la première affaire. » Coupe l'adolescent. « On peut parler d'autre chose ? »

-« Bien sûr. »

-« Comment va Rudy ? »

Maxwell voit le visage d'Amory s'illuminer au changement de discussion. Il respectera son choix. Il ne veut pas le tracasser encore plus. Il est déjà bien heureux que l'adolescent n'ait pas de Gonorrhée.

Il respecterait son choix, seulement il va signaler qu'il y a au moins une autre victime qu'il connait.

µµµ

Dès le lendemain, Maxwell en parle à Rudy en signalant bien les souhaits de l'adolescent.

-« Tu te rends compte je n'ai rien vu, il sourit, il plaisante. » Lâche le natté. « Je me demande où il va chercher cette force. »

-« Il te ressemble pour ça. Tu as aussi cette force de caractère. » Affirme Rudy.

µµµ

Duo est convoqué afin de vérifier sa déposition, il en profite pour ajouter un élément au dossier parce qu'il n'a jamais relevé la teneur des discussions d'Heero alors qu'il le préparait, il a juste signalé qu'il le déstabilisait et que c'était une torture aussi bien physique que morale.

-« Pendant que Monsieur Yuy me parlait, il m'a signalé que je n'étais pas le premier et qu'un jour j'apprécierai comme son autre victime. J'ai pris mes renseignements et cette victime existe bien. Il est encore mineur, et ne veut pas que sa mère apprenne le calvaire par où il est passé. Il m'a dit qu'il ne porterait pas plainte. On ne peut pas ajouter cet élément au dossier ? »

-« Sans nom, c'est comme du vent. Je vais l'inscrire et voir ce que le juge d'instruction décide. » Répond le policier chargé de prendre sa déposition.

Quinze jours plus tard, Maxwell est à nouveau convoqué.

-« Nous avons interrogé Monsieur Yuy sur cette autre victime. Il reconnait ses tords vis-à-vis de vous mais certifie qu'il n'y a personne d'autre. Vous ne pouvez pas donner son nom qu'on puisse avancer dans le dossier ? »

Duo retient un sourire, il est presque soulagé de savoir que Heero se fait aussi interroger et remettre en question, qu'il n'est pas le seul à subir ce désagrément.

-« La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, le jeune ne voulait pas parler. Il a trop peur des dégâts que pourrait faire cette affaire sur la santé de sa mère. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Insistez, ce n'est pas que votre dossier est faible, mais abus sur mineur, c'est bien plus grave et sans nom nous ne pourrons pas en faire mention durant le procès. » Rappelle le policier.

Ce qui soulage aussi Duo, c'est de savoir que son dossier est suivi par une seule équipe de policiers. Il a toujours affaire à ceux qui ont pris sa deuxième déposition à l'hôpital. Il n'a pas l'impression que sa vie est dévoilée à qui mieux-mieux.

Toutes les semaines ou presque, Duo est convoqué pour vérifier sa déposition. Parfois, il a l'impression que c'est lui le coupable, qu'on tient à savoir s'il n'accuse pas à tort.

Parfois Maxwell se demande quand le dossier passera au tribunal, pas qu'il ait envie que ce soit dévoilé au grand jour seulement il tient à savoir quand il pourra réellement tourner la page sur cette histoire.

Même s'il a arrêté de se lever au milieu de la nuit pour vomir et prendre une douche brûlante après un petit mois, il ne dort plus une nuit complète. Il n'arrive pas à ne pas mettre le verrou et la chaise avec son plateau dessus.

Il espère vraiment qu'avec le temps les choses iront mieux et il espère vraiment pouvoir dormir une fois que le procès aura eu lieu. Car cela le tracassait énormément. Et si Heero apportait des preuves de dernières minutes ? Et si Heero trouvait une autre solution pour échapper à sa sanction ?

De temps en temps, le natté se demande comment Amory vit l'après viol puisqu'il le vit si mal, lui. D'un autre côté comme il n'aime pas en parler, il ne tient pas à ennuyer le jeune homme avec toutes ses questions.

Le temps s'égraine lentement, Maxwell revit pendant la journée où il peut exercer le métier qu'il a choisi et lui a coûté sa femme.

La nuit reste cauchemardesque pour lui, entre réveils en sursaut au moindre bruit, cauchemars car son esprit lui fait entrevoir des retours probables d'Heero et même une fois, Amory et Heero le soumettaient à leur volonté.

Ce cauchemar l'a tenu éveillé le reste de la nuit, se demandant pour finir si Amory était une victime comme lui puisque Heero lui a dit que le jeune en redemandait.

Un soir, alors qu'il finissait sa journée, Duo voit apparaitre quelqu'un dans le hall. Il écarquille les yeux en découvrant sa coiffure coupée.

Est-ce que Trowa est retourné vers lui ?

Duo souhaitait que ce ne soit pas la raison, il ferme les yeux pour faire une prière muette.

« Faites que ce soit parce qu'il a tourné la page. »

Maxwell se secoue légèrement, ouvre les yeux et se dirige vers Quatre qui a retrouvé des cheveux qui arrivent à la nuque.

A Suivre…


	25. Chapitre 25

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Relena, Pagan, Wufei, Quatre.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 25**

* * *

Quatre et Duo se serrent chaleureusement dans les bras.

-« Je suis content de te voir. Je voulais te proposer qu'on aille souper en ville comme l'autre fois si tu peux, même si je suis déjà installé au Sauna Club. » Dit Quatre en éloignant un rien son ami.

-« J'en serais ravi. Tu es venu avec qui cette fois ? »

-« Ma sœur juste au-dessus de moi. Elle vient de faire une mononucléose, cela va lui faire du bien de se relaxer. » Explique Winner.

-« Je te laisse t'installer et je viens te retrouver dans le hall d'ici une heure. » Propose Maxwell.

-« Cela me va très bien. Je vais te remplumer un petit peu. Tu dois trop travailler. » Sermonne en souriant le blond.

Le natté retourne vers son appartement, il en profite pour se changer et se rafraîchir à l'évier. Tout en se préparant, il se demande s'il doit directement demander la raison du changement de coiffure de son ami, parce que cela l'obligerait à parler de Trowa. Et puis sur Trowa cela découlerait immanquablement sur Heero et cela c'était un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder. Il sait que Quatre est au courant de beaucoup de choses puisqu'il fait suivre Trowa. Néanmoins, il ne ferait pas le premier pas, il ne dirait rien si son ami n'a pas de preuves à lui avancer.

Le châtain rejoint le blond dans le hall, puis ils se dirigent ensemble vers les voitures de location

-« Tu veux un restaurant en particulier ? » Demande Winner en mettant le contact.

-« Non, choisis, tu en connais sûrement plus que moi. »

La voiture circule maintenant dans les rues de Gemlik. En passant devant le magasin de souvenirs dans lequel Hilde a travaillé avant de disparaitre, le natté l'observe jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Il lâche un soupir avant de regarder devant lui.

-« Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de Hilde ? » Interroge Winner.

Le châtain dévisage son ami, intrigué par la question justement après être passé devant le commerce.

-« Non, je n'en ai pas. Elle n'a pas changé son adresse bancaire, elle est toujours domiciliée sur L2 pour sa banque. Je n'ai pas obtenu d'avoir ses extraits de compte pour déterminer d'où elle fait des dépenses. Mon avocat me propose d'arrêter de payer la pension alimentaire pour la faire réagir, seulement ça peut me desservir si je la retrouve pour obtenir un droit de visite sur Camille. » Explique Duo. « Qui te dit que c'est pour ça que je soupirais ? » Finit-il par demander.

-« Je l'ai rencontrée en venant à Gemlik avec ma nièce pour acheter un cadeau pour son père. » Avoue Winner.

Il cherche une place pour garer son véhicule.

-« Ok, je comprends mieux. » Répond Maxwell.

-« Viens, on va manger là. Ils font de tout, pas rien que du régional. »

A peine installé, le blond reprend la discussion sur des sujets plus privés.

-« Tu es sûr d'aimer toujours Hilde depuis le temps ? Tu cours peut-être derrière des souvenirs. »

Le natté attend que le serveur prenne leurs commandes pour répondre.

-« Sincèrement, je trouve que c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Tu attends Trowa en te nourrissant de souvenirs. Tu n'as jamais eu de vraie relation avec lui et il ne se rappelle même pas sa promesse. »

-« Et quand il est venu pleurer à ma porte en me racontant ses malheurs, je suis tombé de haut. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais jamais aimé pour lui mais des illusions. Je voudrais t'éviter cette déception. » Avoue le blond.

-« Je suis désolé pour toi. J'avais espéré que tu te sois coupé les cheveux parce que tu en avais marre d'attendre. »

-« Non, c'est mieux ainsi. »

-« Et j'aime Hilde. J'aime peut-être celle qu'elle était quand on était ensemble. Mais une des raisons de ma rupture avec Relena c'est qu'elle s'est rendue compte que j'aimais toujours Hilde et qu'elle sera toujours plus importante que quiconque pour moi. » Affirme le natté.

-« J'espère qu'elle reprendra bientôt contact avec toi. » Sourit Winner.

-« Moi aussi. Que t'a raconté Trowa ? » Demande Maxwell.

Il porte à ses lèvres le jus de fruits qu'on vient de leur servir pour se donner une contenance.

-« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » Interroge intrigué le blond.

-« Si tu as toujours cette sale manie, oui, je voudrais savoir les bruits qui courent et pouvoir donner ma version des faits. » Affirme le natté.

Les deux jeunes gens attendent que le serveur reparte après avoir déposé leur plat de Kebab de poulet et légumes.

-« Tu te remets de l'agression d'Heero ? » Murmure Quatre.

-« Péniblement. »

-« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru quand tu m'as expliqué. » Soupire le blond.

-« Tu n'y es pour rien voyons. Même Trowa ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai signalé qu'il se faisait manipuler. » Répond Maxwell en jouant dans son assiette.

-« Je crois que c'est cela qui le démoralise le plus, de s'être fait berner de la sorte, surtout qu'Heero lui a dit en face. »

-« Dit en face ? » S'exclame le natté.

-« Oui, Trowa ayant la surveillance d'Heero, il a été convoqué directement après son arrestation pour obtenir des informations. Il a demandé à parler à Heero et cela a été obtenu. Durant cet entretien privé, Heero a dit à Trowa qui ne voulait pas croire qu'on l'avait arrêté dans ta chambre, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé, juste utilisé pour obtenir la liberté et se faire amené là où tu te trouvais. » Expose calmement le blond.

-« Ca ne doit pas être évident. »

-« Il se demande s'il a encore le droit d'exercer. » Avoue Winner.

-« Sincèrement, je ne l'ai vu que travailler avec Heero et je ne crois pas qu'il soit très doué. Mais je ne veux pas le juger sur un seul cas. »

-« Il fait le bilan pour l'instant. Il réfléchit. » Admet Quatre.

-« Tu as gardé un détective sur lui ? » Questionne Maxwell.

-« Pas besoin, il est dans ma propriété pour l'instant, il fait un peu de jardinage pour s'occuper. » Avoue Winner.

-« Quatre ! » S'indigne le natté.

-« Je ne pouvais pas le mettre à la rue. Seulement, je lui ai dit quand il m'a vu avec les cheveux coupés que je l'avais attendu pour des mauvaises raisons, que je ne l'aimais plus. J'ai cru que je l'avais tué. Il est tombé amorphe à mes pieds. Je l'ai vu complètement détruit. Je ne pouvais pas le mettre à la rue. »

-« A toi de savoir. »

-« J'ai les moyens de l'entretenir. » Avoue Winner.

-« C'est certain. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Tu as des nouvelles de Cynthia et Wufei ? » Demande Quatre.

Il voit bien que pour Duo, l'autre sujet est clos alors il cherche à relancer la discussion.

-« Non, pas vraiment, de temps en temps j'en ai par Amory quand on discute sur le net. »

-« Tu l'aimes bien ce gamin. » Réalise le blond.

-« Il vient d'avoir dix-sept ans, ce n'est plus un gamin. » Lâche le châtain en commençant à manger réellement.

-« A notre époque, cela reste des gamins. » Rectifie Winner en pensant à ses neveux et nièces.

-« Tout dépend du passé que tu as. Je crois qu'il est un peu comme Heero, Trowa et moi. Il n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir une jeunesse. J'espère que Hilde pense à l'enfance de Camille. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas ? »

-« Tu sais à la déplacer continuellement. Je ne la trouve pas pourtant, je cherche. Tu crois que c'est une vie pour une gamine d'être en cavale ? »

-« Je suis persuadée qu'elle fait attention à cela. Elle doit être une bonne mère. » Rassure le blond.

-« Ca je n'en sais rien. C'était une bonne compagne, attentive mais je ne l'ai jamais vue en tant que mère. » Lâche froidement le natté.

-« C'est vrai qui pourrait croire que Relena n'est pas une bonne mère avec tous les projets pour la protection de l'enfance qu'elle arrive à faire passer. » Calme Winner.

-« Et encore, elle arrive à faire croire qu'elle aime sa fille pour les peoples. » Ajoute Maxwell.

-« Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis qu'on soit à nouveau sortis. » Réalise Quatre.

-« Non, vu le nombre de fois que tu es venu. Comme on est amis, ils tolèrent une soirée avec un client régulier. Il faut dire que c'est aussi une des raisons pour lesquelles les employés ne restent pas. Il y a des lois trop sévères. Moi, ça me convient. Mais on n'a pas prévenu les clients et les nouveaux travailleurs pour pas qu'il n'y ait des débordements. » Sourit Duo.

-« Cela n'amène pas des clients ? » Demande Winner.

-« Si de la famille, des amis. » Sourit le natté.

-« C'est bien, cela me soulage. »

-« Quand Amory est venu, j'ai passé mes après-midis et soirées avec lui. » Explique Duo.

-« Il reviendra ? »

-« Je lui ai trouvé une place ici pour Pâques. C'est possible qu'il passe les deux mois ici pour travailler pour les grandes vacances. Rudy doit tester pendant les vacances de Pâques avant de lui proposer une place comme commis en cuisine. » Avoue Maxwell avec un grand sourire.

Les deux jeunes gens arrivent à la fin du repas quand le blond se jette à l'eau.

-« Trowa m'a dit que tu avais porté plainte, tu vas jusqu'au procès cette fois ! »

-« Je me battrai pour qu'on ne le déclare pas fou une deuxième fois. D'accord qu'il est malade, qu'il doit avoir une raison à son comportement et sa perversité. Mais ça ne relève pas de la folie. Il est tout à fait responsable de ses actes. »

-« Tu sais quand aura lieu le procès ? » S'informe le blond.

-« Pas du tout. J'espère rapidement que je puisse complètement tourner la page. »

-« Je peux le comprendre. Tu n'as pas peur de la publicité autour de cette affaire ? » S'informe Winner.

-« J'espère qu'il n'y aura que quelque lignes dans les journaux. » Avoue Maxwell.

Il fait signe au serveur un peu pour clore également la discussion.

-« A mon avis, tu ne dois pas l'espérer. On parle de l'ancien garde du corps de Relena Peacecraft. Cela peut rejaillir sur ses actions à elle. » Rappelle Winner.

Juste avant que le serveur ne vienne avec l'addition. Le natté sort son portefeuille pour payer sa part comme les autres fois. Puis il se lève pour sortir.

-« Tu n'essayes pas de m'empêcher d'aller au bout de cette histoire. » Accuse presque le châtain.

-« Bien sûr que non. Je te fais juste réaliser que cela risque d'être plus médiatisé que tu ne le crois. Sur L4 chacun de mes déplacements est écrit. On sait que je suis en vacances ici, ce qui ne me plait pas. Mais je ne sais rien y changer. » Soupire Winner.

-« Tu as un service d'ordre avec toi ? » Demande Maxwell en arrivant à la voiture.

Il en profite pour regarder autour de lui pour voir s'il repère quelqu'un. Puis il s'installe dans la voiture à côté du blond.

-« Oui et non. Oui, il y a un service d'ordre autour de Gemlik. Depuis peu, j'ai accepté de porter une balise permanente de manière à ce qu'on me laisse un peu plus de champ libre. »

-« Tout à fait relatif. » Sourit Duo.

-« Je sais, je n'ai plus un garde à mon cul. On me suit sur ordi ce n'est pas mieux, néanmoins j'ai plus de liberté. »

-« Elle est située où que je ne te fasse pas mal ? »

-« On l'a installée sous le mamelon gauche. Elle n'émet des ondes que quand elle est stimulée de l'extérieur par ordinateur. Je peux également la déclencher en cas de problèmes. »

-« C'est ingénieux. » Approuve le natté.

-« Et unique, voilà on est de retour. Ma sœur a rentré sa grille horaire, la mienne ne varie pas. »

-« C'est bien, on pourra discuter deux fois par jour. »

-« Oui, les soins du visage, tu crois qu'un homme peut les demander ? » Demande sur la réserve Winner.

Il est en train de ranger la voiture à son emplacement qu'elle puisse se recharger.

-« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? » S'étonne le châtain.

-« En tout cas, ma sœur est ravie, la jeune fille lui a donné des conseils même en maquillage. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait revenir avec une amie prochainement. »

-« Je le dirai à Rachidia, elle travaille bien, je n'ai eu que des éloges. » Rétorque Maxwell en sortant de la voiture.

-« C'est la jeune femme que tu as formé c'est cela ? »

-« Oui »

-« Elle ne t'a plus couru après ? » S'informe le blond en sortant du véhicule.

-« Non, une fois que j'ai mis les choses au point. Mais j'aurai envie d'un coup d'une nuit, elle serait toute disposée. J'ai décidé que c'était fini. Tant que je n'aurais pas eu une discussion avec Hilde. »

-« Ne tombe pas dans ma folie. » Abjure Winner en mettant sa main sur l'avant-bras du châtain.

-« Content de savoir que tu considères que c'était une folie. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Justement j'ai l'impression que tu ne vis que pour cela, que cela devient une obsession. » Implore le blond.

-« Non pas au point d'oublier de vivre. Mais je ne veux pas risquer de passer à côté d'elle à cause d'un de mes actes. » Répond le natté en s'arrêtant à la bifurcation entre l'espace clients et travailleurs.

-« A demain, matin. »

Le châtain s'en va en secouant la main.

µµµ

Comme toujours quand Maxwell a des connaissances en visite, il trouve que le temps passe rapidement, trop rapidement.

Déjà en temps normal, il trouve que les jours s'égrainent à une vitesse excessive. Elles sont bien ralenties par les visites au commissariat où on lui demande le nom d'Amory.

-« Je suis obligé d'insister. C'est de la non assistance à personne en danger. » Dit le jeune policier pour le décider.

-« Il n'est pas en danger puisse que son bourreau est en prison et qu'il peut me parler, nous avons subi le même calvaire. » Rétorque Maxwell.

Il trouve que protéger les droits d'Amory est la chose la plus importante. Il ne l'obligera pas à subir une autre sorte de viol en devant déposer contre sa volonté. Il veut respecter les droits du jeune homme qui lui ne cherche qu'à protéger sa mère.

Duo a hésité à sonner à Wufei pour lui demander de sonder Sophia, savoir comment elle réagirait si on avait fait du mal à son fils. Cependant, il s'est arrêté en chemin car il aurait dû expliquer trop de choses pour que le Chinois agisse.

Chaque fois qu'il a l'adolescent sur le net, il lui demande s'il n'a pas changé d'avis puis il n'aborde plus le sujet. Il parle de ses études, des gens qu'il côtoie, lui raconte sans les nommer des anecdotes qu'il a eues avec certains clients.

Maxwell cherche toujours Hilde, il a essayé une autre méthode puisqu'elle n'a changé son domicile nulle part, c'est de retrouver sa fille dans le listing des écoles. Camille va avoir prochainement cinq ans. Elle doit être inscrite quelque part mais il a fait également chou blanc.

Dans un an, Hilde sera obligée de l'inscrire à l'école. Il espère la trouver à ce moment là mais surtout bien avant.

µµµ

Quatre est revenu avec sa sœur ainée et il est reparti. Le temps des vacances de Pâques arrive à grands pas.

Duo a expliqué à Amory l'horaire de commis en cuisine, levé plus tôt seulement il y a la possibilité d'avoir des temps libres durant la journée.

-« On peut utiliser la piscine ? »

-« Non pas pendant les heures accessibles aux clients, mais il y a des lieux de détente ne te tracasse pas. »

-« Je suis impatient d'arriver. » Rétorque l'adolescent.

-« Et comment va faire ta mère pendant ton absence ? » Demande le natté.

-« Relena a engagé un kiné qui vient tous les matins et tous les soirs. Pagan lui a appris d'autres manières de se tenir en travaillant, elle n'a plus trop besoin de mes services. » Avoue en souriant Amory.

-« Blanche est toujours là ? » Questionne Duo se rappelant que Cynthia aura bientôt un an.

-« Oui, parfois je me demande si elle ne croit pas qu'elle est sa maman plus que Relena. Elle pleure les rares fois où sa mère la porte. »

-« Je serai content de t'avoir ici. J'espère que tu n'auras pas l'impression de trop travailler. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Bin, je suis aussi là pour gagner de l'argent. Il faut bosser pour ça. Je pourrai peut-être revenir en vacances avec cet argent. »

-« Je croyais que c'était pour payer tes études ! » Réprimande le châtain.

-« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire. Je n'aime pas trop étudier, c'était surtout pour pouvoir venir près de toi. » Avoue Amory.

-« Va voir ton délégué d'orientation pour faire une demande. » Propose Duo.

Après avoir dit cela, il est pris d'un frisson en se rappelant que c'était ce que faisait Trowa et Trowa entrainant son esprit immanquablement sur Heero. Est-ce que le brun-roux vit toujours chez Quatre ? Il doit dire qu'il n'a pas posé la question à son ami quand il est venu le mois passé. Et le procès quand est-ce qu'il aura lieu ?

Il est tiré de ses pensées un peu triste par la réponse d'Amory.

-« Ouais ! Seulement il me reste un an à faire. J'ai le temps aussi. » Sourit le jeune homme.

-« C'est certain. »

-« Duo ! » S'inquiète Amory de voir le visage fermé de son vis-à-vis.

-« Excuse Amory, je crois que je fatigue. Je vais couper la communication. »

-« Au revoir, à bientôt. »

µµµ

Le jour de l'arrivée d'Amory, Duo peste, il est convoqué à la police pour un énième interrogatoire. Il essaye de repousse l'heure seulement rien n'y fait. En plus, il sait pour quoi il est encore convoqué et cela commence à l'énerver.

Debout à l'entrée du « Sauna Club », Rudy attend l'adolescent. Ce dernier fronce les sourcils en constatant que le natté n'est pas là.

-« Bonjour Rudy. »

-« Bonjour Amory. Duo me demande de l'excuser. Je vais te montrer ta chambre, on a réussi à te trouver une chambre dans le lotissement à côté de celui de Duo. »

-« Il devrait avoir fini de travailler, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris cet avion. » Râle un peu le jeune.

-« Il est au commissariat, il n'a pas eu le choix. » Rétorque l'homme.

-« On l'emmerde parce qu'il ne veut pas donner mon nom ? » Demande Amory.

Il met sa main sur l'avant-bras de Rudy pour qu'il s'arrête. Duo lui a dit qu'il avait révélé son secret à Rudy parce qu'il avait eu besoin de soulager sa conscience et que l'homme avait traversé l'épreuve avec lui.

Rudy regarde le jeune homme étonné qu'il puisse avoir fait si rapidement la cause à effet, alors il acquiesce.

-« Tu veux bien m'y conduire ? »

-« Il a ma voiture. » Répond tristement Rudy.

-« Je peux te confier mon sac ? Je vais prendre un taxi. »

Rudy n'a pas le temps de répondre que le jeune a fait demi-tour. Il appelle un des taxis qui attendent devant l'établissement et monte à l'intérieur, il donne le lieu.

Et le voilà parti.

Durant tout le trajet, Amory se ronge les sangs. Il ne veut pas créer des problèmes à Duo. C'est le seul qui le soutienne, qui ne lui demande jamais de compensation.

Arrivé devant le commissariat, Amory sort son portefeuille pour payer sa course. La moitié de l'argent de poche que sa maman lui a donné vient de partir en fumée.

Il gravit les quelques marches et tombe sur Duo qui sort justement du commissariat.

-« Amory ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Je suis désolé Duo. Je ne savais pas qu'ils te harcelaient. Je vais porter plainte. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne dois pas le faire pour moi, mais pour toi. » Assure le châtain en lui mettant les deux mains sur les épaules.

-« Je m'étais dit qu'ici ce serait mieux. J'ai demandé à mon prof de sciences économiques quand on a vu les procès. Il m'a dit que c'était toujours mieux de centraliser un dossier. » Rétorque le jeune.

-« Tu es sûr de toi ? » Insiste Duo.

-« Oui, tu m'attends ? Si je dois reprendre un taxi, je n'aurai plus d'argent. »

-« Bien sûr, je vais même t'accompagner. » Sourit Maxwell.

Le natté demande à voir le policier qu'il vient de quitter.

-« Je vous amène l'autre victime connue. » Dit-il.

-« Je vais prendre sa déposition. » Rétorque l'homme. « Vous pouvez attendre dans le couloir monsieur Maxwell. »

-« Il ne peut pas rester ? » Implore presque Amory.

-« Tu ne risques rien, je t'attends dans la salle d'attente. » Rassure le natté.

Durant une heure Duo patiente, quand Amory sort de la salle d'interrogatoire, il est blanc comme un linge. Maxwell se lève et se précipite.

-« J'espère qu'il ne va pas devoir subir des contre interrogatoires ? »

-« Non en tant que mineur en général, on peut demander une confrontation, c'est tout. » Explique le policier.

-« Et si je ne veux pas ! » S'inquiète Amory.

-« Il y aura des policiers, Monsieur Maxwell peut-être là puisque vous ne voulez pas que votre mère assiste et soit prévenue. Nous avons mis votre adresse de contact Monsieur Maxwell puisque de toute façon, le jeune est en tutelle et non à la charge de sa mère, c'est noté sur sa carte d'identité. »

-« On peut partir ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Oui, il faut encore qu'il se rende à l'hôpital pour un examen pour augmenter le dossier. » Rétorque le policier avant de partir.

Maxwell voit le jeune tortiller ses mains. Il lui met une main sur l'épaule pour lui dire à l'oreille.

-« Je sais ce n'est pas agréable, mais sans constatations, il n'y a pas de preuves et ton dossier c'est du vent. Avec une photo, j'ai dû y passer. »

-« Je trouve la loi mal faite. » Soupire Amory.

-« Elle sert à protéger tout le monde même les criminels. » Avoue Duo.

-« On peut y aller maintenant que tout soit fini ? » Demande le jeune.

-« Je téléphone à Rudy qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. »

Le jeune acquiesce, Duo sort son gsm et sonne à son collègue, tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture.

Après il conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital, c'est en se garant qu'il réalise qu'il aurait dû demande un papier au commissariat.

Maxwell se rend aux urgences et explique le cas à l'accueil.

-« Le docteur Narway n'est pas là ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Si elle est justement de service. »

-« On peut la voir ? » Insiste le natté.

-« Je vais voir. Attendez dans la salle d'attente. »

Au bout de trois-quarts d'heure où d'autres personnes sont passées avant eux. La doctoresse entre dans la salle d'attente et en voyant Duo, elle fronce des sourcils.

-« Le traitement que je vous ai envoyé n'a pas marché ? Vous pouviez vous rendre chez votre médecin traitant. Urgence, c'est pour ce qui ne peut pas être réglé en cabinet. » Rappelle la jeune femme.

-« Non, nous revenons du commissariat, il a besoin de constatations. » Admet Maxwell en montrant Amory à côté de lui.

-« Il est en prison, il ne peut pas avoir fait d'autres victimes ! » Rétorque le médecin peut enclin à les servir.

-« Non, antérieures. » Répond le natté.

-« Oh, qu'il vienne avec moi. »

Amory se lève et la suit dans une cabine. Duo attend encore pendant une demi-heure avant qu'il ne se fasse appeler.

-« Voilà, je vais transmettre mon rapport. Vous pouvez partir. »

Amory est en train de rajuster sa tenue. Il est encore plus blanc que quand il est sorti du commissariat.

-« Il ne devra plus subir ça ? » Demande dans un murmure Maxwell.

-« Non, j'ai fait des photographies des lésions pour le tribunal. » Dit-elle.

-« Merci. »

-« De rien, j'espère que votre dossier passera prochainement. Cela va faire bientôt un an, non ? » Insiste-t-elle.

-« Non, un peu plus d'une demi-année. J'attends ce procès avec angoisse. J'ai peur qu'il ne trouve le moyen de se sauver une fois encore. » Avoue le natté en frissonnant.

La jeune femme met sa main sur l'épaule du châtain.

-« Je crois que vous devriez voir un psychologue ainsi que ce jeune homme. Vous gardez beaucoup trop de choses en vous. A la longue cela vous détruit. » Précise-t-elle.

-« J'y penserai. » Rétorque le natté.

Puis il fait signe à Amory qu'ils s'en vont. Pour Duo, c'est tout pensé. Il sait que tous les psychologues ne sont pas Trowa, seulement son action avait ébranlé sa confiance dans le système. Les psychologues étaient des hommes avec leurs faiblesses. Et puis, il n'était pas encore prêt à parler de ce qu'il avait subi sans bonne raison et à une nouvelle personne étrangère au dossier.

Maxwell ramène Amory au Sauna Club qu'il puisse s'installer pour travailler dès demain.

-« Ca va aller ? » Demande le natté quand ils l'ont installé dans sa chambre.

-« Oui Duo, j'aurai dû t'écouter et y aller plus tôt. J'aurai dû te dire que j'y réfléchissais sérieusement et que je le ferais peut-être en avril. » S'excuse le jeune homme.

-« Je leur aurais dit ça, je crois qu'il m'aurait encore moins lâché. » Sourit le châtain pour rassurer Amory. « Allez, il est temps de dormir » Conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

A Suivre…


	26. Chapitre 26

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Relena, Pagan, Wufei, Quatre.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 26**

* * *

Duo a apprécié avoir Amory avec lui durant quinze jours. Le jeune est ravi de savoir qu'il aura une place assurée pour six semaines durant les grandes vacances. C'est le cœur léger que l'adolescent repart pour Sank. Ce qui lui fait du bien aussi c'est de ne pas rester dans le palais où il a subi tellement de violences physiques et morales. Dès qu'il aura l'âge, il cherchera à partir, encore une année d'étude et il sera majeur également.

Il ne veut pas faire de la peine à sa mère, néanmoins, même si certains métiers proposés par elle lui plaisent, il ne lui dira pas. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est le garder près d'elle de manière à le protéger, lui rendre une vie plus facile que la sienne. Seulement, elle a raté son coup.

Amory ne peut pas lui en vouloir, elle a vraiment tout mis en place pour y arriver. Cela la rend tellement heureuse qu'il a peur des retombées de ce qu'il vient de faire à Gemlik.

Il en parlera à Pagan, même s'il est persuadé que sa mère ne l'apprendra pas par les médias, elle ne lit pas les journaux, n'écoute que des émissions de variétés à la télévision. Elle met rarement la radio, cependant, il veut protéger sa mère pour l'avoir retiré de la rue, lui avoir offert un toit et l'occasion de ne pas devoir pour finir se prostituer aussi.

µµµ

Maxwell quant à lui retourne vers sa chambre et sa solitude relative. Avoir Amory ici, lui a permis d'occuper ses soirées avec quelqu'un, il ne tient pas à envahir Rudy, seulement dès qu'il est seul, des angoisses le reprennent. Il sursaute au moindre bruit. Il ne peut pas passer ses soirées avec les autres collègues, il ne l'a jamais fait, il a peur que son changement d'attitude n'éveille des soupçons.

Il se sent si sale quand il se regarde dans la glace. Et passer sa soirée avec Rachidia ou Magali, il n'aurait pas trouvé cela très honnête. Les deux jeunes femmes soupirent toujours après lui et lui ne tient pas à reconstruire sa vie avec l'une d'elle car il pense encore de trop à Hilde. Elles espèrent un peu de tendresse et d'amour physique. C'est des choses qu'il ne veut plus donner, et les jeunes femmes l'apprécient justement pour son honnêteté qu'elles apprécient.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il soupire. Dans deux gros mois Amory sera de retour et il dormira mieux.

µµµ

Il y a quinze jours qu'Amory est rentré chez lui quand Duo reçoit un coup de téléphone.

-« Sergent Birgot, Amory Dastagna devrait se présenter au commissariat pour des précisions sur son dossier. »

Duo soupire et se sent soulagé qu'il soit reparti, c'est ce qu'il explique au sergent.

-« C'est embêtant, surtout que les précisions auraient gonflés le dossier d'après le juge. » Réplique l'homme après avoir écouté le natté.

-« Il n'aura qu'à demander les précisions durant le procès. A se demander si on est des victimes à mettre nos dépositions tellement en doute. Il croit quoi que j'ai inventé son cas pour grossir mon dossier ? Vous devez avoir eu les conclusions du médecin. Ce type est dangereux, il serait temps de le démarrer le procès. » Gronde Maxwell.

C'est la première fois qu'il laisse éclater sa rage.

Il raccroche et s'étonne d'être à bout de souffle, de trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Quand il est calmé, après avoir circulé en rond dans sa chambre durant cinq bonnes minutes, il refait le numéro du commissariat.

-« J'aimerai parler au sergent Birgot, Duo Maxwell. »

Dans les deux minutes, il l'entend au bout du fil.

-« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il directement.

-« Je peux le comprendre Monsieur Maxwell. Je vais le signaler au juge que le jeune est auprès de sa mère et qu'il ne reviendra que pour le procès. »

-« Merci beaucoup. »

-« De rien. »

Duo raccroche soulagé à nouveau, il ne dira pas qu'Amory sera de retour en juillet, cela pourrait faire trainer le dossier.

µµµ

Fin juin arrive et Maxwell à le bonheur de voir revenir Quatre, il revient toujours dans les trois mois et toujours en dehors de la cohue.

Cette fois par contre, le blond arrive le matin même du début de ses soins. Ils n'ont pas le temps de se faire un restaurant, surtout qu'il est accompagné d'une de ses nièces et qu'il ne peut pas la laisser seule en soirée.

Toutefois, ils ont l'occasion de discuter durant les soins, ce qu'ils font avec un grand plaisir.

-« Trowa est toujours dans ta demeure ? » Demande le natté.

Winner est en train de s'installer sur la chaise Amma. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il veut penser à Trowa seulement il regrette de ne pas avoir posé la question l'autre fois, surtout pour Quatre.

Il en veut à Barton de s'être fait manipulé. Il lui en veut d'avoir permis ses viols. Il lui en veut de ne pas l'avoir cru et de ne pas avoir fait arrêter les suivants. C'est certain que l'amour rend aveugle mais là c'était beaucoup trop. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais été proches et tout cela c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder son vase de tolérance.

-« Il a suivi une thérapie, il a repris un peu confiance en lui. Il ne vit plus au palais mais il est toujours sur L4. Il fait passer des entretiens d'embauche pour mes sociétés et filières. Je lui ai dit que c'était le dernier coup de main que je lui donnais. »

-« Tu as signalé que c'était un de tes proches ? » Demande Maxwell.

Il est en train d'utiliser ses coudes pour dénouer des muscles dans le dos du blond.

-« Non. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être tendu ! » Lâche le natté après un instant.

-« J'ai un peu trop à traiter pour l'instant. »

-« Rudy fait une séance de yoga cette après-midi, tu devrais t'y ajouter. » Propose le châtain en s'attaquant aux reins.

-« Me détendre dans un bain de boue va me faire du bien. On peut faire confiance à Rachidia pour surveiller ma nièce ? » Demande Winner sans arriver à se détendre.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui ai dis qu'elle faisait partie de la famille d'un proche de mes amis. Elle va la surveiller en lui apprenant à se maquiller et à entretenir sa peau. »

-« Hier, elle s'est sauvée des soins pour essayer de descendre à Gemlik. Ses parents ne savent plus comment la gérer. » Soupire d'aise Quatre.

-« Si tu es toujours aussi tendu on remplacera la chaise du soir par un massage aux huiles essentielles. Je demanderai à Magali de la surveiller, elle descend en ville faire du shopping. » Propose le natté.

-« C'est intéressant d'avoir sa cour, tu en profites un peu ? » Questionne Winner.

-« Non, je les ai prévenues que je voulais d'abord une discussion avec la mère de ma fille. »

Maxwell fronce des sourcils en sentant les muscles des épaules se contracter.

-« Toujours pas de nouvelles ? » Demande le blond.

-« Non, j'ai cherché Camille dans les écoles sans succès. J'espère qu'elle ne cloître pas la gamine. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Courage Duo, je suis persuadé que tu vas les retrouver bientôt. »

-« Relaxe-toi, j'ai l'impression que mon massage ne sert à rien. » Constate Maxwell.

Il voit l'heure tourner et son ami est toujours aussi tendu.

µµµ

Au moment du départ de Winner, après une semaine de soins, Duo remarque que son ami est toujours aussi nerveux lors du dernier massage.

-« Je crois que la prochaine fois tu ne dois surtout pas venir avec cette nièce là. Ça ne t'a pas été bénéfique de venir cette fois. » Sermonne un rien Maxwell.

-« Te voir bien dans ta peau après l'épreuve que tu as traversé me fait du bien, crois-moi. Même si soutenir une seconde victime ne doit pas être évident ! »

-« Quatre ne me dit pas qu'on en parle dans les journaux ! » Panique le châtain.

-« Si mais des petites lignes, je ne suis pas certain que tout le monde le sache. Je peux te rassurer, le procès c'est pour moins d'un mois d'après mon juriste qui suit l'affaire dans l'ombre. » Rassure le blond.

-« Je suis partagé sur la question. Je voudrais que le procès soit fini sans le subir. » Lâche Maxwell.

Il vient de donner une légère tape sur l'épaule de son ami avant de se reculer.

-« Je te comprends. » Dit Quatre en se redressant.

-« Qu'il ait lieu durant les vacances, cela m'arrange également, je ne vais pas devoir trouver une excuse pour le faire venir ici. »

-« Et presque un an d'instruction de dossier c'est bien suffisant. » Ajoute le blond en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Tiens, tu donneras cela discrètement à Magali et Rachidia. C'est une dringuelle pour s'être occupée de ma nièce. »

-« Il n'y avait pas besoin ! » S'exclame Maxwell en reculant.

-« J'y tiens cela m'a soulagé grandement. » Sourit le blond.

Il met de force les enveloppes dans les mains de son ami.

Il s'en va de suite en secouant la main. Au soir, Duo se rend à la buanderie pour remettre l'enveloppe de Winner à Magali, il a réussi à donner l'autre dans les couloirs à Rachidia.

µµµ

Lundi, c'est une nouvelle semaine qui commence, plus remplie avec les vacances et le stagiaire qui vient d'arriver. Rudy l'a à nouveau confié à Duo. C'est un jeune homme provenant de la région. Il vit toujours chez ses parents. Il est sorti premier de toutes les sections d'études parrainées par le « sauna club ». Il préférait travailler près de son domicile, c'était un jeune homme très timide qui a choisi cette profession plus par nécessité qu'autre chose, sa mère est dans un fauteuil roulant depuis quinze ans. Depuis le décès de son père l'année passée, il assume le tout et n'avait plus les moyens de payer la kiné de sa mère. Il a déjà commencé ses études pour diminuer les frais médicaux de sa mère.

Le jeune homme ne se mêle à personne, cependant il est consciencieux. Tous les matins, il arrive dix minutes avant les séances pour se changer et il repart dix minutes après le travail après avoir changé de vêtements.

Le contact passe bien entre les deux jeunes gens, il a de la pratique avec sa mère, du caractère également, Az Zedine lui fait penser à Amory.

Depuis la deuxième semaine d'apprentissage, Duo lui laisse faire certains soins. Alors que la quatrième personne entre dans la salle et que Duo se recule pour laisser le stagiaire faire le massage des membres inférieurs pour remuscler un homme qui a eu une jambe fracturée en plusieurs endroits, c'est le genre de soins qu'il fait sur sa mère depuis ses treize ans.

En se mettant contre le mur, il repère un médaillon sur le sol près de la chaise Amma, il s'abaisse pour le ramasser et voit que c'est le cœur de madame Bonhomme qu'il a eu en premier client. Il constate que le fermoir est cassé.

-« Az Zedine, je vais porter ça, j'en ai pour dix minutes. »

Juste avant le repas, il sait que la cliente se repose dans sa chambre après sa séance d'aquagym. D'un pas décidé, Maxwell prend la direction de la partie hôtel, il sait bien qu'il n'a pas le droit, seulement il ne sait pas si à la réception de l'entrée enverra le message rapidement à madame Bonhomme.

Il passe devant le bac à sable couvert d'une tonnelle où les enfants jouent dans l'espace garderie.

Son regard est attiré par une petite fille aux cheveux châtains, la coupe au carré, elle lui dit quelque chose sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Une étincelle se fait dans son esprit, il sait où il l'a vue, sur une photo sur le meuble de son appartement, une photo vieille de presque deux ans.

-« Camille. » Lâche-t-il hébété.

La gamine tourne son visage vers lui, fronce des sourcils en le dévisageant, avant de retourner à son jeu.

C'est fébrilement qu'il arrive à la réception de l'hôtel.

-« Est-ce qu'on peut remettre ça rapidement à Madame Bonhomme ? »

-« Je suis seule, je ne peux pas quitter mon poste. »

-« Je peux aller lui remettre ? » Demande le natté.

-« Bien sûr, je vais vous donner le numéro de sa chambre. »

Il y a deux étages à gravir puis il frappe à la chambre. Il entend qu'on se déplace derrière la porte, la femme de quatre-vingt ans échevelée lui ouvre, la pièce est sans dessus, dessous.

Maxwell lui montre ce qu'il a dans la main.

-« Oh Duo, tu l'as trouvé. J'allais demander à faire vider la piscine. » Dit-elle en pleurant.

Elle est tellement heureuse de retrouver le collier que son époux lui a offert juste avant de mourir.

Elle serre le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-« Je me doutais que vous le chercheriez. Maintenant couchez-vous. » Dit le natté en l'entrainant vers le lit.

-« Tout est en désordre. » Gémit-elle.

-« Je vais prévenir la réception. Ils vont envoyer quelqu'un durant votre repas. »

-« Vous êtes un ange tombé du ciel. »

-« Bizarre, mon tuteur me traitait de diable. » Sourit le châtain en repartant. « Essayez de dormir. »

Maxwell redescend les deux étages, il fait la commission à la réception et repart vers sa salle de travail. En passant devant la plaine, il constate que les enfants se rassemblent pour se rendre à la cantine. Il s'arrête deux minutes pour regarder la gamine, il est presque persuadé que c'est sa fille.

Comme il ne peut pas laisser Az Zedine plus longtemps seul, il reprend sa marche vers sa salle. Après avoir vérifié que tout se passe bien, le natté s'installe contre le mur, près de la porte d'entrée afin de se faire oublier. L'attente le ronge de l'intérieur, il finit par se mordiller l'ongle du pouce pour tenter de se calmer, c'est peine perdue.

Les questions l'assaillent, comment est-elle là ? Est-ce que Hilde est là aussi ? Comment faire pour les retrouver et le savoir sans que Hilde ne reprenne la fuite ? Il ne veut pas la perdre si près du but, cette fois. Du moins si elles sont là ! Est-ce que Hilde peut avoir abandonné Camille sans rien lui dire ?

Maxwell secoue à nouveau la tête pour essayer d'éloigner ses ondes négatives.

-« Je fais quelque chose de mal ? » Demande Az Zedine peu sûr de lui tout d'un coup.

Le natté s'oblige à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

-« Non, excuse-moi, je cherchais une solution pour régler un problème personnel. Tu travailles très bien. » Sourit Duo.

-« Je trouve aussi. » Encourage le patient.

Maxwell se contraint à rester concentré durant les vingt minutes qu'il reste. Après avoir raccompagné le client jusqu'à la porte, il dit à tout à l'heure au stagiaire. Il se rend d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Rudy, il aurait bien couru seulement sans vraie urgence, cela ne se fait pas.

Arrivé devant la porte, Duo espère que l'homme n'est pas parti mangé. Il frappe plusieurs coups rapides et ouvre la porte à l'accord.

-« Duo, ça ne va pas ? » S'inquiète Rudy devant la panique qu'il lit dans les yeux du jeune.

-« Est-ce qu'il y a moyen de voir le listing des enfants de la garderie ? » Demande-t-il en fermant la porte.

-« Il doit avoir moyen, oui. » Répond calmement l'homme.

-« Je crois y avoir vu ma fille. » Explique Maxwell pour que son ami s'active.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait là ? C'est juste pour les clients et le personnel. » Rappelle Rudy.

-« Je sais. » Dit Duo en traversant la pièce. « Soit ce n'est pas elle, soit Hilde vient me narguer, soit je ne sais pas du tout. »

L'homme ouvre un listing dans son ordinateur en ligne avec celui de la secrétaire. Il y a une quinzaine de noms, Maxwell met son doigt sur celui de sa fille.

-« C'est bien elle. » Murmure-t-il. « Tu sais avoir sa fiche ? »

Rudy clique sur le nom de la gamine et son profil sort. En voyant sa date de naissance le 14 juillet, il y a trois jours, il n'a plus aucun doute.

Par contre Duo fronce des sourcils en voyant le statut, enfant d'employé.

-« Donne-moi le nom de sa mère. » Ordonne Rudy.

-« Hilde Schbeiker, R. » Epelle-t-il.

Rapidement une fiche apparait, Rudy se recule que le natté puisse lire.

-« Elle travaille ici, à la buanderie depuis une grosse quinzaine de jours et je ne l'ai pas vue ! » S'étonne le châtain.

-« Ceux qui travaillent aux machines on ne les voit pas. C'est Magali qu'on connait parce qu'elle sert. » Rappelle l'homme.

-« Chambre 1423, ça ne me dit pas si elle est avec quelqu'un. » Soupire Duo.

Rudy s'avance, ouvre un autre fichier et tape le numéro.

-« Elle y est seule avec sa fille. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Duo ? »

-« J'irai au soir pour lui parler. Je veux comprendre pourquoi elle est ici, ses motivations. » Répond Maxwell complètement dépité.

Oui, il ne la comprend pas. Si elle vient pourquoi ne pas reprendre contact ? Il n'a pas fait de secret sur son lieu d'habitation. Il ne peut pas admettre qu'elle soit là par hasard.

µµµ

La journée a semblé interminable au natté. Il ne veut pas venir quand sa fille est encore levée. Il attend au moins 21h30 puis il se rend à la chambre 1423.

Il respire un grand coup et frappe à la porte. Dans la minute, la porte s'ouvre. Le cœur du jeune homme s'accélère encore en la voyant. Elle a toujours la même coupe de cheveux, son visage s'est un peu affiné. Il la trouve toujours aussi belle qu'il y a cinq ans, la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue. Est-ce que Quatre a éprouvé la même chose avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus rien en commun avec Trowa ?

Il voit qu'elle le détaille également et qu'elle n'est pas du tout à l'aise. Réalisant que le trouble grandit en elle, Maxwell se lance, il ne veut pas qu'elle soit malheureuse.

-« On peut discuter ? »

Elle regarde vers l'intérieur, un peu de panique passe dans son regard.

-« On peut discuter dehors si tu préfères, il n'y a plus grand monde qui se promène. » Rassure le natté.

Elle acquiesce et avance pour fermer la porte. Duo s'est déjà rendu à la porte du bungalow pour couple, il l'attend pour la guider vers le muret du parterre circulaire au centre du groupe d'habitations.

En voyant Hilde le suivre, tout en regardant ses mains, il a le cœur qui se resserrent encore, elle a l'air si fragile ainsi. Pourtant, c'est la combattante qui l'avait attiré au départ. Est-ce que comme elle lui a dit, elle ne faisait qu'obéir à des ordres ? Est-ce qu'elle serait juste un soldat qui se cherche toujours en temps de paix ?

Maxwell s'assied sur le mur et tapote la place à côté de lui. Elle s'y installe sans le regarder.

Il lâche un soupir et Hilde finit par éclater en sanglots, ce qui étonne encore plus le châtain.

-« Quatre m'avait dit… de ne pas traîner… que tu finirais par me trouver. » Arrive-t-elle à expliquer.

-« Quatre ! » Lâche estomaqué le natté.

-« C'est chez lui, puis dans sa famille… que je me trouvais… depuis que j'ai … quitté Gemlik… Je suis repartie avec lui. » Explique-t-elle de façon hachée en reniflant souvent.

-« Il ne m'a rien dit ! » S'indigne Maxwell en sautant bas du muret.

-« Je lui avait fait promettre avant de partir avec lui qu'il ne te le dirait pas et je suis arrivée avec lui. » Avoue Hilde en attrapant les mains du natté.

Elle ne veut pas qu'il s'éloigne de trop.

Duo comprend mieux que son ami soit si tendu aux derniers soins, il savait qu'il jouait son amitié avec le jeune homme et cela depuis presque deux ans. Maxwell sait également ce que signifie pour Winner une promesse, c'est quelque chose de sacré qu'on ne renie pas avant de l'avoir honorée.

Avec un nouveau soupir, le natté vient se rasseoir près de Hilde, cette dernière garde la main du jeune homme dans les siennes.

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir suivi les conseils de Quatre ? » Demande tendrement le châtain.

-« Je voulais savoir, je voulais interroger les gens qui te côtoient pour savoir si tu étais sincère. » Dit-elle avant d'avaler sa salive.

-« Hilde, si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, tu ne crois pas que ça ne sert à rien ! ».

-« Mais je t'aime toujours ! » S'exclame la brune. « Je ne suis pas heureuse sans toi. » Finit-elle en regardant leurs mains enlacées.

-« J'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion aussi, c'est pour ça que je voulais te retrouver pour qu'on puisse discuter, voir ce qu'il y avait à reconstruire. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû essayer de vivre sans toi, ça été un fiasco. Depuis le début tu n'as pas été sincère non plus. Tu ne m'as jamais avoué que tu ne voulais pas me suivre sur Terre. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Je me suis demandé l'importance que j'avais pour toi. J'ai eu peur en découvrant que tu n'aimais pas Camille. »

-« Je l'aimais avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde, même si je ne te l'ai pas montré comme il aurait fallu. » Dit-il en souriant tristement.

-« On a fait un beau gâchis de nos vies. » Soupire Hilde en retenant ses larmes. « Pourras-tu me pardonner ? »

Maxwell l'attire à lui et la serre contre son cœur.

-« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Il faut savoir si tu me fais assez confiance pour qu'on essaye de reconstruire quelque chose. »

-« J'ai discuté avec Magali. Elle m'a dit que vous avez été amants la première fois que tu es venu, mais que tu as toujours dit qu'il n'y aurait que du sexe. Elle le regrettait. » Avoue Hilde la tête sur le torse du natté.

-« Ça ne me dis pas si tu me fais confiance. » Insiste-t-il.

-« Oui. » Murmure-t-elle.

-« Je dois te découvrir, tu as changé en cinq ans. Tu n'es plus aussi forte qu'avant. »

Hilde relève la tête surprise par les paroles du châtain, ce dernier continue le fond de sa pensée.

-« Ou je m'étais imaginé que tu étais plus forte. Hilde, j'ai envie d'essayer mais je ne peux pas garantir que ça va marcher, j'ai changé aussi. »

-« Tu as passé des épreuves pénibles. » Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. « Je voulais être là pour le procès, tu soutenir mais je ne savais pas comment renouer le contact. » Avoue-t-elle.

Maxwell avale péniblement sa salive et détourne le regard. Ainsi elle ne revient que par pitié. Il n'en veut pas de cette pitié. Il ne désirait pas qu'elle sache tout ce qu'il a subi, qu'elle réalise qu'il n'est pas capable de la protéger, qu'il n'est qu'un torchon. Parce que parfois, il a l'impression d'être si faible qu'il n'est plus lui.

Il lui arrive de faire de Heero un super héros, cela le rendait moins faible seulement, pas moins sale à ses yeux.

La main de Hilde vient une nouvelle fois lui caresser la joue pour essayer de le ramener à la réalité.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! » Lâche Maxwell en repoussant légèrement Hilde.

-« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je t'admire. Je t'ai bien observé. Personne n'a l'air de se douter de ce que tu as subi, c'est seulement maintenant que je réalise la cassure que cela a fait chez toi. Tu ne peux pas déclencher la pitié, seulement de l'admiration. »

Maxwell cligne plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se tourner légèrement vers Hilde surpris par sa tendresse.

-« Je dois d'abord passer le procès avant de pouvoir essayer quelque chose entre nous. » Avoue Duo.

-« Je le comprends. Je vais rester près de toi cette fois. »

-« Je voudrais connaître Camille. Je n'ai fait que l'entrapercevoir à la plaine. »

-« Tu l'as reconnue sans jamais l'avoir vue. Elle m'a dit qu'un homme avec une tresse l'avait appelée, j'ai trouvé cela bizarre, surtout que le personnel n'a rien à faire par là. »

-« Une cliente avait perdu un collier auquel elle tenait beaucoup. J'allais le ramener à la réception de son hôtel. » Rétorque le natté.

Le silence s'installe entre les jeunes gens.

Duo en profite pour repasser leur discussion dans sa tête. Tout d'un coup une évidence se fait :

-« Si je suis si admirable que ça, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue de suite me parler ? »

-« J'ai tellement honte, je me sens si coupable. Tout ce qui t'es arrivé c'est ma faute. Si je t'avais rejoint à la date prévue, tu ne serais jamais parti à Sank. Si je n'avais pas fui de Gemlik parce que tu ne m'avais pas attendue sagement pendant deux ans, Heero aurait vu que tu étais en couple. Je fais ton malheur depuis si longtemps. » Pleurniche Hilde en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

-« Sa folie s'est déclenchée quand il m'a vu avec Relena. Tu ne peux pas certifier que ça aurait changé quelque chose. Il s'en serait peut-être pris à toi ou Camille, comme il a essayé de tuer Relena. » Explique Duo.

Un frisson parcourt le dos du natté. Comment aurait-il vécu ce drame si on avait essayé ou réussi à faire du mal à Hilde ou sa fille ? Très très mal, il s'en rend compte.

La jeune femme ravale ses sanglots et va se réfugier sur le torse du natté. Ce dernier la serre dans ses bras en lui embrassant les cheveux.

Magali passe de l'autre côté de la place et les voit ensemble. Elle soupire, elle en veut à Duo de la repousser et d'accepter la tendresse de cette nouvelle qui en plus a posé beaucoup de questions à son sujet.

Elle réglera cela demain en lui apportant son déjeuner.

Hilde finit par s'éloigner.

-« Il faut que je rentre, si Camille s'éveille, elle va paniquer si je ne viens pas à ses cris. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Duo saute du muret et raccompagne la jeune femme jusqu'à la porte de son bungalow après l'avoir aidé à en descendre.

-« A demain Duo. »

-« Camille sait que je suis son père ? »

-« Je lui ai lu tes courriers, avec l'argent en plus on a acheté des cadeaux ensemble. Je lui ai dit qu'on s'était disputé quand je l'attendais, c'est tout. »

-« Je peux venir souper demain ? Je voudrais au moins connaitre ma fille, s'il ne sort rien de nous deux. »

-« Viens. » Dit-elle en refermant la porte.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Duo repart vers son bungalow. Il doit sonner à Quatre, cela risque d'être moins plaisant.

A Suivre…


	27. Chapitre 27

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Relena, Pagan, Wufei, Quatre.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 27**

* * *

A peine arrivé à son bungalow, Duo ferme la porte à clef, il met le verrou et s'installe dans son fauteuil. Il sort son téléphone portable, soupire un grand coup et prépare le numéro de Quatre avant de l'enclencher.

-« Duo, c'est rare que tu me sonnes même si je t'ai donné mon numéro lors de notre première rencontre. » Commence de suite le blond d'un ton enjoué.

-« J'ai retrouvé Hilde. » Lâche-t-il en réponse.

-« Tu as retrouvé Hilde ? » Demande Quatre.

Il y a un peu de panique dans la voix.

-« Oui, elle n'a pas fait le premier pas. »

-« J'ai pourtant essayé de la convaincre, j'ai insisté. »

-« Elle m'a expliqué ses motivations. » Rassure le natté.

-« Duo, sincèrement, je me suis senti pris au piège. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses larmes même devant la clientèle. Quand je suis rentré dans ce magasin, elle était en train de se faire virer. Elle était désespérée. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser comme cela, surtout pour toi. Si toi, tu ne pouvais pas en prendre soin, je pouvais au moins le faire, par amitié. Elle a bien voulu de mon aide, si je ne te prévenais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? » Conclut Winner.

La panique se fait de plus en plus entendre dans sa voix.

-« Rien d'autre. Je te sonnais pour te prévenir, que tu arrêtes de paniquer et de stresser. Je ne sais pas si vous avez encore des contacts… »

-« Elle travaillait comme bonne à tout faire chez une de mes sœurs, je la voyais quand j'y allais. » Coupe le blond.

-« Je dois avouer… » Continue Duo comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. «…que si je t'en ai voulu quand elle me l'a dit, plus du tout maintenant. Je te dois même des excuses pour le stress. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu étais si nerveux la dernière fois. Je comprends mieux. » Sourit le natté.

-« Je reviendrai en septembre, là je profiterai. Je serai bien venu pour te soutenir durant le procès. Seulement je ne veux pas que ma présence attire les médias. » Explique Winner.

-« Quatre qui a dit à Hilde pour Heero et moi ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Ma sœur lui en a parlé, elle l'avait lu dans un journal people. Hilde est venue me demander des explications surtout qu'elle n'est pas sûre de l'honnêteté de ce genre de presse. »

-« Ok, merci vieux frère. Je vais te laisser. »

Maxwell se rend bien compte qu'il ne va pas savoir garder longtemps sa voix sans trémolo. Il préfère raccrocher. Est-ce que Hilde serait là si elle n'avait pas su pour le procès ? Il en doute. Il n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est un bien ou un mal. Il soupire et se lève pour se préparer pour la nuit.

Il va se dire que si elle ne l'aimait pas encore, elle n'aurait pas voulu être près de lui durant cette épreuve. Dommage qu'il y ait fallu cela pour la décider à reprendre le contact.

Début de la semaine prochaine, Amory arrive, dire qu'il y a déjà dix mois qu'il a subi tout cela. Parfois, il se réveille encore en sursaut en écoutant les bruits de la nuit. Il allume la lumière pour s'assurer qu'il est bien seul.

Il ne se trouve pas si admirable que cela. Il a juste mis un masque comme dans le passé pour cacher ses tourments. Combien de temps vont-ils durer ? Cela le tracasse, surtout qu'il ne sait pas quand tout va finir.

Il va moins vers les gens également par crainte d'éveiller en eux des pensées malveillantes, pas qu'il se croit irrésistible, loin de là. Parfois, il regrette son attitude durant la guerre. Heero lui a dit que c'était sa gentillesse qui l'avait touchée au cœur.

Il n'a pas eu de plaintes, seulement il sait qu'il s'implique moins dans son travail, il est plus réservé qu'avant.

Peut-être qu'après le procès, tout se remettra en place, seulement il en doute, il y a des choses qui se sont cassées en lui. Il a attrapé d'autres types de réflexe. Dire qu'il avait arrêté de regarder derrière lui et d'être sur le qui-vive et que les réflexes de la rue et de la guerre commençaient à s'estomper.

Alors qu'il se glisse sous la couette, Duo sait qu'il se ment à lui-même. Encore après le procès, il aura toujours aussi peur. Heero est en prison et pourtant il trouille de peur dès qu'il se retrouve seul, dès qu'il doit circuler la nuit tombée. Et pour tout cela il en veut aussi beaucoup à Heero, pour toute cette souffrance qu'il continue à vivre au jour le jour.

Il faudra vraiment qu'il discute avec Amory pour savoir comment lui vit l'histoire, il ne veut pas le laisser seul avec ses souffrances.

µµµ

Comme tous les matins depuis qu'Heero est en prison, Duo enfile un short et un débardeur. Il vient de sonner 6h30 du matin, il ouvre la porte et part au pas de course faire le tour des infrastructures du Sauna Club via l'intérieur, il croise des clients qui font comme lui ou d'autres employés. Cela lui vide l'esprit et le calme avant de commencer la journée.

Quand il revient, il a un mouvement de recul. Il y a une présence dans son appartement.

-« Qui est là ? » Demande le natté.

Il est déjà en train de repartir en arrière pour se sauver.

-« C'est moi. » Lâche une voix féminine.

-« Magali ? » S'étonne le châtain en fermant la porte.

Elle se lève de la chaise un peu dans l'ombre.

-« Oui, je devais te parler en particulier. Je ne te plais pas que tu me racontes des histoires ? » Interroge-t-elle sèchement en s'avançant.

Maxwell plisse le front, ne comprenant rien au comportement de la jeune femme, il finit par lui dire.

-« Je raconte quel genre d'histoires ? »

-« Que tu attends la mère de ta fille. Je t'ai vue avec la nouvelle hier soir. Tu la tenais dans tes bras. Il y a belles lurettes que tu me refuses ce privilège. » Explique nerveusement la jeune femme.

Une étincelle se fait dans le regard du châtain.

-« C'est la mère de Camille, ma fille. » Sourit Duo.

-« Pourquoi pose-t-elle des questions sur toi ? »

-« Pour vérifier mes dires. »

-« Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? » Demande Magali de suite plus calme.

-« Nous allons essayer de nous découvrir, nous avons tous les deux changés en cinq ans. Mais il y a encore quelque chose qui n'est pas mort. » Admet Maxwell.

La jeune femme s'avance et lui caresse doucement la joue.

-« Je la trouve bien stupide de douter de toi. »

-« Nous avons souffert tous les deux. Je peux comprendre ses craintes. Tu es la preuve que je ne l'ai pas attendue sagement. » Sourit le natté.

-« Tu avais plus besoin de tendresse à chaque fois que nous l'avons fait que réellement d'amour. Je sais que c'était presque un acte de révolte contre elle. »

-« C'est fort probable et ce n'était pas bien, ni pour elle, ni pour toi. »

-« Duo ne culpabilise pas, tu m'as prévenue à chaque fois que tu m'appréciais, que tu ne m'aimais pas. Ainsi je connais ta fille avant toi ! » Lâche-t-elle narquoisement.

-« Je ne l'ai pas encore vue. Je fais sa connaissance ce soir. » Sourit le natté.

-« Elle a tes yeux, j'aurai dû le remarquer et m'en rendre compte. Allez, je te laisse te préparer. »

-« A tout à l'heure. Ça ne change rien, je te prends ton repas de midi que tu puisses profiter un peu de la piscine. » Sourit Maxwell en la raccompagnant à la porte.

µµµ

La journée se passe sans histoire, Duo vient vers 18h30 avec la nourriture qu'il est allé chercher à 14 heures après la pause de midi. Il se trouve un peu stupide seulement il n'a pas discuté de ce genre de détails, juste du rendez-vous.

Il a une boule dans l'estomac, plus encore qu'au moment de sa discussion avec Hilde. Comment va réagir sa fille ? Il se rappelle que Hilde a dit hier que Camille lui a dit qu'elle avait été appelée par un homme avec une natte, seulement elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir qu'il était son père.

Qu'est-ce que Hilde a raconté ? Rien de mal, elle l'a dit, mais bon. Est-ce qu'elle lui a montré une photo de lui ? Est-ce qu'elle en a seulement une ? C'est les questions qui lui traversent l'esprit alors qu'il arrive devant le bungalow de la jeune femme.

Il soupire et frappe à la porte. C'est Camille qui vient lui ouvrir. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

-« Bonjour. »

La gamine le dévisage un peu froidement.

-« Camille, tu veux bien dire bonjour. » Gronde Hilde à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

-« Bonjour, pourquoi tu n'étais pas là il y a dix-huit mois ? » Demande la gamine.

-« Camille ! » Crie la brune.

-« Tu voulais pas me connaitre que tu étais parti ? » Ajoute pourtant Camille.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir avec ta maman, sinon j'aurai attendu. » Répond calmement Duo.

Pourtant, il entend les pas précipités de Hilde dans l'appartement qui se rapprochent.

Il aurait bien ajouté : « elle ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle viendrait un jour, juste qu'elle voulait vivre pour elle. »

Seulement, il ne va pas commencer la relation avec sa fille en accusant la mère de cette dernière de tous les maux.

Quoi qu'en dise Hilde la petite avait été traumatisée par tout cela, elle avait compris plus que sa mère n'avait cru.

-« Camille, laisse entrer ton père. » Ordonne Hilde en arrivant.

-« Ça va aller Hilde, je me doutais que ça ne serait pas facile au début. » Dit-il en se redressant.

-« Tu es venu avec ton repas. » Sourit la brune.

-« J'avoue qu'on en a pas discuté hier et que je n'ai pas eu envie de vous priver de nourriture. Ça ne doit pas être évident comme travail. Ça doit être épuisant à la longue. » Rétorque le natté.

-« Pas moins que de travailler pour Shahrazade Winner. » Répond Hilde en dégageant l'entrée.

Elle tient à permettre à Duo de rentrer et pour cela, elle prend sa fille par les épaules. Cette dernière va s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et reprend son matériel de coloriage.

-« J'avais prévu autre chose que le repas donné par le Sauna Club, j'ai une petite taque. »

-« Oui comme dans tous les cabanons pour plusieurs. » Répond Duo.

Il y a une tension entre eux, comme s'ils ne savaient pas quel sujet de discussion avoir.

Maxwell est aussi partagé entre les deux et en voyant qu'il ne peut pas aider la jeune femme dans la préparation du repas et que la table est même préparée, le natté décide d'aller s'installer près de sa fille.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu dessines ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Un champ de fleurs. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup ici. » Répond Camille.

-« Tu n'aimes pas vivre ici ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Je ne vois pas beaucoup maman. » Soupire la gamine.

-« Tu la voyais plus chez Shahrazade Winner ? » S'étonne Duo.

-« Bien sûr, nous travaillons ensemble, ici les gens n'aiment pas les enfants. Ils ne peuvent pas rester avec leurs parents pour travailler, ni pour aller en vacances. » Lâche-t-elle cinglante.

-« Disons que le but premier d'ici, c'est ressourcer les parents. Ce n'est pas une histoire d'aimer ou pas. » Répond calmement Maxwell.

Devant sa taque de cuisson, Hilde sourit, elle a toujours aimé Duo pour cela, sa façon de montrer les choses.

-« Tu aimes les enfants ? » Interroge la gamine.

-« Bien sûr que je les aime. » Répond-il.

-« Alors pourquoi tu es parti avant ma naissance ? » Questionne-t-elle.

Hilde perd son sourire et sent même une boule d'angoisse se faire dans son estomac.

-« Je travaillais depuis trois ans pour créer un avenir pour ta maman. Je ne pouvais pas tout arrêter comme cela. » Explique posément Duo.

-« C'est moi qui n'ai pas rejoint ton père. » Ajoute Hilde en venant se mettre près des deux autres.

-« Pourquoi ? » Insiste la gamine.

Pour une fois qu'elle peut avoir les réponses à ses questions elle essaye.

-« Parce que je n'étais pas persuadée de vouloir vivre à Gemlik. Je n'avais rien décidé, je suivais juste ton père. » Répond honnêtement la brune.

-« Je n'aime pas la Terre. » Pleurniche Camille.

-« Pourquoi ? » Demande les deux adultes en même temps.

-« Ça pue ici. »

Maxwell sourit et lui caresse les cheveux avant de lui embrasser le crâne.

-« Tu vas t'habituer, et je te montrerai qu'il y a des fleurs pas loin d'ici. La Terre est belle, la Lune est magnifique d'ici, elle ne fait pas peur comme sur L2. » Affirme le natté.

-« Je ne sais pas, tu crois ? » Insiste la gamine.

-« Bien sûr et puis je finis avant ta maman, je peux venir te chercher à la garderie aussi. » Propose Maxwell.

-« Il peut ? » Demande Camille en regardant sa mère.

-« S'il a le temps, si tu as envie également. » Répond-elle.

-« Je n'aime pas la garderie. » Avoue Camille.

-« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ! » S'estomaque Hilde.

-« Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. » Avoue un peu penaude la gamine.

Hilde la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement.

Les tensions mises de côté, la soirée se passe très bien. C'est même Duo qui couche sa fille.

-« Tu reviens demain ? » Demande la petite.

-« Il faut voir avec ta maman. Cela lui fait aussi du travail à la place de manger ce que le « Sauna Club » propose. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« On peut venir chez toi, comme ça elle aura pas de travail. » Affirme Camille.

Le rire d'Hilde s'élève de l'autre pièce.

-« C'est vrai mais je n'ai pas de taque pour cuisiner moi. » Prévient le natté.

-« On verra Camille » Dit Hilde en entrant dans la chambre. « Maintenant, tu dors. »

Les deux jeunes gens sortent de la chambre de la gamine. Il y a de suite une tension entre eux qu'il n'y avait plus tant que Camille était là.

-« Tu veux revenir demain ? » Demande Hilde timidement.

-« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais est-ce qu'on ne brule pas des étapes ? »

-« Je ne te le propose pas que pour Camille. J'en ai envie personnellement. Tu m'as manqué, j'ai été stupide. »

-« Hilde, j'ai des frayeurs que je n'arrive pas à contrôler en soirée. J'ai envie de mettre ce procès derrière moi… »

-« Je ne te propose pas de vivre ensemble. » Coupe la jeune femme en venant lui caresser la joue.

-« Hilde, il est possible que je te déçoive, je ne suis plus ce que j'ai été. Je ne veux pas te mentir… »

-« Je vais pouvoir te protéger, peut-être aussi un peu maintenant. » Coupe une nouvelle fois la brune.

-« Tu as envie de me protéger ? » S'étonne Maxwell.

-« Tu sais ce qui m'a tué personnellement Duo ? »

Ce dernier secoue la tête alors elle reprend.

-« Chaque fois que j'ai voulu faire quelque chose pour toi, pour te montrer que je n'étais pas si frêle, tu as dû venir à mon secours, la Lune, les plans du Libra. J'ai fini par manquer de confiance en moi. Attendre un accord de ta part pour faire quelque chose. Depuis la guerre, Camille est la première chose que j'ai faite pour moi. Et regarde où cela nous a menés. » Soupire-t-elle en se tournant pour masquer ses larmes.

-« Tu as fait exprès de tomber enceinte ? » Demande Duo d'une petite voix.

-« Tu crois que je me suis amusée à trouer tous les préservatifs ! » S'indigne Hilde.

-« C'est juste que… » Commence Maxwell avant de se taire.

-« J'ai attendu de te le dire, cela oui. » Murmure-t-elle. « J'en ai eu envie quand je l'ai remarqué et je me suis tue. »

-« Je suis content qu'elle soit là maintenant, même si je ne te l'ai pas montré, je l'ai aimée avant qu'elle ne vienne au monde. Je vais y aller. » Prévient le natté en partant vers la porte.

-« Duo, comment savais-tu à quoi Camille ressemblait ? » Insiste Hilde pour prolonger l'instant.

-« Heero a fait faire des photos de toi et elle sur L2. Il a essayé de me faire tomber amoureux de lui, c'est après que j'ai réalisé en revivant tout ça. »

-« Tu y penses souvent ? »

-« Tous les jours. » Avoue-t-il avant de partir.

µµµ

A partir de ce jour-là, Duo va chercher sa fille pour manger avec elle sur le temps de midi. Il est décidé qu'un jour sur trois, il viendra souper avec les deux filles. Petit à petit, un lien s'établit et puis il doit garder du temps pour Amory qui arrive dès le lendemain.

Quand le jeune garçon arrive, Maxwell l'attend avec la gamine, cette dernière est debout à côté de lui.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Chercher Amory qui vient travailler comme commis durant une partie de l'été. » Explique posément le natté.

-« Et qui c'est ? »

-« Un adolescent qui vivait à Sank quand j'y ai travaillé. »

-« Il va souper avec nous ? » Questionne Camille.

-« Aujourd'hui oui, je voudrais le présenter à ta maman. »

-« Pourquoi faire ? »

C'est l'âge des questions et Camille ne s'arrête pas facilement, Duo continue de lui répondre patiemment.

-« Parce que je l'aime beaucoup et qu'il fait partie de ma vie. Ta maman a demandé à le rencontrer aussi. »

La petite attend sans plus rien dire ce qui fait sourire le natté. Dans les cinq minutes, le car en provenance de l'aéroport arrive.

Amory court se précipiter dans les bras du châtain avant même de récupérer sa valise, l'accolade est chaleureuse.

-« Tu as fait un bon voyage ? » Demande Duo.

-« Très sans trop de problèmes. » Répond Amory.

-« Viens, Camille, on va chercher sa valise. » Dit Maxwell en tendant la main vers sa fille.

-« C'est ta fille ? Tu l'as retrouvée ? Je suis si heureux pour toi. » Il s'accroupit. « Salut ! »

-« Salut ! » Répond la petite.

-« Tu as un papa formidable, tu le sais ? » Demande l'adolescent.

-« Il est gentil. Il a rendu le sourire à maman. » Admet Camille en haussant les épaules.

Maxwell cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, surpris de l'entendre. Lui a toujours connu Hilde ainsi, il n'a pas eu l'impression d'en faire tellement non plus pour lui rendre le sourire. Amory ébouriffe les cheveux courts de la gamine et se relève pour aller chercher sa valise.

-« Comment va ta mère ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Bien, elle te remet son bonjour. Depuis qu'elle a une aide, elle se fatigue moins. » Sourit Amory.

-« Tant mieux et Cynthia ? » Questionne le natté.

Ils sont en train de marcher vers le bungalow qui sera attribué au jeune. Chacun porte une valise d'Amory.

-« C'est qui ? » Demande Camille.

-« Une petite fille dont j'ai eu la garde un moment. » Répond le châtain.

-« Très bien, elle marche. Parfois, je me demande si Relena sait qu'elle a une fille. L'autre jour, je jouais avec Cynthia dans le parc et Relena est venu me dire de faire moins de bruit avec ma sœur. » Sourit l'adolescent.

Maxwell ne peut qu'éclater de rire devant la tête d'Amory.

-« Wufei le vit bien ? » S'informe Duo.

Amory s'approche du natté et lui dit à l'oreille.

-« Je crois qu'il a une liaison avec Blanche mais reste avec Relena pour le public. »

-« Ce n'est pas beau de faire des messes basses. » Bougonne la gamine.

-« C'est vrai, mais il y a des choses que les jeunes enfants ne doivent pas entendre. » Rétorque Maxwell.

Il s'arrête, dépose la valise pour attraper sa fille et l'embrasser sur la joue pour se faire pardonner. Comme elle passe ses bras autour de son cou et qu'elle lui fait un magnifique sourire, Duo n'a pas envie de la déposer sur le sol. Il la met sur sa hanche et attrape la valise qu'il vient de déposer.

-« Tu es dans le même bungalow que l'autre fois. Ce n'est plus la même équipe seulement. » Précise le natté.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, je me ferai des nouveaux copains. J'ai gardé des contacts avec certains. » Rétorque l'adolescent d'un ton enjoué.

-« C'est bien, tu as ton ordinateur ? » Demande le châtain.

-« Non, maman l'a gardé pour que je puisse discuter avec elle certains soirs. Si tu veux bien me prêter le tien. »

-« Ta mère sait s'en servir ! » S'estomaque Duo.

-« Je lui ai expliqué et l'application s'ouvre directement quand elle allume l'ordinateur. Je lui ai fait une adresse et Pagan l'aidera s'il y a un problème, comme Wufei. » Raconte Amory tout en suivant Maxwell.

-« C'est ce soir qu'il vient manger chez nous ? » Demande Camille.

Elle a l'impression d'être en dehors de la conversation.

-« Oui, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. » Rappelle le natté.

-« Tu ne mangeras plus avec moi à midi ? » Questionne la gamine avant de faire la moue.

-« Bien sûr que si, Amory est commis en cuisine. Il mange avant ou après tout le monde. » Précise le châtain.

-« Ah ! » Rétorque-t-elle.

-« Voilà, tu es arrivé, Magali m'a remis tes tenues que tu avais en avril, elles sont déjà à l'intérieur. » Affirme Duo.

-« Merci, maman a étiqueté mon linge cette fois, elle aura plus facile. Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle m'aurait fait encore cette faveur avec Hilde ici. » Taquine l'adolescent.

-« J'aurai demandé à Hilde, elles travaillent ensemble. »

Amory sourit, Maxwell lui met une tape derrière l'épaule.

-« Je te laisse t'installer. Je viens te reprendre dans une heure pour souper. »

-« Et faire la connaissance d'Hilde. » Ajoute l'adolescent.

µµµ

Le repas s'est bien passé, tout le monde est heureux des nouvelles connaissances qui s'instaurent.

Maxwell soupe tous les soirs avec Amory, il va de temps en temps avec lui chez Hilde. Moins souvent qu'avant c'est sûr. Il sait aussi que la situation est provisoire, bientôt le jeune aura envie de rester plus avec des jeunes de son âge qui travaillent ici aussi.

L'apprentissage d'Az Zeddine touche à sa fin, Duo est persuadé qu'il fera un bon élément pour le club, tant que sa mère sera vivante, il ne partira pas.

Le mois de juillet est presque écoulé que la responsable de l'accueil apostrophe Duo quand il passe devant la réception.

-« Duo, j'ai du courrier pour toi. »

Maxwell s'y rend en perdant sa bonne humeur. Il le sait les mauvaises nouvelles arrivent toujours par courrier.

Une fois qu'il a le pli en main, il sait ce que c'est. Heero va enfin passer en jugement. Quatre ne s'était pas trompé. D'un autre côté, pourquoi se serait-il trompé ? Il a les moyens d'avoir des informations qui échapperaient aux autres.

Le procès aura lieu dans quinze jours, il y a aussi un pli pour Amory. Il est soulagé, au moins ils ont fait attention aux remarques de l'adolescent pour protéger sa mère.

Maxwell a joué à l'autruche depuis le début, il n'a pas cherché d'avocat. Il a repoussé cela à plus tard comme pour repousser par l'action le procès en lui-même, même s'il le voulait derrière lui, il y avait tellement de choses qui lui faisaient peur durant le déroulement. Et surtout, il se l'avoue enfin, il n'a pas voulu le faire parce qu'il ne voulait pas devoir raconter cela à quelqu'un d'autre, une fois de plus.

Enfin le mal est fait, il va devoir s'activer pour en trouver un.

Durant le reste de la journée, Duo observe plus Az Zeddine qu'autre chose, lui laissant l'occasion de penser. Il cherche le meilleur moyen de prévenir l'adolescent. Amory a l'air si serein ici, beaucoup plus souriant qu'à Sank. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant, lui continue à vivre dans l'endroit dans lequel il a subi son calvaire.

Maxwell secoue la tête pour chasser ses idées noires.

-« Encore perdu dans vos pensées, Duo ? » Demande le stagiaire en souriant.

-« Oui, je suis un actif, du coup rester sans rien faire n'est pas bon. »

-« Il y a un soin à quatre mains après, vous pourrez bouger. » Sourit Az Zeddine avant de reporter son attention sur la cliente, une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années.

µµµ

Si en temps normal il est heureux de retrouver l'adolescent, ici son bonheur est masquée par ses tracas avec le procès. En entrant dans sa chambre pour se changer, Duo entend son téléphone sonner.

Il se précipite pour le sortir du tiroir et plisse le front en voyant que c'est le numéro de Quatre.

-« Salut ! » Dit ce dernier quand il décroche.

-« Comment va ? » Demande Maxwell en se rendant au fauteuil pour s'installer.

-« Ça va, mon coup de téléphone n'est pas anodin. » Avoue le blond.

-« Je m'en doutais. » Sourit le natté.

-« Est-ce que tu as un avocat ? » Interroge Winner de but en blanc.

-« Non ! » Avoue le châtain.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de raison pour son appel.

-« Alors ne cherche pas, je t'envoie un spécialiste en la matière. Il serait venu de toute façon pour donner un coup de main à ton avocat si tu en avais eu un. De plus tu n'auras rien à lui expliquer, il a lu tes dépositions et celle d'Amory, enfin sauf si tu as des précisions à fournir. » Réalise Quatre.

-« Non, ça m'arrange en plus, je crois que c'est pour cela que je n'en ai pas cherché. »

-« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, que ce genre de plainte tombait parfois à l'eau à cause des tracas que cela donnait en plus de se reconstruire. » Rétorque le blond.

-« Quatre, tu as lu les dépositions ? » Demande d'une petite voix le natté.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon employé que cela me donne des droits sur les gens. » Lâche Winner à la limite de la vexation.

-« Trowa est convoqué ? »

-« Il ne fait pas partie des parties civiles. Je n'ai plus de contacts avec lui. Seulement il peut-être là, s'il est cité comme témoin. Tout compte fait, il fait partie de cette histoire-là, il a manqué à ses obligations, il est fort probable que oui, il soit là. » Réalise Quatre.

-« Merci de ton soutien et d'avoir pensé à ce problème d'avocat. »

-« Je trouve que c'est bien peu. Je voudrais faire plus. » Soupire Winner.

-« Tu as déjà fait beaucoup, comme tu as motivé Hilde à venir. »

-« Chaque fois que je la voyais, elle me demandait si j'avais de tes nouvelles. Il fallait juste lui faire réaliser pourquoi elle en voulait. » Sourit le blond.

-« Je vais bientôt aller souper avec Amory, j'aimerai me doucher. » Dit Maxwell.

Il se sent un peu mal à l'aise de devoir écourter la discussion surtout à cause de l'énorme épine qu'il vient de lui tirer du pied.

-« Je te laisse et si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, tu demandes. » Répond Winner.

-« Merci pour tout. »

C'est nettement plus serein que Maxwell peut se rendre auprès d'Amory. Il a des bonnes nouvelles à donner à côté des mauvaises.

A Suivre…


	28. Chapitre 28

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Relena, Pagan, Wufei, Quatre.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 28**

* * *

La semaine suivante, l'avocat envoyé par Quatre arrive à Gemlik. Maitre Langhor prend une chambre dans un hôtel et vient un jour en soirée pour parler à Duo et Amory.

-« Monsieur Dastagna étant mineur, je vais demander le huis clos pour sa déposition. Vous ne devez pas assister au procès que le jour de votre audition, à moins que vous ne vouliez y assister tous les jours. » Dit l'homme de loi.

-« Non, je préfère travailler et oublier cette histoire. » Répond rapidement Amory.

-« Pas de problème, par contre Monsieur Maxwell, à part le premier jour, vous devez assister au procès. »

-« Pourquoi pas le premier jour ? » Interroge Duo.

-« C'est le jour où l'on choisit le jury, voir si dans les personnes qui assistent, il y a des personnes qui ne seraient pas sensibles à votre cas. Je vais essayer d'avoir le plus de femmes possibles, elles sont plus réceptives à ce genre de problèmes. »

-« Je dois me rendre au tribunal mardi alors. Vous savez plus ou moins combien de temps ça peut durer ? » Interroge Maxwell.

-« Vu les preuves, maximum une semaine. Toutes vos matinées seront prises au tribunal, l'après-midi, il y a relâche, on peut discuter de l'avancée du procès ou laisser faire le temps. Pour ma part, maintenant il faut qu'on détermine l'ordre de passage. » Précise Maitre Langhor.

-« L'ordre de passage ? » Demande quasi en même temps Duo et Amory.

-« Oui, quelle déposition doit être faite avant ? » Précise l'avocat. « D'abord celle de Monsieur Dastagna ou d'abord la vôtre. »

-« Vous n'avez pas une idée ? » Demande Maxwell de plus en plus perdu.

Ce n'est pas sa branche, il n'a même jamais assisté à un procès, ni en vrai, ni à la télévision.

-« Je crois que l'impact serait plus grand vous d'abord Monsieur Maxwell et puis celle de Monsieur Dastagna, surtout que c'est à ce moment-là que vous l'avez découvert. Le jury aura aussi l'effet de surprise. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il fût un temps lointain où on estimait qu'il n'y avait pas viol entre deux hommes. Cela reste dans les têtes des gens. Un homme ne peut pas être violé. » Insiste l'homme de loi.

Là Maxwell se rappelle très bien la réaction de Rudy quand il lui a dit, il y a eu un moment de flottement et d'incompréhension.

-« Si vous croyez que c'est le mieux faisons comme ça. » Tranche le natté qui n'a pas envie de passer la soirée à cela.

Hilde lui a dit de passer dès que cela serait terminé. Il finit par se demander s'il ira tellement il se sent mal dans sa peau. Il constate qu'Amory n'est pas plus en forme à son visage fermé et ses yeux tristes.

-« Vous préviendrez Monsieur Dastagna dès que ce sera à lui de témoigner ? » Demande Maitre Langhor.

-« Tous nos témoignages passent en premier ? » S'informe le châtain.

-« Oui, après l'accusé aura le droit de se défendre ou de donner son point de vue. » Précise l'homme de loi.

-« C'est n'importe quoi ! » S'offusque Duo.

-« Cela peut surtout le desservir. » Sourit l'avocat.

-« Comment ça ? » Demande Amory.

Il n'a plus donné son point de vue depuis le début de la discussion.

-« S'il reste sur sa déposition en disant qu'il voulait simplement que Monsieur Maxwell l'aime et qu'il n'a fait que lui prodiguer de la tendresse pour lui montrer son amour ou encore qu'il n'a jamais abusé de vous Monsieur Dastagna. » Explique Maitre Langhor.

Duo plisse des paupières en voyant Amory ne pas s'indigner et presque approuver cette option. Seulement il ne va pas faire un esclandre ici, il aurait ses réponses au procès en entendant la version d'Amory au tribunal. Tout d'un coup, il réalise qu'il ne l'entendra pas, il y a un huis clos. A moins que :

-« Le public doit sortir pour un huis clos, mais pas le jury, l'accusé doit sortir ? Je dois sortir ? » Demande-t-il.

-« Si l'accusé est menaçant ou essaye d'intimider la victime, oui on peut le faire sortir. Normalement, vous restez Monsieur Maxwell, Monsieur Dastagna peut demander de vous faire sortir. » Répond l'avocat.

-« Non, je préfère qu'il reste, au moins, je suis sûr qu'il y aura quelqu'un qui me croit. » Panique l'adolescent.

-« Mais je vous crois. » Affirme Maitre Langhor.

-« Vous êtes payé pour me croire, ce n'est pas la même chose. » Bougonne Amory.

Cela fait sourire Duo car il y a pensé également.

-« On a fait le tour ? » S'informe le natté.

-« Pour ma part oui, si vous avez des questions, je suis disponible 24h/24. » Dit l'homme de loi en rassemblant ses documents.

-« A la prochaine. » Dit Amory en se levant. « J'ai rendez-vous avec la bande des commis pour une soirée au bord de la piscine. »

-« Vous avez demandez l'autorisation ? » Demande Duo un rien paniqué.

Il ne voudrait pas que l'adolescent s'attire des ennuis et ne puisse plus venir travailler à d'autres périodes. Il aime bien l'avoir près de lui.

-« C'est le directeur qui l'organise. » Sourit l'adolescent en partant.

-« C'est un gentil garçon. » Dit Maitre Langhor quand la porte se referme.

-« Oui, je l'aime beaucoup. »

-« On voit que c'est réciproque. » Approuve-t-il avant de partir.

Maxwell hésite toujours. Est-ce qu'il va chez Hilde ou est-ce qu'il reste ici ?

Son cœur a envie d'y aller mais il sait très bien qu'il ne sera pas de compagnie agréable. Juste au moment où Duo sort son Gsm pour prévenir la jeune femme qu'il ne vient pas, il sonne dans sa main.

-« J'ai vu passer l'avocat. J'espère que tu viens, j'ai envie de te voir. Si je pouvais laisser Camille seule, je serai déjà chez toi. » Affirme-t-elle.

-« J'hésitais. » Avoue le natté.

-« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose que tu te retrouves seul. »

-« Je ne serai pas de bonne compagnie. » Soupire le châtain.

-« Personne ne le serait, si tu ne viens pas, je trouve une solution pour venir. »

-« J'arrive. »

Maxwell ferme son appartement et part vers le lotissement de Hilde, cette dernière l'attend et l'embrasse chaleureusement alors qu'il a seulement fait un pas dans l'habitat.

Les bras autour du cou du natté, elle ne relâche pas son étreinte. Un premier vrai baiser où il y a tout l'amour qu'elle éprouve pour son homme.

Duo est surpris, ils ont beaucoup discuté, seulement c'est à peine s'ils se sont touchés depuis qu'ils se sont retrouvés. Or Hilde reste collée contre lui, il finit par passer ses bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et seulement à ce moment-là, elle relève ta tête vers lui et lui sourit.

-« Si tu savais comme je t'aime. » Murmure-t-elle.

-« Moi aussi. »

-« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas montré plus tôt ? » S'étonne la brune.

-« Je t'ai beaucoup déçue, je voulais te laisser avancer à ton rythme. » Avoue Maxwell.

Pour toute réponse, Hilde se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse à nouveau celui qu'elle a toujours considéré comme son homme.

Duo laisse glisser ses doigts sur ce corps qui lui a tellement manqué, sur ce corps qu'il a comparé à ses rares maitresses.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils s'éloignent un peu et que la brune finit par tirer Duo vers le divan pour se nicher dans ses bras. Ils y discutent en se tenant les mains et en effleurant les avant-bras de l'autre.

La montre de Maxwell sonne 22 heures, il est temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui.

-« Je vais y aller. » Susurre le natté.

-« Reste cette nuit. »

-« Hilde ! »

-« Je ne dis pas qu'on doit faire l'amour. Mais on peut si tu veux. » Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-« Tu as eu d'autres amants ? » Demande le châtain timidement.

-« Non, même si tu me donnes toujours beaucoup de plaisir, je m'en passe très bien. Je dois dire que j'ai eu peur qu'ils ne soient pas aussi tendres que toi alors je n'en ai pas cherché. » Avoue Hilde en rougissant.

-« Que va dire Camille si elle me trouve ici au matin ? »

-« Qu'elle va peut-être avoir une famille normale. » Sourit la brune.

Par contre la phrase fait un peu mal à l'orgueil malmené du jeune homme.

-« Tu n'essayes pas juste qu'on se remette ensemble pour Camille ? »

-« Duo ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas penser ? » S'indigne Hilde.

-« Excuse-moi. Heero me faisait plaisir dans le but de m'attirer. Relena à la fin c'était juste pour le sexe. » Dit-il d'une petite voix.

-« Chut ! Chut ! » Fait-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Elle découvre tellement de panique dans les yeux de Duo que cela lui broie le cœur, elle essaye de le rassurer le mieux qu'elle peut en lui disant.

-« Non, je le fais pour moi avant tout. »

-« Je n'ai même rien pour me changer. » Réalise Maxwell.

-« Tu ne dors plus en boxer ? » S'étonne la jeune femme.

-« Si, mais demain matin. » Précise-t-il.

-« Tu préfères rentrer chez toi ? » Réalise d'un coup Hilde.

C'est surtout parce qu'elle doit beaucoup insister qu'elle a un doute sur les envies de son ancien amant.

-« Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul. » Avoue penaud le châtain.

-« Alors reste, tu passeras par chez toi pour faire ton jogging. Je sais que tu en as besoin et que cela t'a manqué durant tes études. Je suppose que tu as repris. » Sourit-elle.

-« Oui, dès que je suis arrivé ici, puis j'ai arrêté un temps. » Lâche-t-il le regard fuyant.

-« Alors viens te coucher. » Ordonne-t-elle en se levant.

Elle le tire vers la chambre à coucher. Maxwell l'arrête.

-« Je vais vite prendre une douche et j'arrive, je te le promets. »

C'est ce que fait le natté avant de revenir vers la chambre où Hilde l'attend au lit en petite nuisette.

Duo se donne l'impression d'un collégien tout timide. Il se glisse dans la partie du lit laissée vide, à bonne distance de la jeune femme.

C'est Hilde qui pour finir vient se mettre en cuillère dans ses bras. Il lui dégage la nuque pour l'embrasser tendrement au creux de l'oreille, il glisse sa main sous la nuisette pour mettre le sein entier de la jeune femme dans sa main et il ne bouge plus. Dire qu'ils ont dormi comme cela tout le temps de leur cohabitation, les habitudes reviennent vite.

D'un autre côté, il sait que s'il se laisse aller, il va avoir envie de lui faire l'amour, il désire son corps depuis si longtemps.

Hilde se tourne un peu pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, elle passe sa main derrière la nuque du natté pour l'empêcher de se sauver. De suite, elle le sent qui se gonfle de désir pour elle.

-« J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour. » Susurre-t-elle.

-« Ne me tente pas, je n'ai pas de préservatif. »

La brune s'extrait un rien des bras de son ex-amant et tire le tiroir de la table de nuit, d'une boite à médicament, elle sort un préservatif.

-« C'est ta marque en plus, cela m'a fait bizarre d'aller en acheter. Le pharmacien me regardait bizarrement. » Rougit-elle.

-« Tu n'as pas peur de tomber enceinte ? » Demande Duo.

C'est plus fort que lui, il vient de se rappeler le sarcasme de la jeune femme quand il lui avait dit que Relena était enceinte.

-« Un autre enfant de toi ne me gênerait pas. Il viendrait dans de meilleures conditions. »

-« Elle n'est pas meilleure. »

-« Si cela arrive, je me ferai avorter en attendant que tu sois prêt. »

Devant toutes ces promesses, Maxwell prend le préservatif pour pouvoir aimer la jeune femme comme elle le mérite.

µµµ

Au matin, Duo embrasse Hilde et sort du lit. Camille n'est pas encore réveillée ce que préfère de loin le jeune homme.

Il se rend à son logement et passe un short et débardeur, il part faire son footing, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Quand il revient, il sait que quelqu'un est dans son appartement.

-« Magali ? » Demande-t-il.

Il est pourtant prêt à sortir en courant s'il le faut.

-« Oui. » Dit-elle en sortant du coin d'ombre.

-« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire mon lit tu sais ! » Dit-il en souriant en voyant son lit rangé comme tous les matins.

-« Surtout quand il n'est pas défait ! » Lâche-t-elle en venant se mettre près de lui. « Bientôt, je n'aurai plus besoin de prendre ton repas on dirait. »

-« J'irai toujours chercher le tien ne te tracasse pas. »

-« Tu es un ange, j'espère que tu seras enfin heureux. » Dit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

-« Magali ! » Dit-il en reculant.

-« C'était juste un dernier pour te dire que tu es un ami formidable. »

-« Ça ne va rien changer, crois-moi. »

-« Je m'en doute. » Dit-elle.

En sortant de l'appartement, elle lui fait une dernière caresse sur la joue.

µµµ

Grace à la tendresse de Hilde, la semaine file. Dans son for intérieur, Duo espère qu'elle sera toujours aussi chaleureuse une fois le procès derrière lui, qu'elle ne fait pas simplement cela pour le soutenir ou pour des raisons qu'il ignore.

Ils n'ont plus refait l'amour, ils passent seulement des soirées remplies de tendresse une fois que Camille est mise au lit.

Pas une fois la gamine ne trouve son père dans l'appartement au matin, Duo y fait attention. Il ne veut pas qu'elle le sache avant qu'ils ne décident de se remettre en ménage et l'a expliqué à Hilde.

Même si elle trouve cela un rien bizarre, elle n'a pas l'intention de créer des tracas supplémentaires à son amant avant son procès. Elle espère seulement que Duo ne se sert pas d'elle pour passer l'épreuve. Même si elle sait que cela ne fait pas partie du caractère du jeune homme.

Du moins celui qu'elle a connu. Les épreuves et le stress peuvent lui faire abuser de sa gentillesse à son insu.

µµµ

Lundi soir, Maitre Langhor vient au logement de Maxwell, il a le sourire suffisant des gens ayant réussi leur coup.

-« L'avocat pro deo de Monsieur Yuy a mal négocié, il a récusé tellement de personnes au début de ma liste qu'il n'a plus su récuser les trois personnes que je voulais vraiment. Une femme dont le fils a été abusé par son oncle enseignant chez qui l'enfant allait faire ses devoirs. Un homme ayant été violé par son compagnon. Un homme qui a aidé sa compagne à porter plainte contre son mari pour maltraitance. »

-« Son avocat n'a pas ces informations ? » Demande le natté.

Il est curieux d'en connaitre un peu plus sur la procédure.

-« Il ne sait peut-être pas fouiller. Et le mieux, c'est toujours mettre les gens importants en fin de liste. » Sourit Maitre Langhor.

-« Ça se présente bien alors ? » Insiste le châtain.

-« Pour ma part oui, vous serez là demain ? »

-« Oui, c'est mon supérieur qui reprend mon travail tant que j'en aurai besoin. » Précise Duo.

-« Cela vous fera du tracas en moins. On se revoit demain. » Dit l'homme de loi en se levant.

µµµ

C'est avec une boule au ventre que Duo s'installe sur la chaise de la table pour l'accusation. Son avocat s'installe à côté de lui faisant ainsi un barrage humain avec l'autre table mise un rien en biais par rapport à l'emplacement du juge et du greffier. Le jury est déjà installé derrière la table où Heero va prendre place.

La porte s'ouvre sur l'accusé qui descend lentement l'allée. Yuy est en tenue de prisonnier orange. Il a des menottes aux poignets et aux chevilles, le tout relié à un collier en acier autour du cou par des chaines.

Duo en a mal au cœur de le voir ainsi, il n'a jamais été un mauvais bougre, il a fait beaucoup de bonnes choses pour la paix depuis la guerre et déjà durant la guerre. Seulement, c'est quand même un criminel maintenant.

Derrière Yuy, il y a un jeune homme en toge qui doit être plus jeune que lui. Ne voyant plus le jeune homme avancer, Maxwell reporte son attention sur Heero. Celui-ci a arrêté de marcher et l'observe. Même si pour le commun des mortels, il a le visage impassible, Duo voit une clarté d'amour briller dans ses pupilles, un peu de sérénité quand leurs regards s'accrochent à nouveau, comme s'il était heureux de le revoir après tout ce temps.

L'avocat de Yuy, Maître Hansplat l'oblige à avancer en lui mettant une main dans le dos.

Maxwell tourne légèrement le visage quand il voit le public commencer à entrer. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant quelqu'un descendre l'allée.

Heero se retourne dans la direction du regard du natté afin de comprendre son étonnement. Pour se faire, il s'arrête une fois de plus alors qu'il a passé le box de l'accusation.

C'est certain qu'il ne s'attendait pas non plus à le trouver là. Trowa ne peut pas assister au débat tant qu'il n'aura pas donné sa déposition, son avocat lui a dit.

Sentant une nouvelle pression dans son dos, Yuy fusille du regard son avocat, s'il avait pu, il n'aurait pas assuré sa défense. Pas qu'il se croit dans son bon droit, seulement il sait qu'il doit être puni pour son action contre Duo. Il n'a pas réussi à se faire aimer, c'est normal d'en payer les conséquences. Pour Amory, il ne comprend pas bien, il n'a rien fait de mal. Ils avaient un accord, les choses s'étaient toujours bien passées.

Voyant le regard sur lui, le jeune avocat recule d'un pas. C'est ce mouvement qui attire l'attention de Duo sur la scène. Quand les yeux d'Heero se posent sur lui, Maxwell lui articule :

-« Assied-toi ! »

Ce que le métis fait directement. Le natté se retourne vers son avocat qui vient de lui taper légèrement sur l'épaule.

-« Vous feriez bien d'arrêter ce genre de choses. »

-« Lesquelles ? » Interroge le châtain complètement perdu.

-« Lui ordonner des choses qu'il exécute. Le jury ne va pas comprendre pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas arrêté, cela va vous desservir. »

-« Je vais me contrôler, mais c'est plus pour son avocat que je l'ai tenté. Dites, on peut faire sortir un membre du public ? »

-« En tant que témoin de dernière minute, sinon non. »

Le châtain regarde à nouveau dans le public et il accroche le regard noir de jais de Wufei. Il lâche un soupir. A l'attitude du chinois, il sait que Sophia est au courant et qu'il est venu pour la rassurer. Il faudra qu'il lui parle tout à l'heure.

Le greffier se lève et dit d'une voix puissante.

-« Levez-vous ! La cour et le juge Sartori. »

Tout le monde se lève et se rassied au signe de l'homme. Un autre juge explique les teneurs du procès puis on appelle Duo à la barre. Il jure fidélité à la Constitution de la paix Terrestre et Colonial et qu'il ne mentira pas.

Il commence à raconter son calvaire en regardant la chaise qu'il vient de quitter. Il ne veut pas tomber sur le regard de Wufei, encore moins celui d'Heero. Il raconte aussi ce qu'il a fait après le premier viol, les sentiments qui l'ont assaillis, les nausées, l'horreur de constater qu'on ne le croyait pas, sa panique en se disant qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Sa tentative de piéger Heero pour amener des preuves à la police. C'est là qu'il y a une première interruption de l'avocat d'Heero.

-« Donc vous vouliez qu'il revienne. Vous y aviez pris du plaisir. »

-« Bien sûr que non. Je ne savais même pas qu'il aurait suffi qu'on le photographie dans l'enceinte du Sauna Club pour le faire arrêter, qu'il était déjà sous le couvert d'une interdiction de m'approcher, elle a dû être déposée par Mademoiselle Peacecraft dans le dossier de l'attentat qu'Heero a commis pour essayer de la tuer pour me consoler. »

-« Pourquoi vous aurait-il consolé ? » S'étonne l'avocat pro-deo.

-« C'était ma maitresse à l'époque. »

-« Et vous n'étiez pas au courant des mesures pour votre protection ? » Questionne l'homme.

Ce qui énerve Duo, c'est de devoir se justifier mais surtout c'est de devoir regarder vers le jeune homme et de constater avec la vision périphérique qu'Heero ne le quitte pas des yeux. Déjà sur sa chaise, il sent le regard brûlant posé sur son profil, c'est pour cela qu'il regarde le plus possible droit devant lui.

-« Non, elle estimait devoir traiter cela comme elle dirigeait la paix, en se fiant à son instinct. Du moment que je n'en entendais plus parler, ce n'était pas trop mon problème, surtout qu'il fallait que je me remette de l'attentat qui m'avait blessé en essayant de protéger ma maitresse. »

Relena ne serait peut-être pas heureuse d'être mêlée à cela. A l'époque leur liaison était secrète, seule celle avec Wufei a éclaté au grand jour à la naissance de Cynthia. Il se rend bien compte qu'il aurait dû être mis au courant même à cette époque. Est-ce que Relena a détourné du courrier qui lui était adressé ? Il croit bien qu'il ne le saura jamais surtout qu'il n'a pas trop envie d'aller lui demander et remuer un passé qui reste douloureux pour le natté.

-« Reprenez Monsieur Maxwell. » Insiste le juge Sartori. « Vous avez essayé de le piéger en mettant tout en place seulement vous n'avez pas obtenu les preuves pourquoi ? »

-« Voilà, j'ai fermé la porte à clef, j'ai essayé de ne pas m'endormir pour le maitriser avant. »

Le natté reprend son récit, il parle aussi pour la première fois des pressions psychologiques qu'il a subies quand Heero lui parlait des abus commis sur Amory et qu'il lui disait que le jeune était plus sage. Il explique son désarroi en réalisant qu'Heero avait repéré le piège et effacé toutes traces de l'enregistrement. Il connaissait le niveau d'informatique d'Heero, il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune trace sur le disque dur.

Il explique son désespoir de ne pas avoir des preuves et pourquoi à ses yeux cela ne servait à rien d'aller porter plainte une nouvelle fois, on ne le croirait pas plus. Il avait voulu fuir, seulement Rudy, son patron, l'avait hébergé et trouvé un autre appartement. Le lendemain, il avait constaté le passage d'Heero chez lui.

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir amené ces preuves ? » Coupe Maitre Hansplat.

-« J'avais fermé la porte de ma chambre en prenant le stricte nécessaire. Elle était ouverte, c'était une preuve pour moi mais rien de tangible à porter au dossier. » Répond Duo.

-« Cela aurait pu être les femmes de ménage. » Propose l'avocat d'Heero.

-« Au milieu de la nuit, j'en doute ! » Lâche sarcastique le châtain.

-« Reprenez Monsieur Maxwell. » Dit le juge.

-« Il a fallu une petite semaine pour me trouver un appartement. Déjà à l'époque, je n'étais pas persuadé que cela servirait à quelque chose mais j'avais fini par décider de ne pas fuir. Je n'étais pas responsable, ce n'était pas à moi de changer de vie. » Affirme Duo avant de reprendre son récit.

D'expliquer sa panique quand il est venu malgré toutes ses protections alors qu'elles avaient marché la première nuit. Les menaces d'Heero à proférer contre Rudy qui lui interdisait d'aller à nouveau se réfugier chez lui au quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait qu'il aurait fait courir un risque à d'autres. Il développe sa tentative désespérée de faire entendre raison à Heero et celui-ci lui dire qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas consentant mais que cela viendrait, que le processus était plus long, qu'une fois qu'il se rendrait compte qu'il ne peut pas y échapper, il finirait par aimer et en redemander tout comme Amory.

Maxwell voit son avocat inscrire des choses sur un papier qu'il laisse devant lui.

Le natté reprend son récit de la dernière journée et ce qu'il a expliqué à Rudy, qu'il devait venir une demi-heure après que la lumière se soit allumée et s'enfuir jusqu'à la police, de se méfier que Heero était dangereux.

-« Pourquoi lui demander d'attendre une demi-heure ? »

Duo commence à en avoir marre des interruptions de cet avocat, d'un autre côté c'est son rôle de défendre son client.

-« Si je ne savais pas le maitriser. Je voulais mes preuves cette fois. J'avais décidé de fuir, changer complètement de vie si cela ratait. Alors oui, j'étais prêt à tout pour protéger ce que j'avais construit. »

-« Donc vous vouliez lui laisser le temps d'avoir une relation sexuelle sadomasochiste de soumission ? Admettez que vous vouliez qu'il aille jusque-là ? » Insiste Maitre Hansplat.

-« Je n'admettrais jamais ça ! J'aurais voulu que le plan A fonctionne et ne pas à devoir subir Yuy une quatrième et cinquième fois, sixième fois si vous comptez l'interruption quand il est parti derrière Rudy dans le plus simple appareil. » Rétorque agressivement Maxwell.

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à ce Rudy de vous libérer ? » Questionne l'avocat d'Heero.

-« Pour le protéger, je ne voulais pas de sa mort sur ma conscience. » Réplique le natté.

-« Bien, Monsieur Maxwell, vous pouvez reprendre votre place à moins que votre avocat ait d'autres questions à vous poser. » Intervient le juge.

-« Non, je crois que mon collègue a assez tracassé mon client ainsi. » Rétorque Maitre Langhor.

Une fois le natté installé, le juge Satori reprend.

-« Je ne vois pas le témoignage de ce Rudy dans la liste, j'aimerai l'entendre. »

-« Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible monsieur, c'est lui qui me remplace dans le travail. » Coupe Duo.

-« Vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'il y avait des remplaçants ? » Demande Maitre Langhor.

-« Si ça peut peut-être se faire. » Réalise le châtain.

-« Il recevra une convocation pour demain. » Lâche le juge. « Le témoin suivant. »

Les policiers et le médecin se succèdent à la barre racontant leur point de vue. Peu avant midi, on fait vider la salle d'audience. Heero est le premier à sortir toujours menotté de la même façon, il a gardé ses chaines alors qu'il était assis à sa table. Les deux policiers qui l'ont amené le reprennent pour l'amener à la prison.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Duo se lève.

-« Je reviens avec vous pour parler à Monsieur Delhez. » Précise Maitre Langhor.

-« Il sera au travail. »

-« Vous ne devez pas le remplacer ? » Insiste l'homme de loi.

-« Si mais je vois que quelqu'un m'attend, j'aimerai prévenir Rudy avant qu'il ne reçoive la convocation. »

-« Je reviendrai vers 14heures pour lui parler un peu. Si on ne se voit pas, à demain Monsieur Maxwell. »

Duo hoche la tête et avance vers Wufei qui attend débout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte d'entrée.

A Suivre…


	29. Chapitre 29

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Relena, Pagan, Wufei, Quatre.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 29**

* * *

Maxwell s'avance vers Chang, il y a une certaine tension entre les deux jeunes gens.

-« Tu veux boire un café ? » Interroge le chinois.

-« Pourquoi pas. »

Ils n'ont pas fini de traverser la rue que le natté reprend.

-« Comment Sophia le prend ? Et surtout pourquoi en parler jusqu'à Sank ? »

-« Yuy a été le garde du corps de Relena, le chef de sa sécurité pendant plus de cinq ans. Et Sophia s'en veut, elle s'estime indigne d'être sa mère pour l'avoir obligé à vivre là. Elle m'a dit qu'à douze ans, Amory lui a demandé de changer de domicile, de travail et qu'elle a refusé parce qu'elle estimait ne pas savoir faire autre chose et ne voulait pas retourner à la rue. »

Le regard perçant de Wufei fait soupirer Duo.

-« Ça a commencé à douze ans. »

-« Qu'est-ce que Heero avait dans la tête ? » S'exclame le chinois en poussant la porte du café.

-« Je ne sais pas, de ce qu'il a dit pour détourner mon attention, c'était comme ça. Il y avait une phase rébellion et on finissait par apprécier. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse apprécier. Mais sachant qu'on ne va pas y échapper, on construit un monde parallèle où ce qu'on vit est la normalité et qui fait qu'on l'accepte si on ne veut pas mourir. » Explique Maxwell.

Il se dirige vers un table à l'écart, il ne tient pas à avoir des oreilles indiscrètes.

-« Qui lui aurait appris ce genre de torture ? J ? » Questionne Chang en tirant une chaise.

-« On nous a appris à nous évader de notre corps pour fuir la torture et ne pas répondre aux questions. Est-ce qu'il en a fait une adaptation ? Je peux le concevoir. » Admet le châtain en s'installant en face.

Ils attendent que le serveur reparte avant que Duo ne pose une nouvelle question, il se sait pris par le temps également. Il y a encore Rudy à prévenir et son travail à reprendre.

-« Tu es là officiellement ? »

-« Je l'ai promis à Sophia et Relena ne voulait pas alors qu'elle est la tutrice d'Amory, c'est aussi comme cela qu'on a appris. Je me suis proposé et comme Relena a quinze jours de libres dans son programme, cela m'a permis de venir. »

-« D'après les dires d'Amory, cela n'a pas l'air d'aller fort dans votre couple. »

-« Elle a un amant. » Avoue Wufei.

-« Tu as une maitresse ! » S'indigne presque le natté.

-« J'ai envie de l'épouser. »

-« Blanche ? » Demande le châtain.

Parce qu'il voit mal Relena accepter le mariage surtout si elle a déjà un amant, elle ne va pas accepter qu'on puisse critiquer sa vie privée, elle y perdrait des électeurs.

-« Oui, j'ai envie d'un enfant avec elle. »

-« Je comprends mieux que Relena ait un amant. » Sourit Duo.

-« Elle l'a eu avant moi. » Réplique Chang.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » S'informe Maxwell.

Il remercie le serveur qui vient de leur apporter les cafés et porte la tasse à sa bouche.

-« Demander la garde de Cynthia, Relena s'en fout de toute façon. Blanche est plus sa mère que Relena. »

-« Ça va faire jaser. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Je vais peut-être profiter de ton remue-ménage. » Rétorque Wufei une étincelle de plaisir dans les yeux.

Ils discutent encore durant une dizaine de minutes avant que le natté finisse sa tasse de café avant de dire.

-« Je vais y aller, je dois relever Rudy. »

Maxwell tend la main à Chang, laisse l'argent pour payer sa consommation et s'en va. Il doit encore prévenir son patron de la convocation à comparaître, prévenir Amory que sa mère est au courant, ce n'est pas ce qu'il appelle des bonnes nouvelles.

µµµ

Si Rudy ne marque aucun signe de contrariété comme s'il s'y attendait, c'est une autre paire de manche pour Amory. Il le prévient après sa journée de travail et dans son bungalow. L'adolescent veut fuir et souhaite ne plus devoir se présenter devant sa mère.

-« Amory, elle est aussi mal dans sa peau que toi. D'après Wufei, elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu te protéger. »

-« Je voulais éviter ça ! » Hurle l'adolescent. « Je la fais souffrir, elle a déjà trop souffert. »

Ils en sont là de leur discussion que le téléphone d'Amory sonne dans sa poche. L'adolescent commence à paniquer en voyant que c'est le numéro de sa mère. Il le met à l'oreille et dit.

-« Allo ! »

-« Amory, tu dois faire ce que j'ai jamais fait. Tu dois le mettre en prison. »

-« Maman, je suis désolé. » Gémit Amory.

-« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je t'aime, je suis désolée. »

-« Maman, j'aurai dû t'expliquer pourquoi je voulais quitter le château, c'est de ma faute. »

-« Je suis désolée. »

-« J'irai au bout, tu me manques, embrasse Pagan pour moi. »

Le vide se fait dans l'écouteur, Amory renifle, seulement il ne peut retenir ses larmes, elles finissent par couler. Duo l'attire à lui pour le consoler.

-« Je passe quand ? » Demande après un moment le jeune.

-« Jeudi en première heure, c'est ce que m'a dit l'avocat. On ne laisse entrer personne, c'est plus facile que de faire vider la salle. » Expose calmement Maxwell.

-« Je ne me réjouis pas. » Soupire-t-il.

-« Courage, Maitre Langhor m'a certifié dans l'après-midi après avoir vu Rudy, qu'il ne laisserait pas son confrère te couper trop souvent la parole. » Dit le natté en continuant de le bercer.

µµµ

L'audition de Rudy prend une bonne partie de la matinée. Le moment le plus fort étant celui où il entre dans la pièce pour prendre les photos qui sont diffusées sur un écran géant.

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de le libérer ? » Coupe l'avocat d'Heero.

-« Il m'avait supplié de ne pas le faire. J'ai suffisamment regretté de ne pas être venu avec d'autres hommes pour maitriser le violeur. » Réplique Rudy.

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police dès que la lampe s'est allumée ? C'était le signal pour attendre une demi-heure. Il dit ne pas aimer, mais fait tout pour l'obtenir. »

-« Objection ! » S'insurge Maitre Langhor. « Monsieur Maxwell a suffisamment expliqué ses motivations. »

-« Objection retenue. Reposez votre question sans porter des accusations et des intentions qui n'ont pas été démontrées. » Tranche le juge Sartori.

-« Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police ? » Dit simplement Maitre Hansplat.

-« Je dois dire que c'était ses instructions. J'ai pu constater qu'il le connaissait bien, je lui avais fait des suggestions que Duo a refusées avec des arguments qui m'ont semblés juste. Je me suis fié à son instinct. » Avoue Rudy.

-« Vous n'avez pas cherché ses motivations ? » Insiste l'avocat de la partie adverse.

-« Je n'avais pas à chercher. Elles m'ont été dites clairement. 'Je te demande de le faire ainsi pour ta propre sécurité. Je ne risque pas la mort comme tu pourrais l'encourir.' Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un que vous aimez comme un fils dans cette situation ! Et devoir le laisser dans les mains de son bourreau parce que vous avez une mission à réaliser si vous voulez que ses souffrances s'arrêtent. J'en avais le cœur brisé, j'ai vu ses images dans mon esprit dès que je fermais les yeux pendant des mois. Je me réveille encore en sueur, le souffle court. Quand j'ai vu le regard de l'accusé quand il a constaté ma présence. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. J'ai compris que Duo ne m'avait pas menti qu'il était dangereux. » Conclut Rudy.

-« Vous avez constaté qu'il était dangereux, mais vous l'avez abandonné. Savez-vous que vous pouvez être poursuivi pour non-assistance en personne en danger ? » Clame Maitre Hansplat.

Maxwell écarquille les yeux et se tourne vers on avocat qui le rassure d'un sourire.

-« J'avais des preuves à transmettre. Je lui protégeais la vie de façon plus durable en respectant ses volontés. » Rétorque Rudy.

L'avocat d'Heero n'a plus l'air d'avoir des questions à poser. Demain ce serait le tour d'Amory, après il y aura Trowa et s'il avait le temps Heero.

Sinon ce serait reporté à vendredi, les plaidoiries pour lundi alors. Maitre Langhor a déjà prévenu Duo qu'il avait du retard, que les témoignages ont été plus longs surtout à cause de l'avocat d'Heero qui essaye de prouver que son client n'est pas aussi coupable qu'on le croit. Cela reste son but.

Maxwell a fini par trouver un avantage à la présence de Wufei. Ce dernier a la version en direct, il ne doit pas tout répéter et surtout il peut passer un petit moment avec lui le temps d'un café.

µµµ

Duo est heureux de pouvoir dormir dans les bras de Hilde toutes les nuits. Ils ne font pas l'amour à chaque fois, seulement savoir que la jeune femme est là, l'embrasser, la cajoler comme un enfant lui fait du bien. Pourtant, il n'est pas au pire de la situation, il en est persuadé. Le témoignage d'Amory sera pénible aussi bien pour lui que pour le jeune.

De le voir si mal dans sa peau assis à côté du juge, broie le cœur du natté. Amory rive son regard au sien et attend.

-« Allez-y, jeune homme. » Dit gentiment le juge Sartori.

-« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. » Avoue Amory.

Maitre Langhor se lève et pose la première question.

-« Racontez-nous quand et comment s'est passé la première fois où Monsieur Yuy a abusé de vous. »

L'avocat d'Heero se lève pour émettre une objection mais le juge l'arrête d'un geste.

-« Allez-y. » Dit bienveillant le juge.

Il faut dire qu'Amory ne fait pas ses seize ans et demi, tellement il ne se sent pas à sa place installé là aux yeux des seize personnes présentes dans le tribunal.

-« Je venais d'entrer dans le cycle supérieur, tous mes copains avaient des ordinateurs à leur disposition. Maman n'avait jamais voulu m'en payer un. Je savais qu'Heero en avait un, j'ai attendu qu'il parte faire une inspection pour me rendre dans sa chambre et essayer de le faire fonctionner. J'ai été surpris que ce soit si compliqué. Quand j'entendais mes copains, cela avait l'air si simple ! J'ai pas vu le temps passer. Heero s'est retrouvé devant moi, les bras croisés sur le torse, je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps il était là à m'observer. J'ai été pris d'un mouvement de panique. Je savais que je n'avais rien à faire là et il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur. Je lui ai demandé pardon. Il m'a répondu que ce n'était pas suffisant que j'avais enfreint plusieurs règles que je connaissais par cœur que je méritais une punition. Et c'est vrai. Je n'avais pas à me trouver à l'étage non accompagné, je n'avais pas à toucher à ce qui ne m'appartenais pas. »

Amory marque une pause, il cherche du réconfort dans le regard de Duo, surtout qu'il sent le regard réprobateur d'Heero posé sur lui. Combien de fois ne lui a-t-il pas dit qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de leur arrangement, que dévoiler une punition ou leur accord entrainerait une punition. Il puise la force d'outrepasser les consignes du métis dans les yeux de Duo. Surtout qu'Heero est là devant lui et non dans une prison comme la première fois qu'il a tout raconté à la police en la présence d'un psychologue.

-« Quelle a été la punition ? » Demande le juge en voyant qu'Amory ne reprend pas son récit.

L'adolescent rougit, se tourne un peu sur sa chaise pour essayer de se soustraire à ce regard brulant qui lui intime l'ordre de se taire.

-« Il m'a demandé de me déculotter et de me tourner les mains sur la table de sa chambre. Au départ je ne voulais pas alors il m'a menacé de prévenir Relena que j'étais un voleur. Elle aurait viré ma mère, du moins c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à maman. Comme il détachait la boucle de sa ceinture en me prévenant, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'il allait me donner des coups de ceinture comme mon grand-père en donnait à ma mère quand elle n'obéissait pas assez vite. Je me suis exécuté, j'ai assez entendu ma mère me dire que plus elle trainait à obéir, à essayer d'échapper à une punition, plus la punition était longue et pénible. Je me savais en faute. Il avait autorité sur moi depuis deux ans, les problèmes scolaires, c'est lui qui allait les régler. »

-« Quelle fût la punition ? » Insiste Maitre Langhor voyant qu'Amory peine à arriver au vif du sujet.

-« Ce n'est pas le cuir de la ceinture que j'ai senti, mais ses mains me positionnaient en m'écartant les cuisses. J'ai essayé de m'y soustraire, mais il m'a dit que si je bougeais, il ne me préparerait pas et qu'on pouvait en revenir à prévenir Relena. Je n'ai plus bougé. Il m'a un peu préparé en disant que c'était une punition et pas une partie de plaisir. »

Amory se tait, il ne veut pas aller plus loin. Il estime qu'il n'a pas besoin de raconter la suite pour qu'il sache ce qui s'est passé.

Maxwell trouve la punition fameusement disproportionnée. Même la ceinture l'aurait été. Cependant, Duo se rappelle très bien, Heero lui a dit que la première fois d'Amory c'était une punition, mais que la deuxième fois Amory était demandeur. Est-ce que la vision d'Heero peut-être à ce point erronée ? Même avec lui, il n'a jamais fait preuve d'erreur à ce point. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi ainsi qu'à tel moment, il aurait une telle réaction.

Il aurait bien posé lui-même la prochaine question, tellement il veut comprendre. Par curiosité, il ne dirait pas le contraire, mais aussi pour bien expliquer à l'adolescent après qu'il ne doit pas se sentir coupable, il est une victime avant tout, que Heero a voulu lui faire croire que c'était une punition mais qu'il a juste trouvé le moyen de lui faire sentir qu'il était coupable afin de pouvoir abuser de lui en tout impunité.

En regardant vers le jury, Duo se rend bien compte qu'il n'est pas le seul à penser comme cela. D'autres personnes sont choquées, cela se voit sur leur visage. Il n'avait pas vu cela sur les visages quand il racontait son histoire. Du moins, les rares fois où il a regardé, il n'osait pas trop tourner son visage vers le jury de peur d'y lire que c'était normal ce qu'il avait vécu.

Quand Amory s'est un peu ressaisi, Maitre Langhor se lève pour continuer l'interrogatoire.

-« Cela a été l'unique fois qu'il a eu des relations sexuelles avec vous ? »

-« Non. » Répond l'adolescent.

Le châtain a l'impression que son avocat joue avec les nerfs d'Amory. Pourquoi qualifier ces viols de rapports sexuels ?

-« Comment a eu lieu la deuxième fois et après combien de temps ? » Questionne l'avocat.

Duo finit par se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû lire la déposition d'Amory quand on lui a proposé, il comprendrait peut-être mieux la façon dont agit Maitre Langhor.

-« Il y a eu une dizaine de jours, après une semaine, il m'a demandé si je voulais qu'il m'apprenne à utiliser un ordinateur. J'étais ravi par la proposition. J'allais pouvoir rentrer dans la norme, on allait arrêter de me regarder bizarrement parce que je ne comprenais pas le langage informatique, ni rien aux jeux sur ordi. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas gratuit, il m'a d'abord laissé me réjouir avant de me dire que je devais payer son apprentissage. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas d'argent. Il le savait, maman ne me donne pas d'argent de poche. 'Tu as de quoi payer m'a-t-il en me caressant les fesses. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux apprendre ou pas' et il est parti. »

Amory s'arrête, Duo se rend compte pourquoi Heero lui a dit qu'Amory était demandeur. Il comprend pourquoi le jeune croyait qu'il devait le payer quand il lui expliquait des choses pour l'école, pour l'ordinateur et bien d'autres choses.

Heero avait réussi à inculquer cela chez Amory, chaque service rendu par Heero à l'enfant se monnayait par une pénétration.

-« Vous en aviez marre d'être la risée de l'école et vous avez accepté ses conditions ? » Interroge Maitre Langhor.

L'avocat d'Heero se lève pour émettre une objection.

-« Je retire mon interprétation. » Lâche Maitre Langhor.

Seulement il sait que sa phrase a fait mouche même si le greffier l'efface et que le jury ne peut pas en tenir compte normalement.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Reformule Maitre Langhor.

-« J'ai réfléchi durant trois jours et j'ai été lui dire que j'étais d'accord. Il m'a donné le tarif. » Répond Amory.

-« Quel était le tarif ? » Demande Maitre Langhor.

Le jeune regarde ses mains et murmure au point que le juge à côté de lui est obligé de répéter pour le jury et les quatre autres.

-« Une heure d'ordinateur par sodomie et s'il voulait une demi-heure de plus, il devait lui faire une fellation. »

-« A quel rythme ont été données les leçons ? » Questionne Maitre Langhor.

-« Tous les deux jours. » Avoue l'adolescent.

-« Quand vous avez su vous en servir cela a été fini ? » Demande leur avocat.

-« Non, il fallait payer l'utilisation au même tarif. On s'installait dans son triple fauteuil. Je ne pouvais pas me rhabiller et il me caressait les fesses pendant que je surfais. Des fois, j'allais une heure gratuitement parce qu'il avait eu envie de moi. »

-« Comment cela gratuitement ? » S'étonne Maitre Langhor.

-« La fois suivante, je n'étais pas obligé de me déshabiller d'abord. »

-« Quand a eu lieu la dernière séance ? »

-« Le jour de son départ. Ça arrivait parfois, sans vraie raison, il m'ordonnait de le suivre, c'est souvent quand il était contrarié, alors là il n'était pas gentil, ni attentionné, ça ressemblait plus à une punition. Mais je savais que je n'avais rien fait. Ce jour-là, il est descendu me chercher à nos appartements à maman et moi. Il m'a ordonné de le suivre et m'a fait rentrer chez lui. Il m'a ordonné de me déculotter, il n'avait déjà plus qu'un jeans sur lui. J'ai pas cherché à savoir, c'était déjà arrivé. Une fois calmé parfois il m'accordait des faveurs, quand il estimait lui-même qu'il avait été trop loin, c'est comme ça que j'avais eu mon jeu électronique. Quand ça arrivait, il me demandait quel jeu je voulais pour que je le pardonne. »

Ainsi comme il n'avait pas su s'assouvir avec lui, il avait violé Amory. L'adolescent devait être dans sa chambre quand il est venu lui demandé de s'occuper des devoirs. Relena lui avait dit que quand elle lui avait donné un mois de congé, il avait trainé à lui ouvrir et qu'il était toujours simplement en jeans. Si elle était entrée dans la chambre d'Heero, elle aurait trouvé Amory, couché sur la table, les fesses à l'air. Elle n'aurait pas été si bonne avec Yuy. Le vrai procès aurait eu lieu à ce moment-là et tout ça lui aurait été épargné.

Maxwell s'en veut directement de ses pensées. Il est en train de regretter qu'on ne l'a pas découvert à ce moment-là pour que lui ne soit pas violé.

Il s'en veut, il se dégoûte, il est vraiment écœuré par son attitude, son égoïsme. Des haut-le-cœur le prennent.

L'avocat d'Heero se lève.

-« Pourquoi venez-vous porter plainte si vous y trouviez votre compte ? »

-« Parce que d'un autre côté, je sais que ça ne se fait pas. Il ne m'aurait pas ordonné le silence, de ne jamais le dire à ma mère. » S'insurge Amory.

-« Si vous saviez que ce n'était pas bien, pourquoi avoir accepté ? » Insiste Maitre Hansplat.

-« Je voulais pas le dire à ma mère qui avait subi ça de mon grand-père. Quand je lui ai demandé pour quitter le château avec elle, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas retourner faire le trottoir, qu'elle avait une bonne place. Je ne voulais pas y retourner non plus. Je n'étais pas persuadée que Relena me croirait, je n'avais pas d'autres solutions que de tirer le meilleur de la situation. » Rétorque Amory.

Le natté attraperait bien Heero par le cou pour lui faire réaliser ce qu'il a fait. Le pire c'est qu'il a essayé de reproduire le schéma avec lui, c'est de ça qu'il parlait. Est-ce que ça n'a pas marché parce qu'il est un adulte et non un enfant qui est encore à obéir aux ordres qu'on lui donne sans réfléchir si c'est bien ou mal ?

Comme plus personne n'a des questions à poser à l'adolescent. Il quitte la salle par une porte de travers. Duo lui a donné de l'argent qu'il puisse prendre un taxi pour rentrer au « Sauna Club ».

Pour Duo va commencer la véritable corvée, écouter la partie adverse. Même si Maxwell peut être heureux qu'on ne soit pas allé rechercher tous les témoins de la première incartade de Heero quand il était encore à Sank, il y aurait eu encore plus de monde, cela aurait duré plus longtemps.

D'après Maitre Langhor, il reste Trowa et Heero.

Le public entre dans l'auditoire, moins nombreux que les autres jours. Il y a quelques journalistes, toujours Wufei qui lui a promis d'amener Cynthia au « Sauna Club » après les soins. Il se réjouit de cette entracte durant le procès, pas que Hilde ne soit pas capable de le rassurer, ni que Camille avec son innocence ne lui arrache pas des sourires. Seulement, il s'avérait que Wufei ne rentrerait pas à Sank, qu'il avait l'intention de partir dans les colonies avec sa nouvelle famille. Et qu'il avait quand même envie de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui.

A part des contacts réguliers avec Quatre de par son métier, Duo voyait de plus en plus une page de l'histoire se tourner. Ils avaient été impliqué tous les cinq dans cette histoire et elle laisserait des traces chez tout le monde.

La confiance ne pouvait plus avoir lieu, Trowa et Heero l'avaient blessé trop profondément. Wufei sans le vouloir avait détruit une partie de sa vie. Il avait manqué deux ans de l'enfance de Camille à cause d'une grossesse dont il se croyait le père. Sa fille souffrait aussi de tout cela. Elle manquait de confiance en elle, craignait de voir sa vie exploser à tout moment. Il y avait de la panique dans ses yeux dès qu'un de ses parents disparaissaient de sa vue.

Maxwell essaye de se reconcentrer sur le procès. Depuis l'audition d'Amory, son esprit divague, il a l'impression qu'on lui a donné une pièce de puzzle très importante sans savoir dans quel sens la tenir et la mettre pour qu'elle donne la solution à un casse-tête chinois.

Barton vient s'asseoir sur la chaise du témoin. Il est excessivement maigre, le visage creusé. Il a l'air plus élancé qu'avant. Il cherche des yeux le regard d'Heero, seulement comme souvent il est fixé sur Duo. Son avocat lui a déjà dit d'arrêter seulement l'unique moment où le natté n'a pas senti le regard sur lui c'est quand Amory se trouvait à la barre et qu'il essayait de le déstabiliser.

Le brun-roux voyant qu'il n'intéresse vraiment plus le brun soupire et semble encore plus abattu.

Duo réentend ce que Quatre lui a expliqué, le traitement qu'il a essayé de faire auprès d'Heero qu'il devait soigner pour avoir disjoncté après son épuisement et il admet que son patient était obnubilé par Duo parce qu'il était la première mission qu'il ratait.

Cette fois, Trowa raconte également comment son patient avait endormi sa méfiance et donné des somnifères pour commettre ses méfaits.

Maxwell se demande si son témoignage aurait été différent avec une autre attitude de son ex-amant, s'il aurait encore essayé de lui trouver des circonstances atténuantes.

Toutefois, il ne rejoint pas Duo dans son analyse en disant qu'il l'a manipulé pour venir à Gemlik, que c'était seulement un effet de circonstance, il savait que Heero avait apprécié la région, c'était pour faire progresser son patient qu'il s'y était rendu. Surtout parce que c'était l'endroit des premières vacances qu'Heero prenait en six ans. Et quand il avait trouvé un travail dans la région, il avait simplement voulu faire plaisir à son amant.

Le natté a presque pitié de Trowa de voir comme il reste aveugle et qu'il continue de le voir avec les yeux de l'amour, cela l'horrifie à certains moments.

Aucun des deux avocats n'a de questions à poser à Barton, si bien que le juge le libère directement. Il remonte l'allée comme un chien battu, Maxwell regarde si Wufei tente de l'aborder, mais le chinois le laisse remonter même si le brun-roux lui jette un regard.

Ils ont pris l'habitude de boire un café à l'estaminet en face du tribunal. Ils ne parlent pas souvent du procès, c'est juste la façon que le chinois a trouvé pour lui montrer son soutien, lui qui n'a jamais été un expansif. Lui amener Cynthia après le passage d'Amory, une autre marque de sympathie. Cette fois, ils abordent l'audience d'Amory que le Chinois n'a pas pu entendre.

Masser les clients aide aussi beaucoup Duo à faire la part des choses, c'est pour cela que Rudy a mis Az Zedine chez un autre masseur l'après-midi que le natté puisse travailler et pas simplement regarder.

Le châtain n'en revient pas des marques de sympathie insignifiantes, lui qui avait un peu peur d'être classé faible, sans être considéré comme une victime. Ses proches savent qu'il a bien résisté, qu'il ne s'est pas laissé abattre, chacun se demande s'il aurait aussi bien réagi si les rôles avaient été inversés et le félicite pour son courage.

µµµ

Pour une fois qu'elle a congé, Hilde veut faire des courses à Gemlik, elle demande à Duo de lui garder Camille ce qu'il fait avec bonheur.

Le jeune homme n'est pas persuadé qu'elle en a besoin de ses courses, cependant, toute cette semaine, il n'a pas eu le temps de manger avec l'enfant. Et la brune tient à pouvoir lui procurer du temps avec sa fille uniquement, Duo lui ayant dit que Camille n'agit pas de la même façon en présence de ses deux parents.

Quand Wufei arrive, c'est pour trouver le natté en train de réaliser un puzzle de trente pièces avec la gamine.

-« Je te regarde. » Dit-il en déposant Cynthia sur ses genoux.

A part les yeux bleus de sa mère, le bébé a tous les traits du chinois, Maxwell l'embrasse sur les cheveux et lui sourit.

-« Tu ne dois pas te rappeler de moi. » Dit doucement le natté.

Comme l'enfant lui sourit de ses huit dents, Chang répond à sa place.

-« A mon avis si, elle est plus nerveuse avec les étrangers et sa mère. »

-« Pourquoi elle se souviendrait de toi ? » Demande Camille.

Elle ne tient pas à ce que son père l'oublie alors qu'il fait sauter Cynthia sur ses genoux.

-« Parce que je l'ai gardée pendant plusieurs semaines. Je lui donnais à manger, son bain, je me relevais la nuit pour elle. Pour sa mère, c'est compréhensible, tu ne crois pas Wufei ? »

-« Si, elle doit reconnaitre ton amour. » Rétorque Chang.

-« Pourquoi tu as pas fait ça pour moi ? » Pleurniche Camille.

-« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Ta maman ne pouvait pas voyager si près de la fin de sa grossesse et puis elle n'est pas venue me rejoindre. Sinon, j'aurai fait ça pour toi. » Explique calmement le châtain.

Le chinois regarde la fillette de cinq ans et puis son ami, il articule.

-« Cela arrive souvent ce genre de reproches ? »

-« Trop à mon goût. » Répond Maxwell de la même façon.

-« Amory s'est vraiment bien débrouillé pour grandir convenablement, je viens d'aller le voir. Je dois dire que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder l'estime que j'ai eu pour Yuy. » Dit normalement Chang.

-« Tu dois voir le militaire et l'homme. Il faut différencier les deux sinon ça va te détruire. » Rétorque Duo.

Il est en train de faire voler Cynthia à bout de bras ce qui fait rire le bébé aux éclats.

-« Tu y arrives ? » S'étonne Wufei.

-« L'homme est blessé, le militaire est presque infaillible. Et quand il rate une mission, le comportement d'Heero est complétement dément. » Répond simplement le natté.

-« Je crois que tu aurais fait un meilleur psy que Barton. » Lâche le chinois.

-« Lui l'homme finit par empiéter sur le professionnel, ce n'est jamais bon. » Sourit Duo en déposant Cynthia sur ses genoux.

Il tend une pièce du puzzle à sa fille qui le regarde depuis un moment avec des yeux tristes.

-« Si je décide qu'on se remet ensemble avec ta maman et qu'on a un autre bébé, tu vas me faire la tête tout le temps ? » Demande Maxwell en lui caressant les cheveux.

-« On dirait vraiment que rien ne peut t'abattre. » Réalise tout d'un coup Chang.

-« C'est l'extérieur ! Même Hilde qui m'a déjà vu dans des moments de détresse ne sait pas le quart de ce qui me ronge. Wufei, j'ai de nouveau l'impression d'avoir des ennemis à chaque coin de rue. Je m'en veux d'avoir tellement régressé mais rien n'y fait. J'ai même dur de faire confiance aux gens qui m'aident. » Avoue honteux le châtain.

-« Tu joues bien l'illusion. »

-« J'applique la méthode Coué, j'espère qu'à force de penser positif, tout le deviendra. Si j'avais fui et qu'il m'avait retrouvé, il ne me serait pas resté beaucoup d'options. »

-« Ton subterfuge aurait pu ne pas marcher ! » S'étonne Chang.

-« Bien sûr et alors, je me reconstruisais une identité en devant laisser tout ce qui me rend heureux maintenant, tu crois que ça aurait été pour du positif ? »

-« Sûrement pas. Et tu arrives encore à avoir de l'admiration pour lui ? »

-« Pour le soldat, pour l'homme ne me prend pas pour un fou mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas aussi responsable qu'on le croit de ses actes. » Explique le natté.

-« Tu as dit toi-même qu'il n'était pas fou ! » S'exclame Wufei.

-« Il ne l'est pas ! Il est très conscient de ce qu'il fait et que la société n'apprécie pas, seulement lui trouve ça normal et c'est là le problème, c'est là que Trowa aurait dû travailler. »

-« Et ça te tracasse ? » Insiste le Chinois.

-« Enormément. »

-« J'ai fini toute seule puisque tu papotes. » Lâche Camille.

-« C'est très bien, tu veux en faire un autre ? » Demande Duo en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

-« Non, on fait une partie de petits chevaux ? » Demande-t-elle en souriant.

-« Tu vois bien que je suis occupé. » Réplique Maxwell.

Et devant l'air bougon de l'enfant et l'impression de malaise du natté, Wufei propose d'en faire une à trois.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Chang rentre à son hôtel pour retrouver Blanche.

A Suivre…


	30. Chapitre 30

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Relena, Pagan, Wufei, Quatre.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 30**

* * *

Après avoir couché sa fille, Duo se rend à la chambre d'Amory, il n'a pas encore pu parler à l'adolescent depuis le procès et cela le met très mal à l'aise de le délaisser quand il vient de vivre une si pénible épreuve.

Amory l'accueille les bras ouverts et une fois la porte fermée, il s'y appuie un peu gêné, ce qui inquiète directement Maxwell.

-« Ça ne va pas ? » Demande le natté.

-« Tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras. J'ai cru que j'allais faire machine arrière sous le regard d'Heero. » Avoue penaud l'adolescent.

Le natté revient vers le jeune et le tire à lui pour le bercer comme un enfant.

-« J'aurais déçu tellement de personnes en disant qu'il ne s'était rien passé, que j'avais menti pour ma déposition. Toi, ma mère, mais j'avais dur sous son regard, il m'a toujours paralysé. » Explique-t-il en tremblant.

-« Chut ! Calme-toi ! C'est fini ! Heero le savait, c'est pour ça qu'il a essayé, ça n'a sûrement pas joué en sa faveur. Je trouve que tu as été magnifique. »

-« On a beaucoup travaillé avec Maitre Langhor. Il m'a fait répéter, il m'a dit que ce serait plus facile pour moi. Mais quand j'ai senti le regard d'Heero sur moi… »

Malgré qu'il soit toujours dans les bras de Duo, Amory frissonne à nouveau rien que d'y penser. Maxwell se dit qu'il faudra vraiment qu'il pense à remercier Quatre pour le choix de l'avocat. Ils ont vraiment un allié de poids dans l'histoire.

Le châtain reste une heure avec l'adolescent avant qu'il ne retourne à l'appartement de Hilde pour dormir avec la jeune femme.

Le sommeil le fuit, malgré que la brune dorme sur son torse pour lui insuffler de la tendresse. Il ne trouve pas le repos, il revoit continuellement la déposition d'Amory dans sa tête. Il doit être quatre heures du matin quand un sourire apparait sur ses lèvres. Il sait mettre la pièce du puzzle dans le bon sens. Si Heero veut bien confirmer ses doutes, il est sûr d'avoir raison.

Satisfait, il peut glisser dans le sommeil qui est de courte durée, sa montre sonnant à 6h30 pour sortir de l'appartement de Hilde avant le réveil de sa fille.

Malgré son footing, Duo n'a pas les idées très claires, il a difficile de trouver de l'énergie. Avant de déjeuner, il prend une longue douche tiède afin d'essayer de se réveiller convenablement.

En arrivant au tribunal, un peu plus tard que les autres jours, c'est la première fois qu'il remarque le combi de police avec Heero en tenue orange et harnaché comme les autres fois.

C'est vrai que tout est fait pour que l'accusé et la victime ne doivent pas entrer dans la salle d'audience en même temps.

-« Monsieur Maxwell, je m'inquiétais. » Dit Maitre Langhor en venant vers le jeune homme.

-« J'ai très mal dormi et j'avais une série de questions que j'aimerais que vous posiez à Heero. » Répond le natté en lui tendant un papier.

L'homme le parcourt.

-« Vous voulez vraiment que je les lui pose ? » S'étonne-t-il. « Vous savez que cela peut alléger sa peine ? »

-« Et si ça peut l'aider à réaliser ses torts, je crois que c'est le plus important à mes yeux. »

-« A votre guise. »

Les deux jeunes gens remontent l'allée et vont s'installer à leur place. Dans les cinq minutes, Heero toujours autant entravé vient s'installer à côté de son avocat avant que les deux policiers retournent au fond de la salle. Le public peut entrer. Maxwell se tourne légèrement pour voir si Wufei est là, il est surpris de voir Trowa faire aussi son entrée.

-« Les témoins peuvent assister au débat ? » Demande le natté à l'oreille de son avocat.

-« Oui, une fois que la déposition est faite. »

Il y a aussi une flopée de journalistes et quelques badauds n'ayant sûrement rien d'autre à faire.

Le juge Sartori demande à Heero de venir à la barre et de prêter serment.

-« Que voulez-vous dire pour votre défense ? »

-« Rien, les faits se sont passés comme ils ont été présentés. » Réplique le brun.

Maître Langhor se lève et prend la feuille de Duo, il regarde son client pour être certain qu'il veut toujours qu'il pose ses questions. Maxwell acquiesce.

-« Monsieur Amory Dastagna a dit durant sa déposition qu'il a dû payer son apprentissage. Est-ce que vous estimez que tout apprentissage doit se payer ? »

Heero réfléchit une fraction de seconde avant de dire.

-« Oui. »

-« Avez-vous dû payer votre apprentissage de pilote ? »

L'avocat d'Heero se lève.

-« Objection votre honneur, cela n'a rien à voir avec le dossier. »

-« Justement, je crois que cela peut avoir un lien. Vous ne devriez pas faire objection sur quelque chose qui peut faire voir Monsieur Yuy plus humainement. » Rétorque Maitre Langhor.

-« Objection rejetée, répondez à la question. » Réplique le juge.

Pourtant de sa place, Heero voit bien que ce ne sont pas les questions de l'avocat de Duo, il a reconnu le papier à lettre du « Sauna Club », il ne comprend plus rien.

Maxwell touche la main de Maitre Langhor, celui-ci écoute sa requête et le fait lever.

-« Heero répond, cela peut t'aider ! » Dit le natté.

-« Pourquoi cherches-tu à m'aider ? Tu me traines ici, tu m'accuses de tous les maux, tu refuses mon amour, ma tendresse, mon amitié et maintenant tu fais volte-face ! » Accuse le brun.

-« Parce que je crois que sans être irresponsable, il y a des choses que tu n'as pas appris comme les autres et que ton sens des valeurs a été trompé dans ta prime enfance. » Répond calmement Duo, comme il aurait fait avec Camille.

-« Oui, j'ai payé mon apprentissage. »

Le châtain se rassied, Maitre Langhor se lève et reprend la feuille. Duo voit Heero se rembrunir, il aurait préféré continuer avec le jeune homme.

-« Vous l'avez payé comme Amory a payé le sien ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Vous l'avez payé auprès du professeur J, votre instructeur ? »

-« Oui. »

-« A quelle cadence ? » Questionne Maitre Langhor.

-« A la fin de chaque journée. »

-« Pendant combien de temps ? » Insiste l'avocat de Duo.

-« Sept années, de mes huit ans à mes quinze ans. Avant de pouvoir aller me coucher, je devais payer mon apprentissage. »

-« Merci, je n'ai pas d'autres questions. »

L'avocat d'Heero ne voit pas d'autres points à approfondir. Yuy peut reprendre sa place.

-« Maitre Hansplat à vous de commencer votre plaidoirie. » Dit le juge.

L'avocat se lève et commence à circuler entre la table de Duo et les jurys qui se trouvent au-delà de la table d'Heero.

-« Mon client n'est pas responsable de ses actes, c'est un fait qui a déjà été établi. En présence de Monsieur Maxwell, il perd tous ses repères. Monsieur Barton n'a pas bien joué son rôle en découvrant que Monsieur Maxwell se trouvait près de son patient. Il aurait dû le soustraire à la tentation et non essayer de trouver une autre situation avant de déménager. »

Duo se retourne légèrement pour voir Wufei et Trowa. Si le chinois est choqué par le plaidoyer, Barton ne semble pas surpris, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Yuy. Le brun-roux doit avoir monté cette défense avec l'avocat d'Heero dans l'espoir de le faire interner à nouveau et lui éviter la prison.

Ce n'est plus de l'amour, cela devient du grand n'importe quoi. Maitre Hansplat s'arrête devant Duo avant de continuer son plaidoyer.

-« Vu l'énergie que Monsieur Maxwell met à sauver son soi-disant bourreau, c'est à se demander s'il n'a pas apprécié le traitement et qu'il agit de la sorte pour pouvoir mieux manipuler mon client. Maintenant qu'il a la réponse à ses questions, il se fait une meilleure idée de la situation pour la retourner à son avantage, alors ne condamnez pas trop sévèrement un homme qui a été détruit dans son enfance. Permettez-lui de finir sa thérapie et prendre un nouveau départ dans la vie. » Conclut Maitre Hansplat en allant s'asseoir.

Le natté croise le regard d'Heero qui n'est pas tendre en se reportant sur son avocat.

Maitre Langhor se lève et commence aussi à circuler devant les jurys.

-« Vous venez d'entendre le plaidoyer de la partie adverse, elle essaye de vous faire passer Monsieur Yuy comme irresponsable de ses actes. N'oubliez pas qu'il a déjà joué cette carte pour l'attentat contre Mademoiselle Peacecraft, déception amoureuse et surmenage lui aurait fait perdre la tête. Ici, on rejette la faute sur son thérapeute. Ne vous laissez pas berner. Monsieur Yuy sait ce qu'il fait et cela depuis le début.

Monsieur Maxwell vous a montré que les valeurs de Monsieur Yuy sont faussées depuis l'enfance. Il ne fait pas cela pour récupérer un amant violent et qui le viole. Non, il fait surtout cela pour l'aider, pour l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il veut qu'il réalise qu'il a mal agi et à cause de quoi. Il le fait parce qu'il veut lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas continuer sur cette voie-là, que tout n'est pas permis.

Vous devez condamner Monsieur Yuy à une lourde peine pour qu'il intègre qu'il vit dans une société qui a des lois et qu'il doit les respecter comme tout le monde.

On ne peut pas avoir des relations sexuelles avec des mineurs d'âge. On ne peut pas violer impunément les gens qu'on aime parce qu'ils vous résistent.

A vous de lui faire comprendre par une sanction sévère les lois de notre société. Son premier passage dans une maison d'internement n'a servi à rien. Une sanction aura plus d'impact pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a mal agi. » Conclut Maitre Langhor en venant s'asseoir.

-« Le jury vous allez vous retirer. Quand vous aurez un accord sur le sort de l'accusé, nous nous retrouverons ici pour entendre le verdict. » Dit le juge.

Puis le greffier ouvre une porte par laquelle sort le jury.

Le public est évacué, puis Duo peut sortir, seulement après Heero est ramené à la prison.

-« Dans combien de temps aura-t-on le verdict ? » Demande Maxwell en remontant l'allée.

-« Cela va dépendre, à mon avis cela peut aller vite étant donné que Monsieur Yuy n'a pas démenti les accusations. Ils vont juste devoir statuer sur l'importance de la sanction. Je vous préviens dès que j'ai une date. » Dit Maitre Langhor en laissant le natté près du chinois.

Duo constate que Trowa a à nouveau disparu. Comme à leur habitude, Wufei et Maxwell traversent la rue pour prendre un café.

-« Tu restes jusqu'au verdict ? » Demande le natté en portant sa tasse à la bouche.

-« Oui, je vais au bout du dossier. »

-« Wufei, qui s'occupe de Relena ? » S'inquiète légèrement le châtain.

-« Lady Une a mis un autre Preventer qui supervise les gardes du corps que j'ai fait engager avant de partir. Elle ne voulait plus de ma présence de toute façon. » Avoue Chang.

-« Qui est son amant ? »

Duo a presque envie de rajouter cette fois.

-« Sylvano le jardinier, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit le seul. Encore une chance que sa vie politique soit plus claire. » Sourit le chinois.

-« Je suis désolé pour toi. »

-« Moi pas, je reprends ce que j'ai toujours fait. »

-« Ça conviendra à Blanche ? » S'enquière Maxwell.

-« C'est moi qui la suit. Quand nous sommes devenus amants, elle ne voulait plus travailler pour Relena. Elle a trouvé une place comme nurse dans une crèche sur L3 en septembre. » Explique le chinois.

-« Relena a accepté facilement de renoncer à Cynthia ? »

-« Elle a fait une annonce aux médias qui va paraitre demain. Nous nous séparons et comme sa profession la fait bouger beaucoup, c'est plus sain pour sa fille chérie de vivre avec son père. »

-« Ça l'arrange. » Sourit le natté.

-« Si elle avait pu avorter, cela l'aurait encore plus arrangée. Elle m'a déjà prévenu qu'elle viendrait au moins une fois par trimestre pour voir la petite, sinon les médias jaseront et que cela lui complique la vie. « Perdre des loisirs pour ça ! », ce sont ses termes. »

-« Pauvre gamine. »

-« Allez, je te laisse te remettre au travail. »

Les deux jeunes gens se séparent après une accolade.

-« Tu me préviens quand tu sais quand tombe le verdict ? » Demande Chang sur le pas de la porte.

-« Sans problème, vieux frère. »

µµµ

Samedi en soirée, Maitre Langhor passe au « Sauna Club ».

-« Monsieur Maxwell, lundi matin, il y aura le verdict. »

-« Déjà ! » S'étonne Duo.

-« En une heure de temps, ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord. C'est le juge qui décidera de la sanction en fonction du choix du jury. » Expose l'avocat.

-« Amory doit être là ? » Questionne le châtain.

-« Ce serait mieux, il est partie civile également. » Admet Maitre Langhor.

-« Je lui dirai. Il peut s'asseoir à côté de moi ? »

-« Bien sûr. »

-« Merci pour votre soutien. Je remercierai Quatre aussi. Mais vous avez vraiment été d'une aide précieuse pour nous aider à traverser cette épreuve. »

-« Ce n'est rien. » Dit l'homme en partant.

µµµ

Duo ne dort pas bien jusqu'au lundi matin. Il finit par se dire qu'il va être débouté, il fait des cauchemars où tout le jury le traite de menteur et qu'on remet Heero en liberté. Ce dernier vient immédiatement pour l'attacher au lit et le violer sous les regards de tout le monde, Hilde, Quatre, Wufei, le jury et personne ne réagit. Ils encouragent même Heero à recommencer.

C'est en sueur qu'il se réveille, Hilde le secouant pour l'éveiller. Maxwell n'ose pas lui avouer ses tourments tellement il a peur qu'elle se moque de lui comme dans son cauchemar.

-« Après la lecture de l'accusation, tu dormiras mieux. » Rassure la brune. « Tu veux un lait chaud ? »

-« Non, reste là, s'il te plait. »

C'est avec soulagement qu'il se rend au tribunal lundi mais en étant tendu quand même. Il constate qu'Amory a aussi des cernes sous les yeux. Il ne doit pas mieux dormir que lui.

Heero fait bientôt son apparition, puis le public plus nombreux que les derniers jours, dedans il y a Wufei et Trowa.

Tout le monde se lève quand la cour fait son apparition. Le juge dit :

-« Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Le jury a-t-il réussi à trouver un accord ? »

Maxwell retient un sourire, bien sûr qu'ils ont un accord sinon ils seraient toujours en train de délibérer.

-« Oui votre honneur. » Dit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, une grosse moustache au-dessus de la lèvre.

-« Quel est le verdict ? » Demande le juge.

L'homme ramasse le papier sur le pupitre devant lui.

-« Pour l'accusation de viols répétitifs à l'encontre de Monsieur Maxwell, coupable. Pour l'accusation de viols répétitifs sur mineur d'âge à l'encontre de Monsieur Dastagna, coupable. A la question y-a-t-il des circonstances atténuantes, non. » Dit l'homme clairement avant de se rasseoir.

Duo attrape la main d'Amory et la serre en lui faisant un sourire.

-« Accusé levez-vous ! » Ordonne le greffier.

Yuy se met debout et regarde vers le juge.

-« Vous avez été condamné coupable sans circonstances atténuantes. Puisque Monsieur Maxwell croit que vous pouvez vous en sortir si vous réalisez pleinement l'importance de vos actes. Même si je trouve vos crimes odieux, que les victimes n'ont demandés qu'un crédit symbolique en réparation des dommages subis. Je vous condamne à quinze ans de prison ferme. Pour rappel depuis la loi Noventa/September, les peines de prison sont incompressibles et doivent être faites en entier. Ne sont pas tenus en compte les peines de prisons faites en préventives. A chaque victime vous verserez la somme de mille crédits, leurs vies saccagées valent plus qu'un crédit. » Enumère le juge avant de taper avec un maillet sur la table et de se lever.

Le public, surtout les journalistes, se précipitent pour signaler le verdict. Amory se serre dans les bras de Duo, il sent qu'il respire mieux. Fini d'avoir peur que Heero vienne le chercher, fini de l'entendre lui demander.

-« Tu ne veux pas aller sur l'ordinateur ? Il y a trois jours que tu n'as pas été, tes amis doivent s'impatienter. »

Amory savait que c'était Heero qui se languissait. Il avait peur de refuser. Qu'est-ce que Heero lui aurait fait ? Il ne voulait pas que sa mère voit les marques de coups sur son corps, elle se serait inquiétée.

Duo est dans le même état, on l'a cru, on ne l'a pas pris pour un affabulateur. On a même condamné Yuy à une lourde peine.

Heero en regardant les deux victimes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, constate une fois de plus que Duo aurait pu être le père d'Amory. Il avait voulu demander à l'adolescent de se laisser pousser les cheveux, mais il savait que Sophia coupait les cheveux de son fils dès qu'ils avaient plus de cinq centimètres.

Les deux policiers viennent chercher Yuy, celui-ci s'étonne, il sort toujours le dernier. En passant près de Maxwell, il tente sa chance.

-« Duo ! »

Un des policiers le tire fortement, seulement le brun reste campé sur ses pieds et résiste. Le natté se tourne et protège inconsciemment Amory en se mettant devant lui. Seulement à ce moment-là, il fait signe aux policiers d'attendre.

-« Oui ? »

-« Tu viendras me voir en prison ? » Sollicite le métis.

Le châtain écarquille les yeux, secoue légèrement la tête de gauche à droite.

-« S'il te plait que je ne sois pas seul. Tu es l'unique personne à avoir cherché à me comprendre depuis le début. Malgré ce que je t'ai fait tu continues à vouloir m'aider pour moi et non pour ton profit. Quand tu seras prêt viens, s'il te plait. »

-« Je ne peux rien te promettre, Heero. »

-« Tu n'as déjà pas dit non. » Sourit le brun avant de se remettre en marche.

Maxwell le suit du regard et voit Trowa tout près du box de l'accusé, il reste abattu par ce qu'il vient d'entendre sûrement.

-« Tu ne vas pas y aller ! » S'inquiète Amory.

-« Je ne sais pas. Je verrais avec le temps, s'il a des marques de réel repentir. Allez viens, on a un travail qui nous attend. » Dit Maxwell en lui passant un bras autour de l'épaule.

En arrivant à la hauteur de Wufei, le Chinois passe son bras autour de la taille de l'adolescent. Les trois traversent la rue pour prendre un café, sûrement le dernier pour Duo et Wufei avant un moment.

Mais au moins ces moments ont mis un peu de baume sur le cœur du châtain.

A Suivre…


	31. Chapitre 31

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Relena, Pagan, Wufei, Quatre.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 31**

* * *

Le fait que Heero soit en prison et qu'il ait été reconnu coupable n'enlève pas toutes les angoisses de Duo. S'il avait déjà été sollicité pour plus qu'un massage par le passé et qu'il y trouvait avant une reconnaissance, maintenant, il préfère éviter et le simple fait de repousser la personne en se cachant parfois derrière le règlement comme on lui suggère pour ne pas indisposer la clientèle, le met très mal à l'aise. Il a peur que son refus ne déclenche un acharnement comme celui d'Heero, comme d'accepter plus de trois massages. D'un autre côté être demandé deux années de suite lui fait également extrêmement peur maintenant.

Il a même peur de préciser qu'il est en couple, ne voulant pas que Hilde puisse subir la colère d'une cliente offusquée par un refus.

Il s'en veut de penser de la sorte, pourtant il ne sait rien faire contre ses angoisses qui le submergent dans ces moments-là qui heureusement sont rares.

Plus le temps passe, plus Amory s'assombrit, il ne participe plus aux soirées organisées pour les saisonniers par le directeur.

Maxwell finit par s'inquiéter et venir lui poser la question.

-« Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? »

-« Non, Duo, tout va bien. »

-« Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tu es de plus en plus morose. Il doit y avoir un problème. »

-« C'est vrai que je suis un peu triste. Je me plais bien ici. Ça me déprime de savoir qu'il va falloir attendre dix mois pour revenir. Le directeur a déjà accepté mon engagement pour l'été prochain. » Expose Amory en essayant de sourire bravement.

-« Ta mère ne te manque pas ? » S'étonne le natté.

-« Bien sûr que si qu'elle me manque. Il y a mes études à finir. Mais non, j'ai pas envie de rentrer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Soupire-t-il.

-« Tu vas me manquer aussi. Je peux toujours demander à te mère pour que tu puisses passer tes vacances ici. » Propose le châtain.

Amory sourit.

-« J'ai l'impression de voir un arrangement de droit de visite entre deux parents divorcés. » Finit par rigoler l'adolescent. « C'est gentil mais je vais te gêner. »

-« Amory, tu ne me gênes jamais. Hilde et Camille t'apprécient beaucoup. Rudy aussi, il m'a dit qu'il t'a emmené pêcher quand vous avez eu congé en même temps. »

-« Malgré le travail, vous trouvez du temps pour moi. » Réalise l'adolescent.

-« Je téléphonerai ce soir à ta maman pour lui proposer de te prendre pour les vacances de Noël. »

-« Duo, ne t'encombre pas de moi. » Supplie presque Amory.

-« Ça me fait plaisir. »

Comme promis au soir, Maxwell sonne à Sophia. Elle accepte la proposition sachant que son fils adore le natté et que son fils a très mal vécu le départ du kiné.

C'est beaucoup plus serein qu'Amory finit son job au « Sauna Club ». Il sait qu'il pourra revenir dès le lendemain de son dernier jour d'école. Il sera peut-être un peu plus livré à lui-même puisque Duo travaillera mais cela aurait été la même chose au château, sa mère travaillant une bonne partie de la journée.

µµµ

Dans le hall du Sauna Club, à la mi-septembre Duo embrasse Amory, le jeune a laissé quelques affaires dans la chambre du natté surtout des habits d'été qu'il n'aura pas besoin à Sank mais bien ici en décembre.

C'est avec un réel pincement au cœur que Duo le laisse partir. Depuis leur histoire commune, ils se savent complètement compris par l'autre. Dans le regard de l'adolescent, il n'y a jamais eu une once d'incompréhension, comme dans ceux du natté, ils ont tous les deux connu la face cachée d'Heero que peu ont eu la chance de voir. Quoi que la chance c'est un euphémisme, ils auraient préféré ne pas la connaitre.

Tout en se rendant dans l'enceinte de travail, Maxwell essaye de se motiver en se disant qu'il aura plus de temps à consacrer à sa fille et à Hilde. Néanmoins, l'adolescent va laisser un grand trou dans sa vie.

µµµ

Le sauna Club prend un autre air avec le départ des derniers saisonniers, il y a moins d'activité, les horaires des autres secteurs, à part le massage, sont allégés. Il y a moins de monde, il y a également moins de personnes qui utilisent la buanderie. Il ne reste que les gens ayant des enfants en bas-âge, des pensionnés ou des personnes venant pour des raisons médicales.

Hilde s'organise avec Magali afin qu'elle puisse conduire sa fille à l'école à Gemlik avec l'aide de la navette du village, elle n'est pas la seule mère de famille à travailler sur place.

Au grand regret de l'enfant, elle devra rester à l'école sur le temps de midi et faire une partie de la garderie du soir, le temps que son père puisse venir la rechercher.

-« Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester avec toi comme chez Shéhrazade ? » Bougonne Camille.

-« Parce que les enfants ne peuvent pas rester sur le lieu de travail. » Expose Hilde alors qu'elle prépare le souper.

Duo s'occupe de ranger son appartement, chose qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup le temps de faire ces derniers temps. Il doit venir souper avec sa famille dès qu'il aura fini.

-« Mais c'est long de 8 heures à 17 heures. » Peste l'enfant.

-« Je l'admets. Tu préfères rester à la garderie ici avec les bébés ? » Demande la jeune femme.

-« Quoi vous discutez encore de l'école ! » S'étonne Maxwell en entrant dans l'appartement de la mère de sa fille.

-« Je ne veux pas aller à la garderie, ni à l'école. » Pleure Camille.

Elle se précipite dans les bras du natté. Hilde croise les bras sur sa poitrine, le châtain a tendance à passer les caprices de sa fille dès qu'elle pleure. Elle est dos à lui mais se demande comment il va réagir cette fois. Ils ont pris la décision en commun même si c'était Hilde qui avait inscrit sa fille dans l'établissement.

-« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller à l'école ? J'aurais adoré avoir cette chance à ton âge au lieu de travailler pour me nourrir. » Rétorque Duo en s'installant dans le divan avec sa fille.

-« Les enfants, ça peut pas travailler. » Affirme Camille en redressant son petit nez.

-« Si les enfants peuvent travailler, il y a encore des colonies et des pays, même ici sur la Terre, où ils travaillent dix heures par jour à enfiler des perles, à coudre des morceaux de tissus, coller des boites d'allumettes et d'autres qui font des travaux plus dangereux. On en envoie dans des couloirs trop étroits pour des adultes. »

Camille cligne plusieurs fois des paupières en écoutant son père.

-« Toi qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

-« Pour une pomme, je devais transporter plusieurs kilos pour les mettre à l'abri des voleurs. Parfois faire la manche, demander de l'argent aux passants pour acheter un peu de nourriture. »

-« Pourquoi tes parents ils te nourrissaient pas ? » Demande la gamine.

-« Je n'ai pas connu mes parents. D'après Solo, celui qui m'a élevé jusqu'à mes cinq ans, il m'a trouvé devant sa porte un matin. » Répond-il en souriant à sa fille.

-« Pourquoi Solo ne t'a pas élevé après tes cinq ans ? »

-« Il est mort et je me suis retrouvé seul et à la rue. »

-« Pourtant tu sais lire et écrire. Tu es allé à l'école. » Affirme-t-elle.

-« Plus tard quand j'avais six, sept ans et que j'ai été recueilli par un pasteur, il m'a appris à lire pour que je puisse aller à l'école, j'y ai été jusqu'à sa mort quand j'avais presque huit ans. »

-« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait après ? » Interroge Camille captivée.

Hilde sourit et écoute l'histoire améliorée de son homme.

-« Je suis retourné à la rue. A douze ans j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a payé des études pour que je puisse faire un emploi dans sa société. Je l'aimais comme un grand-père. »

-« Moi j'ai pas de grands-parents comme Isadora. » Bougonne Camille.

-« Tu as Rudy. »

-« C'est pas mon grand-père ! » S'exclame la gamine.

-« Pourtant il en a le rôle, C'est lui qui t'a emmenée à la kermesse parce qu'on travaillait. » Rappelle Duo.

-« J'aurai voulu aller à la pêche avec Amory et lui. »

-« Je sais, il me l'a dit. Il a promis d'y aller rien qu'avec toi. » Sourit Maxwell.

-« Amory, il ne va pas à l'école. » Réalise Camille.

Elle vient de voir son père se lever pour mettre la table, elle tient à garder son attention. Hilde vient de finir de réchauffer le repas de midi du « Sauna Club ».

-« Bien sûr que si, c'est pour ça qu'il est retourné à Sank. » Précise le natté.

-« Mais j'ai pas envie d'y aller. » Peste Camille.

-« Tu iras, on l'a décidé et puis tu vas t'y amuser, tu vas apprendre beaucoup de choses, avoir des petites copines de ton âge. Ça va te faire du bien. Va te laver les mains, on passe à table. » Ordonne le châtain.

C'est en trainant les pieds qu'elle s'y rend.

-« J'ai cru que tu allais céder. » Avoue Hilde.

-« Pas avec l'éducation. Elle ne sait pas la chance qu'elle a. » Soupire Duo.

-« Je l'ai un peu beaucoup pourrie gâtée. » Soupire la brune.

Maxwell sourit à Hilde, néanmoins, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que sa fille n'a pas eu une vie si facile que cela. Si sa mère a cherché à la préserver, elle n'a jamais eu une vie d'enfant normal jusqu'ici.

Le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur. A 20 heures, Duo met Camille au lit et vient retrouver Hilde pour l'aider à tout ranger.

Une demi-heure vient de passer, elle est debout au milieu de la pièce.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demande la brune.

Maxwell vient vers elle et l'embrasse dans le cou en lui caressant les reins. Hilde finit par l'embrasser passionnément sur la bouche. Duo en profite pour détacher plusieurs boutons du chemisier de la jeune femme pour effleurer la poitrine de cette dernière.

Hilde se sent vibrer, elle se réfugie dans le cou du natté.

-« Qu'est-ce que je t'aime ! » Murmure-t-elle le souffle court.

-« J'aimerai qu'on vive ensemble. Est-ce que tu es prête ? » Demande timidement le châtain.

-« J'attends ça depuis la première nuit que tu as passée ici. »

-« Tu sais qu'il y aura des moments où Amory sera avec nous. »

-« Je l'aime beaucoup. » Rassure Hilde.

-« Dès que Rudy nous trouve un logement plus grand on saute le pas. » Sourit Maxwell avant de reprendre ses caresses.

-« Duo, j'aimerai un autre enfant de toi. Tu es un père merveilleux. »

Le natté passe ses bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme et la porte jusqu'au lit qu'ils partagent depuis un bon mois.

-« Je crois que ça va me faire bizarre de t'aimer sans préservatif, c'est tellement un réflexe pour moi. »

Hilde attrape le visage qu'il n'est qu'à dix centimètres d'elle et l'embrasse avec passion, heureuse qu'il veuille aussi un autre enfant d'elle.

µµµ

Même s'ils ont pris des décisions, Duo et Hilde préfèrent prévenir Camille quand ils savent qu'ils vont pouvoir emménager ensemble.

La gamine râle en partant tous les jours à l'école, cela brise le cœur de sa mère. Toutefois, Duo est persuadé que cela ne va pas durer surtout qu'elle raconte sa journée avec bonheur quand il va la rechercher.

A la fin septembre, Maxwell se fait appeler à la réception en soirée. Une boule d'angoisse se fait dans l'estomac du châtain. Est-ce que la police vient le prévenir qu'Heero s'est échappé ? Est-ce qu'il y a une nouvelle catastrophe dans sa vie alors qu'il se sent de mieux en mieux dans son corps et son esprit ?

En voyant la tête blonde de Winner, le natté sent son cœur se gonfler de joie. Il a déjà remercié son ami par téléphone pour son soutien cependant lui dire en face, c'est encore mieux. C'est chaleureusement qu'il le serre dans ses bras.

-« Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux dans ton esprit. » Sourit Quatre en le tenant à bout de bras.

-« Je me sens bien. »

-« Si vous n'avez pas encore soupé, je vous aurai bien emmenés au restaurant. »

-« Nous ? » S'étonne Duo.

Quatre se sent un peu mal à l'aise, il a sûrement brulé des étapes. Duo a retrouvé sa fille, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il a réussi à déjà construire quelque chose avec sa mère.

-« J'avais promis à Hilde et Camille de leur faire un coucou la prochaine fois que je passais. » Finit par dire le blond pour se justifier.

-« Oh ! Je croyais que tu parlais d'Amory. Il est retourné chez sa mère. Je préviens Hilde, on se retrouve ici dans une heure ? » Demande le châtain.

-« C'est parfait ! »

Une heure plus tard, Duo et Hilde remontent vers le hall. Camille marche presque en sautillant à côté d'eux, elle est heureuse d'étrenner sa nouvelle robe qu'Amory lui a achetée le jour de son départ.

En voyant Quatre dans le hall, la gamine lâche la main de sa mère et court se précipiter dans les bras du blond.

Ce dernier voyant venir les jeunes gens se sent malheureux. Il n'y a aucun geste de tendresse entre eux. Il aurait dû pousser plus la jeune femme pour qu'elle retourne plus rapidement près de Duo ou il n'aurait pas dû s'occuper de cela tout simplement.

S'il n'avait pas donné un moyen à Hilde de se sauver, Duo aurait trouvé la jeune femme quand il aurait quitté Sank.

Ce qui le ramène à la réalité, c'est de recevoir une petite bombe dans les bras. Il la soulève et la fait tourner dans les airs avant de la redéposer sur le sol.

Pendant ce temps ses parents sont arrivés près de lui. Hilde vient l'embrasser trois fois sur les joues avant de le serrer contre son cœur et de lui dire à l'oreille.

-« Merci. »

Merci pour quoi il ne sait pas trop, il ressent juste que la jeune femme est bien dans sa peau et cela lui suffit pour l'instant.

-« Tonton Quatre, il est où mon cadeau ? » Demande Camille qui trouve qu'on l'oublie.

-« Camille ! » Gronde Maxwell saisissant tout le monde. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ces manières ? » Demande-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

Seulement Hilde n'est pas mieux que sa fille.

-« Il m'amène toujours un cadeau. » Pleurniche l'enfant.

-« On n'apprécie pas les gens pour les cadeaux mais pour eux. » Lâche le natté en secouant la tête. « Tu me déçois. »

-« Ce n'est pas si grave, Duo. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. » Essaye de calmer Winner.

Surtout qu'il voit Hilde rougir de plus en plus en retrait. Le blond connait assez son ami, il sait très bien que les reproches s'adressent plus à la jeune femme qu'à la gamine. Alors il prend d'autorité la main de Camille et le bras de Hilde pour les entrainer jusqu'à la voiture de location.

Maxwell les suit un peu plus loin. Il fulmine toujours un peu. Winner se retourne et lui fait son plus beau sourire pour essayer de le dérider un peu.

Il y a comme un froid dans la voiture, les deux filles sont installées à l'arrière, Quatre au volant. Duo reste dans ses pensées. Est-ce qu'il a été trop sévère ? Est-ce qu'il aurait fait mieux seul avec Camille ? Il soupire avant de dire en se retournant vers la brune.

-« Je suis désolé. Je ne me mêlerai plus de l'éducation de Camille. »

-« Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est ta fille, tu as un droit de regard, de véto et de rectification. La prochaine fois essaye de ne pas exploser en public, je ne savais plus où me mettre. » Sourit la brune.

Dans le rétroviseur, Quatre sourit à la jeune femme, heureux que ses amis soient en bon chemin pour trouver un équilibre même s'il aurait aimé plus de passion, de tendresse entre eux.

Comme toujours Winner a choisi le restaurant, cette fois son choix s'est porté sur un restaurant disposant d'une plaine de jeux extérieure.

-« Tu penses à tout. » Sourit Duo en voyant où son ami se gare.

-« Comme cela nous pourrons discuter entre adultes. » Rétorque Quatre en s'installant à une table réservée.

Cette dernière se situe près de la porte menant à la plaine, ayant vue sur celle-ci.

Un serveur vient rapidement avec trois menus et un set de coloriage pour Camille. Elle est à côté de Quatre, ce dernier ayant presque obligé les deux autres à s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre.

A la fin du repas, Camille demande pour aller jouer dehors ce que Hilde autorise. Winner observe les deux jeunes gens en face de lui. Il s'attendait maintenant à des gestes tendres. Il sent qu'il y a un courant qui passe entre eux pourtant, il ne voit rien venir.

Las d'attendre, il finit par demander.

-« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ? »

-« Bien sûr pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. » Rétorque directement Hilde.

Winner se tourne quand même vers son ami pour obtenir son approbation avant de se lancer.

-« Vous vous êtes retrouvés ? »

La brune plisse les paupières, tandis que Duo sourit.

-« Oui, nous sortons ensemble. Nous essayons d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Du moins, je ne prends plus de précautions. Il viendra quand il en aura envie. Nous attendons de pouvoir avoir notre appartement pour le dire à Camille. » Répond Maxwell en déposant sa main sur celle de sa compagne.

Le bond sourit même s'il lui reste beaucoup de questions. Il jette un regard vers la plaine, il voit la gamine sur le toboggan.

-« Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ? Elle serait sûrement heureuse. Cela ne vous faciliterait pas la vie ? » Questionne Quatre.

-« Je ne sais pas. Parfois, elle a des réactions tellement violentes de rejet que je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle croit que c'est simplement pour sa maman que je m'occupe d'elle. » Avoue le natté.

-« Elle le pensera que vous vous mettiez en ménage aujourd'hui, demain ou dans un mois. » Affirme le blond.

-« On va y réfléchir. » Répond le châtain.

-« Soyez déjà plus démonstratifs. » Propose Winner.

Hilde rougit.

-« Quatre, nous ne l'avons jamais été. Sur L2 c'est le genre de comportement à éviter, ne pas choquer, ne pas déclencher l'envie. Ce n'est pas un manque d'amour, c'est plus de la pudeur protectrice. » Explique Maxwell.

-« Cela me rassure. » Dit Quatre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les jeunes gens appellent Camille et ils rentrent au « Sauna Club. »

µµµ

Dès 10 heures, Winner se retrouve dans la salle de massage.

-« Tu as bien dormi ? » Demande Maxwell.

-« Très bien, toujours très bien ici. Je t'ai mis ma sœur juste après, elle aimerait un massage contre la cellulite et si tu pouvais lui donner des conseils qu'elle s'entretienne seule si c'est possible. » Explique le bond en s'installant sur la chaise Amma.

-« En général, on ne peut pas donner des conseils, mais je te dois une faveur pour ton soutien. »

-« Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes. » S'inquiète Quatre.

-« Je n'en aurai pas. »

-« Si Camille est sage jusqu'au moment du départ, je pourrai lui remettre le cadeau que j'ai pour elle ? » Demande Winner dans ses petits souliers.

-« Bien sûr, tu pouvais déjà lui donner après le repas. » Sourit le châtain.

-« Je veux être sûr qu'elle ne réclamera plus de cadeau. » Affirme le blond en se laissant aller au massage de son ami.

En sentant tous les muscles se relâcher, Duo ravale sa question. La réaction de Trowa et ce qu'en pense Quatre lui importe peu tout compte fait.

Il sait déjà que Wufei et Heero, même si c'était dans son intérêt, n'ont pas apprécié la manœuvre. Le blond ne doit pas avoir accepté l'idée non plus, surtout que Barton est venu pleurer chez lui après l'arrestation de Yuy.

µµµ

En voyant la sœur de Quatre, Duo constate qu'elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau avec un peu plus de hanches et de la poitrine.

Tout en réalisant son massage sur les jambes de bas vers le haut en exerçant des petites pressions pour stimuler le retour veineux, Maxwell commence ses explications.

-« Vous devez boire beaucoup pour éliminer les toxines. Vous pouvez boire ce que vous voulez tant que ce n'est pas des boissons sucrées. »

-« Même des tisanes et des bouillons ? »

-« Bien sûr, boire doit devenir un plaisir autant combiner. » Sourit le natté.

Il commence à masser fermement le ventre dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avec la paume de la main. Il effectue des mouvements larges et circulaires.

-« Vous devez bouger énormément, de la natation, du cyclisme, de la course à pied, du roller. Prenez toujours les escaliers et pas l'ascenseur. Dans une file d'attente pensez à contracter les muscles des fesses. » Reprend le châtain.

-« C'est par manque d'hygiène de vie ? »

-« Non, la cellulite, c'est surtout des réserves de graisses pour une grossesse pour le cas où on ne trouve pas de nourriture ou pour quand on allaite, c'est la constitution qui fait ça. »

Duo conclut son massage en faisant un palpé-roulé des hanches et des fesses. Il pince la peau entre le pouce et l'index et il fait rouler celle-ci sous ses doigts remontant des cuisses jusqu'aux hanches.

-« Vous pouvez aussi accentuer les effets de ces massages en mettant ce genre de produits minceur ou anti-capiton. Ça va améliorer l'état de votre peau, vous pouvez aussi utiliser des gants comme ceci et des rouleaux à picots. » Explique Maxwell en montrant les produits.

-« On peut en acheter partout ? » Demande-t-elle en se redressant pour remettre son peignoir.

-« Tous les produits ne se valent pas, mais vous pouvez vous en procurer au magasin à la réception. Vous pouvez toujours demander à votre frère d'en ramener à chacun de ses séjours. » Propose le natté en se lavant les mains.

-« Oh, c'est une idée, surtout qu'il vient souvent et que je serai certaine de la qualité. » Remercie-t-elle. « A demain. »

-« Avec plaisir. »

Le natté a dix minutes pour boire un peu d'eau et laisser les femmes de ménage remettre sa pièce en ordre. Puis il y retourne pour attendre le client suivant.

Quand Quatre vient en fin d'après-midi, il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur son attitude vis-à-vis de sa sœur.

-« Elle est aux anges. Je crois que mes sœurs vont commencer à venir sans moi et avec des copines. Elle a déjà l'impression d'avoir moins de cellulite. » Raconte le blond.

-« Ça j'en doute. Ce week-end, comme il y a moins de travail, je mets mes affaires dans l'appartement de Hilde. » Sourit le natté.

Il rectifie la position de son ami sur la chaise Amma avant de commencer son massage.

-« Oh, c'est bien, j'espère que Camille le prendra bien. Elle est adorable ta fille. Quand je suis entré dans le commerce, elle défendait sa mère contre le patron puis elle faisait le pitre pour essayer de la faire sourire. »

-« Je regrette vraiment le manque de communication qu'il y a eu entre sa mère et moi au début. Qu'Hilde puisse avoir pensé que son opinion ne m'intéressait pas. Après on a été bloqué tous les deux dans des contrats ! » Soupire le châtain.

-« Duo ! Arrête ! C'est le passé, tu ne sais rien changer. Tu as tout fait pour ta fille depuis le début. Si elle a des doutes, tu dois lui montrer. » Certifie Winner.

-« Au point de descendre Hilde ? » S'étonne Maxwell en s'attaquant aux muscles de la nuque.

-« Peut-être pas, cependant tu as assumé le financier sans faillir. »

-« Je l'assume toujours. » Rit le natté.

-« Tu paies toujours la pension alimentaire ! » S'exclame Winner.

-« Oui, je crois qu'après je verserai cette somme pour si elle veut faire des études sur un compte ouvert pour ça. »

-« C'est une bonne idée. »

µµµ

Comme souvent Maxwell trouve que le séjour de Quatre est trop court. Ils sont tous réunis dans le hall pour lui dire au-revoir. Le blond à Camille dans les bras. Hilde se trouve à côté de Duo.

Au moment où Winner tend la gamine à son père, il lui dit.

-« Cela m'a fait très plaisir de te revoir. »

-« Moi aussi. » Répond Camille.

-« Comme tu as été sage, je te donne ce que je t'avais promis quand tu es partie. » Dit le blond.

Maxwell se sent mal dans sa peau, il ne se doutait pas que la question de sa fille soit si peu anodine.

-« La gourmette à mon nom ? Tu n'as pas oublié ! Merci tonton Quatre. » S'exclame l'enfant en se jetant dans les bras de Winner.

Les aux-revoir sont tout aussi chaleureux que les retrouvailles, il y a six jours.

Les membres de la famille Maxwell secouent la main pendant que la navette s'éloigne.

Le natté se retourne et prend sa fille dans ses bras, elle a toujours le regard accroché à son matricule et une main sur son cou où brille le petit cœur avec les rubis qu'il lui a offert il y a deux semaines pour la rentrée scolaire.

-« Demain tu m'aides pour mon déménagement. » Dit-il en lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue.

-« Non, ce n'est pas possible. » Entendent-ils dans leur dos.

Ils se retournent tous les trois pour voir arriver Rudy. Maxwell a l'estomac qui se noue. Qu'est-ce qui est encore arrivé ?

A Suivre…


	32. Chapitre 32

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Hurt/confort/Amitié.

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Duo, Hilde, Heero, Trowa, Relena, Pagan, Wufei, Quatre.

Début d'écriture juillet 2010

* * *

**Tout n'est pas permis.**

**Chapitre 32**

* * *

Duo a les yeux qui reflètent la peur. Rudy finit par regretter son intervention. Il oublie parfois qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps le châtain a subi un grave traumatisme.

-« Ne déménage pas maintenant tes affaires. Dans quinze jours, l'appartement de monsieur Dubrun est libre. »

Voyant le visage du natté s'éclairer, Rudy s'en veut de ne pas l'avoir formulé directement ainsi.

-« Monsieur Dubrun ? » Demande Hilde.

-« Le bungalow du centre, il y a trois chambres, un salon, une vraie cuisine et une salle de bain personnelle. » Explique en souriant le châtain. « Pourquoi on y aurait droit, nous n'avons qu'un enfant ? »

-« J'ai fait valoir qu'il y a Amory qui passe les vacances chez toi et votre envie d'agrandir la famille. Tu es un bon élément Duo, cela se soigne. » Rétorque Rudy.

-« Estéban a aussi deux enfants. Il a des vues sur ce bungalow depuis des années. » Rappelle Maxwell.

-« Je sais mais ses enfants sont grands maintenant. L'ainé part à l'université et en studio cette année. Je lui en ai parlé qu'il n'y ait pas de conflits, puisqu'il est prioritaire. » Informe le supérieur.

-« Alors j'accepte, je prendrai juste une valise avec quelques affaires demain. On fera le reste en regroupant les deux appartements dans le bungalow. »

µµµ

Dans le courant du mois d'octobre, la famille de Duo déménage, ils ont l'impression d'avoir un palace. Même quand Hilde travaillait pour Shéhérazade Winner, elle n'a eu qu'une chambre de soubrette à partager avec sa fille.

Mi-novembre, Hilde réalise qu'elle n'a pas été réglée depuis le départ de Quatre, fin septembre. Elle est sûrement enceinte. Seulement, elle veut en être certaine avant de prévenir son compagnon. Elle ne veut pas lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle si c'est pour le perdre par après. Elle ne veut pas lui faire de la peine pour tout ce qu'il a déjà subi. Elle lui annoncera en lui donnant son cadeau de Noël, si elle le porte toujours.

µµµ

Le temps s'égrène lentement. Vers le début du mois de décembre en allant chercher sa fille à la garderie avec la nouvelle voiture de Rudy qu'ils ont achetée ensemble, un tiers pour Duo et deux tiers pour Rudy. Le natté sent son Gsm vibrer sur sa cuisse.

Garé devant l'école, il le sort pour savoir ce que c'est. Tout en marchant, il regarde le message d'un numéro qu'il ne connait pas.

_C'est Amory avec le Gsm de Paul. _

_Je t'ai envoyé un mail hier, va le lire s'il te plait, _

_c'est important pour moi, Merci._

Maxwell sait bien que Sophia ne lui laisse le Gsm que quand il n'est pas à Sank. Paul c'est le commis qui a été engagé pour aider Sophia. Ce qui l'intrigue le plus c'est qu'il insiste autant, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui se trame. Il est impatient d'être de retour dans son bungalow et d'ouvrir son portable.

C'est vrai que depuis qu'il s'est mis en ménage et qu'il participe activement à l'éducation de Camille, il y va moins. Il essaye d'y aller le week-end pour parler un peu avec l'adolescent seulement ce n'est pas évident de tout régler en si peu de temps.

Camille en voyant son père se précipite dans ses bras, le natté l'embrasse, remercie la gardienne pendant que l'enfant va chercher sa mallette et son gilet.

Arrivé au bungalow, l'enfant demande.

-« Tu joues avec moi ? »

-« Je dois d'abord m'occuper d'Amory. »

-« Il est là ? C'est pas dans trois semaines qu'il arrive ? » Dit-elle tout sourire en le cherchant des yeux.

-« Sur l'ordinateur. Je dois lire un truc qu'il m'a envoyé. » Précise-t-il en allant chercher son portable.

-« S'il y a un film, tu me montres ? »

-« Oui, allez va chercher ton puzzle de cent pièces, on le continuera ensemble. »

Le natté voit Amory connecté sur le tchat. Il écarquille les yeux, un jour d'école il devrait être au lit. Maxwell clique sur son nom.

« Tu ne devrais pas être couché » Tape-t-il frénétiquement

« Lis mon mail s'il te plait, je t'attendais. » Répond-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas déjà lu. » Tape Maxwell.

« Ton ton, lis, j'ai besoin d'en parler. Je vais finir par me faire choper par maman. »

Le natté ouvre sa boite mail et voir le scan que lui a fait le jeune. Plus il le lit, plus il a les yeux qui lui sortent de la tête.

_Bonjour Amory,_

_Je me doute que ma lettre va te perturber._

_Je me rends compte que j'ai mal agi avec toi._

_Je ne sais pas si Duo t'a raconté mon audition, je ne sais pas de ce que vous discutez._

_En voyant la réaction des autres prisonniers et les brimades au quotidien que je subis ici, j'ai été amené à réfléchir aux paroles de Duo durant l'audience._

_Il est certain que j'ai profité de mon autorité, mais je sais aussi maintenant qu'il y avait une autre raison derrière cet abus._

_Au fond de moi, je savais que je ne pouvais pas. Mais une petite voix me disait : si tu as subi ça, que tu n'en es pas mort, Amory y survivra. Je me vengeais sur toi de l'enfant faible que j'ai été qui n'a pas su repousser mon instructeur._

_Moi, je ne protégeais personne en me laissant faire._

_J'espère que tu auras la force de me pardonner un jour._

_Mille excuses_

_Heero Yuy_

Duo retourne sur la fenêtre du tchat.

« Où te trouves-tu ? »

« Dans la cuisine. »

Maxwell sort son Gsm et fait le numéro du palais plus la dérivation vers le poste de la cuisine. Discuter par ordinateur ne rassure pas Amory. Cela ne l'aurait pas rassuré.

« Amory, le téléphone va bientôt sonner. » Ecrit-il

« Ok, merci Duo. »

Le jeune décroche à la première sonnerie.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Amory ? » Attaque le natté.

Il se sait pris par le temps. Il doit être presque 22 heures à Sank.

-« J'ai peur. » Avoue le jeune.

-« Peur mais de quoi ? » S'étonne le châtain.

Il se lève pour voir si toutes les pièces du puzzle sont bien mises.

-« De reproduire le comportement d'Heero. » Panique Amory.

Même si la voix n'est pas forte, Duo le ressent. Il se retient d'éclater de rire tellement il est soulagé.

-« Déjà de savoir que tu peux reproduire, tu es sauvé Amory. Tu as déjà commencé à combattre l'engrenage infernal de la violence. »

-« Tu es sûr ? »

-« Tu as conscience du danger, c'est le meilleur moyen de ne pas basculer dedans, crois-moi. »

-« Tu as reçu aussi une lettre ? » S'informe Amory.

Il surveille la porte pour être certain que sa mère n'arrive pas.

-« Non ! »

-« Tu es allé le voir en prison ? » Questionne le jeune.

-« Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclame le natté.

-« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

-« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. La question c'est plus qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti en la lisant et ce que tu veux faire maintenant. » Dit Maxwell.

Il dépose un baiser sur les cheveux de sa fille qu'elle ne se croit pas ignorée.

-« De la colère parce que je voulais oublier. Déjà passer dans certains couloirs me fait peur. Je sais qu'il n'est plus là pourtant je ne peux empêcher une boule de se faire dans mon estomac et de surveiller mes arrières. Je ne crois pas avoir la force de lui pardonner. »

-« Alors ne fais rien, ne lui écrit rien et oublie la lettre. Tu peux même la brûler comme ça elle n'aura jamais existé. Efface le mail que tu m'as envoyé et oublie, Amory. Reconstruis-toi sans oublier l'engrenage maudit. »

-« Merci Duo d'être toujours là pour moi. »

-« C'est naturel mon grand. »

-« Papa, je peux lui dire bonjour ? » Demande Camille.

-« Elle t'appelle enfin papa ! » S'exclame de bonheur Amory.

-« Depuis quinze jours, ça lui a pris d'un coup. Je te la passe. » Répond Maxwell.

Il tend le téléphone à sa fille en lui disant.

-« Tu lui dis bonne nuit, il doit aller se coucher. »

-« Tu me manques, vivement que tu reviennes. »

-« Bientôt petite puce, dès que j'ai passé mes examens. » Rétorque l'adolescent.

-« Bonne nuit, Amory. » Dit la gamine.

-« Bonne soirée, Camille. » Répond-il.

-« Va vite te coucher, si tu as un problème, tu envoies un mail, je vais plus surveiller ma boite. » Promet le châtain.

-« Je vais mieux dormir. » Affirme l'adolescent avant de couper.

Par contre Duo n'est pas persuadé qu'il va mieux dormir. Est-ce qu'il va aussi recevoir une lettre ? C'est facile de donner des conseils quand on n'est pas impliqué. Seulement là ce serait son équilibre qui serait en jeu. Il avait toujours su Heero intelligent, cependant il est étonné de la rapidité à laquelle il a fait son analyse. Une autre chose le chiffonne, le fait que l'abus soit mis sur un autre point que la raison, Duo est persuadé que cela cache quelque chose.

Maxwell secoue la tête, il n'est pas le thérapeute d'Heero, ce n'est pas à lui à se creuser la cervelle pour l'aider, même si cela le tracasse. En tout cas, il est doué pour le perturber chaque fois qu'il n'y pense plus trop. A chaque fois il fait une action qui le ramène aux premières loges de ses pensées.

La nuit du natté est agitée, chaque fois qu'il glisse dans le sommeil c'est pour constater que son esprit est en train de le ramener sur l'analyse de la lettre que Heero a envoyée à Amory. Ne voulant pas laisser son esprit dessus, il s'oblige à sortir du sommeil vers trois heures du matin. Il se lève pour vérifier les sécurités du bungalow et se faire un lait chaud.

Hilde vient l'embrasser dans le cou et lui passer les bras autour du ventre.

-« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée. » S'excuse le châtain.

-« C'est la lettre d'Amory qui te tracasse ? »

-« Oui, le message sous-jacent. J'en viens à souhaiter une lettre pour compléter mon analyse et ça m'ennuie. » Avoue le natté.

-« C'est un peu logique. Une fois qu'elle sera faite, tu seras tranquille. » Rassure la jeune femme.

-« J'espère. » Dit-il avant de repartir avec elle vers leur lit.

Une fois couchée, Hilde entreprend d'embrasser son amant et de lui faire oublier ses tracas. Maxwell ne peut s'empêcher de réaliser une nouvelle fois que la séparation aura ôté des inhibitions à sa compagne et qu'ils se complètent mieux même dans le domaine sexuel.

µµµ

Une grosse semaine passe avant que la secrétaire de la réception appelle Duo en le voyant passer pour aller chercher sa fille à l'école.

-« Duo, tu as reçu une lettre. »

-« Je viens la chercher en revenant. Je ne tiens pas à savoir ce que c'est maintenant. » Dit-il en continuant son chemin.

Il se doute de ce que cela peut être seulement il ne veut pas se miner le moral directement. Il attendra que Camille soit au lit pour ouvrir la lettre.

De retour au « Sauna Club », le natté hésite une fraction de seconde avant de se rendre à la réception avec sa fille.

-« Bonjour Mademoiselle Mitsy. » Dirent les deux Maxwell.

-« Bonjour Camille, Bonjour Duo. Tiens, voilà ton courrier, elle est déjà arrivée depuis deux jours. J'allais demander à Rudy de te prévenir. » Répond-elle.

-« Je suis désolé que tu doives chaque fois courir après moi pour ça. » S'excuse le châtain.

-« Il n'y a pas de soucis, bonne fin de journée. »

Duo regarde le nom à l'arrière et soupire légèrement, c'est bien une lettre d'Heero. En rentrant dans le bungalow, il la dépose sur le meuble à l'entrée.

-« Tu ne la lis pas ? » Demande la gamine.

-« Non, ça peut attendre. Va vite cherche ta boite de fromage qu'on colle encore des coquillages dessus pour finir sa boite à bijoux avant que maman ne rentre. » Dit-il.

Maxwell a l'intention de lui acheter un bracelet en or et des petites perles. Il lui aurait bien acheté une bague seulement avec son métier, elle ne peut pas en porter, c'est dangereux avec les calandreuses.

Quand Hilde rentre, ils sont occupés à faire un tableau avec les coquillages ramassé le long de la plage il y a un moment et des petits cailloux, le tout pour l'offrir à Rudy pour sa Noël.

La brune voit la lettre et vient embrasser tendrement Duo sur les lèvres ce qui fait glousser Camille. C'est la première fois qu'elle surprend un geste d'amour entre eux. A l'école, elle a vu des parents repartirent bras dessus, bras dessous, des parents attendre à la grille la main dans la main.

-« Tu l'as déjà lue ? » Demande-t-elle.

-« Non. » Répond le natté.

-« Je lui ai déjà demandé. » Précise Camille quand sa mère l'embrasse sur le front.

-« Tu veux le faire maintenant ? Camille me donnera un coup de main pour préparer le repas. » Propose la brune.

-« Je range tout et je viens te retrouver. » Dit la gamine.

Elle remet son matériel de bricolage dans des boites à chaussures qu'elle range dans la commode de l'entrée. Elle ramène la lettre en même temps.

-« Plus vite tu l'auras lue, plus vite tu en seras débarrassé. » Insiste Hilde en partant avec l'enfant.

La lettre en main, Duo hésite et s'il la brulait sans l'ouvrir ? Il secoue la tête, après il se demandera continuellement ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, comme en ce début de soirée. Avec un profond soupir, le natté l'ouvre, la déplie et voit l'écriture régulière du métis.

Il commence sa lecture.

_Salut Duo,_

_Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette lettre serait aussi dure à écrire. Celle d'Amory est sortie bien plus facilement._

_J'ai attendu ta venue. Je l'avais vraiment espérée puisque tu avais l'air de te tracasser un peu de moi._

_Chaque fois qu'on m'appelle au parloir, je suis déçu de voir que c'est Trowa. La dernière fois, j'ai essayé d'esquiver la visite, mais seul le visiteur peut décider de la limiter._

_Dans ma solitude, j'ai le temps de réfléchir. Personne ne veut se lier avec moi. Je suis obligé de me battre pour repousser les agressions et je finis toujours en cellule d'isolement comme si j'étais le responsable de l'attaque._

_Tu me manques. Tu m'as toujours manqué dès la guerre. Amory n'a été qu'un __ersatz__ de toi. C'est pour cela qu'il m'excitait tellement. Tu as dû ressembler à cela plus jeune. Vous avez la même force aussi._

_Viens me rendre visite, s'il te plait. Je voudrais retrouver ton amitié._

_Heero Yuy_

Maxwell se lève et se rend au meuble où le papier à lettre du « Sauna Club » est rangé. Il sort un stylobille et s'assied au secrétaire.

Hilde fronce des sourcils, elle sait que son compagnon a dit à Amory de ne pas répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir dedans pour qu'il transgresse ses conseils ?

Le jeune femme donne les pommes de terre à ranger à Camille et lui demande d'être gentille, de ne toucher à rien. Elle coupe les becs de la cuisinière et va retrouver son homme.

-« Je peux prendre la lettre d'Heero ? »

Maxwell affirme de la tête en continuant à rédiger la sienne.

_Heero,_

_Je ne viendrai jamais te voir. J'essaie d'oublier ce que tu m'as fait subir. De savoir que je suis en plus responsable des tourments d'Amory n'est pas facile à gérer pour moi._

_Rien de ce que j'essaie ne pourra jamais effacer les marques sur mon esprit et celui d'Amory._

_Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi._

_Alors ne me contacte plus, ni Amory. Tes prochaines lettres seront détruites sans les lire._

_Si tu te repentais vraiment, tu comprendrais que tu dois nous laisser tranquille._

_Tu es le seul responsable de ta situation actuelle, de ne plus avoir d'amis, de ne plus avoir des gens qui t'estiment._

_Duo Maxwell._

Hilde après avoir lu la lettre d'Heero, lit la réponse au-dessus des épaules de son homme. Elle sait qu'il lui donne l'autorisation car le stylobille est déposé depuis un moment déjà.

-« Tu crois que ce sera suffisant ? » Demande-t-elle doucement.

-« J'espère. » Soupire le natté en pliant la lettre.

Il la glisse dans une enveloppe et inscrit l'adresse d'Heero qui se trouve au dos de l'enveloppe.

Le châtain repousse sa chaise.

-« Je vais la mettre dans l'urne de la réception avant de changer d'avis. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Hilde court derrière lui et le prend dans ses bras.

-« Duo, je suis enceinte pour le mois de juin. »

Maxwell se retourne, son visage est radieux. La brune ne regrette pas du tout son initiative pour remonter le moral de son homme.

-« Camille ! » Dit-il « Viens, va porter ça à la poste de la réception. »

La gamine prend la lettre et s'en va en sautillant. Elle ne sait pas ce que sa maman a dit à son papa, seulement elle a réussi à le faire sourire et le rendre heureux.

Elle avait bien essayé de l'amuser en bricolant avec lui, sans succès.

Pendant ce temps-là, Duo embrasse passionnément sa compagne, puis il s'accroupit pour embrasser le ventre où dort pour l'instant son deuxième enfant.

-« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? » Demande-t-il en se redressant.

-« Je viens de te donner un de tes cadeaux de Noël. Je voulais être sûre de le garder également. Je ne voulais pas te faire de fausses joies. » Sourit-elle.

-« On a réussi presque directement. » Réalise le natté.

-« Je crois aussi. »

Les deux adultes s'éloignent en entendant Camille revenir. Ils avaient décidé de lui annoncer également pour Noël. Cela lui fera plaisir, elle qui réclame un petit frère ou une petite sœur depuis qu'elle est dans ce bungalow.

µµµ

Duo n'arrive pas à masquer son bonheur, dès le lendemain, Rudy lui en demande la raison. Il est tout aussi heureux que le natté. Depuis le temps qu'il considère le jeune homme comme son fils, il a l'impression de devenir grand-père. Dans une grosse semaine Amory arrive, il aura sa nouvelle famille de cœur près de lui. Il aura dû attendre cinquante-cinq ans pour trouver sa stabilité. Et tout cela grâce à un petit gars des Colonies.

Il a presque honte de se l'avouer, seulement quand on lui avait confié l'apprentissage de Duo, il avait eu l'intention de le saquer pour tout le mal que les Colons avaient fait durant des années aux Terriens. Pour beaucoup de Terriens, les Colons restent une race à part. Et le jeune homme avait réussi à toucher son cœur par sa générosité, sa droiture d'esprit. Alors qu'il voyait qu'il était triste et malheureux, jamais il ne l'avait vu se plaindre ou rendre les coups.

µµµ

Quand Duo attend Amory avec Camille, il a la surprise de voir qu'il n'est pas seul. Alors que la gamine se précipite vers le jeune. Maxwell s'avance vers l'autre personne.

-« Sophia ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous venez profiter de la Thalasso ? Amory ne m'a rien dit. »

-« Non, je ne reste pas. Je suis venu parler avec toi. » Dit-elle.

-« Maman, pas ici, s'il te plait. » Supplie l'adolescent.

Voyant la gêne du jeune, Duo propose :

-« Venez prendre une part de gâteau à la buvette. »

Il sait aussi qu'elle aime bien les sucreries.

-« Je vais rater la navette du retour. » Refuse-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-« Je vous conduirais avec une voiture privée. » Suggère Maxwell.

-« D'accord. »

Sophia suit le natté, Amory marche encore derrière eux après avoir déposé deux énormes valises derrière la réception. Maxwell avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux en le constatant. Il n'allait pas poser la question maintenant, le jeune semble déjà suffisamment mal dans sa peau sans cela.

Arrivé à la buvette, Maxwell s'installe dans un coin. Il demande à tout le monde ce qu'ils veulent boire avant de passer commande au bar.

-« De quoi veux-tu parler Sophia ? » Questionne le natté.

Il revient justement avec le plateau des consommations.

-« Ta fille est mignonne, mais vu le père c'est normal. »

-« C'est gentil Sophia, mais tu n'as pas fait le trajet pour voir ma fille. Je sais qu'Amory t'a déjà montré des photos. » Dit-il calmement.

-« Tu es un bon père, bien meilleur que je ne pourrais jamais être maman. » Rétorque Sophia.

-« Maman ! » S'indigne l'adolescent.

-« Sophia, vous êtes une très bonne maman. J'ai pu le constater quand je vivais au château. Vous avez fait beaucoup de sacrifices pour son bonheur, son équilibre,… » Commence le natté.

-« Je veux que tu le gardes. C'est vers toi qu'il se tourne quand il a des tracas. » Coupe la dame.

Maxwell se tourne vers Amory pour savoir ce qu'il veut. Il sera adulte dans trois ans puisque la majorité a été reculée à vingt ans il y a des années en constatant que les études prenaient de plus en plus de temps.

-« J'ai tous mes amis à Sank. Je t'adore Duo mais je n'aurai jamais le respect que j'ai pour ma mère. » S'insurge l'adolescent.

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ce n'est pas parce que parfois c'est dur d'être dans les meubles de Sank, que tu veux t'éloigner de ta mère, surtout que l'année prochaine tu vas en internat pour tes études. » Rassure le châtain.

-« Tu vois, toi tu le sais. Je ne le savais même pas. Je n'en ai même pas la garde réelle. » Rétorque Sophia.

-« Oui, maman, C'est Pagan qui l'a depuis six mois et on a fait les recherches ensemble. Quand tout est prêt, je t'en parle, c'était comme ça déjà avec Heero. » Rappelle Amory.

-« S'il veut venir ici pendant les vacances, je l'accueille les bras ouverts. » Expose Duo.

-« Je suis une mauvaise mère. J'ai encore pris une mauvaise décision. » Soupire la pauvre femme.

Camille descend de sa chaise et vient tout près de Sophia.

-« Amory, il me parle gentiment de vous. Il vous aime. Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux de revenir à Sank, il était impatient de vous revoir. Ma maman, elle aussi elle fait des bêtises qu'elle m'a dit, un jour. Elle n'a pas voulu venir retrouver mon papa. Tout le monde en fait, pas que les enfants. »

Sophia attrape la petite fille qu'elle dépose sur ses genoux avant de la serrer contre son cœur.

-« Merci d'être là pour nous Duo. » Finit-elle par dire.

-« Tu le mérites Maman. » Affirme Amory.

-« Je suis d'accord avec lui. » Approuve Maxwell.

Ils finissent leur pâtisserie et leur boisson. Après Duo reconduit Sophia à l'aéroport qu'elle puisse prendre le vol direct. Pagan l'attend à Sank.

Un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent, ils regardent l'avion décoller. Camille tient la main d'Amory.

Les choses s'arrangeaient pour tout le monde et la vie prenait une tournure plus heureuse pour beaucoup.

Chacun espérait au fond de son cœur que rien ne viendrait plus entacher cet avenir plus serein, surtout pas Heero et qu'il resterait loin d'eux à sa sortie de prison dans quinze ans. Seulement ils avaient encore le temps pour se tracasser de cela et surtout le temps pour se reconstruire et être heureux.

Fin.

* * *

Fin d'écriture : 12 août 2011.

Note de l'auteur : Cette histoire a été écrite surtout parce que Heero voulait depuis 2007 et l'histoire « Que j'ai été bête » qu'il puisse violer Duo dans une fic et il me faisait la demande dans chaque nouvelle que j'écrivais. J'ai fini par lui céder. Maintenant au moins il sait les conséquences de me réclamer quelque chose que je ne veux pas autoriser.


End file.
